Pokémon: League of Ultimates Spin-off:Hoenn Adventures
by KJC71790
Summary: This is a Spin-off of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's character Kyle J.Chang and his Espeon's adventures in the Hoenn region following the Kafue Town Battle Tournament.
1. Chapter 1 Kyle vs Mike Round One

Pokemon:Hoenn Adventures !

I don't own I do on the original characters this is basically a spin off of PichuAuraGuardian18 Pokemon:League of Ultimates.

Kyle POV

"Welcome back, everyone to the second day of the Kafue Town Battle Tournament!" Mr. Battrio said over the loudspeaker. "Today, we will be holding the next four battles of Round One!"

The crowd cheered in excitement and anticipation of the upcoming battles.

"Now, without further ado, we shall begin the first match between Kyle J Chang and Mike McHarrot!"

Kyle alreay knew which Pokemon to chose

"Typhlosion, go get 'em!" Kyle said as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light, the large Volcano Pokémon appeared on the field. The flames on its back lit up as it showed off its power to the crowd.

"Nidoqueen, get ready!" Mike said, his voice cracking slightly as he tossed a ball to the field.

Immediately, a large, blue, tailed bipedal creature landed with a thud on the field. It had a thick tail and mouse-like ears, spikes running down the length of its back, and a horn on its forehead. Its lower jaw, chest-plates, and lower torso were cream-colored.

"Typhlosion, start off with Flamethrower!" Kyle commanded.

Typhlosion opened its mouth and released a stream of flame at the Drill Pokémon.

"Nidoqueen, use Protect!" Mike instructed.

A green energy sphere surrounded Nidoqueen, blocking the flames completely.

"Now, fire a Toxic!" Mike ordered.

Nidoqueen opened its mouth and shot a thick purple liquid at Typhlosion.

"Dodge it and then use Flame Wheel!" Kyle directed.

Typhlosion ran, dodging the acidic liquid that seemed to dissolve a little bit of the field. Flames then surrounded its body as it ran at Nidoqueen.

"Use Iron Tail!" Mike shouted.

Nidoqueen's tail glowed metallically as it swung it at the oncoming Fire-type Johto Starter. Sparks flew as the two attacks collided, and then, they broke apart.

"Nidoqueen, use Earthquake!" Mike yelled.

Nidoqueen lifted its tail and then brought it down on the ground, causing the earth to shake and Typhlosion to stumble and lose its balance.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Mike told his Pokémon.

Nidoqueen stomped over towards Typhlosion and punched it with an icy, light blue fist. A little bit of ice froze onto Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Cut!" Kyle ordered.

Typhlosion shook its head to reinvigorate itself and then, with a glowing claw, slashed at Nidoqueen. It didn't look like it caused much damage, though.

"Nidoqueen, use Crunch!" Mike commanded.

Nidoqueen then moved in towards Typhlosion and bit down hard onto one of its arms. Typhlosion snarled in pain.

"Typhlosion, knock it off with Fire Punch!" Kyle instructed.

Typhlosion's fist that wasn't attached to the arm being bitten lit up into flames and then, Typhlosion swung it at Nidoqueen and punched it in the gut. It hurt Nidoqueen so much that it let go of Typhlosion and stumbled back a few feet.

"Now, finish it off with Blast Burn!" Kyle yelled.

Typhlosion's flames grew larger and it then opened its mouth and released a cyclone of exploding flame at its opponent. Nidoqueen got caught in the full blast and was knocked out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Typhlosion is the winner!"

CROWD APPLAUSE

.Terrific ! thought Kyle although winning was on his mind so was Espeon looked nervous

Mike recalled Nidoqueen and then pulled out another Pokéball and threw it into the air, shouting, "Leafeon, get ready!"

In a flash of light, a Verdant Pokémon not unlike Gavin's appeared on the field.

"Typhlosion, return!" Kyle said, holding out the Pokémon's ball. Typhlosion disappeared in a red light. "I know that you could beat it, but I want to give some of my other Pokémon a try."

He then looked down at the Espeon beside him and said, "You wanna battle, girl?"

Espeon nodded and ran out onto the field. She looked ready to battle.

"Leafeon, use Work Up!" Mike instructed.

Leafeon's body was momentarily surrounded by a red aura. The aura then disappeared.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" Mike ordered.

Leafeon then began running at Espeon at a high speed, its body taking on the same red aura from its Work Up. It then struck Espeon and knocked it back a few yards.

"Espeon, use Power Swap!" Kyle commanded.

Espeon's gem began to glow multicolored. The glow then shot out at the nearby Leafeon, enveloping its body in the glow. Suddenly, the red aura disappeared.

"What did you do to my Leafeon?" Mike demanded.

"Espeon used her Power Swap," Kyle simply said with sly grin. "It's a move that switches any changes in the user's Attack and Special Attack stats with the opponent's. So, now my Espeon has the heightened Attack power from your Leafeon's Work Up. Espeon, use Swift!"

Espeon then jumped, opened her mouth, and released a barrage of yellow stars at Leafeon. Her body took on a red aura as she did so. Leafeon stumbled back as yellow stars rained down upon it and caused it pain.

"Leafeon, use another Work Up!" Mike yelled.

Once again, Leafeon's body took on a red aura as it gained Attack power.

"What's that going to do?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, just wait and see," Mike said, looking slightly more confident. "Use Swords Dance!"

Leafeon's leaves then glowed and sharpened as it looked like it had gained a lot of strength.

"Leafeon, use Quick Attack to boost the speed of your X-Scissor!" Mike shouted.

Leafeon's body glowed red as it ran at Espeon at a fast pace. A light-blue "X"-shaped energy appeared in front of it as it ran at the Sun Pokémon.

"Espeon, dodge it!" Kyle told his Pokémon.

Espeon tried to run out of the way, but Leafeon was too quick, dealing her a fierce blow and sending her flying towards the wall. Espeon was knocked out as she struck the concrete.

"Espeon!" Kyle said with shock.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Leafeon is the winner!"

Oh know thought Kyle the first thing on his mind was Espeon's well being

Kyle ran towards Espeon and picked her up into his arms.

"You gonna be okay, Espeon?" Kyle asked softly.

Espeon weakly nodded. Kyle then walked back to his spot and placed Espeon carefully down beside him. He then took out a Pokéball and threw it into the air, yelling, "Typhlosion, go get 'em!"

In a flash of light, the Volcano Pokémon reappeared onto the field, its fire igniting once again.

"Leafeon, use Iron Tail!" Mike commanded.

Leafeon ran towards Typhlosion, jumped into the air, and then came down and struck it with its metallically-glowing tail. The attack had a lot of power behind it, causing Typhlosion more damage than it usually would. So, Typhlosion stumbled back a few feet.

"Now use Sunny Day!" Mike instructed.

A yellowish orb formed in front of Leafeon's mouth and then it fired it into the sky. The sun suddenly became intensely bright.

Gezz this light is really bright thought Kyle

'Hmm, he's most likely using this for a rapid-fire Solarbeam attack,' Kyle thought, a smirk appearing on his face. 'Maybe I can use this sunlight to my advantage.'

"Leafeon, use Solarbeam!" Mike instructed.

The leaves on Leafeon's body absorbed sunlight quickly and then it fired a yellow beam of light at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast!" Kyle commanded.

Typhlosion spit flames out of its mouth at Leafeon. As they flew towards the Solarbeam, they took the form of a kanji symbol. The two extremely powerful attacks collided and created an explosion.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Charge!" Kyle ordered.

Typhlosion started running towards Leafeon, its body surrounded by intense flame.

"Leafeon, stop it with Solarbeam!" Mike yelled.

Leafeon immediately fired another solar blast at Typhlosion. However, even when it hit the flames, it seemed to do no damage to the Volcano Pokémon.

"Keep firing!" Mike said in great stress.

Leafeon continued to fire Solarbeam after Solarbeam at the oncoming Typhlosion, but the Fire-type still came and ran into it. Leafeon was knocked back across the field, landing in front of Mike completely unconscious.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Typhlosion is the winner!"

Mike then returned Leafeon to its Pokéball and then brought out his third ball and threw it into the air, yelling, "Shuckle, get ready!"

In a flash of light, a creature with a red shell full of holes and yellow, noodle-like limbs and head appeared onto the field.

"Let's finish this! Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Kyle commanded.

Typhlosion shot a geyser of red-orange flame at the small Mold Pokémon.

"Shuckle, use Protect!" Mike instructed.

A green energy sphere surrounded Shuckle's body, protecting from the intense flame.

"Use Power Trick!" Mike yelled.

Shuckle's body glowed multicolored momentarily and then the glow faded. At that second, the effects of Sunny Day ceased, and the sun went back to normal.

"Typhlosion, use Fire Punch on it while it's Defense is low!" Kyle ordered.

Typhlosion's fist ignited into flames as it ran towards its opponent.

"Shuckle, use Rock Polish!" Mike shouted.

Shuckle's body glowed white and when the glowing faded, its shell was sparkling.

"Now, Rollout!" Mike directed.

Shuckle went inside of its shell and then began rolling at a surprisingly fast pace at Typhlosion. It then hit Typhlosion straight in the gut, and with its enormous Attack power, it knocked Typhlosion all of the way to the wall where Espeon had landed earlier. It was knocked out with swirls in its eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Shuckle is the winner!"

Kyle then returned Typhlosion back to its ball and clipped the ball back onto his belt. Espeon looked up at him, its face giving off a concerned expression.

"Don't worry, girl," Kyle said, rubbing her head. "We can still win this."

He then took out another Pokéball and a determined expression appeared onto his face. He threw it into the air and yelled, "Dragonite, go get 'em!"

In a flash of blue, a large, orange dragon with small, green wings appeared on the field. It had a horn on its forehead, S-shaped yellow antennae, and a cream-colored, striated belly.

"Shuckle, use Sandstorm!" Mike shouted.

Sand began to shoot out of the holes of Shuckle's shell, creating a fierce sandstorm throughout the battlefield.

"Blow it away with Twister!" Kyle commanded.

Dragonite rapidly flapped its wings and created a tornado that blew the sand away before it could reach it.

"Now, use DragonBreath!" Kyle ordered.

Dragonite opened its mouth and blasted a green beam of air at its opponent.

"Shuckle, use Protect!" Mike said a bit timidly.

A green sphere started to form around Shuckle's body, but then it faltered and disappeared completely. A then-shocked Shuckle was hit by Dragonite's attack.

"Oh, no!" Mike said in shock. He had forgotten that Protect's chances of failing rise if used in succession.

"Dragonite, finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Kyle instructed.

Dragonite's eyes glowed white and a white ball appeared in front of its mouth. It then fired a beam of pink energy surrounded by white energy at Shuckle. The beam was so powerful and Shuckle's Defense was so low that it was knocked all of the way to the concrete wall behind Mike. Shuckle had been knocked out due to the impact.

"Shuckle is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner! The victory goes to Kyle!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Kyle and Mike shook hands after that epic battle. Kyle was now the fifth person going onto the second round.

**Note **

The first two chapters are adapted from Pokemon: League of Ultimates by PichuAuraGuardian18.I reccomend reading it for all you AdvanceShipping Fans out this story is spin off my(OC) adventure in the Hoenn Region following the Kafue Town Battle Tournament in Chapters 29-40 in Leauge of Ultimates


	2. Chapter 2 Hoenn or Sinnoh ?

Ok I do not own Pokemon or League of Ultimates.I do own the characters in this 2 the is first chapter is distinguishing it self from PichAuraGuardian's Leauge of it's basically the aftermath of Round 1 of Kafue Battle Town Tournament and Kyle and his Pokemon Ash was introducing May,Dawn,Max,Misty,Brock,Tracey,Cilan and Iris to League of Ulitmates to find this is what Kyle did that same evening

.

Chapter 2 :Hoenn or Sinnoh ?

Latter that evening after dropping his Pokemon with Nurse Joy at the stepped

outside to enjoy the early was just one of those night's that made feel glad to be alive

that was amazed the intenstiy of the battle tournament and having won Round One

of Kafue Town Battle Tournament. Still he had alot on his mind after competed in the Johto and

Kanto Pokemon he had lost in the finals of both League Competion he was just

glad he made it to the Top Four in both was after the Indigo League Challenge at

the Indigo Plateu that Kyle couldnt decide where to go next either Hoenn or Sinnoh and challenge

the Pokemeon Gym and Leaders and Leagues was only when he heard Kafue Town

Battle Tournament that he decided to go compete in that first before taking on another Pokemon

League because he thought it would be fun(Actually I (OC) only competed because

PichuAuraGuardian announced in Chapter 26 that he was accepting OCs for the Kafue Town

Battle Tournament-Ok isnt it a little early to be breaking the 4th Wall ).The bell went off and Nurse

Joy and her Chansey stepped with Kyle's three Nurse Joy said your Pokemon are f

fully Nurse Joy said no problem responded Nurse Joy ,Chansey !

Chansey responded Espeon come on out. Esp-Esp said Espeon .Although the

Sun Pokemon didn't mind being confined inside her Pokeball she preffered to out of it as much as

know Espeon the world is such big knew what her Master ment

although she could predict the future even she knew Kyle hadnt made up his mind about what

Leauge to compete in Next. Oh well said Kyle with usually cheerful grin will think about as the

Battle Tournament is did you see all the trainers and 's Fraxure was

really tough out there did you see Ash's Quilava the way it beat Heracross like that Amazing !(OC's and Pokemon Teams that other Authors created thought Espeon-Hey you too

breaking the 4th Wall). It was in that moment that Kyle's stomach started growling

in the mean time he said with an Anime sweet drop I think its for dinner. Right Espeon asked Kyle

? Espeon quickly nooded and Esp-Espeon especially at the idea of some chilled berries for

enjoying a delicous dinner of Prime rib,Baked Potato,Grenn Beans,and Chocolate

cake and Ice Cream .Kyle decided to hold a meeting with his Pokemon he brought with him to

Kafue Town Battle Tournament,Typhlosion,Dragonite,Ampharos,Espeon,Umbreon,and

soon as all of his Pokemon Food that he always made fresh everyday for them plus the berries he

got it was time for a quick metting. Ok said Kyle begin Typhlosion,Espeon,Dragonite great job

today out there finishing with a big -responded Typhosion,Esp-Espeon

responded,Dragonite give a proud since the next next battle is going to be 2 on 2. I am

going to use Ampharos and that way you three can a break alright said three of

Kyle's Pokemon ,Lapras are two ready ? Both of Kyle's everyone I

thinks it time bed.

**Note**

Chapter 3 is actually based of Chapter 35 of League Ultimates which is Kyle's second battle in Kafue Town Battle is with Ash's cousin Gavin who is basically the Author of League of you have already Chapter 35 of Leauge of Ultimates you might want skip Chapter 3 but it told as much from Kyle's POV as possible.


	3. Chapter 3 Kyle vs Gavin Round Two

Chapter 3 Kyle vs Gavin

This Chapter will be the last one using the Kafue Town Battle Tournament from PichuAuraGuardian's League of you have read Chapter 35 of Leauge of Ultimates you already know the outcome of the battle between Kyle vs Gavin.

Chapter Kyle vs Gavin

Three Days latter Kyle and Espeon got up early to take a morning stroll before the his battle with

Ash's cousin Gavin who he had meet the Day Kafue Battle Tournament his first battle

Kyle and Espeon had seen pretty impressive Blaziken Sean had was really tough eh

Espeon ?Espeon -said then there was Jeff's Articuno too said Kyle it's not everyday

trainer has Legendary Pokemon(Although Kyle did caputre a Lugia in Whirl Islands after receiving a

Silver Wing from the Director of the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City after he stopped Team Rocket

from taking over the Radio Tower).And then there was Leaf's Ninetails and Ferrow ! Those were two

strong Pokemon said Kyle ! (Note for details about all aformentioned Pokemon Trainers and

Pokemon read League of Ultimates).Then his thoughts turned towards his opponet Gavin

Gavin seems like a pretty nice guy right Espeon ? Esp-Espeon said Espeon(Especially his

Pichu).So is his girlfriend Dawn and his cousin Ash and his girlfriend May said Kyle(Note-If you

want to see the introduction sequence between Kyle,Ash and Gavin read Chapter 29 of League of

Ultimates).Esp-Esp(And don't forget Gary,Brock,Tracey,Misty,Iris,and Cilia)n said

them too said Kyle is usually Jolly was that moment that his stomach

Espeon lets get some breakfast said agreed .Once back at the Pokemon Center Kyle

had beautiful breakfast of Steak and Eggs his favorite breakfast and also his other Pokemon

eat Ampharos and Lapras you two are going to need your strength if we are going to bet

Gavin. Pharos-Am said Ampharos,Lap-ras said and Espeon then proceded to head to

the Stadium. It was in that moment that Gavin with his Pichu on his shoulder entered the stadium.

Gavin entered the center of the stadium and stepped onto the field. On the other side of the field, he

could see Kyle standing there with his Espeon by his side. Pichu and Espeon both stared at each

other, creating a sort of stare down as they prepared to root for their trainers.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee called out.

"Lapras, Ampharos! Go get 'em!" Kyle yelled as he threw two Pokéballs into the air.

In a flash of light, the Transport Pokémon and the Light Pokémon appeared onto the field, both

looking very strong.

"Regirock, Empoleon! Come on out!" Gavin said as he threw his two Pokéballs to the field.

Instantly, the Rock Peak Pokémon and the Emperor Pokémon were standing side-by-side on the f

field, having a stare down with their opponents.

"Lapras, use Sheer Cold and Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!" Kyle commanded.

Lapras's body was outlined in a light blue glow, and it fired a beam of light blue energy from its

mouth at Regirock. Then, Ampharos released a blast of yellow electricity at Empoleon.

"Regirock and Empoleon! Block it with Stone Edge and Steel Wing!" Gavin instructed.

Multiple light blue rings surrounded Regirock's body. The rings glowed white and then formed into

stones that were the same color as its body. The braille pattern on its face glowed orange and it

then fired the rocks at Lapras's attack, creating an explosion as they collided.

Meanwhile, as Ampharos's attack came at it, Empoleon held out a glowing-white wing which it used

to block the bolt of electricity and redirect it towards the ground.

"Now, Regirock, use Zap Cannon and Empoleon, use Flash Cannon!" Gavin ordered.

Regirock stuck out its arms and a yellow orb with a red center formed between them. It then fired the orb at Lapras.

Empoleon opened its mouth and fired a silver beam of energy at Ampharos.

"Ampharos, stop their attacks with Thunder Wave!" Kyle directed.

Ampharos's body released bolts of blue electricity from its body, causing Regirock and Empoleon's attacks to explode on contact.

"Okay, Lapras, hit them with a Hydro Pump!" Kyle shouted.

"Dodge it and use Hammer Arm and Aqua Jet!" Gavin yelled.

Lapras opened its mouth and fired a powerful blast of water at Gavin's Pokémon. However, both

Pokémon were easily able to dodge the blast, and then, they began to charge at Kyle's Pokémon.

Empoleon's body was surrounded by water as it rocketed towards Ampharos while Regirock's arm

glowed white as it charged at Lapras. Both Pokémon struck their respectable targets and sent

them flying back several feet.

"Lapras, use Surf back-to-back!" Kyle called out.

A wave of water erupted from under Lapras, and it began surfing around the field, striking Gavin's Pokémon several times.

Kyle POV

Wow Gavin is tough ! thought he expected nothing less Ash Ketcheum's

even she knew Kyle was starting then give Pichu who a quick glance

who responded by looking at Esepon before returning back to her Masters determined gaze.

It was that moment that Kyle heard Gavin yelled Regirock, grab onto Lapras!" and sure enough

Regirock came up behind the Water/Ice-type and trapped it in its strong, stone arms. Lapras roared

as it struggled to get oh thought Kyle he knew although Lapras was part Ice which was

vulnerable to Rock if that wasnt enough Kyle heard Gavin yell "Empoleon, use Ice Beam!"Quickly Kyle responded Ampharos hurry and stop it with Thunder!" Kyle ordered.

"Regirock, block it with Stone Edge!" Gavin instructed.

Empoleon fired a light blue beam from its mouth at Lapras. Ampharos attempted to stop it by

releasing a powerful blast of yellow electricity at its attack, but Regirock fired a barrage of gray

stones from its body at the Electric attack, causing an explosion in mid-air. Then, Empoleon's Ice

Beam hit Lapras, causing it to be slightly frosted with ice.

"Now, Regirock, use Explosion!" Gavin directed.

Regirock nodded, and then its body glowed in a bright white light until it exploded, creating a huge

smoke cloud. As the smoke cleared, both Regirock and Lapras were lying on the ground

unconscious.

"Both Regirock and Lapras are unable to battle!

Kyle thought now it's all up to give a determined expression for everyone to see.

Empoleon and Ampharos glared fiercely at each other while Gavin and Kyle each recalled Regirock

and Lapras respectively.

As Gavin held Regirock's ball in his hand, he whispered to it, "Thank you, Regirock. Take a good and long rest."

Then, he looked determinately at his opponent, Kyle, who was a bit unnerved at the amount of

passion shown in Gavin's brown eyes currently. Gavin then decided to pull his shades over his

eyes, causing a light to slide down them. This did not help Kyle's nerves, however.

"Empoleon, use Drill Peck!" Gavin shouted.

Empoleon's beak and crown gave off a golden glow as it jumped and spun like a drill. It started to head straight for Ampharos.

"Ampharos, use Iron Tail!" Kyle yelled.

Ampharos's tail gave off a metallic glow as it struck at Empoleon's Drill Peck attack with it. Sparks

flew as the two attacks collided, until the broke apart, landing back in front of their trainers.

"Ampharos, Discharge!" Kyle commanded.

Ampharos released a blast of powerful blue electricity that turned into a single beam of electricity at its opponent.

"Empoleon, block it with Metal Claw!" Gavin ordered.

The blue parts on the rims of Empoleon's wings glowed white and Empoleon held its wings up,

using them to sort of absorb the electricity before it threw the electricity to the ground.

"Ampharos, Electro Ball!" Kyle instructed.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Gavin directed.

A yellow orb of electricity appeared on the red gem the resided on the tip of Ampharos's tail.

Ampharos then swung its tail in Empoleon's direction, throwing the orb in the process.

Empoleon opened its beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue

ball of water in front of its beak appeared where the flash occurred. Finally, Empoleon fired the ball

at Ampharos's attack. The two attacks collided, and created an explosion.

"Ampharos, let's end this with a ThunderPunch!" Kyle shouted.

"Empoleon, finish it off with an Aqua Jet!" Gavin yelled.

Ampharos's stubby hand became cloaked in yellow electricity as it ran at its opponent, who by now

was rocketing towards it with a body surrounded by water. The two hit each other in the middle of

the field, creating a powerful explosion that caused a cloud of smoke to cover the field.

As the smoke cleared, everyone could see that the Emperor Pokémon was still standing while the

Light Pokémon lay on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Both of Kyle's Pokémon have been knocked out, so Gavin gets the win!"

The crowd was in a frenzy of cheers as the two trainers shook each other's hand, becoming friends

after their amazing battle. Thanks for a great battle said pleasure was all mine said Gavin

shaking the hands of his new friend. Even Pichu and Espeon had become friends with each other.

Esp-Espeon (Congraulations on your trainers victory) Pichu ! chu ! (Thanks said Pichu).Shortly

afterwards Kyle said to Espeon with a grin well we made this far right Espeon ? Espeon quickly

smiled and nodded. It was in that moment that Kyle decided that there next adventure would be

take the Hoenn League. But in the mean time Kyle decdied to stick and watch the rest of the Kaufe

Town Battle Tournament because he knew that watching the other trainers and Pokemon there

would have great experience for and his own Pokemon for his upcoming battles in the Hoenn

Region.

**Note**

This the last Chapter that I will be using material from PichAuraGurardian's League of Ultimate's the rest of the story will be all Kyle's adventures in Hoenn along with three other of them will be the Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo look-a-like characters from the Diamond & Pearl Series Episode 77 Staging a Heroes' Welcome! who appear at the names will be Niki Avalon(which was the name Sakura was originally supposed to have in English Dub) And Madison Avalon who is her cousin and carries a camera around recording Niki's everybattle on third character is named Melanie who will be based of Meiling Li-who if you never watched the Anime version of Cardcaptor Sakura was Syaroan's fiancee. And much like Meiling will constantly all over Kyle much to his more about that the mean time the next chapter is short stop in New Bark Town and then on to the ferry to Hoenn.


	4. Chapter 4 A party with old friends

I don't own Pokemon. I do own the original characters.

Chapter 5 All Aboard Let the Magic Begin

The next morning Kyle got up bright early because he wanted to leave as quickly as possible so he

could say good bye Vincent,Marina,Lyra and with Professor Elm,his mohter,andhis

other Pokemon he would be leaving behind for the did plan to use them if

for the most part wanted to capature new Pokemon in the Hoenn Region .He would however be

bringing his Espeon of with his Typhlosion mostly because he was his first Pokemon

that Professor Elm gave to him. I have had Typhlosion said Kyle ever since it was Cyndaquil to

Espeon.

_Flashback _

_My said Professor Elm your early ! I was too excited to sleep said Kyle. I couldnt to get my very first Pokemon ! Well since your the first one here go ahead your Pokemon said Professor Elm. I already know who I am choosing said Kyle with grin. I chose Cyndaquil said grabbing the Pokeball of the - said the little fire quil I want you to be my first Pokemon said you join in the quest to become a Pokemon master ? Cyndaquil quickly responded Cyndaquil-quil Cyndaquil is my first Pokemon said Kyle for Kyle Cyndaquil got to exicted and the flames from his back shot up burning said Kyle-uh with an Anime sweat drop_

_End of flashback_

We have come along since then said now wore a lighter Red T Shirt with palm trees on

it along with new pair Blue Jean Shorts along with new Blue Baseball Cap with a Pokeball on it.

Outside Professor Elm,his mother,Vincent,Marina,Lyra and Khoury along with all of Kyle's

Pokemon were outside to wish him a great time in the Hoenn Region said

said if you see Ash,Gavin and company tell I said do said Khoury it will be nice

Ash luck said both Vincent and my Photoshoot is only a couple days said

Marina so perhaps we join in the Hoenn Region latter would be Awesome said

out of trouble said Kyle's do mom said Kyle said Professor Elm this is f

or him new Pokedex a brand Pokedex with information about the Hoenn

Professor Elm, said said Professor Elm be sure to vist my friend and

collague once you get to the Hoenn do said KyleAnd with that he was ! said

Melanie running out the too late said Marina Kyle just man ! said Melanie with sigh.

Once arriving in Olivine City harbor both Kyle Espeon boarded the ship to Hoenn. As the ship left

Olivine Harbor and headed towards the Hoenn quickly changed into Swimming

trunks and headed to the pool deck on board the decided to sit the pool and enjoy

the Sunshine being a Sun Pokemon after I can't wait to get to the Hoenn Region said

do I said the voice of a girl !.Kyle turned his head saw two girls not much older

than him one with Light brown simliar to his own hair and bright Emerald Eyes that shinned like the

sun and wearing a Pink other girl had grayish-violet hair and purple eyes that matched her

hair and was wearing a Purple bikini .There was also a Jolteon sitting with the girl the Green Eyes

and Brown said Kyle allow to introduce myself I am Kyle ,Kyle extending a

friendly handshake.I am Nikki Avalon said the green eyed I am her Cousin Madison

responded the purple haired girl .Hello said Jolteon speaking perfect English.I forgot to tell you my

Jolteon can talk said new to me said Kyle I saw talking Meowth and Octillery at the Kafue

Town Battle you competed in the Kafue Town Battle Tournament said Nikki ?

Yeah said Kyle I only made to Round Two it was alot of fun I made alot new friends

like Ash,Gavin,May,and Dawn. What you mean Dawn the winner of the Wallace Cup Competition

in Lake Valor said Madison as why do ask said Kyle ? We are from Sinnoh and we

went to the Wallace Cup responded I see said and it's honor to know we meet

someone who the winner of the Wallace the way said Kyle are going to compete in Hoenn

League asked Kyle. I am said Nikki but I also plan to compete in the Pokemon Contests

said Kyle lets have battle ? All right said Nikki I accept your there gorgeous ! said

Jolteon to got a little free time on your hands Espeon ?Jolteon! said Nikki. I am sorry

about that said 's ok said both Jolteon was just playing Espeon ?

Esp-Espeon(what a player). I heard that said all three changed back into there of course wearing his Red Shirt with Palm trees and

blue baseball cap with a pokeball was now wearing a pink halter dress that Madison designed herself along with a matching pink Kyle did

was stare at Nikki for a few said Nikki blushing are you checking me said Kyle blushing 's just that you look look really pretty

in that pink said Nikki Madison designed it her is hoping to be fashion designer someday like her mother.

Once in the battle room on board the

Captain of the ship so you two want battle each other ? Yes said Kyle and Nikki. Very

match will be a one on one match between Kyle of New Bark Town and Niki of Sand

Gem the trainers ready ? Alright said Nikki Torterra I choose in flash of light a l

l

arge Pokemon with a giant shell that had a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, gray-colored

stony extensions resembling mountain peaks said Torterra .A Torterra said Kyle

quickly grabbing his new Pokedex from pocket._Torterra, it began in female voice the Continent _

_Pokémon. Its large back and sanitary nature offer an ideal place for smaller Pokémon to build _

_their nests._

Hmm a grass type said that case Typhlosion I choose flash light Kyle's Typhlosion

appeard giving a loud growl. A Typhlosion ? getting her own new Pokedex out said Niki.

_Typhlosion beginning in the same female voice the Volcano attacks using blasts of f_

_fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself._

A fire type said Nikki this going to be a tough one never mind use Wood

's body began to glow and begin to charge at dodge and

use -said said the Lava Pokemon. Torterra said Nikki Iron

Defense Terra responded that Continent use Earthquake said shoot said

! Kyle Torterra also Ground moves ! And ground moves are strong against Fire Pokemon! Sure

enough the ground began to shake and Typhlsion began to fast thought

use Flame Typhlosion's body to glow with charge at

Torterra said no said Niki' Torterra dodge late Torterra was simply to big to move

against such a powerful Flame in few minutes smoke filled the the smoke

was still standing but Torterra was on ground with swirly is unable

to battle said the Captain Typhlosion is the quickly called Torterra back into its Poke-ball

Thank's Torterra she said said you did your gave Typhlosion a high five way to go

Typhlosion you were Terrific out there. Typhlosion led out a proud of flames unfortantley burning

Kyle as to do Anime style just laughed. Great battle said Madison holding

her no said Nikki don't tell me you got that on DVD ? I did said Madison. Remember

I told you I was to going record all your gym and contest ?

Kyle and Nikki just gave an anime

style sigh. Espeon and Jolteon both gave a quick laugh each.

** Note**

Hope you enjoyed the first battle I wrote between Kyle and Nikki.I know it might not be that impressive but hey it was my first time writng a Pokemon you notice there are going to be Cardcaptor Sakura elements such a talking Jolteon(It was the best thing I could think next to Kero).Along with Madison (like Tomoyo recorded all of Sakura's Card captures on video)recording all of Nikki's Gym and Contest addition Madison will be designing all Nikki's contest outfits( just Tomoyo designed all Sakura' Cardcaptor Outfits)Most of the Costumes will be the same as Cardcaptor for all you QuestShipping sorry to despoint you by pairing Vincent with Marina.I never planned at first to either in the story but I decided to add them at the last minute besides Kyle already has a the fact that Vincent and Marina do appear in the anime is the next chapter preview once Kyle,Nikki,and Madison arrive in LittleRoot Town they meet up with Professor course once the reach his and Cassidy from Team Rocket still the three Hoenn Starter Kyle and friends be able to stop them ? Find out next time Hoenn Adventures !


	5. Chapter 5 All Aboard Let the Magic Begin

I don't own Pokemon. I do own the original characters.

Chapter 5 All Aboard Let the Magic Begin

The next morning Kyle got up bright early because he wanted to leave as quickly as possible so he

could say good bye Vincent,Jimmy,Marina,Lyra and with Professor Elm,his mohter,and his

other Pokemon he would be leaving behind for the did plan to use them if

for the most part wanted to capature new Pokemon in the Hoenn Region .He would however be

bringing his Espeon of with his Typhlosion mostly because he was his first Pokemon

that Professor Elm gave to him. I have had Typhlosion said Kyle ever since it was Cyndaquil to

Espeon.

_Flashback _

_My said Professor Elm your early ! I was too excited to sleep said Kyle. I couldnt to get my very first Pokemon ! Well since your the first one here go ahead your Pokemon said Professor Elm. I already know who I am choosing said Kyle with grin. I chose Cyndaquil said grabbing the Pokeball of the - said the little fire quil I want you to be my first Pokemon said you join in the quest to become a Pokemon master ? Cyndaquil quickly responded Cyndaquil-quil Cyndaquil is my first Pokemon said Kyle for Kyle Cyndaquil got to exicted and the flames from his back shot up burning said Kyle-uh with an Anime sweat drop_

_End of flashback_

We have come along since then said now wore a lighter Red T Shirt with palm trees on

it along with new pair Blue Jean Shorts along with new Blue Baseball Cap with a Pokeball on it.

Outside Professor Elm,his mother,Vincent,Marina,Lyra and Khoury along with all of Kyle's

Pokemon were outside to wish him Good great time in the Hoenn Region said

said Kyle if you see Ash,Gavin and company tell I said do said Khoury it will be nice

Ash luck said both Marina and my next Photo shoot is only a couple days said

Marina so perhaps we join in the Hoenn Region of them is on Dewford would be Awesome said Kyle.

Stay out of trouble said Kyle's do mom said Kyle said Professor Elm this is

or him new Pokedex a brand Pokedex with information about the Hoenn

Professor Elm, said said Professor Elm be sure to vist my friend and

collague once you get to the Hoenn do said with that he was ! said

Melanie running out the too late said Marina Kyle just man ! said Melanie with sigh.

Once arriving in Olivine City harbor both Kyle Espeon boarded the ship to Hoenn. As the ship left

Olivine Harbor and headed towards the Hoenn quickly changed into Swimming

trunks and headed to the pool deck on board the decided to sit the pool and enjoy

the Sunshine being a Sun Pokemon after I can't wait to get to the Hoenn Region said

do I said the voice of a girl !.Kyle turned his head saw two girls not much older

than him one with Light brown simliar to his own hair and bright Emerald Eyes that shinned like the

sun and wearing a Pink other girl had grayish-violet hair and purple eyes that matched her

hair and was wearing a Purple bikini .There was also a Jolteon sitting with the girl the Green Eyes

and Brown said Kyle allow to introduce myself I am Kyle ,Kyle extending a

friendly handshake.I am Nikki Avalon said the green eyed I am her Cousin Madison

responded the purple haired girl .Hello said Jolteon speaking perfect English.I forgot to tell you my

Jolteon can talk said new to me said Kyle I saw talking Meowth and Octillery at the Kafue

Town Battle you competed in the Kafue Town Battle Tournament said Nikki ?

Yeah said Kyle I only made to Round Two it was alot of fun I made alot new friends

like Ash,Gavin,May,and Dawn. What you mean Dawn the winner of the Wallace Cup Competition

in Lake Valor said Madison as why do ask said Kyle ? We are from Sinnoh and we

went to the Wallace Cup responded I see said and it's honor to know we meet

someone who the winner of the Wallace the way said Kyle are going to compete in Hoenn

League asked Kyle. I am said Nikki but I also plan to compete in the Pokemon Contests

said Kyle lets have battle ? All right said Nikki I accept your there gorgeous ! said

Jolteon to got a little free time on your hands Espeon ?Jolteon! said Nikki. I am sorry

about that said 's ok said both Jolteon was just playing Espeon ?

Esp-Espeon(what a player). I heard that said all three changed back into there of course wearing his Red Shirt with Palm trees and

blue baseball cap with a pokeball was now wearing a pink halter dress that Madison designed herself along with a matching pink Kyle did

was stare at Nikki for a few said Nikki blushing are you checking me said Kyle blushing 's just that you look look really pretty

in that pink said Nikki Madison designed it her is hoping to be fashion designer someday like her mother.

Once in the battle room on board the

Captain of the ship so you two want battle each other ? Yes said Kyle and Nikki. Very

match will be a one on one match between Kyle of New Bark Town and Niki of Sand

Gem the trainers ready ? Alright said Nikki Torterra I choose in flash of light a l

l

arge Pokemon with a giant shell that had a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, gray-colored

stony extensions resembling mountain peaks said Torterra .A Torterra said Kyle

quickly grabbing his new Pokedex from pocket._Torterra, it began in female voice the Continent _

_Pokémon. Its large back and sanitary nature offer an ideal place for smaller Pokémon to build _

_their nests._

Hmm a grass type said that case Typhlosion I choose flash light Kyle's Typhlosion

appeard giving a loud growl. A Typhlosion ? getting her own new Pokedex out said Niki.

_Typhlosion beginning in the same female voice the Volcano attacks using blasts of f_

_fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself._

A fire type said Nikki this going to be a tough one never mind use Wood

's body began to glow and begin to charge at dodge and

use -said said the Lava Pokemon. Torterra said Nikki Iron

Defense Terra responded that Continent use Earthquake said shoot said

! Kyle Torterra also Ground moves ! And ground moves are strong against Fire Pokemon! Sure

enough the ground began to shake and Typhlsion began to fast thought

use Flame Typhlosion's body to glow with charge at

Torterra said no said Niki' Torterra dodge late Torterra was simply to big to move

against such a powerful Flame in few minutes smoke filled the the smoke

was still standing but Torterra was on ground with swirly is unable

to battle said the Captain Typhlosion is the quickly called Torterra back into its Poke-ball

Thank's Torterra she said said you did your gave Typhlosion a high five way to go

Typhlosion you were Terrific out there. Typhlosion led out a proud of flames unfortantley burning

Kyle as to do Anime style just laughed. Great battle said Madison holding

her no said Nikki don't tell me you got that on DVD ? I did said Madison. Remember

I told you I was to going record all your gym and contest ?

Kyle and Nikki just gave an anime

style sigh. Espeon and Jolteon both gave a quick laugh each.

** Note**

Hope you enjoyed the first battle I wrote between Kyle and Nikki.I know it might not be that impressive but hey it was my first time writng a Pokemon you notice there are going to be Cardcaptor Sakura elements such a talking Jolteon(It was the best thing I could think next to Kero).Along with Madison (like Tomoyo recorded all of Sakura's Card captures on video)recording all of Nikki's Gym and Contest addition Madison will be designing all Nikki's contest outfits( just Tomoyo designed all Sakura' Cardcaptor Outfits)Most of the Costumes will be the same as Cardcaptor for all you QuestShipping sorry to despoint you by pairing Vincent with Marina.I never planned at first to either in the story but I decided to add them at the last minute besides Kyle already has a the fact that Vincent and Marina do appear in the anime is the next chapter preview once Kyle,Nikki,and Madison arrive in LittleRoot Town they meet up with Professor course once the reach his and Cassidy from Team Rocket still the three Hoenn Starter Kyle and friends be able to stop them ? Find out next time Hoenn Adventures !


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival in Little Root Town

Chapter 6 Arrival in Little Root Town

The next morning the ship's Captain annouced that they were ready to dock in Little Root

having breakfast with Nikki and then asked hey Nikki,Madison would two l

like to travel with me ? Without even needing to think Nikki said Yes absoutley ! Terrific said

's wonderful said Jolteon, Esp-Espeon (Great will company on this adventure) said Espeon

who was finishing her Pokemon the ship docked in Little Root Town three of

them procedded to disembark the suddenly a jeep Kyle J. Chang said the

driver ? Yes said said the driver I am Professor Birch Professor Elm that you would be

the way who are you two ? referring to Nikki and Madison. I am Nikki Avalon said Niki

and I am her cousin Madison are from Sinnoh and Nikki she is going to compete in the

Hoenn Leauge and the Hoenn Pokemon Contests.I asked them if they wanted to travel with me and

they said yes said the more merrier I always say said Professor Birch hop three of

them along with Espeon and Jolteon hoped into Professor Birch's those two good looking

Espeon and two raised them well said Professor said Kyle and

she did said Jolteon especially when it comes to did that Jolteon just

talk ? said Professor Birch how did he do that ?Long story said just sat there

recording the ride to Professor Birch's they arrived at Professor Birch's laboratory his

assitant Joshua came running something terrible has happend Joshua said ! What is

it ? asked Professor three starter Pokemon Torchic,Mudkip,and Treecko have been

stolen. What that's terrible ! said did this happen ? asked Nikki. Two people a woman

with gold hair and a man with Green hair wearing black outfits with R on them broke and stole

them. I think who it said ? said Nikki and Rocket said Kyle and

Professor Birch it to us said Kyle will help you find your missing Pokemon right

Espeon ? Espeon Esp-Esp(Those no good criminals no better than to still three inocent starter

Pokemon).Come on let's get going. Espeon do you know where they went ? Espeon looked at the

scene and using her tracking abitlties she nooded and pointed due ! said Jolteon.

How did you do that ? Esp Esp( I just followed the sun's rays) said Espeon. Kyle,Nikki,and

Madison headed in the direction Espeon had pointed sure enough not far from the lab in the

forest was a large black van with two people and a cage with the three Hoenn starters in it who are

were trying get all you want said Butch you arent going anywhere he said dangling the

boss is going to pleased said no you don't ! said Kyle you two won't get away that Easily ! That's right said Nikki those Pokemon are for new trainers ! Will then said Cassidy:

Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Raticate said their Raticate

Team Rocket give us back those Hoenn Starters said then you will have to go through

us first said Cassidy Charizard go ! Roar said the fire Dragon,Aggron go said Butch. Espeon give it

all you got said too Jolteon I am on it said -sp said wing

attack said Cassidy,Aggron Metal claw said Butch. Both Espeon and Jolteon manged to dodge

both Charizard and Aggron. Espeon Psybeam said Kyle,Jolteon Thunderbolt said

combined Psybeam caused the van to explod ! and sent Butch,Cassidy,Raticate,Aggron,and

Charizard flying into the this is all your fault ! said fault ! said Cassidy How is it

my fault ! That's it I am channing my name said 's like Team Rocket's blasting off again

!. In it was in that moment that the cage containg the three Hoenn Starters fell from the

said Madison Inferenape grab of the Pok ball the Fire Monkey appeared. Infernape

said Kyle grabbing his Pokedex. _Infernape it said., The Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of _

_Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched._

So it's a Sinnoh starter said oh it was that moment Mudkip broke free of the cage and

landed in Kyle's other two Torchic and Treecko were caught by -nape said

Infernape.

_**That evening **_

Thank you for saving all three Hoenn starters said Professor it was our pleasure said

know what said Jolteon to Espeon. We make a pretty good said Espeon

(Yes we do).Will said Nikki is it ok stay here for the night ? Absoutley said Professor Birch with

smile.I will have Joshua show to your one problem was the Mudkip that

Kyle saved would not leave its kept nudging at Kyle' s Professor said Joshua

what are we going to about Mudkip ? Nothing at all said Professor Birch. I think Mudkip likes you

said you want to come -Mudkip said the Mud fish

said Kyle I just caught my first Hoenn Pokemon said Kyle lifting Mudkip into the - Espeon

said Espeon.

**Note**

You may be wondering why I choose Butch and Cassidy as the villains for this since Jessie and James are in the Amaro Region(Once again read Pokemon:League of Ultimates) stalking Ash and Friends and trying to steal there Pokemon.I figured I could use Butch and Cassidy because Giovanni would have probbaly wanted to maintain a more permant pressence in the Hoenn Region following the defeat of Team Magma and Team Aqua.


	7. Chapter 7 Route 101

Chapter 7

Route 101 Nikki's and Kyle's first catch in Hoenn

The next day as the sun rose up over Little Root and Espeon got up for a quick morning

said Kyle to Espeon lots of new Adventures and friends await us in the Hoenn

-Esp said Espeon with smile on her than Joshua called Kyle and Espeon that

breakfast was and Madison had both made Pancakes and Bacon for right

everyone said Nikki dig quickly took a bite into the pancakes Nikki had made(After pouring

a lot of Maple Syrup)Mmm said Kyle these are best Pancakes I have ever had said said

Nikki with a big smile on her face.I agree with Kyle said Professor Birch who was already on his

second helping of pancakes and bacon .After finishing breakfast and helping Professor Birch and

Joshua with the three packed their back packs and proceded to head out on Route 101If

you two are both going to compete in the Hoenn League you will need to register at the Pokemon

Center in Oldale Town said Professor Birch .Thanks said Kyle and Nikki

Guess will head there then said Madison recording

the whole thing. Good Luck to all you said Professor Birch and said Kyle and with that the three of

them proceeded on their Hoenn Adventure. Once on Route 101 Nikki something moving in the tall grass.

What was that ? said said Nikki I thinks it a Pokemon said enough a Zigzagoon jumped

out of the grass looking for some Zigzagoon said Kyle taking out his Pokedex._Zigzagoon, it TinyRaccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it._

Oh it's CUTE said 's it going to caputre it grabbing a Poke ball. Don't forget you have to

weaken it said did an anime style drop. Oh yeah right said Nikki with an anime sweat

drop. In that case Jolteon said Nikki go for it.I am on it said ? said the Zigzagoon

Jolteon use tackle said Nikki. All right said the Zigzagoon. Zag -said the

taking a heavy it hit it responded back with Headbutt knocking Jolteon into a

no ! said Nikki Jolteon are you ok ? Down but out said use Thunder shock

said soon emerged from Jolteon and shocked the Zigzagoon which soon

right said Nikki go Poke Ball ! The Poke ball soon caught the Zigzagoon.A red light started going off

until it turned right I just caught a Zigzagoon said Nikki ! Yeah not bad said Jolteon. Way to go

Nikki ! said Kyle. Espeon-Esp responded Espeon. Nikki that was great capture said Madison holding her camera

It was in that same moment that a Wurmple started passing by them.A Wurmple! said Kyle grabbing his Pokedex_ Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple _

_live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping._

I am going to catch and evolve into a Beautifly ! That is if its evloves into said

Kyle .Esp said use attract said Kyle. Espeon winked at Wurmple and then pink hearts

were realsed from her body and started moving towards the attract had no effect on

-oh said Kyle that must 's a girl said was that moment Wurmple

attacked back at Espeon by using Bug no said Kyle Bug attacks are strong against

Psychic Pokemon like Espeon ! And sure enough Espeon took a direct hit. Espeon still had

some fight left in it Espeon said Kyle use Bite ! Espeon opend her mouth and bit into

then Wurmple used tackle sending Espeon into a said you going to be

alright ? he asked in the worried tone like he did back at the Kaufe Town nodded.

Take a good rest said Wurmple's a big type,Go Typhlosion said Kyle,throwing

Typhlosion's Poke Ball into Volcano Pokemon gave out loud use Fire Punch said

Kyle. Typhlosion fist began to glow with flames surrounding it and punched Wurmple so hard it was

knocked out on go Poke Ball said soon disappeard into the Poke

right said Kyle. I just caught a Wumple ! Espeon said Espeon,Typhlosion said

Look over there said Madison There's Oldale Town. Come on everyone said Kyle let's head to

the Pokemon Center so Nikki and I can register for Hoenn League.


	8. Chapter 8 A visit to the Oldale Ruins

Chapter 8 A visit to the Oldale Town Ruins

Look said Kyle there is Oldale Town !All right said Nikki and 's head over to the

Pokemon center so Nikki and I register for the Hoenn Espeon ? Esp-said Espeon

first said Jolteon can we get comething to eat I am getting -Esp said

Espeon.I dont only care about just dessert said that you mentioned it said Kyle I am

getting pretty hungy myself .Let's get dinner first said there way into Oldale Town they

passed some old looking !said Nikki what are those ? Those happen to the Oldale ruins

said a man with with a pony tail and wearing a tan Archaeologist him out said Nikki

and this my cousin me to introduce myself he said I am Professor Alden and I am

studying the Oldale Ruins.I am Kyle J Chang said I am Nikki Avalon and this is my

cousin about I show around ? Professor Alden said make it

quick we were on are way the Pokemon Center to get something to eat and so Nikki and can I

Register for the Hoenn got it said Professor showing them around the

for showing us around said no problem said Professor if on que

Kyle's stomach right I forgot hungry I that you mentioned said Professor

Alden I am getting pretty hungry on I will take you three to the Oldale Town

Pokemon Center .That would be terrific said the three of them Once at the Pokemon Center Kyle ,Niki

and Madison left there Pokemon with Nurse Joy and her Chansey to be waiting

bell went right your three your Pokemon are fully you Nurse Joy

said Kyle,Nikki,and no problem responded Nurse thats right said Kyle,Nikki

and I want to register for the Hoenn right just give me your Pokedex's then said Nurse Joy

a few moment' you two are all set,the first gym is Rustboro City said Nurse

City ? said I thought Petalburg City was the first gym in the Hoenn

League said normally is said Nurse because both of Norman's kids are traveling

he and Caroline decided to use this oppourtinity to take some time off and go on vacation

Oh that's said that Gavin and Ash had mentioned that May and Max's dad was the Petalburg Gym Leader

Any idea when they will be back said clue said Nurse in the mean time

you two can challenge the Gym in Rustoboro there is contest there too said Nikki

Look's 's will heading to Rustoboro City then said right lets all get something

in the dinning area of the Pokemon quickly ordered some Beef Stew with

Rice,While Nikki ordered some Chili and Madison and Professor Alden ordered

some Fettuccine alfredo ,Nikki and Madison also feed all of their Pokemon there Pokemon food.

Of course all Nikki's Jolteon wanted Niki said Jolteon I am right

said Nikki here you go presenting with him a piece of Chocolate right said -Jolteon

Espeon said Espeon who was just finishing her Pokemon food. Oh right said Kyle getting some

oran and pecha berries out his Professor Olden how long have you been to studying

the Oldale Ruins ? asked Madison For a while now said Professor Team Magma

nearly took control of the when this ? asked three years I had help from trainer named Ash Ketchum from Pallat Town and his friend May.I would

excepted nothing less from Ash and May said you met Ash and May ? said Professor Olden. Yeah

back at Kaufe Town Battle is with May now said good for them said

Professor would you three like to return to the ruins this evening there is something I want to show

Sure said Kyle and right said Professor back at the ruins Kyle said

to Nikki be carefull we don't want your memories to become feathers and then they become

scattered across different laughed at the idea.(Hey this is not the Tsubasa

Chronicle's and that Anime and Manga is too is Pokemon a kid's you just

continue on with the story said Kyle ? Right now where were we.) Once they passed through a

room they soon entered a large Espeon said Espeon,yeah said Jolteon I don't see

anything. Just wait Professor that time Madison was recording the whole thing on her

then all of sudden a Relicanth jumped out of the soon more them

said Nikki grabbing Pokedex._Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. Relicanth is _

_covered in stone-like scales, which allow it to endure the pressure of the deep ocean_.

Amazing said Kyle who yawning but now I think it's time for us to go back at the

Pokemon Center and after a quick shower Kyle quickly changed into his PJs and Nikki changed

into her White Silk Spaghetti Strap Night Gown which came just above her Night Gown

said said right lights out said Niki,Goodnight Kyle,Goodnight Nikki

Goodnight Espeon,Esp-Espeon said Espeon who was curled and already going to night said

Jolteon stretching out and going to sleep.

**Note**

Professor Oldale if you don't remember is the Archaeologist from the AdvanceGeneration Episode A Ruin with a you watch that episode then this Chapter will make sense to I decided since May is now Ash's Girlfriend and since Max is now old enough to be a Pokemon Trainer.I figured that there parents Norman and Caroline would probably want to do a little traveling like a lot of adults when there kids are older. PichuAuraGuardian I hope your reading this and thanks for all of the great is a preview for Chapter passing through Petalburg City,Kyle,Nikki and Madison discover that the Petalburg Gym has been robbed while Norman and Caroline were the three of him find those no good burglars ? Find in Chapter 9 of League of Ultimate's Spin off:Hoenn Adventures.


	9. Chapter 9 A robbery at the Petalburg Gym

Chapter 9 A robbery at the Petalburg Gym

**Hey sorry this chapter took longer to I wanted to give myself a day I wanted to clarify something PichuAuraGuardian to as to disrupt exisitng here is the next chapter of League of Ultimate's Spinn Off:Hoenn Adventures**

After traveling down Route 102 and battling a couple of battled a bug catcher named

Rick and Nikki battled a trainer named Tiana. The trio arrived in Petalburg were in

Petalburg City said no point in sticking in around here that since the Petalburg

Gym is closed said they were both wrong and no sooner they heard a Police Siren go

look a Police Car said -Espeon said said followed the 

Police Car right to the Petalburg Gym and Norman's House were surrounded with Yellow

Tape.A large crowd was what happend here said Madison recording the whole thing.A

pair of robbers broke in last night a stole everything said Officer said Kyle are you

realted to any of the Officer Jenny's back home in matter of fact said the Officer

older sister is Officer Jenny in Goldenrod City.I remember her said helped me stop Team

Rocket from taking over the Radio about Sinnoh asked other sister is the

Officer Jenny in Jubilife maybe said can we asked Jenny thought

for a moment and then said all three can since Kyle and my older sister

worked together one right Espeon do you think can called

Officer Jenny to her Growlithe who was still sniffing the here Growlithe said Officer

Growlithe a Growlithe said Kyle taking his Pokedex._Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. _

_While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting._ I want you

team up with Kyle's Espeon and help tracked down those -Growl (Got it).Espeon

looked at the Growlithe who was to be partner and said Nikki Espeon and Growlithe

they picked up said Kyle let's follow four of them followed them and

Espeon and Growlithe led them right into Petalburg as I thought said Officer

robbers hide in the Espeon picked up something said

picked up something as well said continued for another mile or they came to

opening in the enough a three Team Rocket Grunts were carrying heavy sacks

containg the stolen goods..Hold it right there said said one of the Team Rocket

Grunt' three are under arrest for burglary said Officer and whose going to stop us

said another Team are said Kyle,Nikki,and Officer Jenny,All right said three Team

Rockey grunts Go Pokeballs,And out of the Pokeballs came Hariyama,Machamp,and

go said Kyle,Growlithe you said Officer Jenny,Jolteon give Espeon and Growlithe a

hand said it time to tech these three the other side of the law said said

one of the Rocket Grunts use Mach Punch on -loom said Breloom. Growlithe use

Flame charge said Officer 's body began to surrond it self with flames and charged

Breloom who took a direct was knocked on impact since it was part grass..Machamp

said the Rocket Grunt who first discovered they had began caught use Karate dodge

it and use Psybeam said dodged the Machamp's Karate Chop and a rainbow light

soon came from Espeon's Gem on her Psychic are stong against fighting Machamp

despite its size was knocked out said the third Rocket Grunt use Arm Thrust but

before it could even do said Jolteon use came out of Jolteon's

body and shocked Hairyama who was knocked out soon shit ! said the Team Rocket

Officer Jenny handcuffed the three that will teach the you three with the law

again said and Growlithe just back in Petalburg City one of the

Police Officers who was at the crime said they were having a problem contacting Norman and

even there Children May and was in that moment that Kyle said.I have Gavin and

Ash's number maybe I try reaching said Officer Jenny lets give it a grabbef his

Poke Gear and no sooner it picked up Ash who along with his friends had just arrived Noctae

competing in the Aquos Town Water Pokémon Celebration(Read Chapter 42: "The Great

Water-Type Competition! Horsea's Big Chance!" of Pokemon:League of Ultimate's).Hello the voice

Ash its me Kyle from the Kaufe Town Battle Kyle ! How have you

been ? said said Kyle my friend Nikki and I are in the Hoenn we really need

to talk to May and is kinda an emergency said here said May and

parents went on vacation began while they were away they broke into your house was

robbed by threeTeam Rocket ! said May who was beginning to don't worry

said Jenny,Nikki and I were able to stop them in the Petalburg you so

much May and Max together who both had tears of thanks in there was no problem said

you find my contest ribbons asked said Nikki holding a Ribbon Case with all her

previous contest ribbons in is it accounted for said Officer of no where

Brock appeared on the there said Brock with hearts in his eyes to Officer Jenny.I will

return to you my dear and then we will declare are undying love to all of Hoenn and Amaro said

you won't Max dragging Brock away from the said Kyle that was just

can't thank you enough for stopping Team Rocket from stealing everything that belongs

May and Max said thank you very much for saving my past Contest Ribbons said

no problem said the way I saw you in the Wallace someday we can

meet in person and compete in a Pokemon Contest together Nikki that would be great

said Got to go now said Kyle. Good Luck in the Amaro said

Good Luck in the Hoenn League I hope you make it at all way said said Kyle Don't

forget I am competing in the Hoenn League too said said May well then good luck to

both of said Kyle and Nikki .Bye said Ash and was that moment that Jolteon said

hey crime is fun and I am getting hungry here said Jolteon.I am getting hungry too said

about I cook dinner said Officer 's the least I can do for being such a big help

Jenny an escpecially cooked dinner consiting of Roast Chicken,Mashed Potatos,and

for dessert home made Apple Ice Cream which Jolteon had three helpings

was delicous said Kyle and said Officer Espeon (It was fun working

with you Growlithe)said Espeon Growlithe-Growl ( Yes it was) said Growlithe.I don't know about

said Jolteon but I am going to bed elsewhere in the Hoenn got the

word that the three Team Rocket Grunts they had hired to rob the Petalburg Gym had been

those worthless scum got arrested !said Butch .Looks like said Cassidy Team

Rocket is going to need more help in the Hoenn Region she said with an evil grin on her

said 's Butch ! said said Cassidy contact the Boss and tell we are going

to need more Team Rocket it said Butch.

**Note**

This Chapter is to prove that this indeed a Spin off of Pokemon:Leage of Ultmate' that the timelines of both are essentailly the same.I hope you have read this chapter PichuAuraGuardian and like the refrencess I have made to Pokemon:League of Ultimate' here is a preview for Chapter 10 once the three arrive in Rustoboro three of them meet Roxanne the Rustoboro City Gym decides to battle Roxanne will win ? Find out next time League of Ultimate's Spin Off:Hoenn Adventures.


	10. Chapter 10 Kyle vs Roxanne

Chapter 10

Kyle vs Roxanne

After stopping thoseTeam Rocket Grunts from burglarizing the Petalburg three Pokemon

Trainers arrived in Rustboro City but decided to have a look at some of the the places

they visited was the Devon Corporation three decided to visit Rustboro

was there while Madison was taking in the view and recording everything with her camer that Kyle

called her Madison take a look said turned around and saw Kyle wearing

various Rustboro City souvenirs, .Madison had an Anime Sweat Drop and just you

don't want to see at that same moment Nikki shouted what dont I want to too

was dressed in Rustoboro City Souviners from head to just did an Anime style

trainers are going to drive us crazy said Jolteon,Esp-Espeon said some kids

came up there stairs accompained by woman with Taupe colored hair,andwearing a blue dress and

red leggings and had two long pig everybody she said 15 minutues and then back to the

said one of the kids and Espeon and the kids started fawning over Espeon

and girl accidently pulled Espeon's tail caused her to said Jolteon knock

that off ! What do you know said the little girl who pulled Espeon's tail Jolteon talked !That's enough

children said the woman about that she 's alright said knew that they

were justing playing said Nikki right right said Jolteon,Espeon said me

to introduce myslef I am Roxanne the Rustborro City Gym Leader and also at Pokemon Trainers

School in Rustoboro said Kyle.I am Kyle J Chang from New Bark Town in I am

Niki Avalon said Niki and this is my cousin are from Sandgem your Roxanne

said Nikki and I wish to challenge you in a Gym battle so we both can compete in the

Hoenn League he said with passion and looked at both Nikki and right she

said with smile I accept your me at the Gym in half and right said

they arrived at the Rustboro Gym Kyle said I want to battle first if that's ok

with 's fine said Nikki besides my first contest isnt until three days three of

them entered the ,Madison,Espeon and Jolteon,sat in the bleachers.I wonder what Kyle's

stratgey is asked 't know said Madison who was holding her we will soon find

out said 't you ever get tired of recording asked just refree

annouced the match between Kyle and the Rustboro Gym Leader will make the first

move said right said Kyle throwing his Pokeball into the air Go Wurmple ! Out of it's

Pokeball the Worm Pokemon -said ! said Nikki Doesn't Kyle Bug

Pokemon are weak against Rock Kyle has been training Wurmple well and hasn't

fought in any major battles really said her Jolteon.A Wurmple huh said is going to be

to Geodude ! Geodude said Geodude.A Geodude said Nikki taking out her

Pokedex._Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its _

_body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers._ Geodude said Roxanne use Rock

-said Geodude throwing rocks into the dodge quickly dodged the

use string shot said quickly launched string from its moth at

Geodude was covered in sticky break it off said

Geodude was free of the string use said Kyle use Bug

used bug -Dude cried Geodude in use Tackle said tackled Geodude

right into the had swirly is unable to wins said the

you said Roxanne to her Geodude now returnAwesome said return and

take a good before Kyle could recall 's body begin to glow

that be said 's evolving said it's body was covered in white silk with a small

hole sticking it evloved into Silcoon said said Kyle taking his

Pokedex out of his Pocket._Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. _

_Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows _

_thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string._Your Silcoon will become a beautiful Beautifly

soon said said return.I am counting said

said Mudkip.A water said is going to be still go Nosepass said

a Large Easter Island Rock appeared on the battle said Nosepass.A

Nosepass said Nikki once again taking her Pokedex._Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass _

_has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose _

_about._Nosepass said Roxanne use Rock Nosepass grabbed a large rock and tossed it

block it with Mudslap said -Mudkip said Mudkip opening its mouth and

shot mud from at the rock destroying it on use Rock throw said

threw a rock at Mudkip who took a direct got back up

use watergun said said Mudkip shooting water from it's water hit Nosepass

on in there said keep using water gun on Nosepass said

kept using water at least Nose Pass fell over with swirly !

cried is unable said the is the right said -

Esepon said Espeon running from the said proof you victory I

present with the Stone Badge said Roxanne. Awesome said Kyle I just won a Stone Badge he said holding it up in

the air and quickly placed it in the badge case he recieved from the Nurse Joy in Oldale Town

You were great there said Nikki hugging said Kyle said as he hugged her back.A

strange felling emerged as the two broke said Madison recording the whole that was

cute said !said Kyle and Nikki. I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow said

Roxanne to bet you said Nikki And said Madison I had just enough to make you this she said

holding up a blue leotard with Red Cape and Hat(It's the costume that Sakura wore in Cardcaptor

Sakura Episode 2).Madison ! said Nikki there is no way on earth I am going to wear that ! Yes you

are said Kyle and Roxanne just did was battle is going to be interesting Jolteon said to Espeon.

-Espeon was all Espeon could replay.

**Note**

This Chapter took a little longer to it's the first gym battle.


	11. Chapter 11 Nikki vs Roxanne

Chapter 11 Nikki vs Roxanne

The next morning as Kyle and Espeon were finishing breakfast Kyle said to Espeon I wonder

what's taking Nikki and Madison so long Espeon said in one of the bedrooms of the Pokemon Center oh

come on said Madison to Nikki you look if you say so said came out

wearing wearing Madison's new battle costume consisted of three main colors, which

were red, navy and white. The costume was made up of three parts: Acape, bodysuit and a white

suit, making the whole outfit very light. The white suit was lined with gold rims and had two short

tails The navy bodysuit was situated under the white suit and extended from Nikki' arms to just

above her legs.n addition to the navy bodysuit, Niki also wore a pair of long navy socks, which

finish just above her knees. She also wore a pair of white and red trainers where the soles and

buckles of the trainers was red and the rest was main focus point of the whole outfit is

of course, the red cape. It was very long and extends all the way to the floor with a serrated edge.

The cape wastied together with a large red ribbon at the front of the top it off Madison also

desgined a Red Hat to match the she eneterd the Pokemon Center Dinning Hall

the trainers stared at her some were even said you actually don't look half 's

said Nikki are you laughing at ? said Jolteon to Espeon who was also wearing a Red

Hat and Cape simlar to Nikki's.(Once again Nikki's costume is the first battle costume that Sakura

wore in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 2 if you want to see what it looks like).Will said Kyle I guess

we better head to three of them arrived once again at the Rustoboro said

Roxanne to I must say you look pretty good in your battle said Nikki

Madison designed ,and Madison (who was recording the whole thing as usual),and

refree anouced the battle between Roxanne and Nikki of Sand Gem Town is about

begin.I wonder what Pokemon Nikki is going to use right said Roxanne go in

a flash of light the Geodude from yesterday appeared on the said your

up said Nikki.I got it said ! said Geodude is a part ground type and ground

no resistance to Electric just wait and see said Madison smiling. A Jolteon on huh said

use dug be careful said problem said

Jolteon I got this he said confidently and at that moment Geodude soon popped up

underneath and Jolteon headed right into the said quickly said Jolteon

down but not out despite taking having use Thunderwave All right said Jolteon try

this on for shocked Geodude said Nikki use pin needles

emerged from Jolteon's body and aimed at hang in there said it

was too late the pin missled launched Geodude into the opposite had swirly eyes in

is unable to battle said the refree Jolteon said Jolteon who is the shocking

Pokemon now !.Roxanne quickly recalled you said return said

said I have that piece of Strawberry Shortcake now asked Jolteon ? Not

until the end of the match said Nikki man said Nikki was really great out

there said Kyle,Espeon Esp-Espeon(Yeah Jolteon was amazing for an electric type)said

you not to under estimate Nikki said have done very said Roxanne. But

now time to get serious Nosepass said Roxanne go for said Nosepass the Easter Island Rock

Torterra go for it said said Torterra said the mid Continent Pokemon. t]This should be

interesting said Torterra is both ground and Nosepass is a pure rock and

rock is weak to both grass and ground.A Torterra said Roxanne never seen one in

no use Sandstorm a large wave sand

appeared before the battle said Nikki use Razor said Torterra soon large

leaves appeared from its back and aimed right said Nosepass crying out pain

from the right said Roxanne use Electro said formed from

its body and took the form of a took a direct hit but the electricty had no

said Nikki use said Torterra shaking the gound with its in there

stood its keep shaking said dust covered the

the dust cleared Torterra was still Nosepass had fallen over on its back with

swirls in its is unable to battle the refree the winner goes to Nikki of Sand Gem

said Nikki and you Nosepass said Roxanne now take a good

on your victory said proof of your battle I present you too with the

Stone right said Nikki I just got my first Gym badge she said holding up the Stone

was great said Madison coming down from the you think you could do

that shot just did an anime style were wonderful on the battle field said Kyle

hugging .Outside the gym will it was pleasure having battled two tough Pokemon

Trainers said you very much said Kyle and then where are off to next ? asked Roxanne Nikki

said there was a Pokemon I guess will go to that said Kyle Well good luck then Nikki

said Roxanne and good luck in the rest of your Hoenn Adventures and be sure to come back soon said Roxanne.

We will said the three Pokemon Trainers as they walked off into the distance waving back at Roxanne who was

waving back at them

**Note**

Well one gym battle down seven more to the way if any of you have watched Cardcaptor Sakura and there is a battle costume that Sakura wore that you would like to see send me a review or Private the next day is Nikki's first will she do ? Can she win her first Contest one of the Coordinator's from the AdvanceGeneration you guess who it is ? Give you a hint she also has out next time Hoenn Adventures The First Ribbon !


	12. Chapter 12 Nikki's First Pokemon Contest

Chapter 12

Nikki's First Contest

That evening at the Rustoboro City Pokemon Center Nikki was doing some trainning

with the Pokemon for tomorrow's decided to use Jolteon and Zigzagoon.

Jolteon use Thunder said Nikki. I got it Jolteon used Thunder and went through said

Nikki how was asked she Kyle not bad said an older woman wearing a Yellow

Sweater and long Red Skirt.A Beautifly landed on Nikki's head as me to

introduce myself I am Janet and this partner Beautifly pointing to the Beautifly on Nikki's

head.I am Nikki Avalon said Nikki and this may partner there hot cakes said

did that Jolteon just talk said I am her cousin Madsion said

Madison recording the whole thing with her I am Kyle said Kyle

and this may partner -Espeon said Espeon smiling.I take your a new

said Nikki 't feel scared said Janet I was scared too at

my first me what inspired you to be a Coordinator asked and I

were at the Wallace Cup in Lake Valor and we saw this huge battle between two

Coordinator's named May and inspired me to be a Coordinator finished

you say May ! said she have a Beautifly as I think said

Madison checking her video archives on her camera. I remember May said Janet.A few

years ago she helped me in this same then she decided a Coordinator

told me recently was traveling in the Amaro Region with her boyfriend Ash.I

meet Ash and May back at the Kaufe Battle Tournament as well said you

have meet May and Ash as well said Janet Small World this is. Kyle started sinning _it's a _

_world of laughter, a world or tears its a world of hopes, its a world of fear_

_theres so much that we sharethat its time we're awar its a small world after all _(Hey stop

sinnging It's A Small World After All !Why? Because this Pokemon not

you just get on with the story and Nikki's first then just stop

sinnging).Janet,Madison,Nikki,Jolteon,and Espeon laughed. Yeah said Janet continuing

May wasnt sure whether she wanted to be a trainer or coordinator at the is until

she meet Beautilfy landed on May's head as well. Will Good Luck tomorrow said

you said that night Nikki had trouble going to what's

wrong said Kyle.I am just nervous about my first Pokemon 't worry said Kyle

you will fine he said with 's said Nikki you always know how to make me

feel next morning as Kyle and his Pokemon were eating said to

Silcoon pretty soon you will be a Beautilfy too just like Janet' said

then Nikki came wearing a new Battle Costume that Madison had just finished that

was a Blue Jester were two main parts of this outfit: A navy

bodysuit and a white suit with the with a blue jester hat that had a white hem

and there are two yellow circles on either side of the hat. Two long slender blue tails also

extend from the hat, which each have a yellow ball attached at the end. Lastly, the blue

shoes finished off this outfit. It had a yellow hem and they were ankle-high with the end

of the boots curling back, like the kinds of shoes that jesters would wear. Attached at the

end of each shoes was a small ball. (This costume is the one Sakura wore to capture the

Watery Card in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 3)Another master piece said Madison proudly

holding her time Nikki was as nervous wearing Madison's

you look great said 's said Nikki she always Kyle enjoyed - who

wearing a blue jester collar said hey I get something sweet this Esp-peon

said Espeon.I am not going to have sugar rush said they arrived at the

Rustoboro ,Madison and Espeon headed into the viewing and

Gentlemen said the annoucer welcome to the Rustoboro City Pokemon Contest.I am your host Vivian Meridian and here are your Contesta weclome said , and Rustoboro City's very own Nurse Joy.I am so glad to be here said Nurse Joy. The winner of today's consted said Vivian will win this the Rustoborro

Ribbon holding up a Brown Contest first round is the Appeal round said

up its right said Nikki Jolteon jumped onto the

Thunder said Nikki.I got it said Jolteon electricity soon emerged from it's body

and formed three said Nikki jump through leaped through the

thunder said Vivian Jolteon has created Electric Rings using Thunder and

is jumping through like a Circus finish it off with Pin missles

came out of Jolteon's body and into the air and came down like shower a

performance said Judges please give there an elctrifying

display by Jolteon,Remarkable said ,Simply the best use of Thunder I have

ever said Nurse was terrific said Madison recording Nikki's Appeal's

she was great out there said Kyle, Espeon 's Nikki headed

back to waiting room to await her score with Jolteon..After waiting about half and hour

judges will now reveal there scores and who will procedding onto the next

screen came on and Nikki was the first made said Nikki jumping up

and making it past a few battles,Vivain annouced the final battle round will

take place between Nikki and Janet who ever wins this round said Vivian is the

and Beautly your up said and Zigzagoon it's time to shine said

along heated had enough points remaing to be declared the

said Vivian Nikki is the winner of today's said

Mr Contesta,Mr Sukizo and Nurse Joy.I am please to present to you the Rustoboro

right said Jolteon and Janet said it was my pleasure battling you

in a contest today.I hope someday we battle each other again said too said

to go cried said Nikki to her friends I couldnt have

done it without is one thing left to do said is that said

me a double scoop of Chocolate Ice Cream and for Nikki and Tripple Hot

Fudge Sunday said excitidely Jolteon ! Espeon -espeon(He is worst than Ash's Pikachu

and Gavin' Pichu and their obbession over Ketchup) said babe I was going to

share with you said Jolteon,Espeon blushed. After stopping at an Ice Cream Parlour

celebrating with who knows how much Ice five of them headed back to the

Pokemon Center where Kyle decided to call everyone in New Bark said

Professor is your journey said Kyle I got my first badge showing

off his Stone 's terrific said Professor hi Kyle said his Mother are you

behaving and staying out of trouble ? Yes I am said Kyle by the way said his

Mom,Melanie is on her way to join ! said Kyle loudly. Everyone at the

Pokemon Center turned to look at him. Will got to go now said his Mom and Professor

Elm. Kyle dragged himself back to the Pokemon Center Dinning Hall with depressed

look on his 's the matter ? said your always so cheerful said

it's just said same moment a girl with long black and two

buns on each side wearing a White and Gold Qípáo 's me said

tried to hide himself but it no I missed you so much said Melanie hugging him

to left without even saying Goodbye to me said yeah about that

said I am here the who are your friends.I am Nikki said Nikki and this

my didn't you tell about them Melanie said Melanie angrily This is going to be

interesting said Madison, Well said Jolteon,Espeon said Espeon

**Note**

For those who think the Rustboro Contest was too short or not good well the Truth descrbing Gym Battles is hard enough,Describing Contest Battles is any of you want to make them better please send your I enjoyed having Janet who inspired May to be a Coordinator appear in this is a preview for Chapter 13 now that Melanie has joined the group she begins to quickly view Nikki as rival over the two battle it out next in Chapter 13 of Leauge of Ultimate's Spinn off: Hoenn Adventures- The New Rival


	13. Chapter 13 A New Rival Appears

Chapter 13 A New Rival Appears

The next morning as Kyle,Nikki,Madison and there Pokemon were having breakfast .Nikki asked

so were is Melanie ? She went for morning run said where are

we off to next said the next gym is in Dewford Town on Dewford Island

said Nikki looking at her that's it then said Kyle excitedly Dewford Town

it is. Just then Mealnie arrived her morning jog with her Kyle she

said hugging him to death as than give Nikki a death glare and said to her Kyle

is my fiannce,Keep your hands off at the Pokemon Center

? said Nikki with a quiver in her began Kyle,It's true said Melanie slamming

her fist on the that little girl scares said Jolteon to -Espeon

(Don't worry she scares me too ) said this some sort of Robotic Toy asked

Melanie ? referring to Jolteon has the ability to speak the way humans do said

Nikki this thing ? said 's right little girl said Jolteon so watch

your mouth said Jolteon may have your talking Jolteon but Kyle has

got it's time to butt out said had an Anime style sweat drop on her

said Kyle I have the perfect way to settle ? said Nikki

two have a battle and if Nikki wins said Kyle you have be nice to her if I win

said Melanie boastfully Nikki and Madison both to leave got it ? Now wait a minute said

before he could finish Nikki said I ! said Kyle.I cant let you-Don't

worry said Nikki with her outside in the Pokemon Battle Field at the

Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy agreed to be the match between Nikki Avalon

and Melanie Li is about two begin said Nurse 's make this a one on one battle said

right then said Nikki Jolteon I choose you.I am on it said huh

? said Melanie I thought you would be using Medicham she said throwing

Medicham's Pokeball into the said Humionoid said

Nikki taking her Pokedex out._Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon. Through a combination  
><em>

_of food deprivation and meditation, Medicham gains the ability to see its opponent's _

_aura._Let's get started said Melanie,Medicham use Firepunch,Medi-Cham said Medicham

its fist was now flamming,Jolteon dodge it and use Pin this said

launched needles from it's body at took a direct hit

but was still use Ice Punch soon its fist was covered with

use Thundershock said Nikki.I got it said Jolteon,Electricity soon emerged from it's body

and shocked soon was on the ground and had swirly

is unable to battle said Nurse Joy,Nikki said Kyle and

to go Jolteon said you Medicham said Melanie recalling

Medicham into it's then give an angry glare at healing there

Pokemon with Nurse Joy and getting there things four of them now

along with Jolteon and Espeon proceded to leave Rustboro the fastest way to

get to Dewford Island is by Ferry it says here said what are waiting for said

Melanie let's the four of them were out Rustboro City when are Nikki decided to

walk faster to catch up Kyle causing Melanie to get Melanie was speeding up

as of this arguing caused a group of Mightyena to are those ? said

Nikki with hint of fright in her said Kyle taking out his Pokedex

_Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move _

_primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey._ No don't your constant

arguing caused woke them up said Kyle to Melanie and right said Melanie

Medicham said Medicham,Jolteon go said use Hi Jump Kick

said pin missle said the Mightyena were defeated

and headed back into the did it said Nikki to Melanie.I guess we did said

than Melanie said it's all her fault if she without your help I

wouldnt 't even go there said Melanie grabbing onto just

Hoenn adventures have just gotten more interesting said said Espeon

*Note*

Well now Melanie has joined the group chapter was inspired by Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 20 if you watch the episode in Japanese the fiancee plot will make sense to a preview for Chapter 14 the group comes upon a lake in habited by Lotad and visit Natalie,Nicole and Rita from the Advance Generation Episode The Lotad happens when Butch and Cassidy try to steal all the berries and out in Chapter 14 of Hoenn Adventures A Berry-full Lotad


	14. Chapter 14 A BerryFull Lowtad

Chapter 14 A Berry-full Lotad

Soon the four came upon a large lake and decided to go swimming for a

bit before continuing. Kyle got into Hawain style swimming Nikki got into

her Pink Bikkini and Madison got into her Purple Melanie got into get

Yellow Tankini .All right said Kyle last one is a said said

Nikki jumping water is great said it sure is said

Espeon,and Jolteon and Mudkip jumped suddenly somethinggrabbed each of

them and dragged them to the bottom of the lake.A school of Lotad appeared before and

then shot them back to the was that said ? Kyle. I don't know but I don't

stick around to find out said then out of the lake the Lowtad came

shot Water Gun into the Lotad !said Kyle taking out his Pokedex _Lotad, the _

_Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands, like lakes and ponds._ Those

Lotad sure are taltend said Madison recording with her than a voice shouted

Hey you ! You can't swim four of them turned around and saw a little girl with

Red you will come with me and listen to my big sisters-FOR A LECTURE.

Why should we listen to you asked Melanie.I think we better follow said the

four them were in Flower ! said an older woman with short blue hair and

blue many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Nicole said

Natalie.I am very sorry about my little sister said Nicole she does this all the time to

anyone swimming in the lake where the Lotad live. I am Nicole by the way.I am Kyle J

Chang said Kyle,And I am his Fiance said Melanie holding on to his just

sighed.I am Nikki Avalon said Nikki and I am her cousin Madison said

to our Flower Shop my name is Nicole and this is Natalie we run the

Flower than another woman with short Green hair appeared holding a Wailmer

time for break she we have company she said I am Rita the other sister

runs the flower that moment a bell went my Oranberry Pie is ready said

Nicole why don't all have would be terrific said Kyle right Espeon ? Espeon

said ! said excitedly Jolteon where ?.Soon all were seating in the dinning

room enjoying Nicole's delicous Oranberry said Jolteon this is the best pie I have

ever eaten,even Espeon had to agree with is delicous said Kyle who was on

his second piece all the way has any trainer ever caught one of the Lotad's said

Nikki who was about ready to have a second piece of her as matter of fact said

Rita. A Pokemon breeder who flirted with both Rita and I named Broock a few years

you say Brock said there three others a girl named May and her little

brother Max and a trainer named Ash ? asked why do you ask said Nicole.I

meet them at the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament in the Amaro Region not to long ago

said said Rita how are they are doing well Ash and May are

together now said Kyle .Pay up said Nicole to Rita I told you those two would get

together about Brock ? asked Natalie I remember giving him a list of all

the possible berries and what there functions is doing well although he hasn't

gotten with anybody yet as he was flirting with Officer Jenny in Rustboro City when I last

spoke to Ash, May and Max. I still have a chance with him said Natalie excitedly.I can't

believe we get to meet someone who has meet Ash,May,Brock and Max said

the way do you need any help in the yard asked can all help said Nikki,Yeah its

the least we can do said right then said Rita lets get all them

were out the yard trimming the plants,and harvesting Ripe ! said Kyle to

Espeon I know you like to eat berries but don't all them in is right said Jolteon

besides what's great raw berries need to be baked and covered with sugar

Espeon was all she could said Nicole you have got quite a green

said Kyle I used to garden alot back home in New Bark the

same Lotad that they enocounterd at the lake earlier where coming with Water filled in

their are they doing ? said help us water the plants as a way

repaying us for those berries we have grown said then a large baloon with an

R on it at all those berries said and those Lotad will make a great gift to the 't Jessie and James try to steal those Lotad a few years back asked said Butch but they lacked proper no said Kyle,It cant be said : Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Raticate said Raticate.

Hey your those two scroundrals who tried stealing the Lotad said said

I remember you said Natalie. That was Jessie and James said Cassidy and

unlike them we are going to a giant vaccum started sucking up all the berries

and no said Nikki they are stealing the berries and 's right said Butch

once we get all those berries we are going to start are own Team Rocket Pie Shop said

Butch now wearing an Apron(Imagine Butch like Marie Callender).And those Lotad said

Cassidy will make a fine gift for the you don't said go for

said help Espeon said Kyle was trying to help the Lotad

escape but suddenly lost his help me out said Kyle throwing Silcoon's

Pokeball into the said Silcoon Silcoon I need to use string shot and help me

said Silcoon launching a string shot at ! said for much

longer.A mechancial arm knocked Kyle said Kyle falling Silcoon

that her master was in trouble Silcoon's body began to glow white and quickly evolved

into -tifly said Beautifly grabbing a hold of said

evolved into Beautifly taking her Pokedex out _Beautifly, the Butterfly _

_Pokémon, and the evolved form of Silcoon. When flowers are in bloom, Beautifly fly _

_about gathering pollen._All right said Kyle Beautifly use -said Beautifly

flapping her said and Jolteon had done enough damage to the

machine and soon all the berries and the Lotad were safe and accounted Jolteon

use Thunder said that you know good crooks said a masive

explsion filled the Team Rocket's blasting off evening thank you so

much for saving our berries and the Lotad said problem said Kyle and I got a

Beautifly now ,Beautifly said Beautifly landing on Kyle's said Natalie why don't

they spend the night would be great idea said said

dinner the four them were shown spare rooms changed into his PJs after a quick

shower and Nikki changed into white silk night dress .Good night said Kyle to Nikki

Godo night said Nikki to Kyle. Espeon said Espeon Good night said Jolteon

**Note**

This Chapter was originally going to be part of Chapter I realized I had enough material for a completely separte is preview for Chapter 15 on there way to Dewford Island they enouncter Mr Briney whose Wingull has gone Kyle and freinds help them find it ? Find out next time in Briney Deep.


	15. Chapter 15 Briney Deep

Chaptain 15

Briney Deep

As the four of them along with Espeon and Jolteon were walking down Route 104 an old

man came running towards said the old man catching his breath but can you help me

find my beloved Wingull Peeko ? Absolutely said Kyle and the way said the old

man call me Mr Briney.I am Kyle said Kyle and I am Melanie Li said Melanie.I

am Nikki Avalon said Nikki and this is my cousin to meet such fine

where was your Wingull last seen ? asked Klye. Peeko was last scene heading North

said Mr .Briney .Kyle you know what too do nooded Espeon and begin to

sense her enough she point due picked something said Kyle.

Beautifly I need you assisstance he said throwing Beautifly's Pokeball into the

said said Kyle help us find Mr Briney's Wingull Peeko

Beautifly that's quite a Beautifly there said Mr said Kyle she

just evolved a day the five of them were following Beautifly and

soon came upon some small enough Peeko was there along a group Maril

feeding them Pecha said there you are now lets go

shook her head saying says these Maril have not been able to

find any food for three days now and very sick and hungry said did you just

talk said Mr Briney ? Yeah said Nikki my Jolteon can ! said Mr

said to the Maril how about I take you back to my place and I can feed you

there ? Maril said one the Maril they were at Mr Briney's cottage feeding

the hungry said Mr Briney you four on your way to Dewford Island ? Yeah said

Kyle,Nikki and I are competeing in the Hoenn League and there is gym you

what said how about I give you all a ride on my Wingull Boat since you helped

me find would be great said Nikki feeding a Sitrus Berry to one of the

you all seem better now said Mr Briney to the Maril now time for you to

Maril shook there heads even Peeko was Peeko you don't want them

to -said said Mr Briney I guess you can really mean that said

Kyle feeding one of the Maril a Nanab said Mr Briney afterall Peeko now has

friends to play said Espeon eating an Oran finishing feeding the

Maril the four of them boarded 's Wingull Boat for the ride to Dewford

onboard the ride to Dewford Island the breeze said Nikki,Yeah it

feels great said Melanie,Not bad said Madison recording the boat

something went underneath the Wingull was said Kyle ? It must be said

.Suddenly a group of Sharpedo appeared .Sharpedo said Kyle taking his

Pokdex out_ Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, _

_allowing it to swim at 80 miles per hour. Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared _

_and known as the Gangs of the Sea_.They don't sound very friendly said Nikki.

Full speed ahead skipper said Melanie in fear. I think your right said Mr Briney.

But no sooner were they on there way when the Sharpedo continued to follow said Nikki use

Thunder on this Jaws said Jolteon,electricity formed from Jolteon's body

and shocked the Sharpedo quickly turned the other job Jolteon

said we might have been Sharpedo Bait said Kyle,Espeon agreed.

A couple of hours Dewford Island was in said here we are said

Dewford Island. Thank you so much said Kyle and my pleasure no problem said Mr Briney.

Peeko and the Maril all waved good bye.

**Note**

Well Chapter 15 is time in Hoenn Adventures Kyle's friends Marina and Jimmy are in Dewford Town for Marina's Photo Shoot will happen ? Find out next time Hoenn Adventures !


	16. Chapter 16 Beach Shoot and Tiki Room

Chapter 16

The Beach Photoshoot and the Enchanted Tiki Room

I don't own Pokemon our Walt's Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room-that is property of Walt Disney Records

The next day as the gang were strolling through the streets of Dewford Town which was pretty small compared to most Rustboro City infact it reminded Kyle

of Cianwood City back in came upon a large of screaming going on said Nikki ? Didnt you hear ? said one is doing a Photo Shoot ! Oh that's right !said Kyle

remebering the day he left for Hoenn Marina would be doing Photoshoot on Dewford 's go check it out said Melanie,running toward the four of them along

with Espeon and Jolteon came up and saw a bunch men with Cameras,and Screens(Stuff that professional Photographers use). Marina was wearing a

sparkling Gold-Bikkini and posing next to a surfboard Marina ! shouted if it isnt Kyle said her boyfriend Jimmy. The two of them hugged eashed shouted

Marina ! It's so great to see you here we are in Dewford Island said allow me to introduce my friends Nikki Avalon and her cousin Madison said said Nikki with

a has told us so much about you said 's pleasure to meet Kyle's friends from Sinnoh said said ! one of the Photographers would the

rest of you like to be in today's Photoshoot ? Uh yeah said Jimmy stratching his head even I agreed to be in Marina's ,Nikki,Madison,and Melanie looked at

each right the four them said,But only if Espeon and Jolteon get to be in it as that's right said !said Marinaexcitidely did that Jolteon just 's a deal then said

Nikki,Madison,and Melanie where in there swimsuits and Kyle got into his Swimming Truncks. Soon Nikki was posing along side an umbrealla a little more to

left said the more to the left and look went on for 10 minutes until at last they began snapping soon got along side the water with Espeon.A little further

back said another Photographer no closer and don't tense up so 15 minutes they finally began taking Kyle's went for almost an hour the photographers told

them to stand straight,move to the at last it was time for break all right one hour for everyone said the Photoshoot said Kyle this taking forever,Yeah said

Nikki how do you put up with this all day ? Don't worry said Marina you just have to get used to the break was rest of the Photoshoot(Imagine montage of

photographs going off)Finally it was over will said Kyle I am glad that's over -said since were on Dewford Island why don't we go see The Enchanted Tiki

Enchanted Tiki Room said Melanie what's that ? It's a show with of all these Audio-Animatronic Flying Type Pokemon that sing said 's like fun said Madison

taking her right then said Kyle the Tiki Room it the 6 of them were waiting inside a garden for the next you a Pineapple Whip said Kyle to you very much said

said Melanie why does Nikki get one and not me ? Man that girl has got to chill out said Jolteon eating a Pineapple Whip,Espeon said inside the theater

(Imagine the Tiki Room with different colored flying type)a female attendent a give them a quick safety to the Enchanted Tiki Room she said.A quick reminder

before this show get's No smoking,Pokegear Ringing,and turn of the flash for those of you recording and taking you have brought food or beverages,feel free

to enjoy take your trash with you out the Enchanted Exit at the end of the its time to wake our Master of Cermonies quickly got a stick and said Jose wake

up its show time.

**Note the next part is the script to Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki you don't wish to read because you have seen it then skip this part.**

Jose (yawning): Buenos dias Senorita . My siestas are getting shorter and shorter. Oh, look at all the people. Welcome to Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room. Hey, Michael, mi amigo! Pay attention, it's showtime.

Michael: So it is and what darlin' people I have sittin' under me. Pierre, you rascal, you! Let's put on the show!

Pierre: Mon ami! I am always ready, as you say, to put on the show. (Whistles) Oh, pardon, Madame. That whistle was for my good friend, Fritz!

Fritz: Ach du lieber! I almost fell out of mein upper perch. Glad to see you all aboard, uh, ashore, uh, heh heh heh, wherever you are! Mein goodness, you're all staring at us! We'd better start the show rolling!

Michael: Wait! Wait! We forgot to wake up the glee club.

(Whistles.)

Jose: Ole! Ole! It's showtime!

Chorus:

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

All the birds sing words,

and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Jose:

Welcome to our tropical hideaway,

you lucky people you.

If we weren't in the show starting right away,

we'd be the audience too.

Chorus:

All together!

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

All the birds sing words,

and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Michael: I sing so beautiful, I should sing solo!

Jose: Si, "so low" we can't hear you.

Pierre: My voice, may not be so marvelous, but my profile is out of this world.

Fritz: Ja wohl, but the trouble is, it's not far enough out of this world. Isn't that right Herr Schmitt? Oh ho, I see, Schmitt has no hair!

Jose: Mi amigos, stop the clucking. You sound like a bunch of old hens. There's a lot of birds waiting to go on. For instance:

Pierre: The boys in the back are called macaws.

Jose: Because of their caws?

Pierre: No, because they're macaws. And our fine feathered friend is a jolly toucan and toucan sounds better than one toucan can.

Jose:

The bird of paradise is an elegant bird.

It likes to be seen and it loves to be heard.

Most little birdies will fly away,

but the Tiki Room birds are here everyday.

Chorus:

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

All the birds sing words,

and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Jose:

Our show is delightful,

we'll hope you'll agree.

We hope that fills you with pleasure and glee.

Because if we don't make you feel like that,

we're gonna wind up on a lady's hat!

Chorus:

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

All the birds sing words,

and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Jose:

Our magnificent production is yet to come,

so strum the guitar and beat the drum.

We've been a hit and we know you adore us,

so c'mon and join us in another chorus!

Chorus:

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Michael: A little softer!

Chorus:

All the birds sing words,

and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

Michael: A little louder!

Chorus:

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room.

All the birds sing words,

and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!

Jose: Ah ha! Applause! Applause! Si, that was crazy!

Pierre: Mes amis! Such wonderful singing calls for applause!

Jose: Si, amigos! Applause!

Fritz: Ja, Ja. Ja, Ja.

Pierre: Écoutez! Écoutez! Allez! Allez!

Jose: I think maybe it's music.

Fritz: Ja, it is Offenbach.

Michael: You stay off of my back and I'll stay off of your back.

Jose: Shh, let's be quit and listen.

(The birds whistle a portion "Barcarolle" from the opera "The Tales of Hoffman" by Jacques Offenbach.)

Jose: Let's give the little birdies a great big hand.

Pierre: Oui! Applaud! Applaud!

Fritz: Ja! You down there, with both hands!

Jose: And now Senors and Senoritas, please place your eyes into the center. Of the room, that is. We present the Enchanted Fountain.

Fritz: Ach, ja! And a wunderbar Bird Mobile. Which has birds on it and it goes around and round. And that's why we call it a Bird Mobile.

Michael: Look! Here come the girls.

Pierre: Madame and Monsieur, introducing the lovely ladies of the ensemble, just like the Folies Bergère with only feathers. There's Collette. Hello, Collette. Suzette, Hello Mimi, Gigi, Fifi (laughs) Josephine.

Jose: I wonder what happened to Rosita?

(They birds start to whistle "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing.")

Jose: And now, our national anthem.

Birdmobile Chorus:

Let's all sing like the birdies sing,

tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet.

Let's all sing like the birdies sing,

sweet, sweet sweet, sweet.

Let's all warble like nightingales,

give your throat a treat.

Take your time from the birds,

now you all know the words.

Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet.

Jose (As Bing Crosby):

Let's all sing like the birdies sing,

bubbaboo babubbaboo baboo.

Michael (As Louis Armstrong):

Let's all sing like the birdies sing,

tweet tweet tweet - my that bird sings sweetly.

Pierre (As Maurice Chevalier):

Let's all warble like nightingales,

Ah, oui oui, c'est magnifique!

Take your time from the birds,

now you all know the words.

Sing along with us.

Jose: Now we want you people down there, to sing along with us birds up here. All together now. Let's all sing like the birdies sing.

Chorus: Let's all sing like the birdies sing.

Jose: Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet.

Chorus: Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet.

Jose: Let's all sing like the birdies sing.

Chorus: Let's all sing like the birdies sing.

Jose: Sweet, sweet sweet, sweet sweet.

Chorus: Sweet, sweet sweet, sweet sweet.

Jose: Let's all warble like nightingales.

Chorus: Let's all warble like nightingales.

Jose: Give your throat a treat.

Chorus: Give your throat a treat.

Jose: Take your time from the birds.

Chorus:

Take your time from the birds,

now you all know the words.

Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet.

Jose: Everybody whistle!

(Song continues as the birds whistle it.)

Jose: Ah ha! Applause! Applause! That was so good!

Fritz: Wunderbar, wunderbar. Give yourselves a hand!

Jose: A little applause for the girls too.

Pierre: Ah, that was magnifique!

Jose: Si, no one laid an egg but me.

Michael: And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have something really big for you.

Fritz: Ja, the birds stand still and the Tiki Room flies away!

Pierre: Mon ami, quit talking while I'm interrupting. Ladies and gentlemen, now we present direct from the islands, a musical luau!

(Orchids in swinging planters began to sing "The Hawaiian War Chant" overhead and are joined by flowers on the walls.)

Orchids:

Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la.

Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la.

Pututui lu a ite toe la.

Hanu lipo ita paalai.

Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la.

Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la.

Pututui lu a ite toe la.

Hanu lipo ita paalai.

Au we ta huala.

Au we ta huala.

Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la.

Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la.

Pututui lu a ite toe la.

Hanu lipo ita paalai.

Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la.

Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la.

Pututui lu a ite toe la.

Hanu lipo ita paalai.

Au we ta huala.

Au we ta huala.

(The last word of the song is repeated and fades. Suddenly the Tiki Statues on the walls and above the windows come to life and begin to drum and continue the chant.)

Tiki Statues:

Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la.

Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la.

Pututui lu a ite toe la.

Hanu lipo ita paalai.

Tahuwai la a tahuwai wai la.

Ehu hene la a pili koo lua la.

Pututui lu a ite toe la.

Hanu lipo ita paalai.

(The statues grunt and then continue the chant with the flowers joining in. The chant gets faster and more frenzied, culminating with a thunderstorm outside the windows. The birds all start squawking.)

Jose: Ay, carumba!

Pierre: Sacrebleu!

Michael: What's going on?

Fritz: Ach du lieber! What is wrong? Ach, somebody has stolen my thunder.

Jose: I think someone has left the shower running.

Michael: Be careful, me fine friends. The Gods have been angered by all the celebrating. But me buckos, every cloud has a silver lining.

Pierre: Monsieur and Madame, it's time to say adieu, but we hope you will always remember the amazing things which happened here in Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room.

Chorus:

The birdies had their fling.

(The birds whistle.)

You've heard the flowers sing.

(The orchids reprise their song.)

Tikis play the drums.

(The statues come to life again to drum.)

Hear them do the chant.

(The chant is reprised.)

Farewell and aloha to you.

Jose: Ole! Ole! Applause! Let's give the birds a standing ovation. Applause! Hop up down there! Applause! Everybody, stand up on your feet! Ole!

Michael: And now, as long as you're all standing.

Jose: We have a wonderful magic trick for you.

Fritz: Ja! A wunderbar trick! Everybody, face the door and the trick is, we're gonna make you all-disappear!

Chorus:

Heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

It's out the door you go.

We hope you've all enjoyed the show.

Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Keep marching in a row.

Don't stop to look or read a book.

Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Just lift your feet and go.

We'll sing this song,

you'll march along.

Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Step lively, not so slow.

Come back again,

we'll see you then.

Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Make room for our next show.

There's folks outside,

who'll take the ride.

Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

Heigh ho.

It's out the door you go.

We hope you've all enjoyed the show.

Heigh ho, heigh ho.

Once outside well said Nikki that was actually very entertaining considering the Pokemon were Audio said Marina we could have done without singing from Kyle and said the two of them together there is nothing wrong with our singing ! The six of them a long with Espeon started to they then saw a guy with blue hair surfing along with his Machop and said Kyle 's go check it then said Nikki

**Note**

Jimmy and Marina have now arrived.I revised to Jimmy and Marina being togther because of all of the negative feedback I recieved from Vincent being with Marina..You may be wondering why I decidied to have a chapter featuring Walt's Disney's Tiki Room will I figured my characters would want to take a break for here is preview for Chapter on the beach the six of them meet Brawly but no sooner do Cassidy and Butch so they be able to stop them ? And will Kyle and Nikki be able with there next Gym out next time in Chapter 17 Surf's Up Dude !


	17. Chapter 17 Surf's Up Dude !

Chapter 17 Surf's Up Dude !

Previously in Hoenn Adventures

_Once outside well said Nikki that was actually very entertaining considering the Pokemon were said Marina we could have done without singing from Kyle and said the two of them together there is nothing wrong with our six of them all then they saw a guy with blue hair surfing along with his Machop and said Kyle 's go check it then said Nikki_

The six of them along with Jolteon and Espeon ran towards the beach and saw the blue haired surfer

along with his Machop and him out ! said the girls in unison. Oh boy

thought Jimmy and -Espeon said Espeon,not you too said said Jolteon

Hey said the surfer your that famous Coordinator me to introduce myself I am

Brawly the Dewford Gym you have some free time this evening ? Hey back off man

Marina 's my Girlfriend ! said Jimmy. Soon Jimmy's own Typhlosion came out its Poke ball growling

Hey sorry man said Brawly. Just then a giant Machine appeared .Oh no said the

six of them its !.

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Team Rocket ! said the six of right said Butch were taking Machop and

Hariyama with boss well pass handsomely for such strong and talented Pokemon

said not taking anything Bill said Kyle angrily ! That's Butch shouted Butch

in talking Cassidy extending a mechanical arm to grab Machop and

both Machop and Hariyama were caught and stuggling to get to

make our escape said you won't said Nikki Jolteon go ! I got this said Jolteon

Espeon go for it girl said Kyle, Esp-said Espeon go said Butch,Charizard

go said used Thunder on that you overgrown

lizard said Jolteon with electricity coming it's was shocked and knocked.

out use Psybeam said launched a rainbow beam from her

mouth at Agron who got dizzy and fainted. Jolteon said Nikki destroy that machine !

Time to send this baby to the junk there was a massive to go

Bob said Cassidy this is all your fault ! It's Butch not Bob! said way said

Cassidy were blasting off ,Machop are you two alright asked

Brawly,Hari-said Hariyama,Machop said you two said I am

Brawly said Brawly shaking his hand out.I am Kyle said I am Nikki

Avalon said I am her cousin Madison said Madison who had just recorded the

whole I am Melanie Li said Melanie,and Kyle here is my future husband

Melanie said grabbing onto Kyle who just said Kyle,Nikki and I would to

challenge you to a gym said all right then meet me at the

Kyle,Nikki,Madison,Melanie,Jimmy and Marina arrived Dewford said Brawly

which one am I going to battle first ? I am said Kyle right them I accept I

will battle you tomorrow Nikki said refree annouced the battle between

Brawly the Dewford Gym Leader and Kyle of New Bark Town is about match

will be two on Machop said Brawly ! Machop said the little muscle Pokemon.I

have just the Pokemon for this Espeon go for it said

choice said Espeon is a psychic type said that Machop looks

pretty tough said karate chop said -said Machop kicing its

foot into the dodge it said said Espeon jumping into the

Sesmic Toss said said Machop who was about to grab hold of Espeon's

use attract said winked at Machop and soon little pink hearts

formed from its body and soon surrounded then went all ga no

shouted Brawly ! Smart move said Madison recording with her Camera that's right

said Nikki Espeon knows attract and since Machop is a said Kyle use Psychic

!Espeon eyes begin to glow Machop was surrounded in blue light and was

under Espeon's control then Espeon launched a blue from her mouth right at

was knocked into the is unable to battle said the refree

Espeon wins ! Way to go Espeon said Kyle Espeon said Espeon proudly !Keep it up

Espeon shouted Jolteon in the return said Brawly thank you my friend

now take a good said Brawly your said you

still want to battle ? asked quickly nooded her right said the refree

begin isnt Kyle recalling Espeon ? asked wait and see

two of them started making out in the you two up there !shouted the

stop making out ! Or you two will be asked to man ! said

Jimmy,Jimmy's Tyhplosion just said Brawly use Arm thrust ! Espeon

dodge it said Kyle and use Confusion !Espeon eyes began to glow red and used her psyhic

powers against Hariyama was under Espeon's control but not for

the ?said right said Brawly now use Vital slammed

into Espeon , and sent Espeon flying, grabbed Espeon and threw her into the air

was knocked Espeon said Nikki and Jolteon. Espeon said Kyle are you

going to be alright ? Espeon nooded weakly. All right said Kyle you take a

good said Kyle go for it,throwing Typhlosion's Pokeball into the

let out a loud use Force Palm ! said -said

Hariyama a white light grew it's block with Fire Punch shouted

's fist grew with flames and blocked Hariyama's Force

Typlosion use Fire lauched a five pointed fire blast from its mouth and

aimed directly at dodge it shouted keep firing soon

the whole field was at least Hariyama took a direct said Kyle finish

it off with Blast 's flames grew larger and it then opened its mouth and

released a cyclone of exploding flame at smoke filled the

was knocked out Typhlosion was still is unable to battle

shouted the Refree,Tyhplosion wins ! All right said said Espeon

you Hariyama you tough out there,now take a good rest said Brawly

recalling Hairyama back into it's congrulations said Brawly I must say I

haven't a battle that HOT in 's said Kyle stracthing the back of his

proof of your victory I present you with the Knuckle I just won the

Knuckle Badge said Kyle jumping into the air .Espeon and Typhloison each gave a proud cry

You were wonderful out there said Nikki hugging back off my fiance !said Melanie

Great battle said Jimmy and Marina. I caught all of it on Camera said Madison

Well said Brawly looks I will be seeing you tomorrow..Yes you will said Nikki

The six them then proceded to the Dewford Island Pokemon Center so that each

could heal there Pokemon and get a bite to eat.

**Note**

Well Chapter 17 is took a little longer because I needed more to plan time in Hoenn Adventures Nikki vs Brawly !


	18. Chapter 18 An Electrifying Fight !

Chapter 18

An electrifying fight

Disclaimer I don't Pokemon.

_Previsouly on Hoenn Adventures _

**Our heros had just gotten out of The Enchanted Tiki Room when they saw a surfer with his Hariyama and Machop surfer revealed himself to the Dewford Gym Leader Brawly specializing in Fighting Type then Team Rocket Duo Butch and Cassidy arrived to steal Machop and Hariyama but were stopped and sent packed by Kyle's Espeon and Nikki's then challenged Brawly to a Gym Battle which Brawly gladly tough battle Kyle emerged victorious earning him the Knuckle then accepted Nikki's challenge which was to be the following Nikki succed ?**

That evening at the Dewford Island Pokemon Center all six of them were waiting for Nurse Joy

and Chansey to arrive with there Pokemon soon the bell rang. Here you go said Nurse Joy

along with Chansey arriving with a trolley with there Pokemon are fully healed.

Thank you said Kyle,Nikki,Madison,Melanie,Marina and problem at all

said Nurse Joy smiling. Great said Kyle now let's get something to six of them

then proceded to the Pokemon Center Dinning Hall to get ordered Surf and

Turf,Nikki ordered some Beef Curry with rice,Madison ordered Chicken Pot Pie,Melanie

ordered Roast Beef and Mashed Marina and Jimmy ordered a plate Spaghetti

and Meatballs with Garlic there Pokemon ate there Pokemon food

right Jolteon here said Nikki presenting a piece of Strawberry shortcake right ! said

Jolteon -Espeon-Esp (You already that Pineapple whip earlier) said

gorgeous I cant help it I just love dessert ! said Jolteon. I wouldnt talk

said Jolteon,Espeon blushed as she was eating a bowl full of and Marina

were sharing noddle and were about to this reminds of movie said Madison.

Kyle began to sing

Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night

And we call it bella notte

Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes

On this lovely bella notte.(Hey what is this Lady and the Tramp ! Stop singing !Your the

one writing this stuff !Oh fine then !Now just get on with the story ! )

Madison,Nikki,and Melanie just Nikki What is your strategy ! asked

Marina. I know for sure I am going to use Jolteon tomorrow said for my second

one...Hold on I am going to give Professor Rowan a moment. Nikki got a hold of the

Phones at the Pokemon Center she waited for Professor Rowan to pick said

Professor Rowan appearing on the Professor it's good to here to

from Nikki now what can I do you send me Staraptor asked Nikki ? Sure said

Professor I will send her Pokeball right Staraptor's Pokeball

Thanks 's said Nikki Professor said no problem no if you mind time to finish my

Banana Split said Professor Rowan the screen went next morning as

Kyle,Melanie,Marina and were eating asked so where is Nikki ?Just

wait and see said Kyle with a then Madison arrived with her right

you look great said came out wearing one of Madison's newest outfits a

Pink Dress with a Puffy Skirt(It's the one Sakura wore in the one she capture the Fight

Card,Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 20).I really don't want to be caught dressed up battling

Brawly like this Madison said Nikki with an Anime style sweat drop.I have go to tell you

said Jolteon wearing a bow and puff pink sleeves I am not loving 's true said

Madison everyone's a critic.I don't think Jolteon was thrilled about the puff sleeves said

isn't said Madison. Espeon said Espeon.

Wow just cute outfit ! said Marina.

Would you design for me ? Sure said Madison happily

Soon the six of them arrived at Dewford Gym

Nikki good to see again said Brawly.

It's good to see you too said Nikki

right let's begin our battle said refree annouced the battle between the

Dewford Gym Leader Brawly and Nikki is about to Machop said Brawly

throwing Machop's Pokeball into the said the little Muscle

I chose you said Nikki throwing Staraptor's Pokeball into the said the hawk

said Kyle taking his Pokdex out,_ Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon. _

_Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far _

_bigger than itself._ Staraptor can only be found in Sinnoh said it's flying type

said Marina good choice a fighting type.A Staraptor said Brawly never seen one before in

that doesnt matter Machop use Low Kick said -chop said Machop

throwing it's leg into use Aerial Ace said Staravia flew at

the Machop and its body becomes surrounded by white streaks. It then slammed into the

shouted Machop in said Nikki use pulled

in its wings and dives down at Machop like a missile, its body burst into flames. Then, it

pulled out its wings, its body became surrounded by a blue aura, and it slammed into the

the glow fadeded, light blue sparks ran up Staraptor's wings as it took in to

the recoil was knocked out is unable to battle said the

is the right said Kyle,Espeon said return said

you my friend now you take a good your up said

said said Melanie,Nikki isnt recalling Staraptor ? Well

it did'nt much damage against Machop said Marina

And it's a pretty high level said Madison

Yeah but looked what happend to Espeon yesterday said Kyle

Hariyama use Fire Punch said Brawly

Hariyama said Hariyma Hariyama's fist began to glow.

Starapotr use Fly shouted Nikki

Staraptor took off into the sky and charged at took a direct hit

but was still right said Brawly Hariyama use Ice Punch,soon Hariyama's

hand became surrounded by ice and punched cried out in 's

said Kyle Ice attack are strong against Flying finish it with Arm Thrust shouted

dodge it an use brave it was too late Staraptor was knocked

is unable to battle shouted the return said Nikki recalling

you my friend,now take a good your said problem

said use Armthrust shouted use Thunder said

Jolteon's body began to launch electricity and aimed right at Hariyama who

took a direct it up Jolteon said hang in there said

said Hariyama fighting the the Thunder was

proving too much for Hariyama to smoke the field Jolteon was still standing

but Hariyama was knocked is unable to battle shouted the

right said Jolteon and Nikki you Brawly recalling Hariyama to

it's said Brawly you and your Pokemon quite the 's

said is pleasure to present you too with the Knuckle right said Nikki I

just got a Knuckle battle said Kyle hugging Nikki.

Yeah talk about a shocking performance said Madison holding her camera.

Soon the six of them were outside the Dewford Gym.

So where are we off to next ?said Kyle

Well there is a contest in Slateport City said Nikki

Great then Slateport City it is said ! Kyle excitedly.

But first let's head to the Pokemon Center said Jimmy.

Yeah I could use something covered in Chocolate right about now said Jolteon.

Espeon said Espeon

The six of them all laughed.

**Note**

Sorry this Chapter took longer than when you have to do two gym battles back to back it can take a while.


	19. Chapter 19 Karaoke Madness

Chapter 19

Disclaimer

I don't own Pokemon and I don't own the Anime songs

Karaoke Madness

The six of them were at the Pokemon Center waiting for Nikki's Jolteon and Staraptor to

be healed.

Soon the bell went off and Nurse Joy and Chansey arrived

Here you go said Nurse Joy.

Thank you said Nikki

Now let's hurry said Kyle other wise will miss the ferry

to Slateport City

Soon the six of them were at Dewford Island Docks once onboard they

received a schudule of the day's events

Hey Karaoke we should go to that! said Kyle

Sounds like fun said Nikki

No thank you said Marina and Jimmy

Oh come you two begged Kyle it will be fun

Sorry but were going to go get some sun said Marina

Espeon- Esp said Espen

I know what you mean said Jolteon with a smirk

What was that ? saidMadison

Nothing said Jolteon

Well ok then said Kyle

So Nikki,Madison and

Melanie decided to go Karoke l

Hmm et me said Nikki ah yes I now what I am

going to are you going to perform Kyle asked Melanie wait and

welcome to Karaoke Madness said young hostess I am Katie and I going to be your hostess

first up Nikki grabbed the microphone and started singing

New Future

tatta hitosu kawaranai mono

zutto egaiteta yume

ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no

ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni

nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara

sou sugu ni wakaru you ni

seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku

FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite

let's sing a song

itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete

day by day

kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae

let's sing a song

itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo

more and more

motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete

many thanks for you

(English Translation)

Just one thing doesn't change

That dream I painted

How did I appear as I am now

In my young eyes back then

Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky

So that soon, so that you understand

You will shine at your best soon so hurry

Look for the FULL MOON

Let's sing a song!

Together forever Everything I can do for you right now

Day by day

Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest

Let's sing a song!

Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship

More and more

More and more and more I want to be closer Please stay right here

many thanks for you!

Wow Nikki sure has a beautiful voice said Kyle !.Well she has been taking singing

lessons since she was four said Madison

What is that song asked ? Melanie.

I think it was a song sung by a 12 year old girl with throat cancer who with the help of the help of

two shinigami was turned into 16 year old to fulfill her dream of becoming a famous

singer said Jolteon.

Ok said Kyle with anime sweat drop on his head .

As soon as Nikki was done everyone started applauding

Great job Nikki said Kyle.

Thanks said Nikki Blushing

Next up Kyle said Katie

As soon as Kyle got on stage he grabbed the microphone and started

singing Aim to Be a Pokemon Master

(I'll get you, Pokémon!)

Even if in fire, in water, in grass, in forests

In ground, in clouds, in that girl's skirt (eek!)

It's very, very,

Very, very difficult but

I'm sure I'll get you!

I'll get you, Pokémon!

Farewell, bye-bye, Masara Town

I'm leaving on a journey with him (Pikachu!)

Racking up wins with the moves we've trained

Making friends, and then off to the next city

Always and forever doing well

Though there's no guarantee of that... (That's true!)

Forever and always, I'll live true

Because they're here

I wonder why we have never this song before asked Nikki

Probably because its the Japanese Opening said Jolteon(Hey stop breaking the fourth barrier ! Your just as bad Kyle is! Don't you mean !Oh never mind)

Wow said Nikki you were great up there ! Thank's said Kyle putting his hand behind his head.

Melanie was up next and started singing OK!

OK!

OK! Let's move on

OK! If we're together, we'll be all right

OK! The winds are changing

OK! But that dream won't!

We'll go through it all for that thrill

And through we won't notice

The key to the door to the new world is

Getting something unknown

Golden smile & silver tears

Delight and frustration

Are always changing faces

And giving strength to everyone

Not bad said Nikki

Yeah bad at all said Madison

But what about Kyle ! said Melanie was I good ! Tell me !.Kyle just sighed.

The rest of Karoke went pretty well(Infact some of the English Songs from the English

Dub were sung but we won't go into any not ! Because if we did Melanie we wouldn't be able to get on with the rest of the then !)

As soon as Karaoke was finished the four of them along with Espeon and Jolteon decided

to go to the ship's buffet to get something toeat

Aw man this the life said Jolteon eating his

5th piece of Chocolate cake.

Espeon-Esp said Espein

Did see there are Oran Berry Tarts said Jolteon

Espeon quickly got quite and her mouth started watering.

Don't worry Espeon I got some for you said Kyle

So Nikki asked Madison got any idea for the

Slateport City Contest

Not exactly said Nikki

Hey about you borrow my Beautifly said

Kyle. I am sure she would like that,

Thank's I will think about it said Nikki

Soon the four of them decided to get some sun on deck

Kyle decided to do a little use training

Beautifly whirlwind said Kyle

Beau-said Beautilfy flapping her wings

Mudkip dodge it and use water gun said Kyle

Mud-Mudkip said Mudkip

Looks your Pokemon are doing pretty good said Jimmy

Yeah they are answered Kyle

Suddenly they heard a loud commotion.

Look over there said a Passenger it's a Submarine.

Sure enough a large Submarine with an R on it appeard.

Oh no said Kyle it's...

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Team Rocket ! said Jimmy and Marina

That's right said said Butch using a large Megaphone give us your

Pokemon or will sink your ship

Oh no you don't ! said Jimmy Beedril go for it

Beautifly go said Kyle

This said going to be easy said Butch Aggron go ! Beedril use Pin Missle said Jimmy

Beautifly use whirlwind said Kyle

Soon Aggron started to lose balance

Ha not so easy after all Footch said Kyle

It's Butch said Butch

Charizard go said -Cassidy

Wani said -Wani Marina's Feraligatr

Hydro Pump said Marina

Jolteon finish it off with Thunder shouted Nikki

Coming right at you said Jolteon

The combination of water and electricity knocked Charizard even before could make to the ship.

Jolteon Thunder once more shouted Nikki

Take that Team Rocket said Jolteon

Soon a massive explosion appeared

Way to go Bob said Cassiyd

It 's Butch not Bob said Butch

Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again

All right shouted Jimmy,Kyle,Marina,and Nikki

Awesome great battle said Madison who was able to

record the whole thing.

Hey !said one of the ship's Officers

Will you four come with me.

Soon the four of them arrived on the bridge of the ship were the ship's Captain

presented them each with four Medals

The ship thanks you for saving the ship from Team Rocket

said Captain with a big smile right

All right said Kyle,Jimmy,Marina and Nikki

Man what a day said Jolteon

Espeon said Espeon happily.

**Note**

Sorry this Chapter took longer to I have been busy plus the fact I have already gone past the 15 Chapter by the way the song that Nikki sang is from an anime and manga series called Full Moon wo Sagashite which is about a 12-year-old orphan name Mitsuki Koyama who is a talented singer and also dreams of becoming a singer, but she is afflicted with sarcoma, which is curable only through a surgery that could ruin her vocal cords, and destroy her ability to sing. The tumor in her throat already affects her ability to breathe well and sing loudly. Her grandmother also hates music and is completely opposed to Mitsuki's wish to audition. Mitsuki's dreams seem impossible to achieve, until one day she is visited by two shinigami, whom only she could see. The shinigami, Takuto and Meroko, inadvertently tip Mitsuki off that she has only one year left to then realizes she cannot wait any longer to fulfill her dream, so she runs away from home and the shinigami, to try to audition for a singing competition. However, the shinigami stop her before she is able to audition. She moves Takuto, the male shinigami, to agree to a compromise: If Mitsuki promises to go quietly when her year is up, he would help her become a singer, so she could leave the world with no regrets. Takuto gives her the ability to transform into a completely healthy 16-year-old, so that she could meet the age requirements of the audition, and sing without hindrance.

Despite heavy competition, Mitsuki wins over the judges with her excellent voice and her enthusiasm for singing, sealing a contract with Seed Records. To conceal her true identity, she chooses the stage name "Fullmoon".If you want to find out happens you can watch it on just to give you head's up I will let you know that is also sad at some 's here is preview for the chapter of Hoenn Adventure' in Slateport City the six of them decide to do a little well as Nikki getting some trainning from will happen find out next time in Hoenn Adventures.


	20. Chapter 20 A day in Slateport City

A Day in Slateport City

As soon as the six of them got off the ferry and arrived in Slateport where are we

off to first asked Jolteon

Well my contest isn't for another day said Nikki

So why don't we just take in the sites said Kyle '

Sounds s good to me said Melanie

Well where are going to first ?

asked Madison.

I know ! Why not visit the Slatepoint Market said Jimmy. Yeah there stuff

you can't anywhere else said Marina.

Sound's good to me said Kyle

Espeon -Esp said Espeon

The six started browsing the open-air bazaar though the smell of seaweed was

strong since it was right by the sea.

Hey check this out said Nikki pulling out a Cherry

Blossom colored Kimono

Try it on said Madison who got her camera Nikki

came out of a dressing room

Well what do you think said Nikki

Wow said Madison you

look fabulous recording the whole thing

Yead you look beautiful said Kyle who covered

his mouth and started blushing

Ah come man said just admit it said Jimmy.

Yeah just admit said Jolteon

Even Espeon knew what you were going to say finished Jolteon

After leaving the little Market(Yeah let's just continue on too many things going on what ? Just get

on with the story) they then decided to visit Oceanic Museum

Ah welcome said the museum's Currator

Allo me to introduce myself I am Captain Stern

Hi I am Kyle J Chang and this my partner Espeon

I am Melanie Li(soon to be Melanie Chang

grabbing onto Kyle's arm)I am Nikki Avalon and this my cousin Madison and this is Jolteon

Hi said Jolteon

Whoah did that Jolteon just talk said Captain Stern.

I am Jimmy

and this is my girlfriend Marina.

Hey I have heard of you your that famous coordinator

said Captain Stern.

Can I get your autograph ? Sure said Marina signing a piece of paper

for Captain Stern.

Thanks said Captain

Now then welcome to the Oceanic Museum.

Captain Stern began by showing them some rocks and Corsola horns he collected

It's been my dream to become a scientist and study the World's Ocean's said Captain Stern.

He then pointed to his submarine.

With my Submarine I have been able to just that.

Amazing said Madison recording with her camera.

They soon came upon a stone that had appeared

to have been broken in half

What 's that ? said Nikki

That said Captain is stone I

found I a few 's believed to have been created the Legendary Groudon said

Captain Stern !

What happend to the rest of the stone ? said Nikki

Team Magma tried stealing the stone in order to capture stopped by a trainer from Pallet Town

named Ash Ketchum and his friend Max said Captain Stern.I remember May mentioning

something about said Kyle

What ! You meet Ash,Max and May said Captain Stern

Yes not more than month or two said at the Kafue Town Battle Tournament in the

Amaro Region.

Amazing said Captain then a loud explosion came enough a Large Machine appeared through the said Nikki its ...

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Team Rocket !said the six them

Hey aren't you the guys who a few years tried to break

into my Museum said Captain Stern

And did'nt you have a talking Meowth ?

That was Jessie and James ! said Cassidy

And that Meowth of there's is now with those Twoips said Butch

What do you want Bob said Kyle

Its 's Butch ! Not said 't obvious we want

whatever's valueable said Cassidy

Oh no you won't ! said Kyle Mudkip go for it.

Torterra go said Nikki

Sealo said Captain Stern join in

Aggron go said Butch

Charizard Go said Cassidy

Aggron go said use Hyperbeam said Butch.A Large beam came from Aggron's mouth

Mudkip dodge it and use Water Gun said Kyle.

Sealo use Water Gun as well said Captain Stern

Aggron was crying out in pain

Charizard use Fire Spin said Cassidy

Torterra use Razor Leaf shouted Nikki

Soon large leaves came Torterra's back

and despite it's type disadvantage Charizard cried in pain

Jolteon use Thunder said

Nikki.I am on it said Jolteon

Soon a large explosion filled the room

Great said Cassidy why did we even bother to rob a Mueseum Billy

Its Butch ! Not Billy said Butch

And that stuff was worth way millons said Butch

Either way were blasting off again

Thank you so much said Captain Stern for helping to save my

mueseum from Team Rocket

Hey no problem said Kyle.

Well we better be off now said Marina

Nikki has a Pokemon Contest tomoorw

Well Good Luck then said Captain Stern waving at them

Thanks said Nikki

Man am I am hungry for some cake and ice cream said

Jolteon.

Espeon -Esp said Espeon. Everyone just laughed.

**Note**

Sorry this Chapter took a hey I am having writer's next time in Hoenn Adventures both Kyle and Marina decide to participate in the Slateport City Contest as well they do ? Find out in next time Hoenn Adventures !


	21. Chapter 21 A Beautifly Contest

Chapter 21

A Beautilfy Contest

Disclaimer I don't Pokémon. This is an original story

That evening at the Slateport City Pokémon Center Kyle, Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Jimmy and

Marina along with their Pokémon. So are you ready for tomorrow Contest? Asked Marina. As

ready I will ever be said Nikki. Hey said Nurse Joy are going to enter the Slateport Contest

tomorrow ? Point at Kyle's Beautifly and Espeon. Me? Asked Kyle. Yes said Nurse Joy there is

still time to register. And I your Beautifly and Espeon have all of the qualifications. Why not

said Kyle. You two girls want to participate. Beautifly and Espeon agreed. In that case I want to

participate said Marina. Hey you're that famous Coordinator from Johto Marina! Said Nurse Joy.

Yeah how did you know that said Marina? I have every single Magazine that has picture of

you. The six of them did an Anime style drop Hold on moment don't we need Contest Passes to

enter said Kyle. Don't worry about a thing here you go said Nurse Joy. And I already have a

Contest Pass said Marina. All right then its settled then Nikki, Marina and I are going to enter the

Slateport Contest tomorrow. Pss said Melanie bet you $1,0000 yen if Kyle wins tomorrow. Bet

if $2, 0000 yen if Marina wins responded Jimmy. You're on Melanie confidently. Since the three

of you going to enter the Slateport Contest tomorrow how about I design Costumes for the three

of you said Madison. Sounds good to me said Kyle. Really! Said Marina

excitedly. The next morning (Hey aren't going to mention the events of the evening! Sorry

Jolteon we don't want to know how many sweets you had last night. Ah come on man! How

about we get to the rest of the story. Oh right. Thank you Jolteon). Madison designed Kyle a suit

blue suit with purple vest and Top Hat. All right how I do look Espeon asked Kyle. Espeon

Espeon said Espeon. Yeah right on said Jolteon. How do I look said Marina to Jimmy she was a

Purple Strapless Dress with a bow in look great Marina said Jimmy kissing her on the

check. Is this a Prom or Pokemon Contest? Said Kyle. Ok Nikki you're up said Madison. Well

what do you think said Nikki blushing? Nikki was wearing a Pink Strapless Dress. Wow was all

Kyle could say. Nikki smiled she could count on Kyle to complement her. Well we best Slateport

Contest Hall said Melanie. You still want go forward Jimmy asked Melanie. You bet I do said

Jimmy. Kyle and Marina let an Anime sigh.

_Meanwhile _

Do we really have to do this? Said Butch. We don't have a choice Cassidy we need money for all

of our field schemes said Cassidy. Yeah but selling merchandise made from Bottle Caps! That's

what Jessie and James did said Butch. And look where they are now. The Boss chooses them to

conquer the Unova Region and now Amaro Region. And were stuck with being sent to the

Hoenn Region said Butch furiously! Exactly said Cassidy it should be us in the Amaro Region.

Well what are we waiting for let's make some money said Butch painting a Bottle Cap. Now

that's the spirit said Cassidy.

Once the six of them arrived at the Slateport Contest Hall. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome

Slateport City Pokemon Contest and I am your host Vivian. Here are your judges Mr Contesta,

Mr Sukizo and Slateport City's Nurse Joy. Our first contestant is a World Famous Coordinator

.You might be wearing her image on your T Shirt Marina said Vivian Little Miss your up said

of her Pokeball came Marina's Misdreavus Little Mis appeared. Misdreavus said

Little Mis. What an entry said Mr Contesa. Misdreavus use Psybeam shouted Marina. Soon a

large beam emerged from Little Mis mouth. What a site said Nurse Joy. The crowd went wild for

Marina-mostly because she's famous. Up next its Kyle shouted Vivian

**Noctae City Pokemon Center Amaro Region **

Ash, May, Gavin and Dawn were sitting on the couch's at Noctae City Pokemon Center

watching the Slateport Pokemon Contest after Ash and Gavin's battle with Chris the Amaro

Champion and Jeremiah(Read Chapter 43 of Pokemon: League of Ultimate's)

Awesome shouted! Marina's really talented said Dawn. Well she is World Famous

said Ash. What did you say said May? Nothing said Ash nervously. That's what I thought said

May kissing Ash. Hey look said Dawn isn't that Kyle J. Chang? Yeah it is said Gavin. What in

the world is he doing in a Pokemon Contest ? Shh said Dawn let's see and find out.

**Slateport City Contest Hall **

Beautifly your up shouted Kyle. Beautifly emerged from her Pokeball Beautifly said

use whirlwind said Kyle. Beautifly flapped her wings. Amazing said Nurse

Joy. Now finish it up with stun spore shouted Kyle. What a performance said Mr Contesa. Wow

said Vivian this crowd has gone wild for Kyle's Beautifly.

** Noctae City Pokemon Center Amaro Region **

Wow Kyle certainly knows how to make an entrance said Gavin. Pichu said Pichu. What a

stunning Beautifly said Meowth. Hey! What about my Beautifly ? Said May. I am just saying

that because I have known your Beautifly and consider her family finished Meowth. Meowth's got a point there said Dawn. Pikachu said Pikachu agreeing.

*Slateport City Contest Hall**

Up next it's next Nikki Avalon. Jolteon you're up. All right said Jolteon. Jolteon use Thunder

said Nikki. Quite a shocking display by Jolteon said Nurse Joy wearing Sunglasses now. Bright

as the Sun said Mr Sukizo. What an electrifying performance by Jolteon said Vivian.

**Outside the Contest Hall**

Get your Slateport Contest Souvenirs right here shouted Butch and Cassidy. We have got badges,

stickers you name it. Hold it right there said Officer Jenny. Uh hello said Butch nervously. What

are you two doing asked Officer Jenny? Uh were just selling Souvenirs said Cassidy. I see and

do you have a Permit said Officer Jenny. Uh hold on a moment said Butch going through the

piles of badges made from bottle caps. Just as I thought you two are under arrest for selling

unlicensed Merchandise she said as two other officers' handcuffed Butch and Cassidy. Way to

go Cassidy said Butch. Oh shut up Biff said Cassidy. For the last time it's Butch not Biff shouted

Butch. The two of them were placed in a police van and sent off to Slateport Jail. You will be

hearing from my lawyer shouted Cassidy.

**Back inside**

Now the judges who will be moving on to the next round. Kyle, Nikki and Marina pictures

showed up on the screen. All right shouted the three of them. First up its Kyle vs. Marina.

Shouted Vivian. Normally this would be every Male Pokemon Trainers Dream to compete

against the world famous Marina but because Kyle and Marina since they were little he didn't

think that way. Soon the two of them were on the battle field. All right Espeon and Beautilfy

you're up shouted Kyle. Little Pink and Little Miss you're up shouted Marina. Soon Marina's

Jigglypuff joined Little Miss. Espeon show off your attract said Kyle. Espeon showed her attract

unfortunately both Little Pink and Little Miss were both females and attract had no effect. Aren't

you forgetting something Kyle said Marina? Oh shoot said Kyle. Not only but Kyle lost points

for that. Little Pink use Psychic and Little Miss use Perish Song. Espeon Psychic and Beautilfly

stun spore. What a performance shouted Vivian. Soon both loss points. Who do you think is the

favorite said Madison recording the whole thing? It's defiantly Kyle said Melanie. No way said

Jimmy Marina's defiantly going to win! The combination of Espeon's Psychic and Beautifly's

stun spore astonished the crowd. The combination hit both Little Pink and Little Miss which

caused Marina to lose points. But quickly Marina responded Little Pink and Little Miss use Sing

and Perish Song. The combination of both Perish Song and Sing put both Beautifly and Espeon

to Sleep. Now Little Miss use Psybeam. Soon both Espeon and Beautifly were knocked out with

swirly eyes. Both Kyle's Espeon and Beautilfly are knocked out said Vivian that means Marina

gets the win. Great Contest Battle said Marina to Kyle. Yeah it was fun battling in a Contest with

friend. But back in the stands ha told you Marina going to win! Pay up Melanie said Jimmy. Oh

snaps said Melanie paying Jimmy $2,0000 yen.

** Noctae City Pokemon Center Amaro Region**

Wow too bad Kyle lost said Ash. Yeah but he was up against one of the Best Coordinator's

around commentd Gavin. Ahem said Dawn. After you of course said Gavin kissing Dawn.

That's what I thought said Dawn. Pichu said Pichu, Pika said Pikachu Yeah tell me about said

Meowth.

**Slateport City Pokemon Contest Hall **

The final match would between Marina and Nikki. This should be a very even match said

Madison recording. Hey new beat said Melanie $10,000 yen if Nikki wins. You're on said J

immy. Our final match will be between Marina and Nikki. Both trainers will use two Pokemon

each said Vivian. Staraptor and Jolteon you're up said Nikki. Little Miss and Little Pink let's put

a grand finale said Marina. Staraptor use Bravebird and Jolteon combine with Pin Missile. Little

Miss and Little Pink use Psybeam and Little Pink use Psychic. The combination of both Psychic

and Psybeam created a large rainbow. Fantasitc shouted Vivian both Little Pink and Little Miss

have combined both Psychic and Psybeam. But both Joelton's Pin Missile and Staraptor' Brave

Bird Combination proved no match for Little Miss and Little Pink. Marina quickly lost points.

What a turn of events said Vivian. In the end the Nikki had enough points remaining to be

declared the winner. What a shocker. Nikki has defeated world famous Coordinator Marina. All

right! Pay up! Said Melanie. Here said Jimmy paying Melanie $10,000 yen. Congratulation's

said Mr Contesta I pleased to present you the Slateport Ribbon. Awesome said holding her second ribbon in the air. Nikki you were awesome said Marina

hugging her. Thanks said Nikki.

Way to go said Kyle hugging Nikki as well. Yeah said Madison another great contest recorded!

And you made me $10,000 yen richer said Melanie ! Hold on a moment said Kyle. Were you

two making bets on the three of us today? Uh said both Jimmy and Melanie with anime sweat

drop. Well then you two will have no trouble paying for dinner tonight said Nikki. Ah man said

Jimmy and Melanie. That's the thing about gambling. Eventually you lose in the end said

Jolteon. Espeon said Espeon agreeing.

**Amaro Region**

Meanwhile somewhere in the Amaro Region Jessie was checking the Team Rocket updates on

her lap top. Hey did you see this Butch and Cassidy got arrested at the Slateport City Pokemon

Contest. Really! For what said James excitedly. Apparently they were selling unlicensed

merchandise. Ha! Serves them right for doing what we use today! Said James.

**Note**

Sorry I haven't updated in while but this Chapter took forever to write. But doing Contests takes longer Gym Battles. I also wanted to make some more connections to PichuAuraGuardians League of Ultimate's. Anyways a preview for the next Chapter after leaving Slateport City the gang head to Mauville City to battle Mauvile Gym Leader Wattson. Can Kyle and Nikki win ? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !


	22. Chapter 22 The Electric Mayhem!

Chapter 22: The Electric Mayhem!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokemon. I only own the original characters

Not long after leaving Slateport City the six of them were on the road again and decided to head

towards Mauville City since the next Hoenn League Gym was there. It didn't take long to get

there either since it was just up the coast. Can't wait said Kyle too battle and earn my third gym

battle. Me too said Nikki. But let's be careful. This gym leader is very tricky said Jimmy. Turns

out Jimmy were right. Soon the six of them were on fast moving platform. What is this! A roller

coaster! said Melanie. This is fun said Marina. Misdreavus said Little Miss cheerfully! Fun! Are

you crazy said Jolteon ! Espeon –Espeon-Espeon said Espeon in fear. Soon the platform came to

stop. Well at that's over with said Kyle. You should all see the look on your faces Madison with

her camera. Welcome said a jolly old man. Allow me to introduce myself I am Wattson the

Mauville Gym Leader. And I am his assistant Watt said a younger man. Hi I Kyle said

Kyle smiling. I am Melanie Li his fiancée said Melanie hugging Kyle to death. Nothing like two

love Pidgey said Wattson laughing. Hello I am Nikki Avalon said Nikki smiling and I am her

cousin Madison said Madison recoding the whole thing. I am Jimmy said Jimmy. And I am

Marina. Marina! said Wattson and Watt in unison! Marina as in the famous Pokemon

Coordinator Marina? Yeah said Marina. Oh this so great said Wattson excitedly can I get your

autograph ? Me too said Watt! Sure no problem said Marina. After Marina finished giving Watt

and Wattson her autograph Kyle quickly said Sir Nikki wish to challenge you a Gym Battle.

Wattson quickly said absolutely in fact I battle both of you at the same time. What said Kyle and

Nikki together! Since the both of you are challengers I might as well battle the both of you. Hold

on a moment said his assistant Watt how about I battle one of them. Sounds good to me said

Nikki. All right then it's decided. Since that's the case I will be referee. Soon they were on the

Battlefield. The match between Kyle and Nikki and the Mauville Gym Leader Wattson and his

assistant Watt is about to begin said Marina. What are the rules? Asked Nikki. How about a four

on four battle said Wattson? Sounds good to me said Kyle. All right then said Wattson go

Magneton. Electrodes go for it said Watt. Espeon go said Kyle, Jolteon go said Nikki. This

should be an interesting match said Jimmy. Yeah said Madison recording as usual. Electrode use

Electro Ball said Watt. Jolteon use Pin Missle said Nikki. Magneton use Thundershock said

Wattson. Espeon dodge and use Confusion. Soon Magneton was confused. Oh no said Wattson.

Espeon finish it with Psybeam said Kyle. Espeon's Psybeam came in direct contact with

Magneton and knocked into a wall. Magneton is unable to battle said Marina Espeon wins. Great

job Magneton said Wattson take a good rest. Good work girl said Kyle stroking Espeon's fur

causing to her to purr. Jolteon use Thunder said Nikki. Got it said Jolteon. Jolteon's Thunder

shocked Electrode on contact soon Electrode was knocked out as well. Electrode is unable to

battle said Marina Jolteon wins. Well done said Watt recalling electrode back to its Pokeball.

You two have very well so far said Wattson. Thanks said Kyle and Nikki in unison. But now

time to get serious said Wattson. Go Manectric throwing Manectric's Pokeball into the air?

Manectric said Nikki taking out her Pokedex_.__Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. It is _

_constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane._ Now my turn said Watt go

Ampharos soon the Light Pokemon came out its Pokeball. In that case said Nikki and Kyle

Espeon, Jolteon return. Both Espeon and Jolteon returned to their Masters. Typhlosion go said

Kyle. Torterra go said Nikki. Smart move for Nikki said Melanie. Yeah said Jimmy Torterra's a

Ground Type. Typhlosion use Flame Charge said Kyle. Manectric use Tackle said Wattson.

Ampharos said Watt use Thundershock. But because Torterra was a Ground type Electric attacks

had no effect on it. Torterra use Razor Leaf said Nikki. Soon leaves from Torterra's back came

out and hit Ampharos. Typhlosion keep using Flame Charge said Kyle. Manectric shouted

Wattson use Bite. Manectric bit Typhlosion's fist and yelled in pain. Typhlosion use Fire Punch

said Kyle. Soon Typhlosion's hand began to glow and punched Manectric off of its hand. All

right said Kyle now finish it off with Blast Burn. Soon flames from Typhlosion's back emerged

and came into direct contact with Manectric. Torterra use Earthquake said Nikki soon Torterra

began to shake the ground and Ampharos quickly lost balance. Soon both Manectric and

Ampharos were knocked on the floor with swirly eyes while Typhlosion and Manectric were left

standing. Manectric and Ampharos are unable to battle said Marina. Kyle and Nikki win. All

right said Kyle and Nikki doing a quickstep. Thank you said Wattson and Watt recalling

Manectric and Ampharos back to their Pokeballs. Congratulation's you two said Wattson and

Watt. It is my please to give you two the Dyanmo Badge presenting both Kyle and Nikki each a

Dyanmo Badge. We did it shouted Kyle and Nikki holding their individual badges. And I must

say you two make quite couple said Wattson jokingly. Both Nikki and Kyle blushed furiously.

Way to go said Madison, Jimmy, Melanie and Marina. Hey now that's over with said Jolteon lets

go to the Pokemon Center and get something to eat. Sound's good to me said Kyle. Say how

about I join you said Wattson. Soon they were all at Mauville City Pokemon Center waiting for

their Pokemon to be healed. As soon as the bell went off Nurse Joy arrived and said all of your

Pokemon are healed. Thanks Nurse Joy said Wattson smiling. Anytime said Nurse Joy. Now

then let's get something to eat said Nikki. As soon they were all in Pokemon Center Dinning

Hall. Jolteon was eating who knows how many sweets. Madison asked where we off are to next.

Well said Nikki my next Pokemon Contest is in Fallarbor Town. And the next gym is Lavaridge

Town and since both towns next to each other let's head that way then said Kyle. Nothing like

too close friends said Wattson. Later that evening as Kyle and Espeon were outside looking at

the stars. Hey do you think Wattson was just kidding about Nikki and I being a couple Kyle

asked Espeon. Espeon just stared at him. Don't tell me you have feelings for Jolteon Kyle joked.

Espeon said Espeon angrily. I was only kidding said Kyle. But after all Nikki is the first girl who

has ever traveled with me and I must admit she is very pretty said Kyle. Hey what are you two

doing out here said Nikki in her white silk Nightgown it's getting late. Your right said Kyle.

Well goodnight then said Nikki. Goodnight said Kyle. Goodnight said Jolteon.

Espeon-Esp said Espeon.

**Note**

Well that certainly was interesting. Yeah it was our Tag Battle. Hey you two go to bed! Fine! Just so you know PichuAuraGuardian was nice enough to use part of the previous Chapter A Beautifly Contest in Chapter 44 of Pokemon:League of Ultimate's. While it may not be the same as in this story. He did a very good job of ultmizing it. Yeah especially the part about Marina!-Ash. Yeah he did!-Gavin. What was that Ash and Gavin!-May and Dawn. Nothing-Ash and Gavin! Good-May and Dawn .Ash, Gavin, Dawn and May what are you four doing here? Yeah aren't you four supposed to be dealing with Team Umbra at the Noctae City Museum?-Kyle. And don't you four have a Movie coming out-Nikki. Oh yeah that's just head back to Pokémon: League of Ultimate's and see you all very soon in Sinnoh. Good to hear from you Ash-Kyle. Yeah same here Kyle-Ash. All right then Nikki and Kyle back to bed! Fine then goodnight! Anyways here are some previews. As Kyle might have mention PichuAuraGuardian has movie fic to his story Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Kyurem and the Hero's Sword! Which will be up after Chapter 45: "The Return of Team Umbra, Part 3: Total Eclipse". Now is a preview for my own story. After leaving Mauville City the six of them find themselves in the middle of the dessert and caught in a sandstorm. Only to be rescued by the Winstrate family. What will happen. Find out next time Hoenn Winstrate familyAdventures!


	23. Chapter 23 The Dessert Camerupt

Chapter 23 the Dessert Cameprupt

Disclaimer: Once again this is an original story I do not own Pokémon.

Following Nikki and Kyle's win at the Mauville City Gym the six of them were soon on the road

to Fallarbor Town and Lavaridge Town since Nikki's next Pokemon Contest was in Fallarbor

Town and the next Hoenn League Gym was in Lavaridge Town. Unfortunately the road from

Mauville City to Fallarbor Town Route 111 ran through the middle of a dessert. Man said

Jolteon it's hot out here. Can it get any worse said Nikki? Sure enough Little Miss and Espeon

spotted a large sandstorm. Holy shoot said Kyle! It's a Sandstorm. We have nowhere to go

shouted Melanie! Hurry shouted an old female voice. Look's it Camerupt said Marina. A

Camerupt said Kyle grabbing his Pokedex _Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon_. _Camerupt have _

_volcanoes inside their bodies, which can erupt and spew lava from the humps on their back when _

_angry._ Soon the six of them were all inside the home of the Winstrate Family and trying.

Thanks' said Jimmy. Don't mention it said Victor. Allow us introduce ourselves were the

Winstrate Family said Vicky. I am Grandma Vicky. And I am Victor said Victor. And I am his

wife Victoria said Victoria and I'm Vivi said Vivi. Hi I am Kyle . And I am his fiancé

Melanie said Melanie. I am Nikki Avalon and this is my cousin Madison. Hello said Madison

recording with her camera. I am Jimmy and this is my girlfriend Marina. Wait a minute! Mariana

as in the world famous Pokémon Coordinator? said Vivi. Yes said Marina smiling. I am your

biggest fan said Vivi excitedly. Here let me show you said Vivi. Um Vivi dear said Victoria I

think Marina and her friends are tired out and would like to rest. Not to mention have something

eat said Kyle. Yeah said Jolteon got anything sweet? Hey did that Jolteon just talk said Victor

cool! Not a problem said Grandma Vicky? How do barbeque ribs sound to you? Sounds

delicious said Kyle with his mouth watering. And for the talking Jolteon with the Sweet Tooth

homemade Apple Pie and Ice Cream sound good you asked Vicky? Apple Pie and Ice Cream

excitedly said Jolteon where? Everyone just laughed. Soon all them were feasting barbeque ribs,

baked beans, and corn on the cob picked fresh from the garden. So said Vicky you six are on

your way to Fallarbor Town? Yes said Nikki there is a Pokémon Contest in a few days. By way

said Victor weren't you in the Kafue Town Battle Tournament in the Amaro Region referring to

Kyle. Yes I was said Kyle. Why do you ask? It just happens that we also another visitor who

visited us a few years back a trainer Ash Ketchum. Who can forget him said Vivi. It just happens

I met Ash and his friends. Really said Vivi was May and Max with him as well asked Vivi

excitedly. Yes in fact May is Ash's Girlfriend now. Oh that's so sweet said Vivi. What about

Max? He is doing well now as a trainer too. Hold on a moment asked Kyle? Did you have a

crush on Max or something? Well how about I tell you latter said Vivi blushing. Man this Apple

Pie and Ice Cream the best I have had in long time said Jolteon. Hey let me have a piece Jimmy.

Me too said Kyle. Don't worry said Vicky there is plenty for all. After finishing all of that good

homemade food Vivi took the six of them to her bedroom. See said Vivi I am your biggest fan

Marina. Sure enough Vivi's room was decorated from top to bottom with Marina merchandise

and memorabilia Wow I am impressed said Marina in awe. So did you really have a crush on

Max asked Kyle? Once again Vivi blushed and said well sort of. And he kind of felt the same

way. Aw that's so sweet said Nikki. But he beat me in a Pokémon battle said Vivi angrily. Listen

Vivi said Nikki I am sure he didn't mean it at the time. Yeah you should just forgive him and

forget said Madison. Vivi didn't say anything she just looked out the window and thought maybe

she should just forgive Max. And now that she was older she could go traveling. Hey the

Sandstorm is letting up said Jimmy. How about we help you all clean said Kyle? Sounds good to

me said Vivi. That's a great idea said Victor. And how about a Pokémon Battle afterword's

asked Kyle. Sure we don't get that many travelers said Victoria. Soon they were all cleaning the

sand that had gotten all over the place. Marina agreed to help Vivi out while Kyle and Nikki

we're cleaning together. As soon as all of the sand was removed it was time for their Pokémon

Battle's against the Winstrate Family was ready to begin. All right who is going to go first asked

Victor? I will said Vivi and I challenge Marina. Sounds good to me said Marina. What are the

rules? A one on one battle said Vicky. All right then said Vivi go Azumaril. Azumaril said the

blue mammalian Pokémon. In that case Marina Go Wani-Wani throwing Wani-Wani's Pokeball

into the air. Out it's Pokeball Marina's Feraligatr Wani-Wani appeared . Ferla-said Wani-Wani

dancing. Ok said Jimmy we came here to have a Pokémon battle not to have a dance

competition. Are you kidding said Vivi. That's what Marina does best! That's right said Marina

proudly. Let's get started said Marina. Wani-Wani use slash. Azumaril dodge it and use Water

Gun shouted Vivi**. ** Azumaril used water gun and Wani-Wani took a direct hit. Wani-Wani use

Aqua Tai. Wani-Wani stuck its tail and a small water stream spirals around its tail and slammed

its tail into Wani-Wani. Azumaril cried Vivi! But Azumaril still had some fight left in it.

Awesome said Vivi. Azumaril use Hyrdo Pump said Vivi. Marina responded back Wani-Wani

use Scary Face. Wani-Wani scared Azumaril but not enough to respond back with Hydro-Pump.

Wani-Wani use Hyrdo Pump as well shouted Marina. Soon both Wani-Wani and Azumaril were

looked in a Hydro Pump battle. In the end Wani-Wani Hydro-Pump proved no match for

Azumaril to handle. Azumaril is unable to battle shouted Vicky. Wani-Wani wins. Uh oh said

Victor remembering what had happened when Max battled Vivi. But instead Vivi shouted

awesome. That was a really terrific Hydro Pump can you teach it to me asked Vivi pleadingly.

Everyone just did an Anime Style drop. Soon it was Kyle's turn against Vicky. I love battling the

elderly said Kyle with smile. Such a nice boy said Vicky. Why can't you be more like him said

Vicky to Victor? Victor just did anime style sigh. Camerupt shouted Vicky your up. In that case

Mudkip go for it said Kyle. Mud said Mudkip. Use Sandstorm shouted Vicky. Soon a large cloud

of sand appeared. Mudkip use Mud-Slap said Kyle. Mudkip dug the ground and soon shot mud a

Camerupt. Camerupt dodge it and use eruption shouted Vicky. Lava and smoke or a geyser of

fire spews from one of the volcanoes on Camerupt's back, also making the flaming rocks fly in

all directions. Mudkip took a direct hit. Mudkip no said Kyle. Looks like this match is over said

Vicky. But then a large white light Mudkip is evolving said Nikki. Soon a larger bipedal

mammal but this time on two legs Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp said Madison recording as

usual. Marshtomp said Kyle taking his Pokedex out. _Marshtomp, the Mud Pokémon. Is the _

_evolved form of Mudkip. It can move faster through mud than it can through water._ Marshtomp

said Kyle you still want battle? Marshtomp said Marshstomp proudly. Marshstomp use Mud shot

shouted Kyle. Marshstomp fired a large ball of mud at the opponent from its mouth right at

Camerupt. Camerupt was knocked out instantly. Camerupt is unable to battle said Victor,

Marshtomp is the winner! Well done said Vicky! Thanks said Kyle. Next up was Victoria against

Nikki. Roselia go said Victoria. Jolteon you're up said Nikki. What said Melanie Aren't Electric

attacks week against Grass Type? Just wait and see said Kyle. Jolteon use Pin Missile shouted

Kyle. Not a problem takes that you walking flower shouted Jolteon. The missiles Joelton's back

hit Roselia on contact and was knocked out instantly. That's right said Marina Jolteon knows Pin

Missile and Pin Missile is Bug Attack. And Bug Attacks are strong against Grass type finished

Kyle. Roselia is unable to battle said Vicky Jolteon wins! All right said Jolteon hey is there any

more Apple Pie and Ice Cream? Plenty said Vicky smiling. The final match would between

Victor and Jimmy. Linoone go for it shouted Victor. Beedrill go for it said Jimmy. Linnone use

tackle. Beedrill use Twin needle shouted Jimmy. Linoone was knocked on impact. Well that's it

said Marina. Little Miss just giggled. Hey can spend the night asked Kyle? Sure it's no problem

said Vicky. Hey said Vivi I figured out what you said earlier. That maybe I should just forgive

Max. Vivi announced to her family I am going to the Amaro Region. The next morning after a

hearty breakfast the six of them along with Vivi now decided to get going. Take care said Victor.

Don't worry Kyle Vivi will travel with us until we reach Fallarbor Town. In that case let's send

them off with a fiery farewell shouted Vicky Camerupt use Eruption. Let's get out here said six

of them except for Vivi who was shouting good bye to her family. Man I can't stand anymore

excitement said Jolteon running from the Eruption. Espeon-Esp said Espeon. Misdreavus said

Little Miss laughing at the two of them.

**Note**

Well another Chapter finished. This took longer than expected because of all the battles. And it was written at the request and dedicated to PichuAuraGuardian18 as way of introducing Vivi into his own story Pokémon: League of Ultimate's. So Vivi will only be traveling with Kyle and friends for one or two more chapters. And then she will be heading to the Amaro Region. I hope you and review this chapter PichuAuraGuardian18. Anyways here is a preview for the next Chapter. Once out of the dessert of Route 111. In the next Chapter Jolteon appears ill and the gang head visit Eliza the Pokémon Aroma Therapist. What will happen find out time in Hoenn Adventures !


	24. Chapter 24The Sweet Smell of Fragrances!

Chapter 24

The Sweet Smell of Fragrances and Success!

After getting through the dessert of Route 111 the seven of them was eating lunch. Nikki made a

delicious stew. Hey Nikki you never told us you could cook said Kyle. This is delicious said

Marina. Thanks' said Nikki blushing. All right time for dessert said Nikki. Nikki and Madison

made some Oran Berry Cup Cakes. And I saved a batch especially for you Jolteon said Nikki.

But Jolteon was not felling that well. Oh no said Vivi Jolteon's sick! I don't feel very well said

Jolteon weekly. Jimmy checked the map and said there wasn't a Pokemon Center nearby. But

then Kyle quickly wait- a minute I have an idea. Come on everyone follow me. Soon the six of

them were following Kyle. At least they came upon a large house with a very large garden two

Weepinbell hung from the plants. What is this place said Melanie. This said Kyle is the Pokémon

aromatherapy center. Here they use fragrances to heal Pokémon. Soon a young woman with blue

hair appeared. Hello she said my name is Eliza. Hi my name is Kyle J. Chang and I am his

fiancée Melanie said Melanie grabbing onto Kyle's arm. I am Vivi Winstrate said ViviI am

Jimmy and this is my girlfriend the World Famous Pokémon Coordinator Marina said Jimmy.

And I am Nikki Avalon and this is my cousin Madison. So how can I help you? Asked Eliza It's

my Jolteon said Nikki with worry in her voice. Don't worry said Eliza your Jolteon will be just

fine come on in. So what seems to be the problem asked Eliza? Jolteon normally has a big

appetite for sweets. But at lunch today Jolteon wouldn't eat the Oran Berry Cup Cakes that

Madison and I made. I think know what the problem is said Eliza. What said Kyle? I think

Jolteon has just had too many sweets to eat. But not a problem I have just the fragrance said

Eliza. Soon they entered Eliza's Aromatherapy Lab. What is this place said Vivi? This is my lab

where combine the different scents into fragrances. I use the scents of Oddish and Weppinbel

along with flowers and things like that said Eliza. Now then for Jolteon I have just the thing said

Eliza pouring some liquid into a vase. Now then about 20 minutes of this Jolteon and should be

better. Just as Eliza said Jolteon was better in no time. All right I feel good as new said Jolteon

excitedly! What Jolteon can take too? Amazing said Eliza. Espeon-Espeon Esp-(Too bad there

isn't a fragrance that can keep Jolteon from talking) said Espeon. Misdreavus (Agreed) said

Little Miss. I heard that! There is no fragrance that can't keep me from talking said Jolteon.

Everyone just laughed. Afterwords Eliza offered to give them a tour of the grounds. Hey look

said Vivi Oddish ! Yes the lab is designed to be a natural habitat for grass Pokémon. There was

one Oddish that was smaller than the rest however. Hey what's wrong with that Oddish asked

Jimmy. That one just arrived recently. So it's smaller than the rest of the Oddish said Eliza.

Looks like a runt to me said Melanie laughing. Melanie! said Kyle. Unfortunately that's why

none of the other Pokémon will be its friend said Eliza sadly. Hello there said Vivi I am Vivi.

Oddish said Oddish sadly. Oh come I want to be your friend said Vivi. Azumaril come on out

said Vivi. Azumaril said Azumaril happily. Azumaril talk to Oddish and tell it we want to be

friends said Vivi. Azumaril said Azumaril nodding. Azumaril-Azu-Azumaril said Azumaril.

Oddish-Oddish said Oddish happily. That's awesome said Kyle. Yeah looks like Oddish made a

new friend said Nikki in agreement. Just then a loud noise came out of nowhere and large a tank

like vehicle with a Large R on it appeared. Oh no said everyone its!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Raticate said there Raticate!

Team Rocket what do you want said Kyle. Isn't it oblivious? We came here for the Pokémon

said Butch. Actually said Cassidy we came here for the fragrances and then we are going to sell

them on the Black Market to pay for our bail. No! We came here for the Pokémon said Butch

angrily! We came here for the fragrances said Cassidy angrily! Pokémon! said Bitch, Fragrances

said Cassidy The eight of them just watched Butch and Cassidy argue. All right fine said Butch.

Will just have to still both the Pokémon and the fragrances said Cassidy.

Oh you won't said Kyle. Espeon go for it! Jolteon go said Nikki. Houndour go said Cassidy.

Primeape go said Butch. But then out of nowhere the little Oddish came out. Ha said Butch that

little Radish is going to be part of my salad ! But Oddish launched a powerful Solarbeam that

sent Cassidy, Butch, Houndour, and Primeape flying. Way to go Hutch said Cassidy! The name

is Butch not Hutch said Butch! Either way we are blasting off again. Awesome said Vivi your

tough little Oddish. And soon all of the grasses Pokémon were tossing Oddish into the air.

Oddish said Oddish happily. Later that day as the seven of them prepared to leave Eliza said

thank you for saving my Aromatherapy Lab. Sure it was no problem at all said Kyle. Actually

said Vivi it was really this little Oddish who saved your lab. Oddish said Oddish happily. Here

said Eliza a made each of you a jar of custom Fragrances for your Pokémon. Thanks said the

seven of them all together. Oddish- Oddish said Oddish rubbing against Vivi's leg. What said

Vivi? Looks like Oddish wants to go with you said all if weren't for you Oddish

wouldn't have had been for you confidence to defeat Team Rocket. You want to come with me

Oddish asked Vivi. Oddish –Oddish said Oddish jumping up down happily. All right then go

Poke ball said Vivi. Oddish soon disappeared into a ball of light. And the Poke ball soon clicked

shut. Awesome I just caught an Oddish said Vivi! Man today was the sweet smell of fragrances

and success said Jolteon! Espeon –Esp said Espeon happily. Misdraveous said Little Miss

agreeing. Bye and come again soon said Eliza waving at them. We well said Kyle!

The seven of them continued their journey to Fallarbor Town and Nikki's next Pokémon

Contest.

**Note**

Well that took longer than expected. These Chapters with all the detail take about a week to make. Next time its Nikki's next contest in Fallarbor Town! Can Nikki get her third Pokémon Contest Ribbon? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!


	25. Chapter 25 The Fallarbor Town Special !

Chapter 25 the Fallarbor Town Special!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't Pokémon, Cardcaptor Sakura and Full Moon Wo Sagashite I only own the original characters.

After that visit to Eliza's Aromatherapy Lab the seven of them arrived in Fallarbor Town. Well

let's head to the Pokémon Center and relax for a little bit said Kyle. Sound's good to me said

Nikki smiling. By the way don't you have a Pokémon Contest tomorrow said Marina? Oh that's

right. Guess I better train then said Nikki. Don't worry about a thing I already have a costume

ready for you said Madison proudly? Is that all you do? Record everything and make costumes

asked Melanie? Well my Mom is a fashion designer said Madison. Yeah she designs the best

clothing lines said Nikki. What about your Mom asked Kyle? Nikki didn't answer. Hey can we

get to the Pokémon Center asked Jolteon. I am craving for a Hot Fudge Triple Scoop Sunday.

Espeon-Espeon-Esp( Is that all you can think about at time like this ?) said Espeon.

Misdraveous-Misdraveous (You eat too many sweets) said Little Miss. Hey I can't help said

Jolteon. Everyone just laughed. Once the seven arrived at the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Center

each of them gave Nurse Joy there Pokémon to be healed. Meanwhile on the Television a

Special News Report from the Amaro Region appeared. Apparently according to the news

Anchor two Criminal Organizations Team Umbra and Team Rocket had attacked the Noctae

City Museum( Chapter 44 of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's). Other news included the latest

line of clothing from Madison's Mother Samantha. Wow said Marina in awe. Along with the

latest Movie from director Cleavon Schpielbunk. Hey he directed Pokémon in Love said Kyle.

What! Don't tell you saw that Chick Flick! said Jimmy. Uh it was a free screening said Kyle

nervously. Soon the bell and it was time for each of them to get there Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

Now said Vivi let's get something to eat. I am going to go train for a little bit first said Nikki.

Aw come on! I am hungry said Jolteon. Outside Nikki started training the Pokémon she would

be using tomorrow Zigzagoon since she hadn't used Zigzagoon in a while. All right use Thunder

Jolteon I got it said Jolteon. Now Zizgagoon use Mud Slap. Zigzagoon shot mud into the air.

Great techniques said Marina. Thanks' said Nikki blushing. Anyways are you going to come

inside now you have been training for almost an hour now said Marina? Yeah I am getting

hungry said Jolteon. Oh all right said Nikki. That reminds me Madison has your costume ready

for tomorrow and she wants to try it on said Marina happily. Nikki just sighed. After dinner

Nikki went back to try on Madison's newest master piece. Madison had designed for Nikki a

Dress with musical notes on it. The dress was a dark pink with touches of cream, light blue and

black. The skirt part of the dress and was very cylindrical although the skirt fell just below

Nikki's ankle and there was a cut at the front of the skirt to show the light blue ruffles of the

underskirt and had long sleeves. On the chest was large black quaver note and to finish off the

dress. Madison also designed a pink hat with a musical note on it (The costume is the same one

Sakura wore in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 23 when she captured the Song Card). Well what do

you think said Madison? Well I must say you have gotten creative said Nikki. Just then Jimmy

came in said hey are you going to come watch this week's episode of Sharpedo Tank with us.

Sure said Madison and Nikki. Soon Madison, Nikki and Jimmy joined Kyle, Melanie, Vivi and

Marina on the couches to watch Sharpedo Tank mostly because Kyle's Mom was one of the

investors on the show(Sharpedo Tank is a Pokémon Version of the US Show Tank). _Voice over _

_the Sharpedos are back. There looking for the best products for Pokémon Trainers_

Hey said a fellow trainer Sharpedo Tank on is all right. Once the show was over (Kyle's mom

had invested in some Make up for trainers and Pokémon we won't go into details. Yeah good

idea) everyone headed to bed. Hey are you nervous asked Vivi? A little said Nikki. Don't worry

said Kyle you always do great. Thanks I can always count on you said Nikki. Hey said Jimmy go

to bed ! The next morning as Kyle, Melanie, Vivi, Marina and Jimmy were eating breakfast

Marina asked so where is Nikki? Madison is making some final adjustment's to Nikki's battle

costume said Kyle. That reminds me. Aren't you going to promote your new album today asked

Vivi? Oh yeah that's right said Marina. Wow you have a new album said Melanie. Yeah I

recorded right before I came to Hoenn said Marina. Yeah the most boring day of my life said

Jimmy. What was that said Marina? Uh I mean nothing said Jimmy with an Anime style sweat

drop. Espeon said Espeon, Misdraveous said Little Miss laughing. Soon the seven of them

arrived at the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest Hall. Hey look a Medicham said Kyle. A

Medicham said Jimmy his Poke Dex out_.__ Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon. Medicham is able to _

_harness psychic powers through yoga. Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely._

Just then a Red Haired Girl with pig tail, and blue eyes appeared and said well-done Medicham.

Your Medicham is awesome said Nikki. Thanks! I am Grace by the way. I am Nikki Avalon and

this my cousin Madison. Hi I am Kyle J. Chang and I am Melanie and I am Vivi said Vivi. And I

am Jimmy and this is my Girlfriend the World Pokémon Coordinator Marina. Hi said Marina.

What did you say Marina said Grace excitedly? Oh I am your biggest fan said Grace can I get

your autograph! Hold on a moment I am Marina's biggest fan said Vivi. That's all right of course

I can give my autograph. Be sure to buy to a newest album as well said Marina. I take one of you

is participating in the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest said Grace. That would be said Nikki.

Well Good Luck said Grace. Thanks said Nikki same to you. And I take the World Famous

Marina is participating as well said Grace. Actually I am here just to promote my new album

want a preview asked Marina? Of course said Grace. Uh Marina I think we better get a seat said

Jimmy. Oh right said Marina. Well see you inside said ' and Gentlemen welcome

to the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest I am your Vivian Meridian. And here our judges Mr

Contesta ,Mr Sukizo of the Pokémon Fan Club and Fallarbor Town's very own Nurse Joy.

Welcome said Mr Contesta. The winner will receive the Fallarbor Town Ribbon said Vivian. Our

first contest is Nikki Avalon from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region. Zigagoon your up said

Nikki. Zigagoon use Mud Sprout said Nikki. Mud soon shoots out from the ground. The crowd

was impressed. Now finish it off with sand attack. What a performance said Vivian. Now let's

see what the judges have to say. Fantastic said Mr Contesta. Love the mud said Mr. Sukizo. It's a

spectacle said Nurse Joy. A little while later Vivian announced now the judges are tallying up the

scores to see who will be moving on the next round. In the meantime the World Famous

Pokémon Coordinator is here promoting her new album and featuring her new hit single Myself!

Marina along with Little Miss, Wani-Wani and Little Pink got onto the stage and grabbed the

Micro-phone and started singing

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou _

_konna ni namida afureteru_

_ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta _

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa _

_futari niteru no kana? _

_kizukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou _

_kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo _

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka _

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_nakinagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni _

_kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute_

_"dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne _

_futari niteta no kana? _

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_doushite omoide ni dekinai n darou _

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo _

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo _

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_doushite konna ni suki nan darou _

_kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo _

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka _

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_doushite kimi wo suki ni natta n darou _

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

Meanwhile in the waiting room Nikki and Grace were both watching Marina sing. Amazing said

Grace with stars in her eyes. (Hey isn't this from that Anime series about that dying 12 year old

girl Mitsuki Koyama who dreams of becoming a singer? Hey Jolteon stop breaking the Fourth

Wall! I was just saying that because I love that series although it's sad when… Ok Jolteon

enough. Fine then well there be dessert at the end of this Chapter? Yes Ok then!)

The crowd erupted in enormous applause once Marina was done singing. Let's give it up for

Marina said Vivian. That was beautiful said Kyle. Yeah it was said Jimmy. Marina is the best

said Vivi. Yeah I recorded it all on Camera said Madison. Is that all you do Madison is record

asked Melanie? The judges have announced which Coordinators that have scores highest enough

to move onto the next round. Both Nikki and Grace received 2.96 each. After several rounds of

battling Nikki and Grace both would be in the final round. Our match will be between Nikki and

Grace announced Vivian. Both trainers will use one Pokémon each. Five Minutes on the

Clock .Nikki decided to give Zigzagoon a break. Jolteon I call upon you shouted Nikki. No

problem said Jolteon. Medicham let's win that ribbon said Grace. Medicham said Medicham.

Jolteon use Pin Missile and Combine with Thunder shouted Nikki. I got it said Jolteon.

Medicham use Ice Punch and combine with Silver Wind shouted Grace. The attacks happened

simultaneously which both of them to lose points. What a site! Both attacks hit each other at the

same time said Vivian! After a long battle Nikki had enough points to be declared the winner.

And the winner of Fallarbor Town Contest is Nikki Avalon. All right we did said Nikki. It is my

pleasure to present you with the Fallarbor Town Ribbon said Mr Contesta. Way to go Nikki said

Kyle hugging her. Thanks said Nikki. Espeon-Espeon (You were great out there). Ah thanks

babe said Jolteon. Little Miss just laughed. Congrats Nikki. You were great out there and worthy

opponent said Grace. Ah thanks said Nikki. Hopefully we see each other at the Grand Festival

but this time I am going to win said Grace. Will see about that said Nikki. In the meantime can I

get you sign my album Marina. Of course said Marina excitedly! As the seven of them headed

off into the distance Madison asked I take you two are going to challenge the Lavaridge Town

Gym next. Of course said Kyle and Nikki. Well it looks my travels with be ending soon said

Vivi. What said the six of them! I was able to get a flight to Noctae City that leaves from

Lavaridge Town tomorrow evening. Well it was fun while it lasted said Jolteon. Espeon

said Espeon, Misdraveous said Little Miss. Everyone agreed.

**Note**

Sorry this Chapter took longer than expected but I had Jury Duty. Hey where is my dessert! Oh right Jolteon here a piece of Chocolate Mousse Happy! Very Happy! Good now let me finish telling everyone what happens next. Ok then. Anyways where was I. Oh yes the seven of them soon arrive in Lavaridge Town and find the gym a mess because Flannery is still trouble running the Gym. Hey if Flannery is having trouble running the Gym. Maybe I should leave Amaro and head to Lavaridge Town to HELP. No you don't Brock(Max pulling Brock by the ear) .Ok that was awkward. What will happen and how will our friends send Vivi off to Amaro ? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !


	26. Chapter 26 A Fiery Send Off !

Chapter 26 A Fiery Send Off!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon. This purely an original story

Following Nikki's Third Contest and the winning of her third Contest Ribbon the seven of them

proceeded to head off to Lavaridge Town. So when we get to Lavaridge Town what do you want

do asked Kyle to Vivi. I thought we were going to challenge the Lavaridge Gym said Nikki. We

are but we should spend as much time with Vivi before we send her off said Kyle. As a matter

fact I would like take dip in the hot springs and hot sand baths said Vivi. That would be great  
>said Marina! Yeah that would be great said Jimmy and Melanie. Well a Hot Springs Bath would<p>

be good said Kyle and Nikki. Upon reaching Lavaridge Town they soon crossed the bridge and

spotted people in the hot sand taking Sand Baths. So what do you want to do first Madison

asked? Why don't we head to the Hot Springs and take a hot bath said Vivi? Sounds good to me

said Kyle. But before they could do that a girl with Pink Hair a Black T Shirt that showed her

Belly Button was running by with her pants on fire. Marshstomp use water gun said Kyle

throwing Marshstomp's Poke Ball into the air. Marshstomp said Marshstomp. Thanks said the

Pink Haired Girl. By the way I am Flannery the Lavaridge Gym Leader. Hi I am Kyle J Chang

and I am fiancé Melanie said Melanie hugging Kyle. Kyle just did and an Anime style sighs.

And I am Nikki Avalon and this is my cousin Madison said Nikki. And I am Jimmy and this is

my girlfriend the World Famous Pokémon Coordinator Marina. And I am her biggest fan Vivi

said Vivi proudly. Wait did you said Marina? Oh my god! I just bought your newest Album

Myself! Can you sign it for me asked Flannery? Sure no problem said Marina. Hey what's that

Pokémon said Nikki? A large tortoise looking Pokémon appeared behind Flannery. This is my

Torkoal said Flannery. Torkoal said Kyle taking his Pokedex out_. Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. _

_Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to smoke _

_from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies._ Torkoal said Torkoal. Espeon said Espeon,

Misdraveous said Little there said Jolteon . So Jolteon can talk said Flannery. By the

way I was heading to the Hot Springs care to join me said Flannery. Sure said the seven of them.

That's we were heading anyways said Vivi. Yeah its Vivi's last day traveling with us. Really

how come asked Flannery? I am leaving on the next flight to the Noctae City in the Amaro

Region tonight to try and find Max said Vivi. Wait Max as in Norman the Petalburg Gym

Leader's son asked Flannery? Yeah why asked Vivi? It's just so happens that about four years

ago Max was traveling with his older sister who trying to become a Pokémon Coordinator

herself. A trainer named Ash Ketchum and a flirtatious Pokémon Breeder –cough named Brock.

They helped me become a better Gym Leader and had helped me clean the Gym after I took over

as Gym Leader. That's reminds I met Ash and the rest of his friends back at the

Kaufe Town Battle Tournament. Oh I thank saw you on TV. You lost to his cousin Gavin in the

second round said Flannery. Uh yeah said Kyle starching his head nervously. So how is Ash

doing now asked Flannery? He got with May that's for sure said Kyle. Really said Flannery

excitedly! Oh that is just so sweet! So are we going to take that Hot Springs Bath said Melanie.

Right said Flannery. Soon the eight of them undressed and hot springs. Oh this feels so good said

Kyle. Totally agreed said Nikki. Nothing like a Hot Springs bath before I leave for Amaro said

Vivi. After about an hour or so the eight proceeded to the Lavaridge Gym. Once they entered

they found the Gym a big mess. Hey what happened here? said Jimmy. Oh yeah the last trainer

kept using Earthquake and Dig. Man this is what happened before I battled Ash said Flannery.

Well help you cleanup said Kyle. Hey Kyle I don't think Vivi wants to spend her last day with us

cleaning a gym said Nikki. Not a problem I do this all the time back home said Vivi. Well ok

let's get started then said Flannery. I think we should get our Pokémon out said Marina. Good

idea said Kyle. All right everyone come out said Kyle. Soon all of Kyle's Pokémon came out of

their Poke balls. Everyone out as well said Nikki. Same for you said Marina and Jimmy. You

come out as well said Madison and Melanie. Meanwhile a figure in the hooded robes peaked in.

Even after four years my granddaughter still needs help running the gym .Oh well better go in

and help said Mr. Moore. Hey let's play my new Album said Marina. Sounds good to me said

Flannery. Soon they were working to the songs of Marina's latest album. After about two hours

of work the field was done. Now then we can have our Gym battle said Kyle and Nikki. Where

the badges are said Melanie? Oh shoot I forgot where I put them said Flannery faces palming

herself. Don't you remember you put them in the bathroom said Mr. Moore! Grandpa said

Flannery! After giving her Grandfather a hug Mr. Moore said still having trouble running the

Gym. Well you see said Flannery nervously. Not a problem said Mr. Moore. I want to go first!

That is if you don't mind Kyle said Nikki. Sure no problem said Kyle. Oh don't forget the

referee is out sick said Mr. Moore. Not a problem I will referee said Marina! Well then let's get

started then said Flannery. Hold on said Nikki first let me exchange one of my Pokémon. Nikki

quickly went to the Pokémon Center to exchange her Staraptor for her Dewgong .The match

between Nikki and Flannery is about to begin said Marina. What are the rules said Nikki? Three

on three said Flannery confidently. All right then Jolteon let's go said Nikki I got this said

Jolteon. Mag I choose you said Flannery. In flash of light Flannery's Magcargo appeared. Hey a

Marcago said Jimmy! A Macargo said Marina taking her Pokedex out_. Magcargo, the Lava _

_Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarily in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its _

_back that circles its body._ Mag use Flamethrower shouted Flannery. Jolteon dodge and use

Thunder. No problem take that you overgrown snail! said Jolteon. The Thunder came into direct

contact with Mag. Flannery than shouted Mag use Double Team! Soon Mag's body began to

glow white and then created multiple copies of himself. Jolteon use Pin Missile and keep firing.

Jolteon began firing at all of the copies of Mag. Wow Nikki is doing really well said Kyle. Yeah

this going to be one hot battle said Madison recording as usual. At last Jolteon's Pin Missile

managed to come into direct contact with Mag. Oh no said Flannery. Jolteon finish it off with

Thunder shock shouted Nikki. Got it said Jolteon. Soon Mag was knocked on the ground with

swirly eyes. Mag is unable to battle. Jolteon wins said Marina. Well done Mag now you took a

good rest said Flannery recalling Mag back to her Poke Ball. Your pretty good said Flannery.

Thanks said Nikki. But now time to get serious. Meg I choose you. In flash of light Meg

Flannery's Slugma appeared. Jolteon take a break said Nikki. Thanks said Jolteon. Now can I

have that? No Flan until after we win that badge said Nikki severely. Dewgong I choose you said

Nikki. Dewgong said Nikki's Dewgong. A Dewgong said Kyle taking his Pokedex out.

_Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice Pokémon can easily _

_resist extreme cold._ But isn't Dewgong an Ice Type asked Melanie? Yeah but's it's also a water

type said Madison. Begin said Marina. Meg use Body Slam said Flannery. Dewgong dodge it

and use Aurora Beam. Dewgong released a multicolored beam from the horn on its head at Meg.

The Aurora Beam came into direct contact and caused Meg to lose her speed. Meg shake it off

and use Flamethrower said Flannery. Meg launched a Flamethrower from her mouth. Dewgong

use Hydro Pump shouted Nikki. Dewgong launched a powerful shot of water from its mouth.

Both the Flamethrower and Hyrdo Pump came into direct contact with each other. Come on Meg

hang in there. More power Dewgong said Nikki. Soon smoker filled the field after the smoke

cleared. Dewgong was still standing but Meg was knocked. Meg is unable battle! Dewgong is

the winner! said Marina. Meg return said Flannery recalling Meg back to her Poke Ball. Once

again you have proven to worthy opponent said Flannery. But now go Torkoal said Flannery.

Torkoal said Flannery's Torkoal. Dewgong let's finish this said Nikki. Dewgong nodded.

Torkoal use Sludge Bomb shouted Flannery! Torkoal fired globs of sludge from its mouth at the

Dewgong. Dewgong took a direct hit. Dewgong use Hydro Pump shouted Nikki. Dewgong

launched another Hydro Pump and aimed at Torkoal. Torkoal use Iron Defense said Flannery.

Torkoal pulled all of its limbs into its shell and to protect itself. Dewgong keep firing said Nikki.

At last Torkoal was knocked out. Torkoal is unable to battle! Dewgong is the winner shouted

Marina. Thank you Torkoal. You did your best said Flannery. Torkoal said Torkoal. Great work

Dewgong said Nikki. Well done said Flannery as proof of your victory I present with the Heat

Badge. All right I got I a Heat Badge said Nikki posing with Dewgong and Jolteon. You were

great said Vivi. Yeah another great victory on Camera said Madison. By the way what time does

flight to Amaro leave at asked Mr. Moore. It leaves in about hour said Vivi. How about we give

you ride a ride to the Airport said Flannery. After a quick ride to the airport Kyle, Nikki,

Madison, Melanie, Jimmy and Marina gathered to all Good Bye to Vivi. Take good of yourself

said Nikki hugging Vivi. Thanks I will and Good Luck in all of your Contests and I can't wait to

see in the Grand Festival said Vivi. Good Luck finding Max and wherever your Journey's in the

Amaro Region take you said Kyle. Thanks! And Good Luck in your Gym Battle against

Flannery. Here this is for you. said Marina. Marina presented Vivi with a an Autographed

Platinum version of her latest with a commemorative T Shirt with Marina on it.

Thank you so much said Vivi with tears in her eyes. Sure anything for my Number 1 fan said

Marina who also at this point had tears in her eyes. Espeon Esepon said Espeon , Misdreavous

said Little Miss to Vivi's Azumarill and Oddish. Yeah Good Luck you too said Jolteon.

Azumaril said Azumaril, Oddish said Oddish. Well guess you better get going said Jimmy. Yeah

your flight is about ready to depart said Melanie. Not without one last photo of all of us together

said Madison. _Flashback montage of all the adventures Vivi had with Kyle and friends._After the

flash went off Vivi boarded the plane. See you all soon said Vivi. Bye said everyone waving to

Vivi. The now once again group of six watched as Vivi's plane took off for Noctae City in the

Amaro Region. Man I going to miss Vivi said Marina. Ah come on said Jimmy. Hey can I have

that Flan now asked Jolteon ? Sure said Nikki wipping the tears her own eyes. Espeon said

Espeon . Misdraveous said Little Miss looking at the sky.

**Note**

Wow what an emotional send off. Tell me about! I think I am going to need 10 Flans! Jolteon your Flan is here! Right coming Nikki. The whole reason Vivi was traveling with Kyle and friends was because PichuAuraGuardian18 asked since my spin off story takes place in Hoenn

to have Vivi in there so she can be in his own story Pokémon League of Ultimate's. So this is not the end of Vivi. So PichuAuraGuardian18 Vivi has finished her travels with Kyle and his friends. Now I just need to wait to see you are going to introduce Vivi and see how Max reacts to seeing his first crush again .Anyways back to my own story the next day is going to be Kyle's Gym Battle against Flannery . Can Kyle win the Heat Badge himself? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !


	27. Chapter 27 The Victorious Inferno !

Chapter 27 the Victorious Inferno!

Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon. This is purely original work

After that emotional farewell at the Lavaridge Airport to Vivi the six them headed to the

Lavaridge Pokémon Center. Nikki quickly gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy and Chansey to be

healed. Meanwhile Kyle was seating on the couch with Espeon to discuss the strategy for his

Gym Battle tomorrow with Flannery. Hmm let's see since Flannery specializes in Fire Pokémon

the best strategy would be to use Water Pokémon. But don't forget Magarcago is also a Rock

type Pokémon said Jimmy. That's right! said Kyle. For sure I am going to use Marshstomp and

Typhlosion said Kyle. But what about third Pokémon asked Melanie? Let me think about it for a

While said Kyle. The next morning as the six them were eating breakfast Nikki asked so which

Pokémon did you pick for you third Pokémon? I decided to use Lapras said Kyle. Good choice

said Madison. Isn't that the Lapras you caught back in the Union Cave asked Jimmy and

Marina. Yeah! Lapras has always been one of strongest Pokémon said Kyle. The six of them

soon arrived at the Lavaridge Gym. Welcome back everyone said Flannery. Guess I am going to

referee this time said her Grandfather Mr Moore. Sounds great said Kyle. All right then! Let's

get started said Flannery. This is an official gym battle between my Granddaughter Flannery the

Lavaridge Gym Leader and Kyle J. Chang from New Bark Town let the battle begin said Mr.

Moore ! Meg go for it said Flannery! In flash of white light Flannery's Slugma Meg appeared

on the Battlefield. So Flannery is using Meg? In that case go Lapras said Kyle! In flash of light

Lapras appeared on the Battlefield. Well it looks like Kyle decided to use Lapras first said Nikki.

He should have the type advantage said Melanie. Meg use Flamethrower shouted Flannery!

Lapras use Bubblebeam said Kyle! Meg released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at

Lapras. Lapras released a stream of White Bubbles from his mouth and launched it at Meg. The

stream of white bubble's managed to break through Meg's Flamethrower. Oh no said Flannery.

Terrific! Now finish it off with Surf said Kyle! A huge wave formed under Lapras and rode on it

and slammed into Meg. Soon Meg was lying on the ground with swirly eyes. Meg is unable to

battle ! Lapras is the winner said Mr. Moore. Thank you Meg now take a good rest said Flannery

recalling Meg to her Poke Ball. Your Lapras is tough opponent said Flannery. Thanks said Kyle!

But now it's time to heat things up! Go Mag! In flash of light Flannery's Magcargo Mag

appeared on the battle field. Lapras return said Kyle recalling Lapras back to his Poke Ball.

Espeon looked up at Kyle! Yeah that's right Magcargo is part Rock Type. Why did Kyle recall

Lapras Melanie asked? Well since Lapras is part Ice and since Mag is part Rock said Jimmy.

That would put Kyle at a disadvantage said Nikki. Go Marshstomp said Kyle throwing

Marshtomp's Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light Kyle's Marshstomp appeared on the battle

field. Marshstomp said Marshstomp! Begin said Mr. Moore. Mag use Double Team said

Flannery. Mag soon made copies of himself. Marshtstomp use Mud Shot said Kyle! Marshtomp

fired a stream of mud at Mag from his mouth. Marshtomp keep firing said Kyle. At last

Marshstomp's Mud Shot came into direct contact with Mag who yelled in pain. Mag use

Flamethrower said Flannery. Mag's cheeks swell up and it releases a red-orange stream of fire

from its mouth at Marshstomp. Marshstomp dodge it and use Water Gun said Kyle. Marshstomp

launched a stream of water from his mouth. Marshstomp keep it up said Kyle! At last the last the

water gun broke through the Flamethrower. Mag was soon knocked into the wall with swirly

eyes. Mag is unable to battle. Marshstomp wins said Mr. Moore. All right said Kyle! Thank you

Mag said Flannery recalling Mag back to his Poke Ball. Just than a white light came from

Marshstomp's body. Hey said Nikki! Marshstomp is evolving said Madison recording with her

camera. Soon the light ended Swampert said Swampert ! Swampert saidKyle taking his Pokedex

out of his pocket. _Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of _

_Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see _

_through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin_. Swampert do you want finish

this asked Kyle ? Swampert said Swampert confidently! All right begin said .

Torkoal I choose you said Flannery throwing Torkoal's Pokeball into the air soon the Coal

Pokemon appeared on the battle field. Torkoal said Torkoal letting off some smoke. Torkoal use

Overheat said Flannery! Torkoal opened its mouth and its mouth glows white. Then it fired a

white flame that has a red-orange flame spiraling around it at Swampert. Swampert took a direct

hit. Oh no said Nikki! Swampert are you ok said Kyle. But Swampert just smiled,Swampert said

Swampert proudly. Swampert use Muddy Water said Kyle! Swampert released multiple streams

of brown water from its body at Torkoal. Torkoal use Iron Defense said Flannery! .Torkoal said

Torkoal as Torkoal pulled in all of its limbs into its shell to protect itself. Swampert keep using

Muddy Water said Kyle! Swampert kept firing Muddy Water at Torkoal until Torkoal

landed on its back. Oh no said Flannery! Now Swampert use Waterfall said Kyle! Swampert's

eyes began to glow light blue and a column of water rose from the water, and Swampert swam

up the column in a fast, spiraling motion and directly knocked Torkoal into the wall knocking

Torkoal out on contact. Torkoal is unable to battle said ! Swampert wins! All right

said Kyle jumping into the air with Espeon ! Thank you Torkoal! Now take a good rest said

Flannery. "Whew! On the verge of eruption ! I may have lost the match, but I'm completely

satisfied. It's not often I get to enjoy a battle this heated. As proof of your victory against the

Lavaridge Gym I present with the Heat Badge said Flannery handing Kyle the Heat Badge. All

right I won the heat badge said Kyle triumphantly! Let's have another one like this sometime!"

said Flannery! Of course said Kyle smiling his usual smile! Congrats Kyle said Nikki hugging

him! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of my fiancé said Melanie!

Way to go said Jimmy and Marina. Once outside Mr. Moore said well seeing that you can run

the Gym by yourself I am off to Unova Region to keeping writing my Pokémon Poetry.

Good luck than Grandfather said Flannery hugging Mr. Moore. Speaking of which where is the

next Hoenn League Gym asked Madison. Oh that reminds me Norman and his wife Carolina just

got back from their vacation said Flannery. So that means the Petalburg Gym is back open again

said Kyle. That's right Flannery. Well I guess well head back to Petalburg City said Nikki. Good

Luck to all you said Flannery as the six walked into to the distance. Thanks said all of them and

see you soon. Man after watching such a hot battle this puts me in the mood for Lavaridge

Chocolate Crème Pie said Jolteon. Espeon said Espeon, Misdraveous said Little Miss. I think I

could use a piece as well said Kyle and Nikki. Soon everyone started laughing.

**Note**

Whew that took longer expected. Yeah tell me about! After all there is a movie coming out and…Ok Jolteon I think you better finish you're Lavaridge Chocolate Crème Pie. Sure no problem. But that reminds me PichuAuraGuardian18 Movie story**"Kyurem and ****the Hero's Sword"** is scheduled to be up sometime in late May or early June. Anyways next time in Hoenn Adventures on the way to Petalburg City the six them encounter a group of Maganite attacking a group of Torkoal. What is going on? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !


	28. Chapter 28 Electrified Heat !

Chapter 28 Electrified Heat !

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon this is purely my own original work!

Following both Nikki and Kyle's win at the Lavaridge Gym the six of them proceeded to head

to Petalburg City at that moment Jolteon spotted something. Jolteon what is it asked Nikki? Take

a look over there. Hey a Torkoal said Kyle! Just like the one Flannery used said Jimmy. Except

this one is female said Jolteon. How can you be sure asked Madison? Pokémon intuition said

Jolteon. In that case Espeon use your attract said Kyle. Espeon winked at Torkoal and then

multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of its eye and floated towards

Torkoal. The hearts did nothing however. Your right! That Torkoal is Female and I am going to

catch it ! said Nikki. Wait a minute! Something doesn't seem right said Kyle. What do you by?

that asked Nikki. Look! Magnemite said Melanie! Sure enough a large group of Magnemite

appeared and started to attack Torkoal. Jolteon use Thunder said Nikki! Jolteon fired a massive

beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Magnemite ! The Magnemite then fled the scene.

Yeah take that you pesky magnets said Jolteon! But I wonder could have triggered those

Magnamite to attack Torkoal in the first place asked Kyle? I think I might know said Officer

Jenny pulling up on her Motorcycle with her Growlithe. Hey Officer Jenney said Nikki. For the

past week or so something has been scaring the Magnamite out of there part of the forest and

driven into this part of the forest where the Torkoal live Officer Jenny said. What do you suppose

could have driven the Magnemite out the forest asked Marina? Who knows? Growlithe and I

have been searching the area for a while now. But Growlithe can't pick up a scent so that lead's

nowhere said Officer Jenny regretfully. Hey maybe we can help said Kyle! Really! But how

asked Officer Jenny ? Jolteon ask Torkoal where the Magnemite have been coming from said

Nikki. No problem said Jolteon. Hey there Torkoal do you think you can tell where the

Magnamite have been coming from asked Jolteon. Torkoal-Torkoal-Koal said Torkoal. She said

a few miles South of here. In that case Espeon scan the area said Kyle. You too Little Miss said

Marina. Espeon said Espeon, Misdraveous said Little Miss. Both Espeon and Little Miss scanned

the area and quickly found something. Hey Espeon and Little Miss spotted something said

Marina. Perfect let's follow them said Kyle. Right, Growlithe you help Espeon and Little said

Officer Jenny. Growlithe said Growlithe proudly. Don't forget me said Jolteon. As soon as they

started following Espeon, Little Miss, Growlithe and Jolteon. Nikki turned around and said Hey

look that Torkoal is following. Well this is Torkoal's home said Officer Jenny. Wonder how she

got separated from her family asked Madison ? Maybe Torkoal and her family got attacked

Magnamite and went the other way said Officer Jenny. Torkoal do you miss your family asked

Nikki ? Torkoal said Torkoal sadly. Don't worry, well help you find your family said Nikki. As

they kept walking they found that the suspension bridge ropes had been cut. Oh no said Officer

Jenny. Is there another bridge anywhere asked Kyle? Not for another 12 miles said Officer

Jenny. In that case Lapras I choose you said Kyle. Lapras soon appeared out of his Poke Ball.

Lapras can you give us ride across the river asked Kyle? Lapras nodded. Soon they were all on

the back of Lapras and crossed the river. Thanks Lapras said Kyle recalling Lapras back to his

Poke Ball. Note to self. Need a wooden or stone bridge at this point said Officer Jenny. As they

continued on they soon found a large group of Torkoal. Torkoal said Torkoal happily running

back to her family. Aww that's so sweet said Nikki. Hey Jolteon ! Why ask the Torkoal if they

they know what's been causing the Magnemite o act up lately said Kyle. Sure not a problem.

Hey guys! said Jolteon casually. Torkoal said two of the Torkoal? So do you what's been

bugging the Magnemite asked Jolteon ? Torkoal-Torkoal-Koal said one of the Torkoal. Oh I

see. Torkoal over here say's that this Big Machine has been trying to catch them said Jolteon.

Big Machine huh? I think whose responsible said Kyle. Who everyone asked? It was just at that

moment that large group of Magnemite flew towards the Torkoal but caught by a giant net. Nice

try that net is shock proof said Butch. It's just I thought it's ….said Kyle.

Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

Cassidy: To the moon...

Butch: ...And beyond...

Both: ...What a blast!

Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed!

Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need.

Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire...

Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And it's Butch!

Shuckle: Shuck-uckle!

Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two...

Butch: ...The true Team Rocket...

Both: Us! Not you!

Team Rocket shouted all them! What is the meaning of this asked Jimmy angrily! Isn't it

obvious? We're catching those Magnemite and then use then sell Magnemite's electricity for

profit said Cassidy! And whatever electricity we don't sell! Well give to the Boss said Butch! Oh

no you won't Biff said Kyle. The name is Butch! Not Biff said Butch! You two are under arrest

for Pokémon poaching and trying to sell Electricity without a permit ! said Officer Jenny . Oh

yeah whose going to stop us said Butch ? We well. Espeon go help free those Magnemite ! said

Kyle. Jolteon go help out as well said Nikki. Just then the group of Torkoal came out and started

using Flamethrower on the giant machine that was holding the Magnemite captive. Espeon use

Psychic and float the Magnemite away said Kyle. Soon the machine exploded. Way to go Banner

said Cassidy angrily. The name is Butch not Banner said Butch. Either way Team Rocket is

blasting off again ! Soon all of the Magnemite were free. All right said all of them! Thank you

so much for helping to free the Magnemite from Team Rocket said Officer Jenny. Growlithe said

Growlithe happily. Hey no problem said Kyle. I guess that' what we do said Nikki. Speaking of

which we better start to Petalburg City said Madison. Right bye said everyone to Officer Jenny.

Bye said Officer Jenny waving at them. As the six of them headed down the road Jolteon stopped

for moment. Jolteon what's wrong asked Nikki? Look said Kyle. It's that Torkoal we saw earlier

today. Torkoal said Torkoal. Torkoal says she wants to come along with us. What's that you

want to come with me asked Nikki? Torkoal said Torkoal happily. All right then go Pokeball

said Nikki. Torkoal disappeared in a flash of light and soon the Poke ball closed and turned off.

All right said I just caught a Torkoal. Espeon-Espeon said Espeon. Misdreavous said Little Miss.

Exactly said Jolteon!

**Note**

Well Chapter 28 is finished. Oh here is a preview for Chapter 29 upon returning to Petalburg City the six them proceed to the Petalburg Gym. So that Kyle and Nikki challenge May and Max's Father Norman. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !


	29. Chapter 29 Slaking Power !

Chapter 29 Slaking Power!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon I just own the original characters. This is just purely for fun!

The six of them (well actually three because if you remember Melanie, Jimmy and Marina did

travel to Petalburg City at the beginning) arrived back in Petalburg City. Well it didn't take us

that long to get back to Petalburg City said Kyle. That's because we didn't make stops on the

way said Nikki. (Actually more or less because the writer feels we didn't to make a stop in

Mauville City like Ash did and… Ok Jolteon that's enough now! Fine but I better get dessert

today! Because I didn't get any in the last chapter! All right then.) First let's get something to

eat said Madison. Yeah I haven't had anything sweet in a while said Jolteon. It just happens I

know just the place to go said Marina. Soon the six of them arrived at Pink Castle looking Café (

Think Café Mew Mew from Tokyo Mew Mew). What is this place asked Jimmy? Yeah! It's so

Cute! said Nikki, Madison, and Melanie in awe with stars in their eyes. This my friends is Café

Skitty said Marina. Great let's get something to eat and then we head to the Petalburg Gym said

Kyle. A girl with cherry red hair that was wearing a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron

and pink and white ribbons and black shoes greeted them. Hello welcome to the Café Skitty my

name is Zoey she said cheerfully. Hi I am Kyle J. Chang, and I am his fiancée Melanie. And I am

Nikki Avalon and this is my cousin Madison said Nikki. I am the World Famous Coordinator

Marina said Marina and I her boyfriend Jimmy said Jimmy. Right this way then said Zoey. There

four more girls in Maid Dresses. One girl had blue grey hair tied in buns and was waitress

uniform is a blue color scheme. Hello she said I am Corina Aizawa she said sipping her tea. Get

back to work said Zoey ! Just then a short girl with light blonde hair and burnt-orange eyes

appeared. Hello I am Kiki and allow me show some of greatest stunts. Ballerina on the ball,

Kabuki Ball Bouncer and Human Cannon Ball. Wow she's that little and she can do all that said

Melanie in awe. Just then a girl with light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the

back. She also wore blue eyes and thin glasses came out. But also tripped and fell all on the floor

causing a pot of hot water on Kyle. Ouch that hurts said Kyle running around in circles Anime

style. I am sorry I am Bridget by the way. No problem said Kyle with an Anime style sweat drop.

Just then a tall girl with long, glossy, purple hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and

"long, strong and thin legs appeared. Hey aren't you said Nikki? Yes the famous model Renée

Fujiwara I work here as well said Renee. Oh my good you're so beautiful! Hey if need a

manager he is my business card…said Jimmy. But then Marina punched Jimmy right into the

wall. What's the big idea Mr.? said Marina angrily. Little Miss and Espeon just laughed. (These

girls remind of that show with the mutant…Yes I will get to that end Jolteon). After a delicious

lunch and dessert (Man that Strawberry Shortcake was the best and the Key Lime Pie! Ok

Jolteon enough describes the sweets). The six of them proceeded to head to the Petalburg

Gym. Looks a lot better now that isn't a crime scene said Kyle. Agreed said Nikki. As they

entered however they set the alarm off. Oh shoot! We tripped the alarm off said Melanie. But

then Norman and Caroline arrived and shut the alarm. We are very sorry about that said Norman.

But when we found we burglarized while on vacation we had security system installed explained

Caroline. Hey no problem said Kyle. Wait a minute Officer Jenny said that a boy with light

brown hair and amber eyes named Kyle J. Chang and a girl named Nikki Avalon helped her

catch those bandits. You wouldn't happen to be Kyle and Nikki would you asked Norman?

That's us said Kyle and Nikki together. Oh said Norman and Caroline hugging and squeezing the

two of them to death. Please stop we can't breathe said Nikki. Oh sorry about that said Caroline?

So I take it you two wish to challenge me for Gym Battle said Norman. That' correct said Kyle

and Nikki. All right then who wants to go first asked Norman? I guess I am going to go first said

Kyle. Sounds good to me said Nikki. Besides I haven't finished your battle costume said

Madison proudly. Let's get started then. By the way I heard you ran into my children Max and

May and Boyfriend Ash and his other friends at the Kafue Town Tournament. How is Ash

treating my little girl asked Norman? He seems to be treating her well. But hey I didn't have

time for that! Right Espeon! said Kyle. Espeon said Espeon. Hey just checking! By the way I

must say that you and Nikki make an awfully good couple yourself said Norman. Both Kyle and Nikki just blushed.

_Scene Change _

This is an official Gym Battle said the Referee. How many Pokémon asked Kyle? How about we

do a two on two said Norman. All right then go Swampert said Kyle. In a flash of white the Mud

Fish Pokemon appeared on the Battle Field. Swampert said Swampert. A Swampert huh? All

right then go Vigoroth said Norman. Soon Norman's Vigoroth appeared on the field. A Vigoroth

said Nikki taking her Pokedex out_.__Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon. Vigoroth is only _

_comfortable going berserk. Will destroy anything in its path by spinning both arms, and goes _

_more berserk when done._ Sounds pretty tough said Melanie. But Swampert should be able

handle it said Jimmy. Marina and Little Miss Nodded. Begin said the Referee. Vigoroth use

scratch said Norman. Swampert use dig said Kyle. Swampert dug a hole in the battlefield and

come up beneath Vigoroth and attacked it. Vigoroth screamed in pain but it still had some fight

left in it. Huh said Kyle. My Vigoroth is well trained! Vigoroth use Flamethrower! said Norman.

Vigoroth. Vigoroth released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Swampert. Swampert

use Hydro Pump said Kyle. Swampert released a powerful jet of water from its mouth at

Vigoroth . Soon Vigoroth was knocked out. Vigoroth is unable to battle! Swampert is the winner

said Referee. All right said Kyle! Espeon said Espeon happily. Vigoroth return said Norman. So

far so good said Norman. Yeah not bad for yourself said Kyle! But now go Slaking said

Norman. Slaking said Slaking! A Slaking said Nikki taking her Pokedex out again. _Slaking, the _

_Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that grow within its _

_reach._ Looks like Slaking is Norman's toughest Pokemon said Madison recording the whole

thing with her Camera. Slaking use Hyper Beam said Norman. An orange ball appeared in front

of Slaking's mouth and it fires an orange beam at Swampert. Swampert was on the ground with

swirly eyes. Swampert is unable to battle said the Referee. Swampert return said Kyle recalling

Swampert back to his Poke Ball. Thank you Swampert now take a good rest said Kyle smiling.

Toughest Pokémon huh? Well say hello to my little friend! said Kyle. In a flash of light Kyle's

Typhlosion appeared on the battlefield. Typhlosion said Typhlosion its flames popped from its

back. Good choice said Jimmy. Yeah Typhlosion is Kyle's toughest Pokémon. Begin said the

Referee. Typhlosion use Fire Blast said Kyle! Typhlosion spits flames from its mouth in the

shape of kanji at Slaking. Slaking still suffering from the effects of the Hyper Beam took a direct

hit. Now finish it off with Eruption said Kyle. Typhlosion charged and ran underneath Slaking

Then, it ignited the flames on its head and tail, and they grew larger. It then fired a geyser of red-

orange fire from the flame on its head at Slaking. Slaking was soon knocked out. Slaking is

unable to battle! Typhlosion wins! We did said Kyle, Espeon and Typhlosion jumping up and

down. Thank you Slaking you did well said Norman. Well done! As proof of your victory

against the Petalburg Gym I present with the Balance Badge said Norman. All right I just got a

balance badge. Way to go Kyle said Nikki then she did something unexpected she kissed Kyle

on the check both of them blushed. Hey! How many times have I told you! Back of my fiancée

said Melanie ! Still jealous little girl said Jolteon? Both Kyle and Nikki blushed. Well it's like I

will be battling you tomorrow said Norman. Yes you will said Nikki confidently. Soon the six of

them arrived at the Pokémon Center so they had have their Pokémon healed. Thank you Nurse

Joy said the six of them. Sure not a problem said Nurse Joy. Later that evening while they were

eating dinner. Zoey the girl who they meet at Café Skitty should up with Brown Eyes and Black

Hair. Hey! You're the ones I saw earlier from the Café! said Zoey. That would be us said Kyle!

So who is the cute guy asked Madison? Oh this is my boyfriend Mark Aoyama said Zoey.

Hello! Nice to meet all of you said Mark. Same here said Kyle and Jimmy. So how long are you

going to be in Petalburg City for asked Zoey ? Well I have Gym Battle tomorrow. But then after

that I don't know just yet said Nikki. Hey why don't you all spend a day or two in Petalburg City

said Zoey. That's a good idea. I did want to see Circle Vision said Kyle. Yeah and we didn't

really spend much time here last time said Madison. All right then! After my Gym Battle

tomorrow. We'll all spend some time in Petalburg City said Nikki. Espeon-Esp-said Espeon

happily. Misdraveous said Little Miss excitedly. Yeah more delicious sweets from Café Skitty

said Jolteon excitedly ! Everyone just laughed.

**Note**

By now you might be wondering about the Café Skitty at the beginning. Yes it is based on Tokyo Mew Mew. I even used the names from the English Dub MewMew Power. But don't worry this is not a crossover. (Yeah if it was they would transform and be saving the world and…. Ok Jolteon I think they already know that). Next time though Nikki challenges Norman to Gym Battle. Who will win? Find out in next in Hoenn Adventures!


	30. Chapter 30 An intense battle

Chapter 30 An intensely shockingly hot battle!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't Pokémon, this an original story

The next morning as Kyle, Melanie, Jimmy and Marina were eating breakfast Marina asked so

where is Nikki and Madison. Nikki is putting on Madison's latest Battle Costume said Kyle

stuffing his face full of French toast. Just then Nikki arrived wearing a dress that looked like the

one from Alice in Wonderland (Battle Costume is the one in which Sakura caught The Little

Card). The outfit was a long blue dress with a white apron on top of the dress. At the shoulders

of the blue dress, it seemed to be very puffy and fit well with the apron as the sleeves on the

apron were also puffed up. Underneath the skirt, was a white petticoat, which had crinkled rims.

Attached to the back of the dress was a large white bow tie, which was attached to the waist of

the costume. Attached to Nikki's head was a large red bow. You actually look very cute said

Kyle. Thanks' said Nikki blushing. Espeon and Little Miss just laughed. Yeah that's very mature

of you two girls ! said Jolteon who was wearing a white collar. Hey do you want to come work at

Café Skitty said Zoey. What are you doing here asked Madison? I came to pick up my Skitty

said Zoey. Oh there you are! Your Skitty is fully healed said Nurse 's Skitty jumped

into her arms happily. So you have a Gym Battle with Norman today said Zoey. Yes! Said Nikki

excitedly Mind if I am come and watch asked Zoey ? Don't you need to be at the Café asked

Marina? We don't open until after 10:00 AM today said Zoey. Sounds good to me said Nikki

smiling. Soon they all arrived at the Petalburg Gym. Ah good morning said Norman who had just

gotten back from a morning jog with his Pokémon. Good morning Norman everyone said. So

Nikki are you ready for Gym Battle asked Norman? You bet I am said Nikki!

_Inside the Gym_

Soon they were all back inside the Petalburg Gym the match was ready to begin. This an official

Gym Battle between Gym Leader Norman and Challenger Nikki Avalon. So what are the rules

asked Nikki? Same as yesterday two on two said Norman. In that case Jolteon your up said

Nikki. Not a problem said Jolteon. So your Jolteon can talk huh said Norman? Yeah it's a long

story said Nikki. Not a problem my daughter's boyfriend's Meowth can talk as well said

Norman. All right then Slakoth go for it said Norman. A Slakoth said Nikki taking out her

Pokedex_. Slakoth, the Slacker Pokémon. Slakoth is generally found sleeping and very few ever _

_witness it in motion._ Slakoth use Shadow Ball said Norman. Slakoth formed a black ball of

energy between its hands. It then fired the ball at Jolteon. Jolteon dodge it and use Pin Missile.

Jolteon's fur became spiky and it fired yellow needles from its fur at the opponent. Take this

monkey said Jolteon ! The Pin Missle hit Slakoth on contact. Slakoth use Blizzard shouted

Norman ! Slakoth opened its mouth and the inside of its mouth began to glow white. It then fired

a blizzard from its mouth at the Jolteon. Burr that was I still got fight in me said Jolteon.

Jolteon use Thunder said Nikki! Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow electricity from its body

at Slakoth. Slakoth was knocked out with swirly eyes. Slakoth is unable to battle! Jolteon wins

said the Referee. All right said Jolteon ! Wow! Nikki is impressive said Zoey. I wonder who

Norman is going to pick next though said Kyle while his Espeon looked up at her master.

Slakoth return. Thank you Slakoth now take a good rest said Norman. Well so far so good. I

haven't fought girl this tough since Leaf Green( Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Chapter 44).

But now go Vigoroth said Norman. In flash of light Norman's Vigoroth appeared on the field.

Jolteon use Thundershock said Nikki. Jolteon's body began to glow yellow and it released a

yellow lightning bolt from its body at Vigoroth. Vigoroth shouted Vigoroth in pain. But

Vigoroth still had fight left in it. Vigoroth use Flamethrower said Norman. Vigoroth released a

red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Jolteon. Jolteon was knocked out. Man that was hot

said Jolteon weekly with swirly eyes. Jolteon is unable to battle. Vigoroth wins said the Referee.

Jolteon return! Thank you Jolteon you did your best said Nikki smiling. Does that mean that I

asked Jolteon ? Yes you will get the entire desert you want said Nikki with an Anime style sweat

drop on her head. I wonder what Nikki is going to do now said Marina. Who knows said Jimmy.

Torkoal I choose you said Nikki throwing Torkoal's Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light the

Coal Pokémon appeared on the battle field. Torkoal said Torkoal. Wow! Nikki is using Torkoal

said Melanie. But didn't she just catch said Madison recording the whole thing with her camera

as usual. On the other hand this will give Torkoal some much needed battling experience said

Kyle. A Torkoal huh? In case Vigoroth use Flamethrower said Norman. Torkoal you use

Flamethrower as well said Nikki. Soon both Pokemon were using Flamethrower. At last

Torkoal's Flamethrower broke through and hit Vigoroth on contact. Vigoroth use scratch said

Norman. Vigoroth hit Torkoal with its whole hand. Torkoal use Iron Defense said Nikki. Torkoal

pulled all of its limbs into its shell and protected itself. Vigoroth keep scratching said Norman.

But Vigoroth soon tired out. Now Torkoal finish it off with Lava Plume said Nikki. Torkoal

caused an explosion around it, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hit Vigoroth

with flames. Vigoroth was knocked out with swirly eyes. Vigoroth is unable to battle. Torkoal is

the winner said the Referee. All right said Nikki and Jolteon together! Vigoroth return! Thank

you my friend now take a good long rest said Norman. Well done Nikki you have surely proven

worthy opponent said Norman. Thanks said Nikki blushing. As proof of your victory I present

you with the Balance Badge said Norman. Awesome! I just won the Balance Badge said Nikki!

Well done said Kyle hugging Nikki. Espeon-Esp-Espeon said Espeon. Misdraveous said Little

Miss. Thanks. After all I can take a little heat said Jolteon. Way to go! Another fantastic battle on

Camera said Madison. So where are you off to now said Caroline. Well we thought spend a little

bit time in Petalburg City said Kyle. Good luck to all of you then said Norman. Thanks said

Nikki. Just then Zoey's Boyfriend Mark arrived. There are you said Zoey kissing Mark on the

check. Sorry I got out of Kendo Practice late. A blue-dog like Pokémon was beside Mark. Hey a

Riolu said Kyle taking his Pokedex out. _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, _

_Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies_. So do you want Zoey and I to

show around Petalburg City asked Mark. Sounds good me said Jimmy. Yeah first thing I want to

see is Circle Vision said Kyle. All right then Circle Vision it is said Mark. Espeon said Espeon,

Misdraveous said Little Miss. You said said Jolteon!

**Note**

Well this chapter is done. Next time in Hoenn Adventures the six of them of spend the day with Zoey and Mark what will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!


	31. Chapter 31The Blue Knight Appears Part 1

Chapter 31 The Blue Knight Appears Part 1 !

Disclaimer: I have said this before and I will say again. I don't own Pokémon this is purely an original story.

Following Nikki's victory at the Petalburg Gym the six of them along with Zoey and Mark

headed to the Pokémon Center so that Nikki could heal her Pokémon. Soon the bell went off here

you go said Nurse Joy, Chansey said Chansey. Thanks said Nikki. Great now that were done

here let's go see Circle Vision said Kyle. Man is that all wanted to see is Circle Vision said

Jimmy. Hey I like seeing Circle Vision Movies said Kyle. Well then that's settled let's go see

Circle Vision said Nikki. Soon they were inside the waiting room sitting on benches. Welcome

to Circle Vision said a Hostess who dressed like an Airline Stewardess. For those of you who

have never seen Circle Vision before this is a brief summary. There are Nine Movies Screens

that surround you so it gives the felling that you are actually there. And the film you are about

see is the original version of Hoenn the Beautiful. Hoenn the Beautiful was originally created for

the Pokémon Exposition in Saffron City as way to promote the Hoenn Region and was originally

shown in the Circarama format which used Elven 16 millimeter screens. It was then reshoot in

the Nine Screen 35 Millimeter Circle Vision format. Man who cares about a history lesson said

Jolteon. Jolteon said Nikki! Espeon and Little Miss just laughed. Before we enter the theater here

is brief film from our sponsor Pidgeot Airlines. Soon the screen came on an animated Pidgeot

named Wilbur appeared on screen and give the history Pidgeot Airlines. At last it was time to

enter the main theater. Another hostess appeared and took the microphone and said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome... "…to the Circle-Vision 360 Theatre. For your safety and for

the safety of those around you, we must ask that you do not sit on the floor, or on the lean rails.

The lean rails were not constructed for sitting or climbing; they will not support your weight or

the weight of your children. And please no smoking or refreshments, please. And now on behalf

of Pidgeot Airlines we are proud to present Hoenn the Beautiful !

_Back outside_

Man that was good said Kyle and Nikki. Yeah if you wanted to see the place we have already

been too or are going to said Jimmy. Anyways what do you want to do next asked Madison and

Marina. How about we head back to the Café Skitty said Zoey. Sounds good to me said Kyle.

Yeah I am starving said Jolteon. Soon they were all back at the Café Skitty. Hey what's Renee

and Corina doing asked Madison? Oh we offer a free meal to trainers who bet us said Zoey.

Sounds like fun said Kyle. How about Kyle and I battle you said Nikki. Ok then I guess I will

partner with Kiki then said Zoey . All right said Kiki excitedly! Soon both Kyle and Nikki and

Zoey and Kiki were on the Café Battlefield. I will referee said a boy about 15 with tan skin and

blond hair. Oh this my manager Elliot said Zoey in annoyed tone. The name is Elliot Shirogane

said Elliot. All right what are the rules both asked Kyle. Each of you will use one Pokémon each

said Elliot. All right in that I case I choose Espeon said Kyle. And I choose Jolteon said Nikki. I

chose Skitty said Zoey. Mankey go for it said Kikki. In flash of light a pink kitten Pokémon and

a white Monkey like appeared on the battlefield. A Skitty said Kyle taking his Pokedex out

_Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects _

_that catches its eye._ Begin said Elliot. Jolteon use Thunder shock said Nikki. Espeon use

Psybeam said Kyle. Skitty use tackle said Zoey, Mankey use Low kick said Kikki. But the two

proved no match for Jolteon and Espeon. And both Skitty and Mankey were knocked out

quickly. Both Skitty and Jolteon are unable to battle. Jolteon and Espeon win. This means you

get a free meal. And you two need more practice said Elliot. You don't need to be so mean

Elliot said Zoey furiously. Chill out Zoey said Corina with a smirk. All right we did it said Kyle

and Nikki. Free dessert said Jolteon. Espeon-Espeon-Esp said Espeon. Yeah we do make a good

team. So does that mean? said Jolteon. Espeon-Espeon-Esp(No I won't date you) said Espeon.

Ah come on babe said Jolteon. So does anyone else want to battle asked Elliot? I guess Jimmy

and I will battle said Marina. I guess Corina and I will battle then said Renee. Sounds good to

me said to me Big Sister said Corina. All right the same rules said Elliot. Taillow I choose you

said Corina. In flash of light small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers with patches of red on

its chest and forehead appeared. A Taillow said Marina taking her Pokedex out _Taillow, the _

_Tinyswallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the _

_most powerful opponents_. Mightyena I chose you said Renee. A Mightyena said Jimmy taking

his Pokedex out _Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. _

_They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. _ In that case Beedrill I

chose you said Jimmy. In flash of light Jimmy's Bedrill appeared. Little Miss go for it said

Marina. Taillow use peck on Misdraveous said Corina Taillow pecked Misdraveous repeatedly

with its beak. The peck however went right through her. Corina didn't you forget that

Misdraveous is ghost type said Renee? Bedrill use Fury Cutter on Migtyena said Jimmy. Bedrill

crossed its scythes, and then opened them up. When it did, its scythes began to glow red and

grow larger. It then repeatedly slashed Mightyena. Smart move said his girlfriend Marina giving

Jimmy a quick peck on the check. Well Bug Attacks are strong against Dark Type said Jimmy.

Little Miss use Pysbeam said Marina. Little Miss released a multicolored beam from her eyes at

Taillow. Bedrill use Twineedle said Jimmy. Beedrill charged at Mightyena with its large

stingers on its arms. Soon both Corina's Taillow and Renee's Mightyena were knocked out. Both

Taillow and Mightyena are unable to battle. Misdraveous and Beedrill win said Elliot! We did  
>said Jimmy and Marina. Soon Jimmy and Marina joined the others for some lunch. Wow you all<p>

are strong trainers a young man with long brown hair that was tied into a pony tail and had hazel

eyes and light skin. This is Wesley Akasaka III said Zoey. He is the head baker said Kikki. So

where are all from asked Wesley? Jimmy, Marina and Melanie and I are from the Johto region

said Kyle. And Madison and I are from the Sinnoh Region said Nikki. So from all over then said

Wesley. Just then a buzzer went off uh oh said Zoey ! Looks like there is trouble downtown said

Bridget. What is asked Kikki. It's seems two criminals have attacked the Pokémon Center said

Elliot. In that case Team Skitty activate! said Zoey. Soon the five of them were wearing

different battle outfits(The same ones from Tokyo Mew Mew so I don't describe them to you).

Hey can we help out as well asked Kyle and Nikki. Sure the more the merrier I always say said

Zoey. Yeah we can use all the help we can get said Corina. Soon they all arrived at the Petalburg

Pokémon Center. A giant mecha was attacking and stealing everyone's Pokémon. Oh no said Kyle its…

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Wait you know those guys asked Zoey . There from Team Rocket said Nikki. They are a

criminal organization that steals Pokémon said Jimmy and Marina. Well in that case said Zoey

Skitty Style, Skitty Grace, Skitty Power in Your Face! said the five of them together. Ok that

was just weird said Jolteon. Espeon (agreed) said Espeon. Misdraveous Miss said Little Miss

with an Anime style sweat drop. Give back those Pokemon Bob said Kyle! For the last time it's

Butch not Bob said Butch. And we aren't giving back anything said Cassidy! Take this said

Butch pushing a button on the machine. Ah the machine quickly grabbed Espeon, and Jolteon.

Espeon cried Kyle! Jolteon cried Nikki! But then out of nowhere a Blue cloaked figure arrived with a Riolu. "I am the one who was born only to protect thee." I am the Blue Knight he said !

To Be Continued….

**Note**

Sorry it took so long to post but I had so much information that I have decided to split this part into two parts. You will note the fact that I am using some this stuff from Tokyo Mew Mew. But just so everyone knows this not a crossover story. I am just using ideas from other Anime. Just as heads up the first chapter of PichuAuraGuardian18 "Kyurem and the Hero's Sword" which is the movie story for his main story Pokémon: League of Ultimate is up. Anyways here is a preview for the next part. The Blue Knight appears to save the day. Who is he and can he save everyone's Pokémon? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !


	32. Chapter 32The Blue Knight Appears Part 2

Chapter 32 The Blue Knight Appears! Part 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon this purely an original story!

_Last time in Hoenn Adventures our heroes spent the day with Zoey and her boyfriend Mark. Later that day however Team Rocket attacked the Pokémon Center and captured everyone's Pokémon! But then out of nowhere a mystery cloaked figure calling himself only the Blue Knight and his Riolu appeared! Who is this mysterious Blue Knight? Stay tuned and find out for yourselves!_

"I am the one who was born only to protect thee." I am the Blue Knight he said! Rilou said Rilou

Rilou said Blue Knight go save Espeon and Jolteon. Rilou quickly freed Espeon and Jolteon.

Now is our chance! Wailmer go said Bridget ! A Wailmer said Marina taking her Pokedex  
><em>Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokémon. Wailmer loves to startle people by storing water inside its <em>

_body, then expelling it through its nostrils._ Wailmer use Hydro Pump said Bridget ! Wailmer

blasted a powerful jet of water out of its mouth at the Mecha. Skitty use Tackle said Zoey !

Skitty tackled the machine. Taillow use Peck said Corina. Taillow pecked the opponent

repeatedly with its beak. At last all the other captured Pokémon were freed. Hey no fair shouted

Butch! Espeon use Swift said Kyle! Espeon opened her mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at

the mecha. Jolteon finish it off with Thunder said Nikki. Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow

electricity from its body at the mecha. Soon the mecha exploded way to go Hutch said Cassidy!

Its Butch not Hutch said Butch. Either way looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again. We did

it said everyone. Thank you Team Skitty and the six of you for helping us get everyone's

Pokémon back said Nurse Joy. But where did the Blue Knight go asked Madison? Yeah

seriously what happened to that guy asked Corina. He could be Elliot for all we know said

Bridget. Yeah what do you think Zoey asked Kiki? Uh no way it could be Elliot said Zoey

nervously with an Anime style sweat drop. Hey where are you going asked Corina. Back to the

Café it's my shift said Zoey running at full speed. Do you think Zoey knows something that we

don't know asked Kyle? It would seem like a possibility. What do you think Madison? said

Nikki. I think so said Madison recording with her camera.

_Back at the Café _

Man that was close said Zoey out of breath. Are you hiding something from us that we don't?

know asked Elliot? Yeah spill it said Corina. We know you know something the Blue Knight

that we don't said Nikki. So spill it said Kyle. Zoey sighed the Blue Knight is really Mark in

disguise. Ever since I became a crime fighter Mark has always wanted protect me said Zoey. So

he became the Blue Knight said Jimmy. But how does he know when you're in danger asked

Marina. He gave me this said Zoey pointing at a little bell around her neck. He told me to ring if

I ever needed him finished Zoey. Awe that is so sweet! I wish my fiancé give me a little bell

said Melanie. Kyle and Nikki just did an Anime style drop. Anyways how did this all start asked

Jimmy while drinking a can of soda. Will about a year ago I was on a date with Mark and we

passed this Café. And out of nowhere Criminals attacked us and I was able to defeat them with

my Skitty. Elliot was so impressed that he decided I was to be the first in a line of Pokémon

Crime Fighters finished Zoey. And then we were all individually recruited said Corina.

Although you don't seem to do anything said Zoey with a smirk. Just then another alarm went

off. Oh no not again said Zoey. Great we just got back from beating criminals and now this said

Jolteon. Espeon and Misdraveous agreed. Its Team Rocket again this time there stealing

something from the Petalburg Museum of History said Elliot. Well let's not waist anytime said

Kyle and let's deal with once and for all.

_Petalburg Museum _

Butch and Cassidy had gotten a hold of another mecha and this time they were trying to steal

blue orb that had once belonged to the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre. Excellent! Forget stealing

Pokémon said Cassidy. Once the Boss gets a hold of this baby well be living like Kings said

Butch. Stop right there said Zoey. My oh my if it isn't Skitty and those pesky twerps from Johto

and Sinnoh said Cassidy ! What did you say said Kyle, Jimmy, Marina, Melanie, Nikki, and

Madison together? This time you have gone too far Hutch said Jimmy! It's Butch not Hutch said

Butch. Well there is one more thing we need before takeoff said Cassidy pushing button. A

metal claw extended out and grabbed Zoey. Help me you guys said Zoey. This is payback for

that pesky Blue Knight did earlier. No sooner however the Blue Knight appeared. Evil doers do

you even learn your lesson said the Blue Knight. Riolu rescue Zoey said the Blue Knight. Riolu

saluted his master. And quickly broke the claw releasing Zoey. Ah screamed Zoey only to be

caught by the by the Blue Knight. Are all right Zoey asked the Blue Knight. Yeah I am fine said

Zoey smiling. Let's send these two flying said Kyle. Typhlosion go for it! Infernape you help

out as well said Madison. Torkoal help out as well. You Typhlosion said Jimmy! Now all

together use Flamethrower said the four of them. All four fire type Pokémon launched a

powerful Flamethrower at the same time at Team Rocket causing the mecha to burn up and

explode. Great plan Einstein said Cassidy folding her arms we not only got beaten by Team

Skitty and those twerps we lost the Blue Orb belonged to Kyogre. My fault! said

Butch. Either way Team Rocket is blasting off again. Oh shoot the orb grab said Cornia.

Fortunately Espeon used her Psychic abilities to slow the speed the fall and Kyle quickly caught

the orb. Whew that was a close one said Kyle. I'll say! said Zoey. Just then a motorcycle pulled

up. Well thanks to you. The Blue Orb has been saved said Officer Jenny! Sure no problem at all

Officer Jenny said Zoey. By the way exactly does the Blue Orb do asked Nikki? Yeah what is

asked Jolteon ? Supposedly it was used to calm the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre said Officer

Jenny. Hey aren't there supposed to be two more orbs asked Jimmy. Yeah I think one is called

the Red Orb and the other the Jade Orb said Marina. That's correct. The Red Orb is used to calm

the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and the Jade Orb is supposed to summon the Legendary

Pokémon Rayquaza said Officer Jenny. Back at the Café Mark was talking with Elliot and

Wesley. Mark! What are you doing here asked Zoey ? I talked over with Elliot and Wesley and I

am now official member of Team Skitty said Mark. Really said Zoey excitedly! We saw in a

video Mark become the Blue Knight and the fact that he has saved more than once. It was only

fitting that Mark joins the Team said Elliot. Oh this will be your temporary Café Uniform said

Wesley.

_Mark in Maid Outfit _

You have got to be kidding said Kyle and Jimmy! Yeah seriously said Nikki! I think Mark looks

cute said Zoey. Yeah he does Corina and René. Defiantly said Bridget and Kiki! You four back

off of my Boyfriend said Zoey angrily. Zoey is right and besides it's only temporary until

Wesley gets male uniform. Everyone just laughed.

_Outside the Café_

Well it's time for us to get on the road again said Kyle. Thank you for all your hospitality said

Nikki. Sure no problem said Zoey. So where are you all off too next asked Mark? Well I heard at

the Pokémon Center that there is a Pokémon Contest in Verdanturf Town said Nikki. Then

Verdanturf Town it is said Kyle. Well Good Luck to all of you and we hope to see you again

someday said Zoey. Same here said Kyle and Nikki. Bye said Zoey and Mark as our heroes

walked off into the distance. Man what an interesting day said Jolteon. Espeon-Esp said Espeon

happily! Misdraveous said Little Miss agreeing!

_Team Rocket Headquarters_

Meanwhile back at Team Rocket Headquarters. What Butch and Cassidy failed to obtain the

Blue Orb said Giovanni angrily slamming his fist on his desk. His beloved Persian just yawned

and stretched. Then a small smile appeared on his face. On the other hand in light of recent

events in the Amaro Region (Chapter 44-45 Pokémon: League of Ultimate's) perhaps it is better

if Team Rocket let's this one go for now said Giovanni laughing evilly.

**Note**

Sorry for the delay of this Chapter! But I have been very busy lately. Anyways here is preview for next time! The six of them arrive in Verdanturf Town for Nikki's next Pokémon Contest. Can Nikki win her 4th Contest Ribbon? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!


	33. Chapter 33 Lucky Shock !

Chapter 33: Lucky Shock !

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon

The six of them soon arrived in Verdanturf Town for Nikki's next Pokémon Contest. Wow! The

air is very clean here said Kyle. Yeah it is said Nikki smiling. Hey forget how clean the air.

Can't we get something to eat said Jolteon? Jolteon I am getting hungry said Jimmy. I guess we

should all go to the Pokémon Center said Marina. Yeah this will give us time for Nikki to try on

her new battle costume said Madison proudly. The others just did an Anime style drop. Espeon

and Little Miss just laughed.

_Verdanturf Town Pokémon Center _

Soon the six of them arrived at the Verdanturf Pokémon Center. So you already signed said

Melanie? Sure did said Nikki. As am I said an attractive older woman with long brown hair that

was wearing a long Green Dress. Daisy Oak! said Kyle, Jimmy and Marina. Hey long time now

said Daisy. Excuse but who are you asked Nikki and Madison. Oh this Professor Oak's oldest

Granddaughter Daisy Mae Oak said Kyle. We meet her a while back when we were  
>passing through Pallet Town on our way to Cinnabar Island said Jimmy. Yeah she makes the<p>

best tea ever said Marina. Speaking of which it's almost 3:00 PM. Would you all like to join me

for tea asked Daisy? Would we said Kyle, Jimmy and Marina? Soon the six of them were

enjoying the delicious tea that Daisy had made. So do any of you also want your Pokemon

Groomed asked Daisy? Sure! Don't you Espeon asked Kyle? Espeon said Espeon happily

remembering how good it felt to be groomed by Daisy. Can you groom Jolteon asked Nikki?

What why do I have to de groomed? said Jolteon And Little Miss said Marina. Oh and

Typhlosion could be groomed too said Jimmy. Sure I can groom all of your Pokémon said Daisy.

So what are you doing in the Hoenn region asked Kyle? Well since my little brother Gary is

traveling with Ash and his friendsin the Amaro Region I thought it was time I did a little

traveling myself. Oh by the way I saw you lost to Ash's Cousin Gavin in Kafue Town Battle

tournament said Daisy! Kyle did an Anime style drop. It was no big deal really I just participated

to gain some battling experience (You participated because Pichu Aura Guardian was accepting

OCs at the time and.. Will you just get on the story! Oh right) Besides the Grand Prize was only

a set of Evolutionary Stones said Kyle. That's the spirit said Daisy happily finishing grooming

Espeon. So how you do you feel girl asked Kyle? Espeon said Espeon Happily. All right who's

next asked Daisy? How about Jolteon said Nikki! Awe man said Jolteon ! Espeon and Little

Miss just laughed. Yeah ladies real mature said Jolteon.

_A few minutes later._

There all done said Daisy. Man that actually felt pretty good said Jolteon. So what Pokémon are

going to use in the Contest tomorrow asked Nikki. Here why don't I show you? Lucky-tchi

on stage said Daisy. A Pink Egg Shaped Pokémon appeared. Chansey said Lucky-tchi. A

Chansey said Nikki taking her Pokedex out. _Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of _

_Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured._

Awesome where did you get a Chansey said Madison. I got her from my Grandfather since I am

also a Pokémon Doctor said Daisy proudly. That's wonderful said Jimmy, Marina and Kyle.

Well best of luck Nikki said Daisy smiling. You too said Nikki.

_Later that evening _

Just a few more touches here said Madison there. Something bothering you Nikki asked Jolteon ?

Oh nothing said Nikki smiling. So what do you think Kyle asked Nikki? (Nikki's Costume is the

one Sakura wore in the first opening to Cardcaptor Sakura Catch You Catch Me-Sort of Pink and

White Dress with a Red Bow in front and white wings in the back? You look great said Kyle

smiling. Thanks said Nikki blushing

_Next morning at the Verdantauf Pokémon Contest Hall _

The next morning as the six of them arrived at the Verdantauf Pokémon Contest Hall. Nikki

went to the Contestant's waiting room while Kyle, and the others headed to the stands. Ladies

and Gentlemen Welcome to the Verdantauf Town Pokémon Contest I am your Host Vivian

Meridian! And here is your Judges Mr. Contesta- Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee,

Mr .Sukizo -President of the Pokémon Fan Club and Verdantauf Town's Nurse Joy! A big

welcome to all our contests said Mr. Contesta. Here is our first contestant Daisy Oak said Vivian

! Lucky-tchi let's this party started said Daisy throwing Lucky-tchi's Poke ball into the air.

Chansey said Lucky-tchi. Lucky-tchi use Lightscreen said Daisy! Lucky-tchi waved her finger

around in a circle once and a light-blue glass square appears in front of it. When she her finger

down, the glass wall disappeared. Now let's finish it up with sing said Daisy! Lucky-tchi y put

her hands in front of her and began to sing. What an incredible performance said Vivian! Now

let's her what the judges have to say. Amazing! A combination of Light-screen and Sing said My

Contesta. I expected nothing less from the Granddaughter of Professor Oak said Mr. Sukizo. The

performance of true Pokémon Coordinator and Doctor said Nurse Joy. Wow! Daisy is really

good said Madison recording with her camera as usual. Hopefully Nikki will be able to top it

said Jimmy Marina nodded. Our next Coordinator is Nikki Avalon from the Sinnoh Region.

Jolteon I call upon you know! Release and appear said Nikki. Ta da said Jolteon. Jolteon use

Thunder said Nikki. Watch this everyone said Jolteon! Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow

electricity from its body into the air. Now use Discharge said Nikki. Jolteon released multiple

light blue beams of electricity from its body into the air. A shocking performance from Jolteon

said Vivian. Shocking is defiantly the word I would say to describe Jolteon performance said Mr

Contesta! Absolutely brilliant said Nurse Joy! Electrifying is all I have to say! said Mr. Sukizo.

Now the judges well evaluate our contestant's scores. In the meantime now is the time for our

special winner. Depending on what set number you are in you will win a year's supply of

Chocolate Bars said Vivian. And the winner is the person sitting in sit A113! A113 that's me

said Kyle. Well congratulation's sir. You have just one a year's supply of Chocolate bars said

Vivian. Please see me after the contest is over. Now the judges have finished evaluating

everyone's score said Vivian. Both Nikki and Daisy made it to the battle rounds.

_Montage of contest's battles_

Our final battle will be between Nikki Avalon and Daisy Oak said Vivian. Judges give me five

minutes' on the clock said Vivian. Lucky-tchi use Pound said Daisy. Half of Lucky-tchi's arm

glowed white and it stabbed Jolteon with it. Jolteon dodge it and use Pin Missle said Nikki.

Take that lady egg said Jolteon. Jolteon's fur became spiky and it fired yellow needles from its

fur at Lucky-tchi. Lucky-tchi use Egg Bomb said Daisy. Lucky-tchi threw her egg from its pouch

at Jolteon. Jolteon use Thunder and then use Pin Missle said Nikki. In the end Nikki had enough

points remaining to be declared the winner. Nikki Avalon is the winner said Vivian. Thank you

Lucky-tchi you did your best said Daisy. As proof of winning the Verdanturf Contest you receive

the Verdanturf Contest Ribbon said Mr Contesta presenting her a brown ribbon. All right said

Nikki we have four ribbons now said Nikki. One more and were off to the Grand Contest said

Jolteon. Nikki just smiled. Way to go Nikki! said Kyle hugging her. And another great Pokemon

Contest on Camera said Madison. Nikki you were wonderful I hope we compete again someday

said Daisy. Thanks! Same to you said Nikki. Hey aren't forgetting something said Jimmy. Yeah

didn't you win a year's supply of Chocolate Bars honey bun said Melanie. Kyle just did an

Anime style drop.

_Outside_

Once they got the Chocolate bars Kyle and the others sat down to distribute them. Ok well keep

enough for ourselves. But the rest well mail back our friends and family back home said Kyle.

Sounds good to me said Nikki. Main this is the best said Jolteon eating his 12th Chocolate bar.

Espeon-Espeon said Espeon Happily. Misdraveous said Little Miss.

**Note**

Well this Chapter finally finished. I used Chapter to introduce Gary Oak's sister and Professor Oak's Granddaughter Daisy Oak into the Pokémon: League of Ultimate's World because she has not appeared in the Anime version she has appeared in both the Games and Manga version and because Pichu Aura Guardian introduced Leaf Green-another game based character who has not appeared in the Anime series yet either I thought I should do the same. Anyways here is some other news Vivi Winstrate has made it to the Amaro Region following her short travels with Kyle and Friends. (Yeah Max didn't even… Don't spoil Jolteon ! Sorry man) If you want find out what happens when she reunited with Max again read the newest Chapter _of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Chapter 46: "Welcome to the Jungle! Ash's Battle for the Fourth Badge!" _(Hey isn't it for a preview of the next Chapter! I was just getting to that Jolteon ) Anyways here is preview for the next Chapter. Kyle and the others are on the road procreed to Fortree City for Kyle and Nikki's next Gym Battle. However they find an injured Tropius. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!


	34. Chapter 34 The Trek through the Jungle !

Chapter 34 the Trek through the Jungle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Only the original characters!

Following Nikki's Fourth Pokémon Contest win the six were on the road again. So where are we

off to next asked Melanie? Well the next Gym is in Fortree City said Jimmy. Well then Fortree

City it is said Kyle and Nikki together! But first let's visit the Maharajah Jungle Pokémon Trek

said Jimmy. What is that asked Madison? It's in the village of Anandapur said Marina. The

story is the grounds the hunting grounds for a wealthy maharajah that enclosed the forest to

allow for easier hunting and then some time later died in a hunting accident. The themed

storyline continues with subsequent maharajahs (including the original maharajah's bachelor

brother) transforming the area into a nature preserve where the villagers live in harmony with the

Pokémon therein said Jimmy. Sounds to me more like an attraction at a Theme Park in Florida

that…(ok Jolteon that's enough). Well according to the Poke gear Anandapur is the own the way

to Fortree City. Well than Anandapur it said Kyle. (Hey Anadapur isn't even the Games or the

Anime. All right Jolteon stop breaking the fourth wall). Soon they arrived in village set in

tropical Rainforest against of the Mountains. They soon began walking along the trails of

Maharajah Jungle Pokémon Trek. However a loud cry came from the middle of nowhere. Hey

what was that asked Melanie. Sounded like it was coming from over there said Nikki. Let's go

see and found out right Espeon. Espeon nodded. I guess we better come along too Jolteon said

Nikki. Hey didn't you two read the sign its say's stay on the trail said Jimmy! Soon they came to

a clearing in the forest on the site of a large sauropod Pokémon with brown and green bodies. It  
>also possessed large, broad green leaves on its backs. Hey a Tropius said Kyle taking his<p>

Pokedex out. _Tropius, the Fruit Pokémon. Tropius can fly through the air by flapping the leaves _

_on its back. It grows stronger in bright sunlight._ And it's in pretty bad shape too said Nikki

taking out a bottle Hyper Potion and spraying it on Tropius. Jolteon ask Tropius what happened

said Madison. Sure no problem. Hey there what happened asked Jolteon. Tropius said Tropius.

Tropius says here it was originally leader of the grass Pokemon that inhabit the reserve here. But

was defeated by a Sceptile recently said Jolteon. A Sceptile said Jimmy taking Pokedex out.

_Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves _

_lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies._ Poor Tropius said Kyle feeding it a

Pecha Berry. I don't the Hyper Potion and Pecha Berry is going to help it said Marina. Yeah we

should this Tropius back to the Pokémon Center and have Nurse Joy take a look at it said

Madison. But how in the world are we going to get Tropius to the Pokemon Center asked Kyle.

Just then a jeep being driven an Officer Jenny pulled. I think I can lend a hand said Officer

Jenny. Thanks Officer Jenny said the six of them together. No thank you for looking after

Tropius next time though stay on the trail said Officer Jenny. The six of them did an Anime

style drop.

_Anadapur Pokemon Center_

So how is Tropius asked Kyle? Tropius took a lot of damage but it's going to be just fine said

Nurse Joy. Thank goodness said Nikki. I don't how could a Sceptile do this asked Marina. Well

for a long time Tropius ruled the grass Pokémon on the reserve like a King. But then one day a

Sceptile decided to challenge Tropius and ultimately Sceptile was defeated until now that is.

Poor Tropius said Kyle.

_Meanwhile outside_

Team Rocket's Butch and Cassidy were looking in with binoculars. So did you here that a

Sceptile defeated Tropius and made himself Sceptile the first said Cassidy. Imagine what the

Boss will do if bring the Sceptile said Butch. A tropical vacation for both of us said Butch and

Cassidy together!

_Anadapur Pokemon Center_

After a while Kyle and Espeon decided to go checkup on Tropius. Hey there Tropius said Kyle.

Espeon said Espeon. Tropius said Tropius weekly. It's ok Espeon and I want to be your friend

said Kyle. Tropius said Tropius ? Yeah! You might have been defeated by that Sceptile but your

still a pretty awesome Pokémon in my opinion said Kyle smiling. Tropius said Tropius happily

_Maharajah Jungle Pokémon Trek Grounds_

The same Sceptile that had beaten Tropius was sitting on a rock in a large open field area a

bunch of other grass Pokémon where grazing. Just than a Team Rocket Mecha pulled up and

launched a net up Sceptile. Secptile cried in pain. Perfect said Cassidy! Now let's get out of here

said Butch.

_Anadapur Pokémon Center_

Just then an Alarm went off. Hey what's going on asked Nikki? Poachers said Officer Jenny.

Hey Officer Jenny we give you a hand said Kyle. Yeah please asked Jimmy? Alright then you

can come along and help said Officer Jenny. They soon came to the large field where they saw

Sceptile trying to free itself and large no its said the six of them its!

Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

Cassidy: To the moon...

Butch: ...And beyond...

Both: ...What a blast!

Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed!

Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need.

Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire...

Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And it's Butch!

Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two...

Butch: ...The true Team Rocket...

Both: Us! Not you!

Team Rocket said the six them! You have got a lot of nerve stealing a Sceptile from a Pokemon

Reserve said Kyle. You two should be ashamed of yourselves said Nikki. You two are under for

trespassing and poaching Pokémon said Officer Jenny. Who's going to stop us lady said Butch!

We are Hutch said Jimmy and Marina! The name is name is Butch not Hutch said Butch angrily!

Time to say go now said Cassidy. Soon the Team Rocket Mecha started rolling and headed into

the Jungle. Oh no said Officer Jenny. Will never find them in there said Melanie! Not if we split

up said Kyle. Nikki and I will go this way said Kyle. And Marina and I will go this way said

Jimmy ! Hey what about said Melanie! Looks well be going straight said Madison smiling.

_Nikki and Kyle_

Both Nikki and Kyle decided to follow the river that ran through the reserve. Suddenly they

came upon burnt a tree had fallen over. Looks like the work of illegal logging said Kyle. How

are we going to get over this asked Nikki? How about? No never mind said Kyle. What said

Nikki? I was going to say … carry you over said Kyle blushing furiously. Well I guess that

might be our only choice said Nikki. Soon Kyle picked up Nikki. And Nikki wrapped her around

his Neck. You trust me asked Kyle still blushing? Yes said Nikki smiling. Alright let's do this

then said Kyle. They made it over the log no problem although Nikki did end up on top of Kyle.

Sorry about that said Nikki? No problem said Kyle. Awe isn't that sweet. Too bad Madison

wasn't here to record that eh babe said Jolteon ? Espeon-Espeon said Espeon laughing.

_Jimmy and Marina _

Meanwhile Jimmy and Marina were walking through a part of the Jungle inhabited by a bunch of

Treecko. Hey let's stop for quick bite said Marina. Yeah I am starving said Jimmy. Soon the two

of them were eating lunch. Misdraveous said Little Miss curiously Just then a Treecko jumped

out of a tree and in front of Jimmy and Marina. Treecko said Treecko. Hey a Treecko said

Marina. A Treecko said Jimmy taking his Pokedex out. _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. _

_Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. _

_Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life._

Hey there little fellow want a cookie asked Jimmy? Treecko said Treecko happily taking the

cookie from Jimmy. Hey why don't you ask Treecko if they have seen Team Rocket said

Marina. Sure said Jimmy. Treecko have you seen a large Mecha asked Jimmy. Treecko said

Treecko nodding. Alright said Jimmy! Treecko-Treecko said Treecko. What's that asked

Jimmy? One of Jimmy's Poke balls fell out. Treecko happily pushed the button and the Poke ball

closed. Wow said Marina. That Treecko wants to be your Pokémon said Marina happily.

Awesome! I just caught a Treecko said Jimmy!

_Melanie and Madison _

Melanie and Madison had come upon a large cliff. Well how are we going to get up asked

Madison? Look over there are some vines! Maybe we can climb up said Melanie. Guess your

right said Madison. As they began to climb they heard a noise. What was that asked Melanie? It

turned out to be a Slaking eating some leaves at the top of the hill. Shh be very quiet said

Madison. The two of them quickly climbed up the side of the cliff without Slaking ever noticing

them. Once they reached the top they quietly tip toed passed Slaking.

_Kyle and Nikki. _

It was at that moment that Kyle and Nikki came upon Team Rocket's Mecha along with Butch

and Cassidy eating. A toast too victory said Cassidy raising a glass of wine. Yeah perhaps now

the Boss will respect us said Butch. Oh no you don't said Kyle. Typhlosion go and rescue

Sceptile. We're not giving up that easy said Cassidy! Charizard go for it! Aggron you go for it

as well said Butch ! Torterra give Typhlosion a hand said Nikki! But then out of nowhere the

injured Tropius they had rescued before arrived. Now where did this Pokémon asked Cassidy? I

don't let's double the catch and double the reward said Butch! Good idea said Cassidy smiling.

Tropius than swung the leaves on its back and razor-sharp leaves flew Butch, Cassidy, Charizard

and Aggron. Ahh said the four of them. Now's our chance said Kyle. Both Kyle and Nikki

quickly rescued Sceptile. Hey you two give us back Tropius shouted Cassidy! Tropius's whole

body than gathered energy, and then fired a white light out of its mouth at Team Rocket. Soon a

massive explosion occurred and sent Team Rocket Flying Way to go! You had to catch a

Sceptile ! This is your entire fault! said Butch! My Fault! How is this my fault? said Cassidy!

Either way we're blasting off again! Soon Sceptile and Tropius however were staring at each

other. What's going said Kyle? Looks like Tropius is here challenge Sceptile again said Nikki.

But the exact opposite happened. Tropius says that it accepts defeat. And that Sceptile has won

the right rule said Jolteon. The two grass-type Pokémon nodded at each other and Sceptile

headed back to tend to other Grass Pokémon. Tropius-Tropius said Tropius. What did Tropius

asked Nikki ? Tropius says' that it would like to be Kyle's Pokémon said Jolteon. Really said

Kyle ! Espeon said Espeon. On the condition you beat it in battle said Jolteon. Sounds good to

me said Kyle. Typhlosion let's do this said Kyle. Soon the battle between Tropius and Kyle's

Typhlosion began. Typhlosion start off with Cut said Kyle. But Tropius was able to use its wings

and dodge it. Tropius used Razor leaf in reponse. Typhlosion counter with Flamethrower said

Kyle ! Typhlosion's back lit with flames and it released a red-orange stream of fire from its

mouth at Tropius's Razor Leaf. Keep it up said Kyle! At last the Flamethrower was able to break

through and directly hit Tropius. Tropius cried in pain. Now finish it with Blast Burn said Kyle!

Typhlosion hunched over and released a powerful stream of fire from the flames on its back at

Tropius. At last Tropius was knocked out. Now go Poke ball said Kyle throwing A Poke ball into

the air. Tropius disappeared into a red light. The Poke ball shut and then clicked. All right! I just

caught a Tropius said Kyle ! Espeon –Esp said Espeon ! Way to go said Nikki hugging Kyle!

There you two are said Jimmy and Marina! What did we mess asked Madison with her Camera.

Well Kyle and I rescued Sceptile ! And with the help of Tropius said Kyle holding Tropius's

Poke ball into the air! Anything else asked Melanie? Uh said the two of them with Anime Sweat

Drop ! (Flashback to earlier log sequence). Well anyways I am glad everything worked out in the

end said Madison.

_Pokémon Ranger Station _

Well thank you for helping to get rid of Team Rocket Officer Jenny. Oh it was no problem said

Kyle. Well we better get on the road again. And were in luck Fortree City is just down the road

said Jimmy. Well bye then said Officer Jenny waving as our six heroes head off into the

distance. Man that was interesting Adventure through the Jungle said Jolteon! Espeon said

Espeon. Misdraveous said Little Miss happily.

_**Note **_

_Well this Chapter is finally done. If you must know Anadapur is not any of the Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Games or in the Anime. It's based as Jolteon said the Asia area at Disney's Animal Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Orlando, FL. Anyways here is a preview next time. The gang soon arrives in Fortree City and meet Winona the Fortree City Gym Leader. What will happen?Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures ! _


	35. Chapter 35 A FieryLeafy Flight!

Chapter 35: A Fiery-Leafy Flight!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon. This is purely an original story.

Following the adventure at the Pokémon Reserve the six of them proceeded to head onwards to

Fortree City while riding on the Kyle's newly caught Tropius. Man it's a good thing you caught

Tropius said Jolteon. Espeon-Esp said Espeon, Misdraveous said Little Miss. Yeah I am glad I

caught Tropius too after all the Fortree City Gym according to Ash and May is very long climb if

you take the stairs. Soon they arrived in Fortree City. Wow look at that said Nikki. Fortree City

is famous for residents living in tree houses it's an old tradition said Madison. Wouldn't it be

cool to live in tree house Kyle said Melanie tugging his shoulder? It would be cool but what

happens if you sleep walk asked Jimmy? Someone should said Marina teasingly. Hey said

Jimmy. All just of them just laughed. They soon landed in front of the Fortree City. It's good

thing you did catch Tropius said Marina looking at the stairs of the Fortree City Gym. Yeah that

would have been long climb up and back down said Jimmy. Hello I am Zachary Winona's

assistant said Zachary. Can I help any of you? Yeah Nikki and I wish to challenge Winona the

Gym Leader said Kyle. I accept said Winona who just got back from a flight on her Skarmory.

Hey a Skarmory said Nikki taking her Pokedex out _Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. _

_Skarmory's body is covered with a steel-like armor, and can fly at speeds of over 100 mph_.

Allow me to introduce myself I am Winona the Fortree City Gym Leader. So which of is going

to go first asked Winona? I am said Kyle! If that's ok with you Nikki asked Kyle? Sounds

good to me said Nikki smiling. All right let's get started said Winona.

_Fortree City Battlefield _

Soon they arrived at the Battlefield of the Fortree City Gym. Both Kyle and Winona had to be

elevated. So what are the rules asked Kyle? Well both use three Pokémon each said Winona.

Fine by me said Kyle with determined smile. This is official Gym Battle said Zachary. Both

may substitute began the battle! I wonder what Pokémon Kyle is going to use first asked Marina

? Well since Winona specialty is Flying type he will probably want to use Electric or Rock said

Jimmy. But Skarmory is Steel Type said Nikki. So a Fire Type would work as well said Madison

recording with her Camera. Sure enough Winona chose Skarmory for her Pokémon. Skarmory

take flight and get things said Winona throwing Skarmory's Pokeball into the air. Skarmory huh

? I have just the thing said Kyle. Typhlosion go! Skarmory use Steel Wing said Winona. Both of

both of Skarmory's wings began glow white and slammed into Typhlosion. But Typhlosion was

still standing. Oh I forgot that Skarmory is part steel said Winona face palming herself.

Typhlosion heat things up with Eruption said Kyle! Typhlosion released a stream of smoke and

lava from its mouth at Skarmory. Skarmory took a direct hit and cried in pain. Skarmory use

Drill Peck said Winona! Skarmory's beak spun like a drill and tried to peck Typhlosion. But Kyle

quickly shouted Typhlosion use Flamethrower! Typhlosion opened its mouth and released a

stream of fire from its mouth at Skarmory. Skarmory soon was lying on the ground with swirly

eyes. Skarmory is unable to battle said Zachary. Typhlosion wins! Skarmory return said Winona.

Thank you Skarmory you give you had and now take a good rest. Your battle skills are very

impressive said Winona. But now go Pelipeer! In a flash of light a Pokémon with a white-

feathered body, a yellow underside and blue wingtips and head crest appeared. A Pelipeer said

Kyle taking his Pokedex out_. Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokémon. Pelipper carries small items in _

_their mouths over long distances and, when tired, rest floating on water._ I wonder what Pokemon

Kyle will choose next said Jimmy. Well since Pelipper is part water type using Typhlosion again

wouldn't be the best choice said Nikki. Not surprisingly Kyle quickly recalled Typhlosion backs

to its Pokeball. So since Pelipper is part Water-type. Go Tropius said Kyle throwing Tropius's

Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light the large Sarupod Pokemon appeared in the air. Tropius

cried Tropius. So a Tropius huh said Winona. Pelipper use Quick Attack! Pelipper tackled

Tropius at a fast speed. But Tropius was too big for the Quick Attack to do much damage.

Tropius use Razor Leaf said Kyle! Tropius flapped its wings at a fast speed, sending barrage of

razor-sharp leaves at Pelipper from them. Pelipper took a direct hit but was not knocked out.

Pelipper use Hydro Pump said Winona! Pelipper blasted a powerful jet of water from its bill at

Tropius. Tropius counter with Solar Beam said Kyle! The leaves on Tropius's back began to

glow brightly as it gathered energy, and then fired a white beam of energy out of its mouth at

Pelipper. The Solar Beam was strong enough to knock Pelipper out. Pelipper is unable to battle

said Zachary ! Tropius wins! Wow Kyle is doing pretty well out there said Marina. I except

nothing but the best from my future husband said Melanie. Jimmy, Nikki, Madison and Marina

all did an Anime style drop. Pelipper return said Winona. Well Kyle you are tough to beat.

Thanks said Kyle starching his head. For last my Pokémon I choose Swellow said Winona. In a

flash of light Winona's shiny Swellow appeared in the air. A Swellow said Kyle once again his

Pokedex out _Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and _

_its large talons to capture its prey_. Ash used a Swellow back at the Kaufe Town Battle

Tournament remembered Kyle

_Flashback Pokémon League of Ultimate's Chapter 30 _

_"Swellow, I choose you!"In an instance, the large, blue Swallow Pokémon appeared in the air._

_"Pinbird-XIV, Fly and then use Steel Wing!" Josh -XIV flew up into the air, and _

_then started gliding towards Swellow; its wings glowed metallically as it flew straight towards _

_Swellow."Swellow, use Double Team!" Ash commanded .Swellow's body glowed white for a _

_second, then it created multiple copies of itself. Pinbird-XIV flew through one of the copies, _

_causing Swellow no harm. "Now, use Wing Attack!" Ash instructed._

_End Flashback_

Tropius you still want to finish this asked Kyle? Tropius nodded. All right then Tropius use Leaf

Storm said Kyle. The leaves on the back of Tropius started to glow light green, and it released a

cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree towards Swellow. Swellow use

Hyper Beam said Winona! Swellow gathered energy in its mouth as a ball and fired an orange

beam from the ball at Tropius. Tropius took a direct hit but was still standing. Tropius use  
>Razor Leaf said Kyle! Tropius swung the leaves on its back and razor-sharp leaves flew at<p>

Swellow. Swellow cried out in pain. But in response Winona shouted Swellow use Wing Attack!

Swellow's wings glow white and it slashed Tropius with one of them Tropius was knocked out.

Tropius is unable to battle! Swellow wins said Zachary. Too bad said Nikki! Yeah Tropius was

doing really well said Jolteon. Tropius return said Kyle calling Tropius back to its Pokeball.

Thank you my friend now you deserve a good long said Kyle. Espeon looked up at

her trainer. Do you think you finish this off and win us that Gym Badge? Espeon –Esp said

Espeon. All right girl give it all you got. You go babe said Jolteon ! Misdraveous said Little Miss

! Begin said Zachary. Espeon use Psychic said Kyle! Espeon's eyes began to glow red and

Swellow became surrounded in a red aura that hurt it. Now finish it off with Psybeam said Kyle

! The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined and it released a multicolored beam from it at

Swellow. Swellow took a direct hit became dizzy and then fainted. Swellow is unable to battle

Espeon wins said Zachary! We did it said Kyle! Espeon said Espeon happily running back to her

Trainer. Swellow return you did well now take a good rest said Winona recalling Swellow to it's

Pokeball. Well done Kyle. That certainly one of the most exciting battles I fought in a while said

Winona. As proof of your victory against the Fortree Gym I present you with the Feather Badge.

All right I just won the Feather Badge said Kyle! You did Kyle said Nikki hugging him. Yeah

Babe you were pretty good out there today said Jolteon. Misdraveous-said Little Miss happily

Espeon-Esp said Espeon blushing! And another fabulous Gym Battle caught on camera said

Madison. Speaking of which aren't you going to challenge Winona too asked Marina? Oh that's

right said Nikki! How about tomorrow said Winona? Sounds good to me said Nikki smiling. In

the meantime let's go get something to eat said Kyle. Yeah I could really use some Strawberry

Shortcake now said Jolteon. Espeon –Esp-said Espeon. Misdraveous said Little Miss.

**Note **

_Sorry for the delay everyone. But I was out of town for 10 days. Anyways here is an upcoming preview for this story. In honor of the Blu-Ray Release of Walt Disney's Classic Cinderella both Kyle and Nikki will be staring in play adaption Chapter very soon. Cinderella! All right so what's going to happen? Jolteon go back and have some dessert. Yeah sure. Of course it won't be up for least three more Chapters. Returning as well be some of the OC's from the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament from Pokémon: League of Ultimate's. In the meantime here is a preview for the Chapter 36. The next day Nikki faces Winona in Gym Battle. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures ! _


	36. Chapter 36 An IcyHotShocking Flight!

Chapter 36: An Icy-Hot-Shocking Flight!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't Pokémon and I never will. This purely for fun

__**Previously **

_Last in time in Hoenn Adventures Kyle and his friends arrived at the Fortree City Gym. Where Kyle challenged the Fortree City Gym Leader Winona in a high flying Gym Battle that came down in the end to Kyle's Espeon and Winona's Swellow. In the Kyle emerged Victorious earning him his sixth Hoenn League Gym Badge- the Feather Badge. Now it's Nikki's turn to battle Winona and a chance to earn a Feather Badge of her own. Can Nikki too emerge victorious? _

_Fortree City Pokémon Center _

Following Kyle's victorious Gym Battle at the Fortree City Gym the six of them arrived at the

Fortree City Pokémon Center where Kyle quickly went to have his Pokémon healed by Nurse

Joy at last the bell went off. Here you ago sir. Your Pokémon are all healed said Nurse Joy.

Thank you very much Nurse Joy said Kyle. Now then let's get something to eat said Jimmy.

Sounds good me said Kyle and Nikki in unison. As they were eating dinner (Jolteon just skipped

right to dessert which was a Strawberry Shortcake) Kyle asked So Nikki what Pokémon are you

going to use to tomorrow against Winona ? Well since Winona specializes in Flying Type for

sure I am going to use Jolteon. But what about Skarmory asked Marina? I was thinking about

using Torkoal. But Torkoal hasn't had battle experience yet said Melanie. Well there always

beginners luck said Kyle. That reminds me I have another Battle Costume that you need to try on

said Madison smiling. The five of them just did an Anime Style Drop. After dinner both Kyle

and Nikki saw a poster advertising for the Fortree City Flying Pokémon Race. Sounds like fun

said Nikki. Hey maybe you and I can compete in that said Kyle! Well see about that said Nikki

_Next morning_

The next morning the six of the Fortree City Pokémon Gym Nikki was wearing a Winged

Costume. The costume had a very futuristic style to it. The main part costume was a short

bodysuit, which was dark blue, and it had white sides with yellow rims that meet with the blue

part of the bodysuit. The shoulders of the body suit were puffed out and the sleeves were very

long and also formed finger less gloves at the end of the bodysuit. Above the body suit was a pair

of wings that ran along the top half of Nikki' chest. The wings were the same on the back of the

costume and the red dot at the center of the wings attaches the wings to the costume( It's the

same Battle Costume Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 31). Welcome back! Oh and love

the costume said Winona with a wink. Thanks! But you should really thank my cousin Madison

said Nikki blushing! All right let's get started said Winona.

_Fortree Gym Battlefield _

Soon Kyle and the rest of the gang were sitting in the stands of the Fortree Gym while Nikki and

Winona was elevated to battle level. I wonder what Pokémon Nikki is going to use first asked

Kyle? Who know said Madison recording with her camera. This is an official Gym Battle

between the Fortree Gym Leader Winona and Challenger Nikki ! Begin said Zachary! Altaria go

said Winona throwing Altaria's Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light a large blue phoenix-like

Pokémon with a long neck and white cheek appeared. An Alataria said Nikki taking her Pokedex

out_. Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the _

_sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice._ Guess Winona decided to give one of

her Pokémon a rest said Marina. Isn't Alataria part Dragon asked Melanie? I think so Jimmy. So

in that case an Ice Type would probably work best against it said Kyle. Sure enough Nikki first

choice was her Dewgong. Dewgong I choose you said Nikki in flash of light Nikki's Dewgong

appeared on the battlefield. Dewgong said Dewgong eager to battle. Altaria use Peck said

Winona ! Altaria pecked Dewgong repeatedly with its beak. Dewgong use Ice Beam said Nikki!

Dewgong opened its mouth and a ball of energy formed inside it. It then fired a beam from the

orb at Altaria freezing it. Altaria use Dragon Breath said Winona! Altaria fired a thick, green air

beam at Dewgong from its mouth. Dewgong counter it with Aurora Beam shouted Nikki!

Dewgong released a white or multicolored beam from the horn on its head at Altaria. Soon both

Altaria's Dragon Breath and Dewgong's Aurora Beam collided together. Dewgong keep it said

Nikki. At last Dewgong's Aurora Beam managed to break through and make a direct hit at

Altaria. Altaria was soon knocked out with swirly eyes. Altaria is unable to battle! Dewgong

win's said Zachary! All right said Nikki and Jolteon! Altaria return said Winona! Thank you my

friend now take a good rest. So far Nikki is doing good said Kyle. Espeon said Espeon happily.

But I wonder Pokémon Winona is going to use next asked Marina? Misdraveous said Little Miss

nodding. Skarmory go said Winona and in flash of light Winona's Skarmory took to the air.

Skarmory cried Skarmory. Dewgong return! Torkoal I choose said Nikki! So Nikki is using

Torkoal after all said Madison. Let's see how well she can do said Jimmy. Skarmory use Steel

Wing said Winona! Both of Skarmory's wings began to glow white and aimed for Torkoal.

Torkoal use Iron Defense said Nikki! Torkoal pulled all of her limbs into her shell and protected

herself. Skarmory's wings came into contact Torkoal but did nothing. Torkoal now use

Flamethrower shouted Nikki! Torkoal released a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at

Skarmory. The Flamethrower came into direct contact with Skarmory. Skarmory cried out in

pain. Keep it up said Nikki. Skarmory use Drill Peck said Winona! Skarmory's beak spun like a

drill and pecked Torkoal. Torkoal keep firing said Nikki. At least Skarmory was knocked out!

Skarmory is unable to battle! Torkoal wins said Zachary! Skarmory return said Winona. Now

for my last Pokémon, Swellow go said Winona ! Torkoal return said Nikki recalling Torkoal

back to her Poke Ball. It's finally time Jolteon said Nikki. All right said Jolteon who was all fired

ready to battle. Begin said Zachary. Swellow use Aerial Ace said Winona. Swellow flew at

Jolteon flipped in the air, and then it became engulfed in streaks of white light and flew into the

Jolteon disappearing before hitting him. Jolteon dodge it and use Thunder Shock said

you over grown bird said Jolteon. Jolteon released a powerful cyclone of yellow electricity from

its body at Swellow. The Thunder Shock came into direct contact with Swellow! Swellow cried

as it was being shocked the Thunder Shock. Swellow use Wing Attack shouted Winona!

Swellow's wings began to glow white and it slashed Jolteon with one of them. Jolteon cried

Nikki. Man that is one powerful Swellow said Melanie. But Jolteon is still standing said Kyle. I

am ok said Jolteon. All right then Jolteon use Thunder said Nikki! No problem said Jolteon!

Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow electricity from its body at Swellow. Swellow was

quickly knocked by such a powerful Thunder. Swellow is unable to battle! Jolteon wins said

Zachary! We did said Nikki and Jolteon together! Swellow return! Thank you Swellow you did

your very best now take a good rest said Winona. Congratulations Nikki. You have proven to be

worthy Ace Opponent. As proof of your victory against the Fortree Gym I present you with a

Feather Badge said Winona proudly. All right! I just got the Feather Badge said Nikki! Well

done Nikki said Kyle giving her a hug as usual. Another great battle on Camera said Madison.

So what are we going to next asked Melanie? Well it just happens you all are in Fortree City for

our annual Flying Pokémon Race said Winona. Why don't you two enter? I guess we are going

to enter said Kyle. Yeah I guess so said Nikki with an Anime style sweat drop on her head. This

should be interesting said Jimmy. Yeah it should be said Marina. In the meantime can't we get

some dessert now asked Jolteon ? After a battle like that I am craving for something extra sweet

! Everyone just did an Anime style drop. Esp-psy-Espeon said Espeon laughing. Misdraveous

said Little Miss laughing as well.

_Note_

_Well that took longer than expected. Well another Chapter done. Yeah I can't say the about Pokémon: League of Ultimate's an Accident happened and Pichu Aura Guardian…. Ok thank you Jolteon didn't you say wanted something extra for dessert? Hey it was you who wrote that! Anyways as heads for all the OC's from the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament want to be in Hoenn Adventures please PM or leave a comment. We also could use more reviews. Yeah we could use more of those! How about this? The 10__th, __15__th__, and 20__th__ Reviewer will get to be an OC in my story! What are doing bribing people! Hey something needs to be done to get more reviews! True! As a heads up has allowed his OC Walker-Gavin's rival from Johto to appear in Hoenn Adventures. More on that coming soon. And now the preview for the next Chapter. Following both Nikki and Kyle's win at the Fortree Gym. Winona the Fortree Gym Leader has now invited both Kyle and Nikki to compete in the Annual Fortree City Flying Pokémon Race! What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	37. Chapter 37 The Great Aerial Pokémon Race

Chapter 37: The Great Aerial Pokémon Race!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura for that matter. This is purely for fun.

_Fortree City Pokémon Center_

Following Nikki victorious gym battle and win at the Fortree Gym our six heroes' arrive back at

the Fortree City Pokémon in what appears to be a very large meal. Man Jolteon haven't you

eaten enough dessert said Melanie ! Hey I can't help I just very hard gym battle today responded

Jolteon with mouth full of chocolate and cream. So who else wants to participate in tomorrows?

Pokémon Race asked Kyle? Guess I will participate said Jimmy. Really said Marina happily for

boyfriend! But which Pokémon are you going use asked Nikki? Yeah remember it's for Flying

Pokémon said Madison. Jimmy has an Aerodactyl said Marina happily! Really! You have an

Aerodactyl said Nikki! Yeah he got it got it revived from an Old Amber said Kyle. Anyone

going to participate asked Kyle? No thanks' said Madison I plan to record. And I don't have any

Flying Pokémon said Marina. No because I don't want to be racing at high speeds. But just

between you and me I hope you win honey said Melanie. Kyle just sighed. Man looks this race is

going to some competition said Jolteon. Espeon(Agreed) –Espeon. Misdraveous said Litte Miss

_Next Day_

Ladies and Gentlemen said an Announcer! Welcome to Fortree City's Annual Flying Pokémon

Race. The rules of the race are simple follow the Red Arrows and the first trainer to cross the

finish line wins ! The winner will receive special solid gold feather! There were a bunch of other

trainers with Flying Pokémon one with a Pidgeot, one with a Ferrow another with Dragonite,(I

don't think I need to mention anymore do I ? No I don't think so I would however like you to get

to the part where…. All in good time Jolteon). And finally Winona the Fortree Gym Leader on

her Skarmory showed up. Hey Winona said Kyle on top of Tropius what are you doing here?

Yeah aren't you supposed to start the race said Nikki on top of her Staraptor? Well since there is

special celebrity guest I figured this time I would compete for the first in a while. I wonder who

they got for that asked Jimmy on top of his Aerodactyl. And now to start the race it gives me

great pleasure to present the world famous Pokémon Coordinator/ Idol Marina ! Kyle, Nikki and

Jimmy all did an Anmie Style drop. You had to ask Jimmy said Jolteon. Espeon said Espeon.

Thank you very much said Marina. Misdraveous said Little Miss. All right if everyone is ready

one your mark get set go ! And with that everyone took off. Not surprisingly Winona and her

Skarmory had the lead. Oh come on Kyle! You can go faster than that said Melanie in the

viewing stands. Patience Melanie, Patience said Madison recording with her camera. Soon both

Kyle, Nikki and Jimmy managed to catch up with Winona and took the lead from her. Oh you

don't said Winona ! Skarmory pick up the speed. Looks like I am going to win said Jimmy! Nota

chance said Kyle. But they were so busy talking that Nikki passed them up.

_Meanwhile _

In a canyon up ahead a machine with a large net had been created none other than Team Rocket.

Just look at of those Flying Pokémon said Cassidy with a pair of binoculars'. So many of them

the Boss will defiantly give us a promotion said Butch. Yeah like maybe joining others in the

Amaro Region where we should be said Cassidy angrily! Actually I was thinking more of an All-

Expenses Paid Vacation said Butch! Cassidy did an Anime style drop. On the other had Hutch an

All-Expenses Paid Vacation does sound great this time of year said Cassidy. The name is Butch!

Not Hutch said Butch annoyed. Just then Kyle, Nikki, Jimmy and Winona flew towards the

Canyon when Kyle quickly spotted the net. Hey look at that said Kyle. Yeah it looks like a net

said Jimmy. Everyone lookout said Nikki and Winona. Too late everyone else behind them got

caught. Oh no said Kyle Its!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Team Rocket cried Kyle, Nikki, and Jimmy. Aren't you those two who tried stealing everyone's?

Pokémon at the Feather Carnival a few years asked Winona? That was Jessie and James said

Cassidy ! And were nothing like them said Butch! Hey give use back our Pokémon said a

Trainer ! Yeah said another Trainer! Not a chance said Cassidy! We're giving all these Pokémon

to the Boss and then we are going on all-Expense Paid Tropical Vacation said Butch ! Oh you're

not Biff said Kyle! How many times do I need to tell you! The name is Butch! Not Biff said

Butch! Enough talking Granbull go said Cassidy! Mightyena go said Butch. We can handle these

two clowns said Kyle and Jimmy. Tropius go said Kyle! Aerodactyl go said Jimmy! Will take

care of the captured Pokémon then said Nikki right Winona? Not a problem! I will be more

than happy said Winona. Mightyena use Tackle said Butch! Granbull use Bite said Cassidy!

Tropius use Leaf Storm. Aerodactyl Wing Attack said Jimmy! The leaves on the back of stare to

glow light green, and it released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from its back

towards the Granbull. Aerodactyl's hit Mightyena with one its wings. Now finish it with Hyper

Beam said Jimmy. Aerodactyl fired an orange beam from its mouth at both Mightyena and

Granbull. Meanwhile both Winonas' Skarmory and Nikki's Starpator were trying to free the

other Flying Pokémon from the Net. Skarmory use Steel Wing said Winona. Both of Skarmory's

wings glow white, and it slashed it into the net. Starpator use Steel Wing as well said Nikki.

Soon both Starpator's wings began to glow and she too slashed it into the net. At least

everyone's Flying Pokémon was free. Hey no fair said Cassidy! Give us back those Flying

Pokémon said Butch! You two just don't when to quit. Tropius use Solar Beam and send them

packing said Kyle ! The leaves on Tropius's back began to glow brightly as it gathered energy,

and then fired a golden beam of energy out of its mouth at Team Rocket. Soon a large

explosion occurred. Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again said Butch and Cassidy.

Well glad that's over said Jolteon. Espeon said Espeon happily. Speaking of which don't we

have a race to finish said Nikki? Oh that's right said Kyle! Soon everyone was back on their

respective Flying Pokémon. Ok where is everyone asked Melanie? Yeah they should have been

back by now. Just then they saw both Nikki, and Winona edging towards the finishing line.

Come on Nikki you can do it said Jolteon. Staraptor pick it a little said Nikki. However it

appeared both Nikki and Winona crossed at the Finishing Line at the same time. Who won asked

Kyle who was right behind? I don't know it looked to close to tell said Jimmy. In the end using

Madison's recording it was revealed that Nikki won because her Staraptor's Beak crossed it first.

Ladies and Gentlemen the Judges has looked it over and Nikki Avalon has been declared this

year's Fortree City Flying Pokémon Race winner said the Announcer. Congratulation's said the

Judges. We are proud to present with this Gold Feather. And for you two for helping to defeat

Team Rocket we present you two with these commemorative medals said the Judges. All right

said Nikki, Kyle and Jimmy ! Once again I have lost worthy opponent. Not mentioned today

alongside a tough trainer said Winona. Thank you very much said Nikki. Man after all high

flying action you know what I am in the mood for asked Jolteon ? What said Melanie? A 12

Scoop Hot Fudge Sundae! Everyone just laughed. Espeon-Esp-said Espeon ! Misdraveous said

Little Miss.

_Meanwhile_

Both Butch and Cassidy landed in a large tree that was home to several Flying Pokémon such as

Pidgey, Taillow, and Spearrow. All of which were trying to peck the two of them for invading

their home. Way to go Bob! This is your entire fault said Cassidy! The name is Butch! Not Bob!

And how is this my fault asked Butch? You were the one who wanted an All-Expense Paid

Vacation said Cassidy trying to avoid pecked on by a Spearrow. Oh yeah! Well you were the one

wanted to be promoted to the Amaro Region said Butch angrily while avoiding a Taillow ! Oh

yeah said Cassidy! Yeah! So this is your fault said Butch. Is not said Cassidy! Is too said Butch.

The two kept arguing well into the night.

_Note_

_Well another Chapter finished! Three Chapters in one month! Yeah so when are going to tell them that two OC's from Pokémon: League of Ultimate's have agreed to show up? I was just getting to that Jolteon. And weren't you the one who wanted a 12 scoop Hot Fudge Sundae? Oh yeah right! Hello delicious. Ok moving on two more OC's from the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament our story main source Pokémon: League of Ultimate's have agreed to be in Hoenn Adventures. Afeleon276 OC Afleleon (who has a white Pikachu named Sparx) and Darkiceflame OC Tara (who also wrote a comp ion story to Pokémon: League of Ultimate's titled Along the Road of Ultimate's) And also joining our story very soon in the aftermath of Team Umbra's attack of the Noctae City Museum and having to put to her battle with her brother the Amaro Champion Chris on hold the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia! Cynthia's role will be similar to that of Kaho Mizuki(Layla McKenzie) from Cardcaptor Sakura in this story. In the meantime however here is preview for the next Chapter. The gang arrived in Lillycove City for Nikki's final Contest Ribbon. However her opponent is none other Cool beauty Katie-the Pride of Lillycove City. Can Nikki win her last Pokémon Contest Ribbon needed to enter the Grand Festival? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	38. Chapter 38 Battling the Cool Beauty

Chapter 38: Battling the Cool Beauty!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the other referenced in this story

Following their adventures in Fortree City our gang now arrives in Lilycove City for Nikki's

next and hopeful final Pokémon Contest. If Nikki can win here she will have the necessary five

ribbons needed to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. But first our heroes are stopping at a local

Berry Market. Hey Espeon !don't go eating those Oran and Pecha Berries before we even buy

called Kyle ! Don't worry about a thing! said the shop owner. I can tell that your Espeon loved

Berries and she has a Beautiful Coat. Thanks' said Kyle scratching his head. Hey what's thing

asked Nikki? I know what that is! You use that thing to make Pokeblocks said Marina!

Pokeblocks ! What are Pokeblocks asked Madison? Pokeblocks are colorful candy blocks made

for Pokémon and are primarily used to increase a Pokémon's condition in one of five areas: Cool,

Beauty, Cute, Smart, and/or Tough, for Pokémon Contests said Jimmy. The Author must gotten

this off of Bulbapedia said Melanie ( Hey it's a little to breaking the fourth wall ! Well you're the

one writing this stuff! ) Really never heard of this said Nikki in awe. Can we make some? Sure

go ahead said the Shop Owner. Soon Nikki mixed some berries together and made some Pink

Pokeblocks. All right Jolteon you're the first to try it out said Nikki. Sure not a problem said

Jolteon. Jolteon ate a couple and said Hey not bad. Hey let me make some said Kyle. Soon Kyle

made some Brown Pokeblocks. Ok Espeon you get the first try. Espeon said Espeon happily.

Espeon took a bite and even she had to admit Pokeblocks were pretty good. Not only are

Pokeblocks good for Pokemon. They are also good for Contests said the Shop Owner. Really

said Marina. Yes said a girl with long teal colored hair. The others didn't know who she was. But

Marina instantly turned around and cried out Katie! The two friends hugged each other. Long

time no see said Katie! Yeah it has been said Marina. But I guess that's what happens when

you're a World Famous Pokémon Idol Coordinator said Katie. By the way who are your

friends? Well this is my boyfriend Jimmy said Marina. Pleasure to meet you said Jimmy. Same

here said Katie. This is Kyle J. Chang said Marina. And I am his fiancé Melanie said Melanie!

Nice to meet the Pride of Lilycove said Kyle. Nice to meet you too said Katie. By the way isn't

your Mother one of the Sharpedos on Sharpedo Tank asked Katie. Yeah she is said Kyle

nervously. And didn't you compete in Kafue Town Battle Tournament in the Amaro Region and

lose to Gavin Ketchum recently asked Katie? Yeah why do you ask? Well it just so happens I

meet his cousin Ash as well a few years. I lost to him in the Evergrand Conference. Well I guess

that's one thing we have in common is we both to a Ketchum said Kyle nervously. Katie just

laughed. Oh and you two are? I am Nikki Avalon and this is my cousin Madison said Nikki.

Were both from Sinnoh. So I take you are going to compete in the Lilycove Contest said Katie.

Yeah I only need one more Contest Ribbon in order to compete in the Grand Festival said Nikki

happily. Well it just happens I just need one more Ribbon to compete in the Grand Festival as

well! See you at the Contest tomorrow said Katie.

_The Next Day_

The six of them arrived at the Lilycove Pokémon Center. Nikki was a vibrant Green Jester

Costume that Madison had designed (the Costume is the same one Sakura wore in Cardcaptor

Sakura Episode 30. I think I will just leave it at that. Yeah please do! Well it's very Mardi Gras

to me ! Hey will you two stop breaking the Fourth Wall). So Nikki are you nervous asked Kyle?

A little said Nikki! Hey just one just more win here and it's off to the Grand Festival said Marina

! Right said Nikki with smile. Ready to win Jolteon? Ready as I will ever be said Jolteon

happily! Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome Lillycove Pokémon Contest! I am your host Vivian!

The winner will receive this Ribbon enabling to participate in the Hoenn Grand Festival!

Yeah like we haven't heard that how many times in this story said Jimmy with his arms folded

across ! (Ok Jimmy don't you start Breaking-the Fourth Wall too!) Here are your judges Mr

Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Lillycove City's own Nurse Joy! Welcome said Mr. Contesta. It's

pleasure to have you all here said Mr. Sukizo. I am looking forward to seeing all the wonderful

Coordinator's today said Nurse Joy! Also today one lucky member of our audience will receive

special Pokémon Egg said Vivian. A Pokémon Egg inside an Egg Case appeared on the screen.

Now here is our first contestant the Pride of Lilycove Katie! Golduck your up said Katie as she

started playing the Clarinet. Golduck use Water Gun said Katie! Golduck opened its mouth and

started making different shapes out the Water Gun all while Katie was playing the Clarinet. Well

get those ponchos out we are defiantly in for a wet –yet very musical performance said Vivian.

Now finish it with Bubble said Katie. Golduck opened its mouth and bubbles came out of its

mouth. Now use Water Gun once more said Katie. Golduck used Water Gun around the

bubbles. The crowd started applauding wildly for the Pride of Lillycove. That was pretty

amazing said Marina. Yeah not bad for a water show said Jimmy. Not bad at all said Melanie

sarcastically as she tried to dry herself off. Good thing I brought my Pancho said Kyle. Espeon

said Espeon. Misdreavous said Little Miss. Now let's what are judges have to say said Vivian. A

very wet yet very creative performance said Mr. Sukizo. The perfect Combination of Water and

Music said Mr. Contesta . I expected nothing less from the Pride of Lilycove. Katie received a

score of 29.5. Maybe I should have taken those music lessons a little more seriously thought

Nikki as she Jolteon prepared for their appeal round next. Little did they know a trainer with

long-blonde hair that covered much of her face except for one lone eye was watching them from

above. She also was holding bell that was attached to a long purple cloth. It's been a while Nikki

she said ! You have grown into quite a Trainer/Coordinator. No heard though. But Nikki and

Jolteon did. Huh that sounded like? Yeah it did but it couldn't be? No it couldn't said Jolteon.

Kyle looked up farther into the stands and noticed the Blonde Women. That looks a lot like the

Sinnoh Champion Cynthia thought Kyle. Espeon knew what Kyle was thinking but she didn't

say anything. Our next Contestant is Nikki Avalon from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region said

Vivian. Jolteon use Thunder said Nikki! You thought a water show was cool? Well watch this

said Jolteon. The Thunder from Jolteon's fur lit up the Contest Arena. The crowd was in awe.

Now use Pin Missile said Nikki. Spike's from Joelton's fur came out and spun around. What

performance said Vivian. Now let's see what the Judges have to say! Remarkable said Mr.

Suzkizo. You know the old saying that when there is Rain there is Thunder! Well there is

Thunder certainly here today said Mr. Contesta . Quite Electrifying said Nurse Joy. Nikki

received a score of 29. Now our judges will decide which our Contestants will proceed to the

final rounds. In meantime as we mentioned earlier one lucky member in our audience will

receive this Pokémon Egg said Vivian ! And our lucky member the World Famous Pokémon

Idol Marina! All right said Marina receiving the Egg Case! I wonder what's inside asked Jimmy.

Who knows said Kyle. Now our Judges will reveal who move onto to the final rounds. Both

Nikki and Katie made it.

_Montage of different Contestants that Nikki and Katie faced_

_Final Round_

Our two final Contestants are Katie and Nikki! Whoever wins this round wins the Lilycove

Ribbon said Vivian! Judges give me five minutes on the clock. I wonder who has got the

advantage said Madison recording. Probably Nikki since Golduck is an Electric Type said

Melanie. But forget Katie is also very tough said Kyle. Golduck use Hydro Pump said Katie !

Golduck blasts a powerful jet of water from its bill at Jolteon. Jolteon dodge it and use Thunder

said Nikki ! Jolteon fired a massive beam of electricity at Goldduck ! Golduck took a direct hit

and Katie lost points. Golduck use Confusion said Katie! Golduck's eyes glowed light blue and

controled Jolteon with its mind. Jolteon also glowed light blue. Now use Fury Swipes said Katie

! Golduck repeatedly slashed Jolteon with its claws. Jolteon cried Nikki! What a shocker said

Vivian as Nikki lost points Can Jolteon get back into this? Jolteon snap out of it said Nikki. I am

alright said Jolteon. Now use Pin Missle said Nikki! Take this! said Jolteon as his fur became

piky and fired yellow needles from its fur at Goldduck. Now finish it with Discharge! Jolteon

released multiple light blue beams of electricity from its body at Golduck. Golduck was soon

knocked out with swirly eyes. What twist of events Jolteon was able to come emerge victorious!

This means Nikki is the winner of Lilycove Ribbon. All right said Nikki and Jolteon ! You did

your best Golduck said Katie and proud of you. Golduck said Golduck. We look forward to

seeing you at the Grand Festival said Mr Sukizo. Congratulations Nikki said Kyle giving her a

congratulatory hug ! Thanks said Nikki smiling. The two stared each other for moment and

leaned closely… Nikki you have got all five contest ribbons needed to enter the Hoenn Grand

Festival said Madison. Yes I do said Nikki excitedly! Little did they know the blonde haired

women had seen the whole thing? Will see each other soon Nikki she said and then walked off.

Just then Katie showed up. Thank you for a great Contest today said Katie. Yeah sorry you lost

said Nikki. It's no problem there another Pokémon Contest in Pacifidlog Town in a couple of

weeks I can win my fifth Contest Ribbon there said Katie. Well Good Luck said Nikki. Same to

you said Katie. Guess I will see you at the Hoenn Grand Festival I will bet there said Katie with

a wink. Well got to go now. Mom is making me my favorite food for dinner tonight. Spicy

spaghetti with Tamato Berries! Well see you at the Grand Festival said Katie waving. Bye

said Nikki and the rest of them. The six of them then proceeded to the Pokémon Center.

However they were soon stopped by a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing gray pants,

a blue hoodie with sleeves that looked slightly a bit too long, a black shirt that had a decal on it

that looked like a Pokéball over a crossbones symbol, and black tennis shoes. On his head, he

wore a green wintertime beanie with a decal of a white circle with multiple lines going through

it. On his shoulder was a purple monkey creature with a tail that looked like a hand and a goofy

grin on its face( Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Chapter 29). Well if it isn't Kyle J. Chang from

the Kafue Town Battle Tournament said Walker. Oh no don't tell me you're here said Kyle!

_**To Be Continued….**_

_Note_

_Well another Chapter done. Yeah Nikki just won her 5__th__ Contest Ribbon! Hey why Walker here all of sudden. You already why Jolteon and I was just going to get to that! Just to clarify things Nikki battled Katie –The pride of Lilycove City who was one Ash's opponents from the Ever Grand Conference. PichuAuraGuardian18 thought it was May's friend Kelly who also lives Lilycove City. Oh here is the preview for next time. Our heroes quickly realize that Walker-Gavin's rival is here in Lilycove City taking a short break. They soon quickly learn there is an audition for musical production of Cinderella. What will happen? And who is the mysterious Blonde-Haired Woman who seems to know Nikki? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	39. Chapter 40 Cinderella Part 1

Chapter 39: Cinderella Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Cinderella

_Previously_

_Our heroes arrived in Lilycove City for Nikki's fifth and last Pokémon Contest _in_ order to compete in the upcoming Hoenn Grand Festival. Her opponent was none other than the Pride of Lilycove City "Cool Beauty Katie". After long hard fought battle Nikki emerged victorious and one her final Contest Ribbon needed to enter the Grand Festival. Katie and Nikki then parted ways with Katie promising to see Nikki again at the Grand Festival. On their way the Pokémon Center Walker- Gavin's Rival suddenly appeared? What will happen? Stay tuned and find out!_

"Well if it isn't Kyle J. Chang from the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament" said Walker. "Oh no

don't tell me you're here "said Kyle! "Walker and his Aipom just looked at him and smiled.

How are you doing" said Walker? "Good to see you to Walker" said Kyle. "Aipom" said Aipom

laughing at Espeon. "Hey keep away from my Babe" said Jolteon!" Misdraveous-Misdraveous"

(Man that Purple Monkey is annoying) said Little Miss! "Hey who is asked Marina"? "Oh this is

Walker he was one of the trainers that participated in the Kafue Town Battle Tournament with

me "said Kyle. "The difference however I made it all the Finals unlike you" said Walker with a

smirk. "Oh yeah well you lost to Gavin as well! So I guess that makes us even then" said Kyle.

Walker did an Anime style drop while his Aipom just laughed. Oh many Hoenn League Badges

do you have asked Walker? "I have six Hoenn League Badges "said Kyle showing Walker his

badge case. "So do I" said Nikki! "And who is this cutie" asked Walker?

"I am Nikki Avalon from Sinnoh and don't call me cutie"! "And I am her cousin Madison she

means it "said Madison! Walker then turned to Melanie and said "Let me guess your Kyle's

Girlfriend? "Actually I am his fiancé said Melanie! "Fiancé "said Walker!-who didn't even have

a girlfriend himself let alone ever been on a date Walker then turned and noticed the Blue Haired

Girl with Pig Tails and said" I know who you are you're the World Famous Pokémon

Idol/Coordinator Marina ! Can I buy you coffee or tea sometime "asked Walker? " Back off

Man! I am Jimmy her Boyfriend/ Bodyguard" said Jimmy clutching his fist. "Anyways how

about we all head to the Pokémon Center and get something to eat "said Kyle. "Yeah man I am

starving said Walker. "All right time for something sweet" said Jolteon. "Wait don't tell me

you're Jolteon talks as well "said Walker? "Yes he does "said Nikki." Of course your already

used to seeing talking Pokémon" said Kyle. "Right" said Walker.

_Lillycove City Pokémon Center_

"Here you go your Pokémon are all healed" said Nurse Joy. "Thanks "said everyone! "So

Walker what are you doing here in Lilycove City? Last I heard you were in Orange's Backpack"

said Kyle! "Well the author of this story said he wanted some of us from Kafue Town Battle

Tournament to return "said Walker. The others just stared at him and accepted the latest example

of Breaking-the Fourth Wall as Walker's answer." Ok" said Nikki with a sweat drop on her head.

Just then a Camerupt and an orange haired woman-the kind of which Brock would start drooling

over appeared. "Hello there she said my name is Sarah". Sarah then handed them a flyer each.

The flyer was for auditions for play adaption of Cinderella. "Would the seven of be interested in

this she asked"? "Would we? I would love too! Cinderella was my favorite Fairy Tale as a kid

"said Nikki.

_Flashback_

"_The Prince found her and married Cinderella not long after. And they all lived Happily Ever _

_After" said a Beautiful Gray Haired Woman to her little girl." Read it again Mommy she said "! _

"_Sorry Nikki but time for bed". She then tucked Nikki in. "Mommy do you think someday I will _

_find my Prince Charming" asked Nikki? Her mother smiled and said "of course Nikki you will"._

_End of Flashback_"

"Oh it's so just so romantic "said Nikki. "So do any of you else want to audition" asked Sarah?

"Sounds like fun to me "said Kyle! "Yeah sure "said Walker and Jimmy! " Absolutely we just

love Cinderella "said Marina and Melanie. I can see it already said Melanie. She imagined

herself being Cinderella and Kyle as the Prince. "Not happening" said Kyle! Melanie just

frowned. "So do you have a Costume and Set Designer yet" asked Madison?

"Actually no" said Sarah sadly. "Well you do now "said Madison showing off her designs.

"What do you think"? "It's brilliant! You're hired. Guess I will see you all tomorrow said Sarah.

_Next day_

The seven of them arrived at the Hyperion Theater which was name given of the theater that

Sarah owned (Sounds more like the name of theater at a theme park about California. Ok Jolteon

I will get to that). "Wow at look at that line "said Kyle! "Good thing we got here early" said

Nikki. "Yeah well we didn't need to get here this early said Jimmy in a cranky mood.

"Somebody got up on the wrong the side of the bed" said Marina. "Kyle, Walker is that you?"

called the voice of a familiar girl with long silver hair that had a black crest that was similar to a

Staraptor's crest and silver eyes. She wore black short shorts, a white tee, a black coat that looked

kind of like a lab coat, mid-thigh silver boots, and black gloves. And on her shoulder was a white

Pikachu. Another girl that looked around eighteen with light blue hair and lavender eyes,

wearing a long, white jacket over a purple sleeveless shirt, white dress pants, high-heeled white

boots, and white gloves was with in line with her . "Afleleon and Tara "said Kyle and Walker!

"Espeon" said Espeon. "Pikachu" said Sparx. "How are you two doing "asked Afleleon? "Great

said Kyle! "Hey who are you two" asked Melanie? "Everyone this is Afleleon and her shiny

Pikachu Sparx and Tara "said Kyle." Afleleon and Tara competed in the Kaufe Town Battle

Tournament "said Walker. "So who are all of you "asked Tara? "Oh these are my friends this is

Nikki Avalon, and her Jolteon and her Cousin Madison from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region

"said Kyle . "I am Kyle's Fiancé Melanie" said Melanie hugging Kyle tightly. "I am the World

Famous Pokémon Idol/ Coordinator Marina" said Marina! "And I am her

boyfriend Jimmy "said Jimmy! "Wow Kyle I didn't know you were friends the World Famous

Pokémon Idol/ Coordinator Marina" said Tara! "Yes I am" said Kyle! "Espeon-Espeon-Esp-

Espeon-Espeon (Good to see you again Sparx)" said Espeon. "Pika-Pikachu" (Good to see you

too said Sparx) "Hello there. Never seen a white Pikachu" said Jolteon, "Midreavus-Misdreavus-

Misdreavus (Hello nice to meet Sparx)"said Little Miss happily. Just then an announcement was

made." Ladies and Gentlemen we are now ready to begin our Auditions. You will get a chance to

audition for least two characters. The full cast will be announced this afternoon. And now it's

gives me great pleasure to our Director my good friend and the Champion of Sinnoh

Cynthia(She is wearing her Best Wishes attire)" said Sarah. Nikki and Jolteon gasped! "I was

right it was Cynthia who was at yesterday's Pokémon Contest" said Kyle silently.

"Hey that's Cynthia! But I thought she was supposed to be in the Amaro Region" thought

Walker.

_Later that day_

"And now our Full Cast will be revealed. Marina, Tara, Melanie. You three will be playing

Cinderella's Wicked Stepmother and Stepsisters" said Cynthia. "Ha serves you right" said

Jolteon referring to Melanie! Melanie just gave Jolteon an Evil Glare." Jimmy and Walker you

two will be playing the Grand Duke and King." All right! That's the role I wanted "said Walker. "Afleleon you will be playing Fairy God Mother. Kyle you will be playing Prince Charming".

"Well at least the role isn't that big" said Kyle. "And for the lead role of Cinderella Nikki"!

Nikki was in shock. Me playing the role of Cinderella! This is too good to be true "said Nikki!

A short while after words Nikki, Madison, and Kyle decided to go meet up with Cynthia." Hey

Cynthia how have you been "asked Nikki? Cynthia and Nikki hugged each other. "It's good to

see you too Nikki " said Cynthia." So what is the Sinnoh Champion doing in the Hoenn Region "

asked Kyle with Espeon by his side? "Yeah aren't you supposed to be in the Amaro Region

battling against your brother the Amaro Champion Chris "asked Nikki?" I was but then both

Team Umbra and Team Rocket attacked the Noctae City Museum and stole the Jewel of Will

Power said Cynthia sadly (Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Chapter 43-45)." I remember seeing

that on TV. That must have been during the Slateport City Pokémon Contest" said Kyle. "With

the battle against my brother Chris on hold I decided to take some time off. That's when my

friend Sarah a theater owner asked if I wanted to direct a play adaption of Cinderella. That was

instant yes since I knew you would show up at the audition "said Cynthia. "Well it's good to you

gain "said Nikki. "Speaking of which how do you know Nikki and Madison asked Kyle? "It's a

long story. Cynthia has always been sort a like big sister to us growing up" said Nikki. "Yeah she

has. She would always visit us in Lake Valor during the summer "said Madison. "I was also

there for Nikki when she needed me most. Such as the time when her mother died when Nikki

was only 4 "said Cynthia. Kyle looked and saw that Nikki's Beautiful Emerald Green Eyes had

become watery. "I am sorry to hear that "said Kyle taking Nikki's hand. "It's alright said Nikki

wiping her face. "By the way how is my big brother Tori doing "asked Nikki? " As a matter of

fact I decided to pay him a visit before I left for the Amaro Region "said Cynthia.

_Flashback_

_A very tall, well-built, and strikingly handsome young man with tanned skin, dark brown hair _

_parted on the left side, and dark brown eyes was raking the leaves. "Hello Tori" said Cynthia. _

"_Cynthia! What are you doing here "asked Tori?" I thought I would pay you a visit before I _

_head to off to the Amaro Region "said Cynthia." Why don't you come in for a cup of tea" asked _

_Tori?" Thank you that would be nice. So how has Nikki been" asked Cynthia?" She has been _

_good she and Madison left a couple of days to compete in the Hoenn League and Pokémon _

_Contests. I just hope she doesn't comeback with a boyfriend "said Tori!" Tori you have to _

_realize that Nikki is growing up and if she gets a boyfriend that's her choice not yours" said _

_Cynthia sipping the Tea that Tori had made. "I guess your right "said Tori." Would you like too _

_here my latest piece of music I am working on"?" I would be honored "said Cynthia. Tori sat _

_done in front his piano and started playing his latest composition. "How did you like that asked _

_Tori? That was wonderful. But I must say it takes a while just write a piece of music. You know _

_you were quite the trainer in your day. Don't you think you should be a Frontier Brown or a _

_League Champion or something instead "said Cynthia? "What are you saying? Music is what I _

_love most! It's what I remember most about my Mother" said Tori slamming his fist on the _

_piano. Tears started coming out of his eyes. Cynthia smiled and said softly. "I understand no one _

_should ever have to lose their Mother especially someone at Nikki's age". "Well thank you for _

_paying me a visit" said Tori. "The pleasure was mine" said Cynthia." Oh and tell Chris I said _

_hi". "I will "said Cynthia waving back at him_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow Tori hasn't finished that piece yet "said Nikki? "Well musicians are artists and artists like

myself take time and pride in their work "said Madison." Still you would have thought he should

have a had big hit by know" said Jolteon. "Hey Nikki how about we go rehearse now" said Kyle.

"Good idea. So what's our first scene" said Nikki? "Well it looks like the first scene we have

together is when Cinderella enters the ball room and asks her to dance according to the script"

said Kyle. "Do you know how to ballroom dance "asked Nikki?" A little "said Kyle nervously.

"Well let's give it try .Put your arms around my waist" said Nikki. "Do I really have to "asked

Kyle? He now looked like a tomato. Do you want practice or not said Nikki? "I guess right "said

Kyle putting his arms around Nikki's waist. They soon started dancing but more often than the

kept step on each other's feet. "Let me give you some advice. Nikki you're supposed to lead

"said Cynthia." Ok Cynthia "said Nikki. After about hour both Kyle and Nikki decided to

practice something else. "Not bad the both of you" said Cynthia. "Thanks" said Kyle and Nikki

together. "Wait do we need practice this kiss scene" asked Kyle?" That does not happen until

the very end so I think we can just hold that off" said Nikki." I guess your right" said Kyle.

"Anyways I better go find Tara, Melanie and Marina ". "Yeah they are playing Cinderella's

Wicked Stepmother and Stepsisters .I am going to train with my Pokémon a bit" said Kyle.

"Well I will see at dinner then said Nikki as she and Jolteon left to go practice with Tara,

Melanie and Marina. "Wow she is really pretty" thought Kyle the way she smiles and

everything. Espeon looked up at her Master and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Anyways

Espeon let's go train" said Kyle. Espeon nodded. Kyle quickly called out his Beautifly and

ordered her to practice her Whirlwind. "Great job Beautifly! Typhlosion use Flamethrower

"! The Flames on the back Typhlosion lit up. "Well you all are getting stronger" said Kyle." I

can tell" said Cynthia. "Cynthia what are you doing out here "said Kyle? "I came to see how

strong your Pokémon are. I can you have trained Pokémon well and given them above all else

love "said Cynthia. "Thanks" said Kyle proudly. "You remind me of my friends Ash and Gavin

Ketcheum said Cynthia. "Hold on a moment you know Ash and Gavin"? Yes I met Ash when

and his friends where traveling in Sinnoh. Not mention I meet up with in Noctae City". "That

must have been shortly after the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament "said Kyle. "Really you met

Ash and Gavin said Cynthia! "Yeah I wasn't sure what region to go next and so I decided to the

Amaro Region and participate in the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament. However I lost to Gavin.

Everything worked out well in the end. It's because of my loss to Gavin I decided to go the

Hoenn Region and I met Nikki" said Kyle. "I can tell everything worked for you. Tell what do

you think of Nikki "asked Cynthia? "Well I think she is very cute "said Kyle. "Go on" said

Cynthia. "And she is very great Trainer and Coordinator. Above she has been a good friend

"finished Kyle." Why do you ask "? "I was just wondering" said Cynthia." Hey do you want to

have a battle with me asked Kyle? "Sure anything for a friend of Nikki" said Cynthia. "And I

will referee" said Walker. "Aipom "said Aipom waving at Espeon. "Espeon –Espeon" said

Espeon. "This match will be one on one between Kyle J. Chang and the Sinnoh Champion

Cynthia" said Walker. "Garchomp go for it "said Cynthia throwing Garchomp's Poke Ball into

the air. In a flash of light her female Garchomp appeared. "A Garchomp" said Kyle taking his

Pokedex out. _Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it _

_can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound._ "Sounds like Garchomp is Cynthia's Strongest

Pokémon" said Kyle. He looked Espeon who nodded at him. "Looks like I will use my strongest

Pokémon I have Typhlosion I choose you "said Kyle. Unfortunately before they could even

begin a loud noise was heard. "Oh no" said Kyle it's!

Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

Cassidy: To the moon...

Butch: ...And beyond...

Both: ...What a blast!

Cassidy: Administering justice with lightning speed!

Butch: Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need.

Cassidy: So here's a newsflash from across the wire...

Butch: The real Team Rocket is now on fire!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And it's Butch!

Shuckle: Shuck-uckle!

Cassidy: Teaching the losers a thing or two...

Butch: ...The true Team Rocket...

Both: Us! Not you!

"Team Rocket what are you doing here" said Nikki?

"When we heard that Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion was going to be here we knew her

Garchomp would be here as well" said Cassidy! "Cynthia's Garchomp will make a nice gift to

the boss "said Butch as he launched a mechanical cage capturing not only Cynthia's Garchomp

but also Kyle's Typhlosion as well." Garchomp" cried Cynthia as she watched her Garchomp

struggle to free herself. "Typhlosion" said Kyle! "What do you know? Not only did we capture

the Sinnoh Champion's Garchomp. But also the twerp's Typhlosion "said Butch! A double catch

said Cassidy! "Not if we can help it! Espeon go "said Kyle! "Jolteon go "said Nikki! "Tentacruel

go" said Cassidy! "Primeape go "said Butch! "This should be easy Espeon use Psybeam" said

Kyle! The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined and released a multicolored beam from it at

Primeape confusing it. "Jolteon use Thundershock "said Nikki! "Take that you over grown Jelly

Fish "said Jolteon! Jolteon released a powerful cyclone of yellow electricity from his body at

Tentacruel. Tentacruel was knocked out. "Now both of you use Psybeam and Thundershock

together" said Kyle and Nikki! Both Espeon and Jolteon combined there Psybeam and

Thundershock together which destroyed the cage freeing both Garchomp and Typhlosion.

"Garchomp let's finish these two off! Use Draco Meteor" said Cynthia! Garchomp's body

glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside her chest. The glow faded and a ball of

orange energy appears in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fired the ball into the air and it

explodes, releasing many orbs at Team Rocket causing a large explosion. "Well looks like that

cage was a rip off said Cassidy! "I told so "said Butch! "We're blasting off again "said the two

of them! "Thank you so much Kyle and Nikki "said Cynthia! "Is Garchomp going to be all right

"asked Nikki? "Garchomp is going to be just fine" said Cynthia. Garchomp said Garchomp

happily. "We make a pretty good team together" said Kyle. "Yeah we do" said Nikki hugging

him. A strange feeling emerged from the both of them while hugging. "Hey hate to break up the

moment here but can we get something to eat" said Jolteon?" I am starving". "Espeon- Espeon-

Esp" said Espeon in agreement. "Hey why don't we get a slice a pizza and ice cream said Nikki!

"Sounds good to me" said Kyle. Cynthia watched the two of them head off together. "Very

soon, very soon" said Cynthia softly

_Later that evening_

"There you two are where you were two "said Melanie? "Uh we just went to get a slice of pizza

and some ice cream "said Nikki nervously. "You two didn't do anything I should know about

"said Melanie. "No we didn't said Kyle. "Well go take a shower and change into your Night

Gown Nikki. Sarah and Cynthia are hosting a girl's only sleep over "said Madison. "That means

we are going out tonight "said Walker with his Aipom on his shoulder." Do you want come with

us Kyle" asked Jimmy? Kyle immediately shook his head and said no. After a quick shower and

changing into his PJs Kyle went out up to the roof top of the dorms behind the theater to look at

the stars the night. There several things he began to think about did he really like Nikki Avalon?

"Well she did agree travel with me. I wouldn't have met her if I didn't come to the Hoenn

Region" thought Kyle. Just then Nikki should up in her nightgown. "Hey Kyle what are you

doing up here" asked Nikki? "Oh I was just looking at the stars "said Kyle nervously. "Nikki are

you happy traveling with me "asked Kyle? Nikki smiled and said "Of course I am! You're the

best guy friend I have ever had. Nikki began to think I can't possibly like him? Can I? Well

good night Nikki and thank you for everything "said Kyle. "Thank you for everything you have

done for me " said Nikki as she proceeded to head to the girls only slumber party that Sarah and

Cynthia were holding.

**To Be Continued….**

_Note_

_Well this Chapter take didn't very long to write. Yeah only took less than a day! Thank you Jolteon aren't you going to Sarah and Cynthia's Sleep over. Yeah I was going to wait tell the audience found out what happened to Walker and Jimmy? Ok thank you Jolteon. A Very Special Thank you to the following Mr. Jango, afeleon276, and last but not least Darkiceflame! For allowing me use there OC's Walker, Afeleon, and Tara in my spin-off to Pokémon: League of Ultimates! For that reason this chapter is dedicated to them! Let's give a big round applause ! This Chapter was the easiest to write because this whole plot about Nikki was something I had planned from the beginning. The plot about Nikki losing her mother at a young age was an element of Cardcaptor Sakura I knew for sure I had to include in my story. In case you didn't know for those haven't read or watched Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura lost her mother at a young age as well. I also used to Chapter to set up Nikki's Big Brother Tori- who is loosely based off Sakura's own older brother Toya Kinomoto. We won't actually see him until the sequel. But I wanted to establish his friendship with Cynthia and Chris, the fact he is a struggling Composer and a protective older brother (like Toya was in Cardcaptor Sakura). Anyways here is the preview for the next Chapter. Rehearsal is going smoothly. Costume try outs are going smoothly, what could possibly go wrong? Oh no Jimmy and Walker are in prison? What did they do? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	40. Chapter 40 Cinderella Part 2

Chapter 40: Cinderella Part 2

Disclaimer: I have said this once and I will say it again. I do not own Pokémon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Cinderella

_Previously_

_Following Nikki's Final Pokémon Contest _win_ our heroes meet up with Walker- Gavin's Rival from the Kafue Town Battle Tournament who was visiting from the Amaro Region. They were all soon informed by Theater owner Sarah an announcement that she would be holding auditions for a play adaption of Cinderella. It was in line at the auditions that they meet up two more participates from the Kafue Town Battle Tournament Afeleon and her shiny Pikachu Sparx and Tara. The director of Cinderella was revealed to be none other the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia! Who decided to direct following Team Umbra and Team Rocket's attack of the Noctae City Museum and the post pone meant of her battle with Chris-the Amaro Champion. Cynthia revealed his past history Nikki. After a bit of rehearsal with Nikki Kyle then challenged Cynthia to a Pokémon battle? But were soon interrupted by Team Rocket who tried to steal Cynthia's Garchomp and Kyle's Typhlosion. Both Kyle and Nikki were able to stop them and after freeing Cynthia's Garchomp. Cynthia sent them flying. What will happen next? Why don't you stay tuned! And you'll find out!_

After star gazing for a little while Kyle and Espeon decided to turn in for the night. "Good night"

said Kyle as tucked himself in. Espeon-Espeon said Espeon stretching out.

_Sarah and Cynthia's Girl's Only Slumber Party_

Meanwhile the Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Tara, and Afeleon were having a great time Sarah and

Cynthia's Girls Only Slumber Party .They we're painting each other's finger and toe nails." This

color suits you best" said Madison it was Cherry Blossom Pink. "Well pink is my favorite color  
>and Cherry Blossoms are my favorite flower. They were also my mother's favorite flower" said<p>

Nikki. "Hey how about we play a game of truth of dare "said Melanie! Sounds good to me said

Marina. "You go first Tara Truth or Dare! All right dare I guess" said Tara? I dare you to drink

two bottles of water without stopping. Tara drink two bottles of water man I am going to use the

bathroom all night said Tara." All right Nikki your turn "said Tara truth or dare. "Truth I guess. I

once had a crush on an older guy" said Nikki. "Really who" asked Tara? "My big brother's best

friend Julian Star "said Nikki. "Yeah I remember" said Madison. "Hold on a moment I am going

to check my Pokémon Egg" said Marina. "Where did you get the Pokémon Egg" from asked

Afeleon ? "I won it yesterday at the Lillycove Pokémon Contest". Marine pulled out the Egg

Case containing the Pokémon Egg? "What's inside it "asked Melanie? "Who knows? But

whatever is inside I know it's going really cute" said Marina. "Yeah like your boyfriend Jimmy ?

" teased Sarah. Everyone just started laughing." Man are these girls just going paint themselves

and gossip all night" said Jolteon ? Pikachu-Pikachu said Sparx. Misdraveous said Little Miss.

_Meanwhile_

Both Walker and Jimmy arrived at a beach party on one of Lillycove's many beaches. "Walker

are you sure about this" asked Jimmy? "Yeah a beach party is the best way to meet girls" said

Walker. "The difference however is that I already have a girlfriend. Unlike you" said Jimmy.

Walker did an Anime style drop." Well we could just look around" said Walker. Jimmy finally

gave up and agreed to come along. There were a lot of trainers particularly swimmers, and

sailors. There also was a DJ playing live music and a bar serving non-alcoholic drinks (This is a

PG rated story after all. That explains why you didn't have any... Ok Jolteon please don't get any

ideas! ). The two of them proceeded to head to the bar for a drink. Walker ordered an Expresso

Chiller while Jimmy ordered a Bahama Mama. It was that moment a girl wearing a blue and

white striped bikini. "Hey can I buy you drink?" said Walker casually? Sure said the Swimmer.

Hey said a very muscular surfer back off my Girlfriend! "Yeah right said Walker who's going to

stop me " ? His Aipom just laughed at the surfer. Way that little said the Surfer releasing his

Hariyama from its Pokeball. Soon a fight broke out at the bar. It got so out of hand that the bar

owner had to call the police. "Growlithe use Flamethrower said Officer Jenny! Growlithe

released a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at everyone. "All right you all are coming

down to the station for questioning.

_Sarah and Cynthia's Girl's Only Slumber Party_

The girls had spent much of time gossiping after playing Truth or Dare about which Trainers

were cute. "Well Lance is cute because of his cape" said Marina. "Lance is cute and all but…"

said Cynthia. It was that moment Marina's Poke Gear went off. "Hello. What you and Walker

are where ? "Will be down there in a few minutes" said Marina.

_Meanwhile_

Kyle was dreaming about winning the Evergrand Conference. "_Our winner is Kyle J. Chang" _

_said the announcer. "Well done Kyle said Nikki smiling. "Thanks said Kyle blushing nervously. _

_Nikki I… Kyle began the two were about to kiss._ "Wake up" said Nikki. "Huh what happened?"

said Kyle waking up his dream. "Walker and Jimmy are down at the Police Station. We need to

the pick them up" said Marina.

_Lillycove City Police Station_

Both Walker and Jimmy were in a waiting room slightly bruised. Soon Kyle, Nikki, Madison,

Melanie, Marina, Afeleon and Tara arrived. All them of were still in PJ's or Nightgowns. "All

right! What happened "said Marina? "Yeah explain your selves" said Kyle! Well began Jimmy

we…" It's my fault. I flirted with another guy's girlfriend and started a fight" said Walker

regretfully. "Well Since you admitted you were who started it. Your free to go just don't let

happen again. Got it!" said Officer Jenny. Got it said Walker.

_The next day_

The next morning Nikki and Madison helped make Pancakes for breakfast for everyone. Man

this is delicious said Kyle. Thanks' said Nikki. "So what are we doing today "asked Jimmy?

"Well Marina began Tara, Afeleon, and Melanie and I are going to the Lilycove Department

Store and going… Shopping said the four of them in unison "! "And since you're my boyfriend

and to keep you out any more trouble are coming with us "said Marina! " Ah man" said Jimmy!

"Have fun Jimmy then "said Walker with smirk. "Not so fast! Since you were the one who

started the trouble last night. You're coming with us too "said Marina! "Oh great "said Walker. "

What are we doing today then "asked Kyle. " Well since you and Nikki the stars of the show". I

am going to have you two try on your costumes "said Madison. " You two also have a photo

shoot for the press "said Sarah. Both Kyle and Nikki just groaned at the idea of trying on

costumes and photo-shoots all day.

_Kyle, Nikki, and Madison,_

"There we go. You look gorgeous" said Madison making some final adjustments on Nikki's

dress(The one Cinderella wore to the ball). "Thanks" said Nikki blushing bright red." You do

look beautiful "said Kyle. " Really! That means a lot coming from you Kyle" said Nikki." All

right then it's your turn Kyle" said Madison ! Kyle quickly changed into a Royal Prince

costume(The costume Prince Charming wore in Cinderella)."There you go" said Madison.

"Well Kyle you most defiantly look like a handsome Prince "said Nikki. Kyle turned around and

looked at himself in the mirror and said "Actually I do! Thanks Nikki said Kyle! "Is that all those

two are going to is just admire how good they "asked Jolteon. Espeon-Esp said Espeon in

agreement. "If you two are done you have a Photo Shoot remember "said Cynthia?

_Marina, Afeleon, Tara, Jimmy, and Walker_

Meanwhile Marina, Afeleon, Tara, Melanie, Jimmy, and Walker were at the Lilycove City. The

girls were having the time of their lives trying on different outfits and deciding what to buy.

While Jimmy and Walker were both completely miserable. "If I had known this was going to

happen I would have stayed in the Amaro Region "said Walker holding two bags in both

said Aipom. Both Sparx and Little Miss just laughed at the purple monkey.

"Jimmy what do think "? said Marina trying on a white dress. "Looks good" said Jimmy  
>drinking a bottle of Soda he bought from a vending machine. "Looks good .Is that all you're<p>

going to say " said Marina letting off steam ! " All right you look good "said Jimmy finishing his

soda. "Thank you said Marina kissing on the check. Jimmy blushed. "Now could you be dear get

me a water " asked Marina ? "And get me something to drink "said Melanie who was trying on a

Cheongsam(a Chinese style dress just so you now). "And me too" said Tara! And me said

Afeleon. Jimmy just did an Anime style drop. "Fine said Jimmy with an Anime style sweat

drop heading back once more to the vending machines.

_Photo shoot_

Both Kyle and Nikki were standing in front of a Castle Back round posing for a photographer. "

Don't be so stiff "said the Photographer." And Cinderella try to look natural! "Hoe this is

going to take forever " said Nikki. " How about this "said Kyle grabbing Nikki by the waist ?

"Now that's more like it "said Photographer. " Wow I never noticed before but Kyle is really

handsome thought "Nikki " Wow Nikki is really pretty" thought Kyle. " Well these two are

going to make a good pair "said Cynthia. "Indeed said Madison recording the whole photo shoot

with her camera. "Hey what do you know all you can eat doughnuts "said Jolteon drooling! "

Espeon-Espeon Esp-Espeon (And there is also Jelly Filled!) said Espeon happily.

_After words_

After the Photo-shoot was over both Kyle and Nikki changed back into their regular clothes. "Oh

that reminds me. You two also have an interview with Rhonda from Sinnoh" said Cynthia. "The

two just groaned at all of the work they both had to do that day. "Live from Lilycove City its

Sinnoh Now! I am here with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia who is currently directing a new

production of Cinderella" said Rhonda. Her boom operator Jack dropped the boom microphone

in her head as usual." Thank you said Cynthia". "So tell me Cynthia. Why is the Sinnoh

Champion directing a production of Cinderella" asked Rhonda? "Well as many of you know

my battle with my brother Chris the Amaro Champion was put on hold recently. That's when my

friend Sarah asked if I could direct her latest production. That was instant yes because Cinderella

is one of my favorite stories. I believe we can all relate to Cinderella in one form or another. We

all want to find our Prince Charming "said Cynthia. "How romantic. And who is playing

Cinderella" asked Rhonda? "One of my oldest friends Nikki Avalon" said Rhonda. "All right

Nikki from Lake Valor glad to have another Trainer/ Coordinator from Sinnoh said Rhonda.

"Thank you" said Nikki. "So what inspired you to Audition asked Rhonda? " Well mostly

because Cinderella is one my favorite stories. As Cynthia mentioned earlier I think we all can

relate to her in one form or another. It was also a story that my mother used to read before going

to bed "said Nikki. " How wonderful! Now our next question is for Kyle J. Chang. So what got

you involved said Rhonda. "Well mostly because I thought it would be fun. I never thought that I

would be costarring besides my best female friend" said Kyle with smile. "Oh how sweet! So

are you both nervous" asked Rhonda " A little bit" said Nikki scratching the back of her head."

"After winning 6 Hoenn League Gym Badges I can handle anything "said Kyle "Well there you

the lead stars and director of Cinderella" said Rhonda getting hit once more on the head by Jack.

_Yudon Town_

Meanwhile in Yudon Town in the Amaro Region Ash and Gavin were waiting for their

girlfriends May and Dawn to register for the Yudon Pokémon Contest the next day. It was during

this time that Sinnoh Now was airing on TV. "I didn't know they aired Sinnoh Now all way in

Amaro" said Ash. "Neither did I and they aren't even in Sinnoh they are in Hoenn" said Gavin."

"Hey it's Cynthia" said Ash! "Guess she decided to go train in the Hoenn Region after

postponing her battle with Chris" said Gavin_.__I am here with the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia who _

_is currently directing a new production of Cinderella" said Rhonda_." What Cynthia is in Hoenn

to direct a production of Cinderella! said both Ash and Gavin together ! "Cynthia is directing a

production of Cinderella! How romantic" said May! "Yeah it is" said Dawn. Ash and Gavin

groaned at their Girlfriend's Romantic thoughts. It was that moment that Ash spotted Kyle." Hey

don't tell me Kyle is in Cinderella" too said Ash." It sounds like he is by the way I am competing

in Yudon Contest tomorrow as well said Leaf with wink to May and Dawn.

_Lilycove City_

After a day photo shoots and interviews both Kyle and Nikki were tired out. "Man I am tired out

"said Kyle. " And to think tomorrow is a full Dress Rehearsal and Preview "said Nikki. "You

two think you're tired "said Jimmy. " You two didn't have to carry bags and buy refreshments

for these four girls all day " said Walker! " Well Walker if you're up. How about a Pokémon said

Kyle! "Sounds good to me" said Walker with grin. " Aipom said Aipom laughing at Espeon.

Espeon was ready to attack Aipom. "But was stopped by Jolteon, Little Miss and Sparx. "Hold

on babe don't waste energy yet said Jolteon.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Note_

_Well I have written enough for this Chapter. Yeah I think so although those Jelly Filled Doughnuts were the best .Ok Jolteon. If you noticed I once again made reference to Ash and friends adventures in Amaro by mentioning the upcoming Yudon Town Pokémon Contest. I actually cheated a little bit because Chapter 49: "Yudon Contest Extravaganza! May and Dawn's Biggest Challenge Yet is not up (Yeah mostly because PichuAuraGuardian18…Ok Jolteon I will get to that). I did that earlier as well as many of you remember I had Ash, Gavin, May, and Dawn watch the Slateport City Pokémon Contest before Chapter 44: "The Return of Team Umbra, Part 2: Day in the Museum" was written. But just as heads up PichuAuraGuardian18 wrote to me saying that his laptop is being repaired at the moment so it will be a while before another Chapter of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's is up. Now back to our story and preview for next time. Kyle just challenged Walker to a Pokémon Battle who will emerge victorious? And will the first day of a Full Dress Rehearsal/Preview go well? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	41. Chapter 41 Cinderella Part 3

Chapter 41: Cinderella Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Cinderella.

_Previously_

_Last time in Hoenn Adventures Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Marina, Afeleon, and Tara were invited to Sarah and Cynthia's Girls Only Slumber Party. Meanwhile Walker persuaded Jimmy to attend a beach party. Where Walker started flirting with another guy's girlfriend and started a fight. The two subsequently would spend the next day tending to the girls every need. At the same time however Kyle and Nikki would spend the day doing long and tedious Photo-shoots and Interviews for the press. At the end of the day although tired out Kyle challenged Walker to a Pokémon Battle. Who will win? Stay tuned and find out!_

Both Kyle and Walker were ready to have their Pokémon Battle." So how many Pokémon are we

going to use " asked Kyle ? " How about a three on three battle said Walker? "Sounds good to

me "said Kyle. " And I will serve as referee" said Cynthia. "This should be no problem Match I

choose you "said Walker throwing Match's Poke Ball into the air. In a flash of light Walker's

Darmanitan appeared on the Battlefield. Darmanitan said Match! A Darmanitan said Nikki

taking her Pokedex out_.__Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. _

_Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left._ "Never

seen a Darmanitan before" said Marina." That's because they are only native to the Unova

Region "said Jimmy. " I wonder what Pokémon will choose first" said Tara." Well my fiancée

knows what he's doing said Melanie. "So you're using Match for your first Pokémon? Well

prepare to meet Swampert "said Kyle throwing Swampert's Poke Ball into the air. In a flash of

light Kyle's Swampert appeared on the battlefield. Swampert said Swampert. "Hey when did

catch a Swampert "said Walker? "It sort of just came to me "said Kyle remembering when he

and Nikki helped Professor Birch when they arrived in the Hoenn Region. "All right begin "said

Cynthia. "Match use… But at that moment Walker's Poke Gear went off. "Hold on a

moment. Let me answer this" said Walker. The others just did an Anime style drop. The nerve of

that Walker thought Kyle." Hello yes! What I am taking some time off right now. Yeah well

goodbye. "Sorry about that said Walker with an Anime Sweat Drop?" Well if there are no more

interruptions begin" said Cynthia shaking her head. "Match Flame charge "said Walker. Match

stomped both of its feet on the ground repeatedly. As it did a cloud of dust kicks up and

completely surrounds its body. Match's body then became surrounded in an orb of red-yellow

flames and it shoots up in the air and at Swampert." Swampert dodge it and use Mud shot "said

Kyle ! Swampert fired a huge ball of mud at the Match from its mouth. The Mud shot came in

direct contact with Match who cried in pain. "Smart move using Swampert "said Nikki." Yeah

because Swampert is both a Water and Ground Type "said Madison recording. " Match use Fire

Punch "said Walker! One of Match's fists became surrounded in red-yellow flames and it

punched Swampert with it. "Swampert hang in there and use Hydro Pump" said Kyle! Swampert

released a powerful jet of water out its mouth at Match. Soon Match was sent into a tree and

knocked out. "Match "cried Walker! "Match is unable to battle! Swampert Wins "said Cynthia!

" All right said Kyle" Espeon said Espeon happily. "Well so far so good "said Nikki smiling. "

"You shouldn't get too excited Walker is a pretty strong trainer "said Tara remembering how

Walker battled back at Kafue Town Battle Tournament." Match return said Walker. "Thank you

now take a good rest. "Well considering you lost to Gavin you have gotten a lot stronger Kyle

"said Walker." Indeed I have said Kyle with a grin." But now go Rocko ! In a flash of light

Walker's Aerodactyl appeared. Rocko give a loud cry. "Swampert return "said Kyle!"

"That's odd why is Kyle recalling Swampert asked Afleleon? " Yeah isn't Swampert strong

against Rock and Flying Types " asked Melanie ? " I think what Kyle is doing said Melanie.

"Tropius go for it said Kyle! In a flash of light Kyle's Tropius appeared. But before anyone

could do anything Walker's Aipom ran up to Tropius and began to eat fruit that was growing on

bottom of its neck. " Aipom what are you doing "said Walker ! Aipom said Aipom eating one of

Tropius's fruit. "Sorry about that "said Walker. " I don't think Tropius minded said Kyle with an

Anime style sweat drop." Begin said Cynthia! "Rocko use Giga Impact said Walker! Rocko flew

into the sky and its body became surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appeared

from the top of the streaks and envelops Rocko's body. Rocko then flew into Tropius. "Tropius

use Fly said Kyle ! Tropius flew into sky and slammed into Rocko who took heavy damage. "

Now use Razor Leaf "said Kyle! Tropius swung the leaves on its back and razor-sharp leaves

flew at Rocko. Rocko cried in pain. " Rocko use Hyper Beam " said Walker ! Rocko fired an

orange beam from its mouth at Tropius." Tropius then launched an Orange Beam of its own of

its mouth. "Amazing Tropius learned Hyper Beam as well "said Jimmy. "All right use Hyper

Beam "said Kyle! Soon both Tropius and Rocko were in Hyper Beam battle. At last Tropius's

Hyper Beam managed to break through and Rocko was knocked out. " Rocko is unable to battle

! Tropius wins said Cynthia! "Two down and one left "said Kyle looking at Espeon." Rocko

return " said Walker ! " Aipom let's finish this "said Walker Aipom said Aipom. Espeon you

ready " asked Kyle ? Espeon said Espeon ready to teach Aipom some manners. "Now give that

purple monkey everything you got babe" said Jolteon ! Misdraveous said Little Miss in

agreement. Pikachu said Sparx with electric sparks coming out of her checks. Espeon smiled as

friends gave her encouragement. "Begin said Cynthia. " Aipom use Beat up" said Walker !

Aipom sprinted towards Espeon. "That's the same move Aipom used against Gavin's Pichu

thought Kyle

_Flashback Kafue Town Battle Tournament _

_"Aipom, use Beat Up!" Walker commanded._

_Aipom sprinted towards Pichu and began throwing a flurry of punches at Pichu with its tail-hand._

_End of Flashback_

"And not only that but Beat up is a Dark Type Attack thought Kyle". "Well if that's the case

Espeon use Attract" said Kyle. Espeon winked at Aipom and then multiple pink hearts with pink

sparkles around them came out of its eye and floated towards Aipom. The hearts surrounded

Aipom who quickly became infatuated with Espeon." What Attract "said Walker? "Now use

Psybeam "said Kyle. The red gem on Espeon's forehead shines and she released a multicolored

beam from it at Aipom. Aipom still infatuated with Espeon was soon knocked out.

"No Aipom " cried Walker ! " Aipom is unable to battle ! Espeon wins said Cynthia! "We won

said Kyle excitedly." You did said Nikki running up to Kyle and giving him a congratulatory

hug. This time though a strange feeling emerged between both of them. Wow she's so cute

thought Kyle. Wow just look at that smile thought Nikki. The two of them broke apart blushing

furiously. "Well Kyle thank you for such a great battle" said Walker extending his hand.

"Consider it my pleasure said Kyle accepting it. " Way to go babe! Hey you think could use that

Attract on me next said Jolteon. Espeon-Espeon-Esp said Espeon. Little Miss and Sparx just

laughed.

_Next Day_

The next day was a full Dress Rehearsal and not that but that evening was a preview. "Come

you two . Both you need to get the waltz right said Cynthia. So both Kyle and Nikki both dressed

in their respective costumes started to waltz. "Well it looks we got the hang of this "said Nikki as

she began to lead Kyle. "Yeah we do said Kyle" "Enough talking and more dancing "said

Cynthia. At the same time Walker and Jimmy were rehearsing there lines together.

Walker: My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough. It's high time he married and settled down.

Jimmy : Of course, your Majesty, but we must be patient...

Walker: I AM PATIENT!

"Don't forget you two need to rehearse the Chandelier and Bed Room scene said Cynthia "Right

said the two of them Walker looking forward to trying to cut off Jimmy's head as he tried to

explain why Cinderella got away. The two got on a large bed that was actually a trampoline

Walker: Sir "She Got Away... "A peculiar title, but if that's what you... She WHAT? Why, you, you, you traitor!

Jimmy: Now sire, remember, your blood pressure!

Walker: TREASON!

Jimmy: No, sire, no!

Walker: SABATOGE! You were in league with the prince all along!

Jimmy: I tried to stop her! But she vanished into thin air!

Walker: A likely story!

(If you have seen Cinderella before you will know which scene I am talking about)" And

remember this scene is also supposed to be funny "said Cynthia." Oh right said the two of them

with an Anime style sweat drop." Ok Nikki and Kyle you need to rehearse the part where the

clock strikes Midnight and Cinderella has to leave" said Cynthia. _Clock strikes 12:00 AM._"

Kyle: Yes, so it is.

Nikki: Goodbye.

Kyle: No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only...

Nikki: Oh, I must, please. Please, I must!

Kyle: But, why?

Nikki: Well, I-I, oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince.

Kyle: The Prince? But, didn't you know that...

Nikki: Goodbye

Kyle: But wait please I don't even know your name! How will I find you?

"Cut! Let's do it again from the top "said Cynthia. Both Kyle and Nikki had to do the scene

about five times before Cynthia was satisfied.

_Meanwhile _

At the same time Madison was finishing up adjusting Marina, Tara and Melanie's costumes."

We'll all done with that" said Madison. "What about me" said Afeleon? "Don't worry Afeleon

your next? "Hey Afeleon we need rehearse said Nikki. "Right said Afeleon.

Nikki: Oh, no. No, it isn't true. It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe. Not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing.

Afeleon: Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that.

Nikki: Oh, but I do...

Afeleon: Nonsense, child. If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am.

"Do you remember the song you're supposed to sing "asked Cynthia?

"Uh wickty -wackty poo or something "said Afeleon nervously. " No Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo "

said Cynthia ! "Whoever right them that must not been thinking at the time "said Jolteon

laughing. Pikachu said Sparx .Misdraveous said Little Miss. "All right then here it goes "said

Afeleon

Afeleon: : [singing] Salaga-doola, menchika-boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put them together, and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salaga-doola, menchika-boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It will do magic, believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Now, "Salagadoola" means, "A-Menchika-boola-roo," but the thingamabob, that does the job, is "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

At the end everyone started laughing. "Well pretty good I just hope you are ready for the first

preview today " said Cynthia !

_First Preview_

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to our first preview of Cinderella. Now I would like turn you

over to our director the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia" said Sarah. _Audience applause._" Thank you

Sarah. It's been honor to work with this amazing cast .And let's begin our show said Cynthia. Madison was also serving as the Narrator

Madison: Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters just Cinderella's age, by name, Anastasia and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.

_Ending_

Madison: Not long after words Prince Charming and Cinderella were married

"We didn't have time to rehearse this part "whispered Nikki. " Well too late now "whispered

Kyle back. The two moved in closer in kissed on the lips. "Wow her lips are so soft thought"

Kyle." Wow I am kissing Kyle thought Nikki"

Madison : And the two lived Happily Ever After

_Audience Applause _

_End of Preview_

_Boy's dressing room_

"Well I must that went rather well "said Kyle changing back into his normal clothes." Normal as in I got and to dance and kiss Nikki "teased Walker his Aipom just laughed." I don't seem to recall you having a girlfriend "said Jimmy. Walker just did an Anime style drop.

_Girls dressing room_

"You were awesome out there Nikki" said Madison helping out her wedding dress for the finale.

"Thanks "said Nikki. "So what was it like kissing Kyle "teased Marina? Misdreaveous said

Little Miss." He was actually pretty good considering it was my first kiss "said Nikki happily."

"Hey Nikki! Want to have a Pokémon Battle" asked Tara? "Absolutely! After all I want to keep

up battling " said Nikki

_Battlefield_

"Well after a full day of rehearsing watching a Pokémon battle sounds like a good idea to me

"said Kyle. "Exactly "said Jimmy. "But I wonder what Pokémon and Strategy Nikki going to use

asked Melanie? "Well Kyle should have a good idea since you meet and saw Tara back at the

Kafue Town Battle Tournament you should have a pretty good idea what kind of Pokémon Tara"

said Madison recording with her camera." Well she has Banette, Palpitoad, Illumise, Gardevoir,

Gligar, and either Combee, Cacturn" said Kyle.

_Flashback Kafue Town Battle Tournament_

_"Banette, Phase 1, Part 1!" Tara said distantly as she threw a Pokéball into the air._

_In a flash of light, a black, humanoid doll-like creature with red eyes, a yellow brush-like tail, and a yellow zipper for a mouth appeared in front of her.(Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Chapter 30)_

"Looks like I am going to referee again" said Cynthia. "So how many Pokémon are we going

use" asked Tara? "How about we just have a three on three battle "said Nikki? " Sounds good to

me " said Tara." Ready when you are Nikki "said Jolteon. Espeon-Espeon-Esp (Good Luck

Jolteon ) said Espeon , Pika-Piakchu (You can do it Jolteon) said Sparx,Misdraveous –

Misdraveous(Yeah you'll need it ) said Little Miss laughing. "I heard that" said Jolteon angrily!

_**To Be Continued….**_

_Note_

_Well this was a lot longer than I accepted it would be. Yeah that's why you're probably saving the battle with Nikki and Tara until…Thank you Jolteon for being so obvious. The version of Cinderella that they are performing is more or less based on the Disney Version. A quick note when leaving a review please log in or leave credible review. I am getting tired of guest reviews that are not members of and leaving stuff that is considered not relevant. Though I will make exceptions for members who leave me a reason why they can't log in. But please log in when leaving a review. Oh and here is the preview for the next Chapter. Nikki and Tara begin there Pokémon Battle who will win? And what happens when Marina and Afeleon decided to have a Pokémon as well? Also as opening day gets closer and closer what will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	42. Chapter 42 Cinderella Part 4

Chapter 42: Cinderella Part 4

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon, Cardcaptor Sakura and Cinderella

_Previously _

_Last time in Hoenn Adventures! Kyle challenged Walker to a Pokémon battle that ended in victory for Kyle. The next day was spent rehearsing as well the first preview of Cinderella that included Kyle and Nikki kissing on the lips for the first time. After the preview was over Tara challenged Nikki to a Pokémon Battle. What will happen? Just stay tuned and you will find out! _

"Looks like I am going to referee again" said Cynthia. "So how many Pokémon are we going

use" asked Tara? "How about we just have a three on three battle "said Nikki? " Sounds good to

me " said Tara." Ready when you are Nikki "said Jolteon. Espeon-Espeon-Esp (Good Luck

Jolteon ) said Espeon , Pika-Piakchu (You can do it Jolteon) said Sparx,Misdraveous –

Misdraveous(Yeah you'll need it ) said Little Miss laughing. "I heard that" said Jolteon angrily!

"Let's get started " said Tara! "Banette go! "A Banette huh in that case Jolteon your up "said

Nikki. "No problem I am not afraid of any Ghost Pokemon "said Jolteon confidently. " Begin"

said Cynthia. " Banette use Dark Pulse " said Tara. A ball of purple circles appeard in front of

her mouth. It then fired a beam of purple circles at Jolteon from the ball. " Jolteon dodge it and

use Thunder " said Nikki ! "Take that pesky ghost "said Jolteon ! Jolteon fired a massive beam

of yellow electricity from its body at Banette. Banette cried as it got shocked by Jolteon's

Thunder." Banette use Night Shade "said Tara! Banette fired a black or dark crimson beam,

outlined in red, blue, or purple from her eyes at Jolteon." Jolteon dodge it and use bite "said

Nikki ! "Jolteon bit down on Banette with his mouth. Banette cried in pain. "Of course Bite is a

Dark Type attack "said Kyle! " And Ghost Pokémon are weak against Dark Type "said Madison

recording with her camera. "Now finish it off with Thunderbolt s" said Nikki! "Beat this "said

Jolteon ! Jolteon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Banette. At last

Banette was knocked out! "Bannete is unable to battle! Jolteon wins "said Cynthia! " Banette

return " said Tara. " Thank you now take a good rest."Solrock I chose you said Tara throwing

Solrock's Poke Ball into the air. In a flash of light a mostly orange spherical Pokémon appeared.

Solrock said Solrock." A Solrock said Nikki taking her Pokedex out. _Solrock, the Meteorite _

_Pokémon. Sunlight is the only source of Solrock's power. It can float silently through the air_."

Jolteon return said Nikki". Jolteon headed back over to Nikki." Torterra I call upon you now "

said Nikki throwing Torterra's Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light Nikki's Torterra

appeared. Terra said Torterra! "I wonder why Nikki is changing Pokémon " asked Afeleon ?

"Yeah Electric Types haven't been week against Rock Types since Generation 1 " said Jimmy.

The others just stared at the author's latest attempt at breaking-the fourth –barrier. "Solrock use

Solar Beam "said Tara! The top rock on Solrock's head began to glow white and it gatherd

energy there. Then, a white ball appeared in front of it and Solrock fired a white beam from the

ball, or Solrock created a yellow ball in front of its body and fired a yellow beam from the ball at

Torterra. Torterra took a full hit but was still standing. "That's Torterra's relies on defense "said

Kyle. " Torterra use Earthquake "said Nikki! Torterra got on its hind legs, and then brought its

front legs down hard, created an earthquake. The waves caused Solrock to lose balance. "Now

use Leaf Storm" said Nikki! The leaves on the tree on Torterra's back started to glow light

green, and released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green leaves from the tree towards

Solrock. Solrock was then knocked out. "Solrock "cried Tara! " Solrock is unable to battle!

Torterra wins "said Cynthia! " Solrock return said Tara recalling Solrock back to its Poke Ball."

Well Nikki I must you are proving to be a very worthy opponent. No wonder you have been

traveling with Kyle" said Tara. "Thanks' said Nikki blushing bright red. " Now for my final

Pokemon Gardevior go"! In flash of light Tara's Gardevior appeared on the battlefield.

Gardevior said Gardevior. "A Gardevior huh? Torterra let's finish it up said Nikki" Terra said

Torterra ! "Begin "said Cynthia! " Gardevior use Hypnosis " said Tara ! Gardevior lookd at

Torterra and light blue silhouettes of her eyes shot and hit the Torterra , making him fall asleep.

"Torterra "cried Nikki! " Now use Dream Eater "said Tara! Gardevior eyes flash red and created

a shadow-like version of her. The shadow went through the sleeping Torterra, sucking up its

energy. Torterra was knocked out." Torterra is unable to battle! Gardevior wins" said Cynthia! "

Torterra return" said Nikki! "Too bad "said Jimmy! " Now Nikki only has one Pokémon left

"said Kyle." I wonder what Pokémon Nikki chose "asked Walker? " Torteraa return! Now for

my final Pokemon Torkoal " said Nikki throwing Torkoal's Poke ball into the air. Torkoal said

Torkoal! "Begin "said Cynthia! "Torkoal use Flamethrower "said Nikki! Torkoal released a

red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at Gardevior. Gardevior took a direct hit. "Gardevior

use Mimic " said Tara ! Gardevior instantly copied the last move used by Torkoal. Gardevior

then used Flamethrower of her own. "Torkoal use Iron Defense "said Nikki! Torkoal pulled

all of her limbs into her shell and protects herself. The Flamethrower from Gardevior missed

Torkoal. "Now use Fire Spin "said Nikki! Torkoal released a twister of orange-yellow fire at

Gardevior. Gardevior took a direct hit. " Gardevior use Psyshook " shouted Tara ! Gardevior

floated into the air and closed her eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy

forms in front of Garedevior's body, and fired the orbs at Torkoal. "Torkoal Lava Plume shouted

"Nikki ! Torkoal caused an explosion around her, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the

area and hit Gardevior with flames. At last Gardevior was defeated. " Gardevior is unable to

battle ! Torkoal wins "said Cynthia! " All right we did "said Nikki and Jolteon ! " Gardevior

return ! Thank you my friend. Now take a good rest. Well done Nikki! You certainly are tough

battler " said Tara extending her hand." Sure the pleasure was all mine "said Nikki shaking

Tara's hand. "You did a job great battling" said Kyle hugging Nikki. "Thanks Kyle "said Nikki

blushing bright red." Another great battle on camera "said Madison as well. " I think we should

take our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center to be healed said "Tara. " I think your right "said

Nikki. "Oh could you do us a favor "said Sarah running out. " What asked the two of them "?

"Could you put up of those posters for Cinderella "asked Sarah? " Nikki had an Anime sweat

drop. "Guess I better come along and put them up "said Kyle.

_Lilycove Pokémon Center _

"Here you two go your Pokémon are all healed "said Nurse Joy. Chansey said Nurse Joy's

Chansey happily. "Thank you Nurse Joy "said Tara and Nikki 1"Man much better! Now can we

get a piece of cake "asked Jolteon ? "Oh by the way can I go ahead and put up those posters for

Cinderella Nurse Joy" asked Kyle? "Absolutely! I just love Cinderella "By the way tell Sarah

and Cynthia thank you for inviting me to opening night "said Nurse Joy holding her ticket! "Sure

no problem "said Kyle. Espeon said Espeon. "And Break-a-Leg you three "said Nurse Joy. Tara

looked nervous. "In theater that means Good Luck" said Nikki. Tara just did an Anime style

drop.

_Meanwhile at the back the Battlefield_

Meanwhile back at the Battlefield in the back Afeleon had decided to challenge Marina to a one

a one match." This will be a one on one match between Afeleon and Marina" said Cynthia. "

You forgot to mention World Famous Pokémon Idol "said Marina. The others did an Anime

style drop. "Ready when you are "said Afeleon. "All right then Little Miss go for it "said

Marina doing a quick pose. Misdraevous said Little Miss. "Little Miss huh? Sparx go " said

Afeleon ! Pikachu said Sparx! "Begin "said Cynthia! " Sparx use Electro Ball "said Afeleon !

Sparx's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off

Sparx's body. All the electricity then condensed at Sparx's tail and formed into an orange-

yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it . Sparx's body became

surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Sparx's body. All the

electricity then condensed at Sparx's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with

sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Sparx then jumped into the air and da front flip,

throwing the orb of electricity at Little Miss. " Little Miss use Perish Song " said Marina ! Little

Miss sang loudly and black waves of energy came out of her mouth, hurting Little Miss and

making crimson static appear over Sparx hurting her as well. It was at that moment that Tara,

Kyle and Nikki returned from the Pokémon Center. "So what did we miss "asked Nikki? " Well

Afeleon just challenged Marina to a one on one Pokémon Battle "said Madison." And who has

the lead "asked Kyle? " Right it seems to be dead even" said Walker. Aipom said Aipom." But I

defiantly know Marina is going to win "said Jimmy confidently." You're only saying that

because Marina's your girlfriend "said Melanie. Jimmy did an Anime style drop. "Sparx use

Thunderbolt said Afeleon! Sparx released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from her body at

Little Miss. Little Miss took a direct hit but was still standing. "Little Miss use Shadow Ball "

said Marina ! A black ball formed in Little Miss's mouth. It closed her mouth over the black ball,

then released the ball at Sparx. "Sparx dodge it and use Iron Tail "said Afeleon ! Sparx entire tail

glowed white and hit Little Miss. " Little Miss use Psybeam " said Marina ! Little Miss released

a multicolored beam from her eyes at Sparx . "Sparx use Volt Tackle "said Afeleon ! Sparx ran

towards Little Miss . Her body then became surrounded by golden electricity and tackled Little

Miss. Soon a large explosion occurred once the smoke cleared both Sparx and Little Miss were

knocked out with swirly eyes. "Neither Pokémon is able to battle! This match is a tie "said

Cynthia ! " Sparx you did well " said Afeleon. Pika-said Sparx happily. " Thank's Little Miss

you did great. Thank you for such a great battle "said Marina. " Sure it was an honor to battle a

World Famous Pokémon Idol "said Afeleon.

_Later that day_

"Well everyone we only have one more until opening night. I just wanted to thank all of you for

all of your hard work and dedication that went into this production " said Sarah. " Now as reward

for all you're of your hard work we decided to throw you all a little party "said Cynthia. "All

right " said Everyone ! " This cake is the best "said Jolteon ! Espeon said Espeon happily,

Misdraveous said Little Miss, Pikachu said Sparx, Aipom said Aipom

_Note_

_Well this Chapter is finally done. "Yeah especially after… "Thank you Jolteon. I decided this Chapter would just all Pokémon battling to make it more exciting. Once again afeleon276 and Darkiceflame thank you for allowing me to use your OC's Afeleon and Tara in my spin-off of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's. I hope you enjoyed the Pokémon Battle I had them in. Anyways here is a preview for next time. Opening Night of Cinderella has finally arrived and who should up but Madison's Mother Samantha and Nikki's Father Aiden Fujutaka. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !_


	43. Chapter 43 Cinderella Part 5

Chapter 43: Cinderella Part 5

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon, Cardcaptor Sakura and Cinderella

_Previously in Hoenn Adventures Nikki challenged Tara to a three on three Pokémon Battle that ended in victory for Nikki! Shortly after Afeleon challenged Marina to a one on one Pokémon Battle that ended in a tie. What will happen today? Why don't you just stay tuned! And you will find out!_

"So did you manage to get your Mother-Aunt Samantha to come "asked Nikki? " Sure did she

managed to take some time off. What about your Dad and brother Tori? "said Madison." Dad yes

! Tori however is still working on his composition "said Nikki." Who did you invite Kyle?

"Professor Elm said he would be able to make it. My Mom went to her timeshare in the Orange

Islands "said Kyle. " And here I am now "said Professor Elm. " Professor good to see you again "said Kyle. " So how has everything been? Great I have six Hoenn League Badges "said Kyle.

"That's great" said Professor Elm." So do I! And I have all five ribbons to enter the Hoenn

Grand Festival "said Nikki. "I take you must be Nikki Avalon. Yes Kyle has told me a lot about

you "said Professor Elm." By the way Professor I caught a Tropius recently" said Kyle. "A

Tropius ! I have never seen one in person. Can I have a look "? Sure thing Professor said Kyle

Tropius Poke ball into the air .In a flash of light Tropius appeared. Tropius said Tropius.

"Amazing. Hey I am kind of hungry now. Can I have some fruit Tropius ? Tropius said Tropius

happily. "Thank you "said Professor Elm taking one of Tropius fruit from his neck. "Excellent "

!The others just laughed. A short while later a tall man with glasses wearing a gray suit arrived."

Excuse can you tell me if have seen my daughter Nikki he asked "? "Hello Aiden how has the

excavation been "asked Cynthia? "Cynthia! What are you doing here "asked Aiden? " Well after

Team Umbra and Team Rocket attacked Noctae City Museum my battle with my brother had to

be put on hold "said Cynthia." It's a shame too they made off with the Jewel of Willpower "said

Aiden." Your daughter is in the back with Madison and Kyle". "Hello Nikki "said Aiden. " Dad

said Nikki running up to hug her Father." So how has my little Princess been asked Aiden? " I

heard you have all five Pokémon Contest Ribbons needed to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival

that's wonderful " said Aiden. "Thanks Dad. I have been doing great especially since I meet

Kyle "said Nikki. " Hello I Nikki's Father Aiden Avalon. It's my honor to meet you Kyle "said

Aiden extending a friendly handshake to Kyle. "The pleasure "said Kyle accepting Aiden's

handshake." Oh I brought a picnic lunch I made all your favorites "said Aiden. " Great! Hey

Cynthia would you like to join "asked Nikki? " Sure my pleasure said Cynthia! The five of them

sat down to enjoy the delicious picnic lunch that Aiden had made. "Here have piece of the o

omelet. It's delicious "said Nikki. " Was it made by your Father? It really looks delicious "said

Madison. Just some flower petals blew from the cherry blossom tree. "Oh said Madison as she

removed a flower petal that landed on her plate. The four of them watched while Cynthia was

shoving food into her mouth without stopping. Kyle just stared while Nikki had an Anime style

sweat drop on her head." Oh sorry, I'm the only one eating "said Cynthia." No, it's a good thing

to eat a lot "said Nikki happily. " This lunch is really delicious too "said Cynthia! " I-It's a sign

that you're healthy if food taste great "said Kyle." That's right" said Cynthia. Meanwhile there

Pokémon were there Pokémon Food. "Hey slow down babe" said Jolteon. Espeon-Espeon-Esp-

Esp (I don't want Garchomp eating my food) said Espeon. Garchomp-Chomp (I have a

specialty diet anyways ) said Garchomp. Little Miss and Jimmy's Typholison just laughed.

Aiden then opened an ice chest full of Jell O." I made these last night. I have a refrigerator back

at the hotel I am staying at so they are very cold "said Aiden. Kyle, Nikki, Madison and Cynthia

cheered." And yes I saved one just for you Jolteon" said Aiden. "Thanks Mr A "said Jolteon!

As soon as everyone was done eating Aiden and Cynthia went to go get rid of the trash. A

women with short hair wearing a red business suit who was surrounded by four other women

wearing black glasses and suits arrived." Madison" she said! "Mom "said Madison! " Aunt

Samantha" said Nikki. "How are my two girls doing "said Samantha Taylor hugging Nikki and

Madison ?"Great! Nikki has all five Contest Ribbons needed to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival "

said Madison! "That's wonderful! I am sure Natasha would be proud" said Samantha." Nikki

"said Aiden. " Dad "said Nikki. Samantha just screamed in horror. "Aiden Avalon "said

Samantha! "Oh Samantha… said Aiden as his glasses dropped slightly. " I didn't realize it

because last name is different now. Since you were Samantha Amamiya back when you and

Natasha were my students. I will never ever forgive you "said Samantha pointing at Aiden." It is

true Natasha was student and I was a brand -new teacher " said Aiden. " You were a fledging

teacher, and you married one of your students! And it was my dear older sister Natasha "said

Samantha angrily getting all fired up. "Um" said Aiden. "Natasha and I would always looked

after each other since Kindergarten so that stupid little Caterpie and Weedle didn't attach

themselves to us. And yet … To have such a dumb Caterpie like you get attached to her! You let

Natasha die when she was only 36! How can you be so lighthearted like that said "Samantha?

pointing at Aiden." I promised Natasha that I wouldn't cry "said Aiden sadly. The angry look on

Samantha's face calmed down but she still pointed at Aiden. "In any case I will never ever

forgive you " said Samantha ! The others just watched the two from a distance.

_Opening Night_

As opening night drew closer a long line people gathered in front of the Hyperion Theater. "Hey

you don't suppose brought there Pokémon with them" asked Butch ? "Probably and when the

moment is we will steal them all " said Cassidy evilly. Meanwhile backstage Madison was

helping with last minute costume adjustments. "Are you ready asked Madison? " Ready as I will

ever be "said Nikki! " Hey can you help me out asked Tara? "Sure no problem "said Madison.  
>As everyone was getting ready backstage Aiden was trying to get to his seat that had been<p>

reserved for him. "Excuse me; Excuse me he said as he entered the aisle. However he was seated

next to Samantha unfortunately." Only a Camera" asked Samantha? "Yes" said Aiden happily.

Nikki is Cinderella…the main Character! I guess it can't be helped. I'll the DVD's for you that I

am recording "said Samantha. She then snapped her finger and the four women that were with

her earlier all held up state of art recording cameras. Aiden looked up and said "Thank you

Samantha "." Ladies and Gentlemen we will now begin our production of Cinderella. Directed

by the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia " said Sarah.

Madison: Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Cinderella. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt she needed a mother's care. And so he married again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters just Cinderella's age, by name, Anastasia and Drizella. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters while Cinderella was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.

Two Pidgey flew in wake up Cinderella.

Nikki: Oh just a few more minutes. It was a lovely dream I was dancing with the Prince.

Nikki [singing] :A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.

Nikki [to the clocktower chiming] : Oh, that clock! Old killjoy. I hear you. "Come on, get up," you say, "Time to start another day." Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming.

Madison: So Cinderella got ready for the day's chores

"Well so far Nikki is doing pretty good "said Jolteon, Espeon said Espeon in agreement.

Tara: Cinderella!

Marina: Cinderella!

Nikki: I am coming!

Nikki:Good morning: Drizella

Tara: [ordering Cinderella in bedroom when being brought breakfast] Well it's about time. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! One hour, you hear?

Nikki: Good morning Anastasia

Marina: It took you long enough. Have my laundry ready in a half an hour!

"Move your arm Aiden! I can't see "said Samantha! " Sorry about that "said Aiden

Nikki: Good morning Step Mother

Melanie: Cinderella my dear. .. There's the large carpet in the main hall- Clean it! And the windows upstairs and down- Wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies...

Cinderella: [interrupting] But I just finished...

Stepmother: [interrupting] Do them again! And don't forget the garden. Then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls and the stairs, clean the chimneys. And of course there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry... Oh, yes, and one more thing: see that Purugly gets his bath.

_At the palace _

Walker: I won't have it any longer! My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough. It's high time he married and settled down.

Jimmy: Of course, you're Majesty, but we must be patient...

Walker: I AM PATIENT!

[Throws an inkwell]

Walker: But I am not getting any younger. You don't know what it's like to watch your only son grow up.

Walker: I want to hear the pitter-patter of little feat again.

Jimmy: But sire he must fall in love first

Walker: Fall in love! It's just a matter of boy and girl meeting under the right conditions. So we are arranging the conditions. He is coming home tonight! So what better way to celebrate his return than by throwing a Royal Ball! See to it that every eligible maiden in the kingdom is to attend. UNDERSTAND!

Jimmy: Yes your majesty. The things I do around here.

Meanwhile Cinderella was sweeping the stairs when she heard a knock on the door.

Page boy: Special delivery from the palace.

Nikki: Thank you

At the same time Cinderella's two step sisters were having a music lesson

Tara: [singing] Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, hi-i-i-i-i...

[Tara hits high note, while Marina's finger gets caught in the flute, causing it to hit Drizella's chin]

Tara: ...i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i...

Tara: You clumsy...

"Secretly this actually kind of fun thought" Tara

[takes flute and hits Marina in the head]

Tara: You did it on purpose!

Marina: [takes flute and hits Tara in the head] you're always...

Melanie: Girls. Girls.

Tara: It's her fault, Mother.

Melanie: Above all, self-control.

[Nikki knocks on the door]

Melanie: [Angry, slams on piano keys] Yes!

Nikki: Um excuse me Stepmother this just came in from the Palace

Tara: From the Palace!

Marina: From the Palace!

Tara: Give me that! Grabbing the letter

Melanie: I will read it HRH here by invites to a Royal Ball to celebrate the homecoming of HRH the , by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend.

Tara: Why, that's us!

Marina: And I'm so eligible!

Tara: A Ball!

Marina: A Ball!

Nikki : [upon hearing of the royal ball] Why, that means I can go, too.

Tara: [to Anastasia and Stepmother] Hah! Her, dancing with the Prince.

Marina: [mocking Cinderella] I'd be honored, Your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom. Ha Ha!

Nikki: But the invitation says that every maiden in the Kingdom is invited

Melanie: Well, I see no reason why you can't go... if you get all your work done.

Nikki: Oh, I will. I promise.

Melanie: And, if you can find something suitable to wear.

Nikki: I'm sure I can. Oh, thank you, Stepmother.

[she exits]

Tara: Mother, do you realize what you just said?

Melanie: Of course. I said, "If."

The rest of the day went by as usual and despite having to get his Step Sisters Cinderella still had time to get her own dress- that had once belonged to her late mother and shoes ready for the ball. Her Pokémon friends had managed to retrieve a sash and beads belonging to her Step Sisters as well.

Nikki managed to catch her Step Mother and Step Sisters

Nikki: Wait! Isn't it lovely!

Marina: Oh Mother!

Tara: You really won't let her …

Melanie: Girls, please. After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we, Cinderella?

[notices her daughters' discarded articles on Cinderella]

Melanie: And I never go back on my word. Hmm. How very clever. These beads. They give it just the right touch. Don't you think so, Drizella?

Tara: No, I don't. I think she's...

[gasps]

Tara: Why, you little thief. They're *my* beads. Give them here.

[rips them off]

Niki: Oh, no!

Marina: Oh, and look. That's my sash. Wearing my sash, she can't.

[the two stepsisters proceed to destroy Cinderella's dress completely]

Melanie: Girls, girls. That's quite enough. Hurry along, now, both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourselves.

Melanie: [pleasantly] Good night.

" If I had played this role earlier this might have been more fun. Now I actually feel sorry " thought Melanie

_Backstage_

"All right Afeleon you're up next. Kyle be ready in 10 minutes" said Cynthia

"Got it said the both of them " . So are you ready for your big waltz with Nikki " teased Walker

"Considering you don't even have a girlfriend I wouldn't talk" said Jimmy. Walker did an Anime style drop. Kyle just shook his head.

Cinderella ran outside to the garden to cry.

[the Fairy Godmother appears as Cinderella sobs]

Nikki: Oh, no. No, it isn't true. It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe. Not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing.

Afeleon: Nothing, my dear? Oh, now you don't really mean that.

Nikki: Oh, but I do...

Afeleon: Nonsense, child. If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here. And here I am.

Afeleon: What in the world did I do with that magic wand? I-I was sure I...

Nikki: Magic wand?

Afeleon: That's strange. I-I always...

Nikki: Why, then you must be...

Afeleon: Your Fairy Godmother? Of course. Now, where is that wand? I- Oh! I forgot. I put it away.

[Literally pulls the wand from thin air]

[as the Fairy Godmother casts her spell]

Afeleon: [singing] Salaga-doola, menchika-boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put them together, and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Salaga-doola, menchika-boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It will do magic, believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Now, "Salagadoola" means, "A-Menchika-boola-roo," but the the thingamabob, that does the job, is "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Afeleon: Well, hop in my, dear. We can't waste time.

Nikki: But, uh...

Afeleon: Uh, uh, now, now, now, don't-don't try to thank me.

Nikki: Oh, I wasn't... I mean, I do, but-but don't you think my dress...

Afeleon: Yes, it's lovely, dear, lov...

[realizing]

Afeleon: Good Heavens, child! You can't go in that.

Cinderella just shook her head.

Afeleon: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.

Cinderella was now wearing a beautiful ball gown

_In the audience _

"Just look at my little Cherry Blossom " said Aiden. " Man Nikki look beautiful ! After you babe of course. "said Jolteon. Espeon just rolled her eyes. "Misdraveous Misdraveous(Be quite Jolteon ) Pikachu-Pikachu-(Yeah Afeleon is on right now) said Sparx

Nikki: Why, it's like a dream. A wonderful dream come true.

Afeleon: Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only 'til midnight, and then...

Nikki: Midnight? Oh, thank you.

Afeleon: Oh, now, now, now, now, now, just a minute. You must understand, my dear: On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before.

Nikki: Oh, I understand, but... it's more than I ever hoped for.

Afeleon: Oh my it's getting late. Your off to the ball have fun

_At the ball_

"Man hurry it already thought Kyle I can't stand here all night. Now I know what Prince Charming must have felt "

[as the Prince bows uninterestedly to the various female ball guests]

The King: Ah! The boy isn't cooperating.

Page: Mademoiselle Leonora Mercedes de la Tour. Daughter of Colonel and Madame de la Tour.

Walker: I can't understand it. There must be at least one who'd make a suitable mother.

Jimmy: Shh. Sire.

Walker: Er, a suitable wife.

Cinderella enters the ball

Walker: I give up. Even I couldn't expect the boy to...

Jimmy: Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty, I did try to warn you; but you, Sire, are incurably romantic.

[chuckles]

Jimmy:No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young prince bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, he stops. He looks up. For lo... there she stands. The girl of his dreams. Who she is or whence she came, he knows not, nor does he care, for his heart tells him that here, here is the maid predestined to be his bride.

[Unbeknown to him, the very events he has described have occured as he spoke]

Jimmy: [chuckles] A pretty plot for fairy tales, Sire. But in real life, oh, no. No, it was foredoomed to failure.

Walker: Failure, eh? Ha-ha! Take a look at *that*, you pompous windbag!

Walker: The Waltz! Quick the waltz

"Are you ready Kyle "whispered Nikki? " Of course I am Kyle "whispered back with a smile. "Then put your hand around my waist "Nikki whispered back.

Marina: Have you seen her before?

Tara: I have never seen her before in my life

Melanie: There is something familiar about her.

But before she could get a better look the Grand Duke closed the curtain so they could have some privacy

Cinderella and Prince Charming dancing

Nikki: [hums then sings] So this is love.

[hums]

Nikki: So this is love. So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow...

[hums]

Nikki: And now I know...

Kyle: [singing] And now I know...

Nikki, Kyle: [both sing] The key to all heaven is mine.

Nikki: [sings] My heart has wings.

[hums]

Nikki: And I can fly...

Nikki, Kyle: [both sing] I'll touch every star in the sky. So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of...

Nikki: [hums]

Kyle : [hums]

Nikki, Kyle: [both sing] So this is love.

The two sit down to share a kiss. However the clock strikes Midnight

Nikki: It's midnight.

Kyle: Yes, so it is. But, why...

Nikki: Goodbye.

Kyle: No, no, wait. You can't go now. It's only...

Nikki: Oh, I must, please. Please, I must!

Kyle: But, why?

Nikki: Well, I-I, oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince.

Kyle: The Prince? But, didn't you know that...

Nikki: Goodbye

Kyle: Goodbye But I don't even know your name ! How will I find you ?

Nikki: Goodbye

Kyle: Wait !

But before Prince Charming could get any further all the maidens at the ball stopped him asking who the mysterious girl was

In the hurry to leave Cinderella left one of her glass slippers behind

[as the Grand Duke tries to stop Cinderella from leaving the ball]

Jimmy: Mademoiselle! Señorita!

[picks up her glass slipper]

Jimmy: Just a moment!

Jimmy: Guards follow that coach.

[after the coach, the Pokémon etc. change back]

Nikki: I'm sorry. I-I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced... oh, I'm sure that even the Prince himself couldn't have been more... more... Oh, well, it-it's over, and...

Cinderella then realized she still had one of her glass slippers.

Nikki: Oh!

[to the sky]

Nikki: Thank you. Thank you so much for everything.

_Back at the Palace_

Jimmy: Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind only this glass slipper.

[the Duke is talking to an empty chair]

Jimmy: Yes. I'll do it.

[pauses, then hears the King snoring]

Jimmy: No. I... just... can't.

The King was dreaming about his son's upcoming marriage and more importantly grandchildren.

Jimmy: Your Majesty...

Walker: So he's proposed already! Tell me all about it.

Jimmy: Well, Sire...

Walker: Who is she? Where does she live?

Jimmy: Well, I didn't get a chance...

Walker: Oh, no matter, we've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday, all that sort of thing.

Jimmy: But, but, Sire...

Walker: Here, here, have a cigar. Take a few more.

Jimmy: But, but, but...

Walker: Better practice passing these out, eh?

Jimmy: But, but, but, if you'd only listen...

Walker: [takes out sword] And, for you, my friend...

Jimmy: You're Majesty, please...

Walker: A knighthood. I hereby dub you, sir... er, er, by the way, what title would you like?

Jimmy: Sire, she got away.

Walker: Sir "She Got Away... " A peculiar title, but if that's what you... She WHAT? Why, you, you, you traitor!

Jimmy: Now sire, remember, your blood pressure!

Walker: TREASON!

Jimmy: No, sire, no!

Walker: SABATOGE! You were in league with the prince all along!

Jimmy: I tried to stop her! But she vanished into thin air!

Walker: A likely story!

[as the King chases the Grand Duke for letting Cinderella get away]

Jimmy: But it's true, sire! All we could find was this glass slipper!

Walker: The whole thing was a plot!

Jimmy: But sire, he loves her. He won't rest till he finds her. He's determined to marry her. : [dodges sword]

Walker: What? What did you say?

Jimmy: The prince sire! Swears he'll marry nobody but the girl who fits this slipper.

Walker: He said that, did he?

[kisses the glass slipper]

Walker: Ha ha. We've got him!

Walker: [cuts the chandelier both of them are hanging onto; there's a scream and a crash]

Jimmy: But, Sire, this slipper may fit any number of girls.

Walker: That's his problem. He's given his word; we'll hold him to it.

Jimmy: No, no, your Highness. I'll have nothing to do with it.

Walker: You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom. And, if the shoe fits...

[runs his sword under the Duke's nose]

Walker: Bring her in.

Jimmy: Yes, your majesty.

_The next morning_

Melanie: [looking for Cinderella] Cinderella! Cinderella! Cinderella! Oh, where is that...

Nikki: Yes? Here I am.

Melanie: Oh. My daughters- where are they?

Nikki: Uh, I think they're still in bed.

Melanie: Oh. Well, don't just stand there. Bring up the breakfast trays at once, and hurry!

Melanie: Drizella? Drizella.

Tara: Mmm? What?

Melanie: Get up. Quick, this instant. We haven't a moment to lose. Anastasia? Anastasia. Get up, Anastasia.

Marina: Huh? What for? Why?

Melanie: Oh, everyone's talking about it. The whole kingdom. Oh, hurry now. He'll be here any minute.

Marina: [yawning] Who will?

Melanie: The Grand Duke. He's been hunting all night.

Tara: Hunting?

Melanie: For that girl. The one who lost her slipper at the ball last night. They say he's madly in love with her.

Marina: The Duke is?

Melanie: Oh, no, no, no. The Prince.

Tara: Well if he's in love with that girl then way should we care.

Melanie: Oh enough of that you two ! Whoever fits that glass slipper will become the Prince's Bride !

Bride said the two of them together!

Jimmy: This is the last house in the kingdom

[as Anastasia tries on the glass slipper, which at first appears to fit]

Marina: There. I knew it was my slipper. Exactly my size. I always wear the same size. As soon as I saw it, I said...

[the Herald lifts up her foot, revealing that the shoe just barely covers one toe]

Marina: Oh. Well, it-it may be a trifle snug today. You know how it is, dancing all night. I can't understand why.

[the Herald tries to hammer the shoe on]

Marina: It's always fit perfectly before. I don't think you're half trying. Mother, can you...

Melanie: [indicating the sleeping Grand Duke] Shh. Quiet, my dear. We mustn't disturb his Grace.

[to the Herald]

Melanie: Young man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot?

Then it was Drizella turn

Drizella: Oh I knew it fit yesterday: Forcing her foot there..

Melanie: It fits

Jimmy: It fits!

But then the slipper came off and nearly broke before the page boy managed to catch it

[after both stepsisters fail trying on the glass slipper]

Jimmy: You are the only ladies of the household, I hope, er, I presume?

[as the Duke is about to leave]

Nikki: Your Grace. Your Grace. Please, wait. May I try it on?

Melanie: Oh. Pay no attention to HER.

Marina: It's only Cinderella.

Tara: Our scullery maid...

Marina: From the kitchen.

Tara: It's ridiculous.

Marina: Impossible.

Tara: She's out of her mind.

Melanie: Yes, yes. Just an imaginative child!

Jimmy: [in an official and impatient tone] Madam, my orders were *every* maiden!

Share this quote

[as Cinderella prepares to try on the slipper]

Jimmy: Come, my child.

[beckons to the Page Boy, who runs carrying the slipper. The stepmother sticks out her cane and trips him, causing the slipper to shatter into pieces]

Jimmy: Oh, no! Oh, no, no. Oh, no. Oh, this is terrible. The King! What will he say?

[clutches throat]

Jimmy: What will he *do*?

Nikki: But, perhaps, if it would help...

Jimmy: [sobbing] No, no, nothing can help now. Nothing!

Nikki: [bringing out the other glass slipper] But, you see, I have the other slipper.

Cinderella's Step Mother and Step Sisters just gasped. The Grand Duke just kissed the Glass Slipper and placed it on Cinderella's foot.

Not long after words the Prince and Cinderella where married." Are you ready Nikki " asked Kyle ? " You bet " said Nikki as the two pulled for a kiss. And they all lived Happily Ever After!

_Audience Applause_

Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy now saw their chance but before they could even set foot inside

the theater they were greeted by Garchomp and Cynthia. "What do you think you two are doing "

asked Cynthia ? "Move over Blondie! said Cassidy ! "Yeah we got work to do here" said Butch!

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor "said Cynthia! Garchomp's body glowsedorange and an orange

ball of light appeared inside her chest. The glow fades and a ball of orange energy appeared in

front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fired the ball into the air and it exploded, releasing many

orbs at Butch and Cassidy." Now use Flamethrower "said Cynthia! Garchomp released a

spiraling orange stream of fire from her mouth at Butch and Cassidy sending them flying. "

Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again "!

_Outside the theater_

" I knew you cared deeply for Natasha. So I always did my best "said Aiden. " I still remember

your home with Natasha. Living by your selves in such a tiny apartment. You were a fledging

teacher yet you came to school you made lunch for Natasha everyday .Matching

lunch boxes for husband and wife .And furthermore you went home holding hands !said

Samantha "! Meanwhile Nikki, Madison and Kyle were watching from behind the bushes."

They seem to be arguing "said Nikki. " Wait I have an idea "said Kyle. He then whispered to

Espeon."Yeah like that will.. "Be quite Jolteon! " Why are you so good at cooking anyway "

asked Samantha ? Just then two flowers came into both of their hands. "A Cherry Blossom.

Natasha always came by when I had something to say to you. She was always smiling. I was

really angry yet she always broke through my anger with her silly atmosphere. She really was a

true airhead " said Samantha sadly. " It's true that she was a little on the silly side "said Aiden. "

I loved Natasha the most "said Samantha. " Natasha loved you, too "said Aiden offering her his

handkerchief ."But… (image of Natasha Avalon appears) Natasha seemed really happy ever

since she married you" said Samantha who started crying. "No matter when I saw her she

always had the best smiles of her life. She was so happy. Yet she passed away so early in her life

" sobbed Samantha." I am sorry said Aiden comforting Samantha." Why are you apologizing

asked Samantha? "Because it was I who was granted time with Natasha from 18th to 36th

birthday" said Aiden. She then pulled both of Aiden's checks." That's what I hate about you "

said Samantha angrily. "Hey it's time for the after party "said Cynthia ! All right said Kyle, Nikki, and Madison! "I will bet there be a chocolate fountain "said Jolteon ! Espeon said Espeon

happily!

_Note_

_Cinderella is completely done! I especially would like to thank , Darkiceflame ,and afeleon276 for allowing me use there OC's Walker,Tara, Afeleon these last few chapters ! "Hey shouldn't you mention "! Yes Jolteon I was getting to that. The parts with Nikki's Father and Madison's Mother is based on Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 10 and Cardcaptor Sakura the Move 2: The Sealed Card. In fact if you watch that Episode the dialogue between the Aiden and Samantha is very similar. Oh just so you know PichuAuraGuardian18 is having another Battle Tournament in his story Pokémon: League of Ultimate's-our derived source. It will be a one on one this time. And I already agreed to let both Kyle and Nikki participate. It won't be up however until Chapter 60 of his story. And now the preview for next time! Marina's Pokémon Egg has finally hatched! But when happens when Little Miss feels neglected by Marina! Will Little Miss stay loyal or abandon Marina after everything they been through together? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	44. Chapter 44 Brownie In Little Miss Gone?

Chapter 44: Brownie In! Little Miss Gone?

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura

_After party _

"What a great after party "said Melanie! " Yes indeed especially after all our hard work "said

Walker. "Aipom "said Aipom in agreement. At the same time Jolteon was drinking from the

Chocolate Fountain. " Jolteon your supposed to dip stuff like marshmallows and fruit " said

Nikki. "Oh right "said Jolteon with an Anime style sweat drop. " Espeon-Espeon-Esp (He will

never learn ") said Espeon. "Misdreavous (Agreed) said Little Miss. "So what Tara are you

going to de next "asked Kyle? "Probably head back to the Amaro Region what about you and

Nikki? "said Tara. "Well we still have two more Hoenn League Badges that we need to win if

we are both going to compete in the Hoenn League " said Kyle. " Speaking of which where are

the last two Hoenn League Gyms "asked Kyle? "Well according to the Poke Gear the next two

gyms are in Mossdeep City and Sootopolis City "said Jimmy. " Great looks like will be heading

to Mossdeep City and Sootopolis City then " said Nikki ! " Hey where is Marina? "asked

Afeleon. "Pikachu "said Sparx ! "Oh Marina went to go check on her Pokémon Egg "said

Jimmy. Sure enough that's just what Marina was doing. Her Pokémon Egg was glowing

brightly. "Looks like it should any day now "said Marina. " Oh there you are Marina "said

Sarah. "Come on your missing the After Party "said Cynthia! " Be right there! I just wanted to

check my Pokémon Egg " said Marina. " Your Pokémon Egg looks pretty healthy "said Cynthia.

_Next Day_

The next day they all said Good bye to Sarah the Theater Owner. "It was owner to work with you

all and I hope will work with you all again" said Sarah. " Camerupt" said Camerupt. "Sure it was

a pleasure "said Nikki! Just then at that moment Marina's Pokémon Egg began glowing white.

"Uh-oh it looks like it's ready to hatch "said Marina. "Get onboard everyone we have this

Pokémon Egg to the Pokémon Center and fast "said Cynthia. They soon got inside the Van

Cynthia had borrowed and sped off to the Lillycove City Pokémon Center but not without going

over the speed limit. "Hold it! Why are you all in such a rush? "asked Officer Jenny onboard her

motorcycle. "We have a Pokémon Egg on board that's ready to hatch "said Cynthia. "Yeah and

we were just on our way to the Pokémon Center" said Marina in panic. Pokémon Egg ready to

hatch ! No problem I will provide you with a police escort "said Officer Jenny. They quickly

arrived at the Pokémon Center a few minutes later. "You have a Pokémon Egg ready to hatch!

Chansey get some towels and hot water ready "said Nurse Joy. "Chansey-Chansey said Chansey.

"Thank you for the escort Officer Jenny "said Cynthia. " Sure it was no problem and

congratulations Marina said Officer Jenny.

_Lilycove Pokémon Center Operating Room _

"So how is it doing Nurse Joy "asked Marina? "It seems pretty healthy said Nurse Joy using her

stethoscope . "Chansey" said Chansey checking the monitor. "Hey does anyone want some Tea "

asked Kyle. " Sure "said Nikki! "Pour me a cup "said Melanie. " Two cubes of sugar in mine "

said Afeleon ! "Why did you bring tea for "asked Jimmy? "Well my tea is what calmed my

Mother down before she gave birth to me "said Kyle. "The difference is that it's just a Pokémon

Egg "said Jimmy flatly. " Give me a full cup! No sugar! "said Marina. "You were saying

Jimmy "said Kyle with a slight smirk. Jimmy did an Anime style drop. "Look its hatching " said

Marina. A real bright light appeared and soon a small, mammalian Pokémon that resembled a

bear cub with short, orange-brown fur that covered its body appeared. " Ursa said Teddirusa ! "

Ah it's an adorable Teddiursa. Congratulations!" said Nurse Joy. " A Teddiursa ! YOU ARE

JUST THE CUTEST THING EVER "said Marina excitedly ! "Teddirusa said Nikki taking out

her Pokedex. _Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened _

_and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey._ "Awesome it is really

cute " said Melanie ! " Hello I am Marina and I going to be your trainer "said Marina! "

Teddirusa happily". Now it's time for a bath. "So what are you going to name him "asked

Jimmy ? Remembering his girlfriend was very fond of giving her Pokémon nicknames." How

about Brownie " said Marina ? " Brownie sounds like a good nick name "said Nikki! " Yeah

totally " said Tara. "All right Brownie it is "said Marina! " All right everyone come on out "! In

a flash of white light Wani-Wani and Little Pink appeared. "All right Wani-Wani, Little Pink

this is our new friend Brownie " said Marina. Just then Brownie started crying. "Looks like

Brownie is hungry "said Walker. " Here I will bring some fruit and honey "said Nurse Joy.

For much of the day Marina and others spent it with Brownie. Little Miss watched sadly as her

friends and more importantly her trainer had forgotten her. No matter Little Miss did that day to

get anyone's attention they just ignored her. _"Hey there little guy" said Jolteon "Espeon said _

_Espeon. "You're going to be my new partner "said Marina! "Ah he so cute said another trainer _

_!_ At last Little Miss couldn't take it anymore and simply flew out of the window with tears in her

eyes. During lunch time Kyle quickly noticed that Little Miss was missing. "Hey Marina where

is Little Miss " asked Kyle ? "Isn't she eating lunch with the other Pokémon "said Marina

feeding Brownie by hand ? "No she isn't said "Nikki! " I think she ran away "said Jimmy! "

Ran away! Why would Little Miss do something like that "asked Marina? " I think it was

because you we're spending too much attention to Brownie "said Kyle ! Marina just stared at

him and suddenly realized he was right. "Your right I was spending too much time with Brownie

and forgot about Little Miss" said Marina ! "We better go and look for her then "said Tara! "

Beautifly come on out "said Kyle! Beautifly said Beautifly! "Beedrill come on out as well "

said Jimmy ! "We need you two to help us find Little Miss "said Kyle. The two quickly flew off

to search for Little Miss.

_Meanwhile somewhere in Lilycove City_

During that same time Little Miss was wondering around Lilycove City. However Team Rocket

saw her first and decided to catch her. "Excellent we caught ourselves a Misdraveous "said

Cassidy ! "I am sure the Boss will pay us a handsome reward "said Butch. Fortunately both

Beautifly and Beedrill saw the whole thing and flew back to tell everything. " Beautifly, Beedrill

said Kyle and Jimmy ! Did you two find Little Miss "? The two quickly nodded. "Ha try getting

out of there you little ghost " said Cassidy . "Stop right there Team Rocket "said Kyle and Nikki!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

"Team Rocket! What are you doing with Little Miss "!

"This little ghost was wondering around without her trainer "said Cassidy! " So we caught her

and are her to the Boss "said Butch! " No you're not Wani-Wani go " said Marina. "Feraligatr

"said Wani-Wani ! " Wani-Wani use Hydro Pump "said Marina! The red spikes on Wani-Wani's

head started to glow light red and released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the mecha.

" Now finish it off with Aqua Tail " said -Wani's s tail became surrounded in a

stream of water that spiraled around its tail and whipped around, slamming its tail into the mecha

! "Look's Team Rocket's blasting off again "! " Little Miss I am so sorry if you felt like I was

neglecting you said Marina. Can you ever forgive me "? Little Miss looked at Marina a moment

and smiled ! "Misdraveous "said Little Miss happily!

_At the Lilycove Docks _

"Well looks like this where we must part for now "said Walker! Aipom said Aipom waving. "It

was really great to see you again Kyle " said Tara. "And it was a pleasure to meet of all of you "

said Afeleon ! "Pikachu "said Sparx ! "Thanks "said Nikki! "So I take you two are off to win

your off to win your last to Hoenn League Badges " said Walker ! " Yes we are "said Kyle and

Nikki! "Well good luck you two! And try not to lose "said Walker with slight smirk. Aipom just

laughed. "Man that's the last will see of that purple monkey for a while "said Jolteon ! "Espeon –

Espeon-Esp-Espeon (Yes indeed! But I have funny feeling we might see him again very

soon). Kyle, Nikki, Madison, Jimmy and Marina waved goodbye to Walker, Afeleon, and Tara.

They then proceeded to board the ship that would take them to Mossdeep City. "Well we  
>certainly had some great adventures "said Jolteon! Espeon Espeon said Espeon happily.<p>

Misdreaveous said Little Miss, Ursa said Brownie!

_Somewhere in the Amaro Region_

"So did you enjoy your time" off in Hoenn "said a Voice? "? Sure did said Walker! "Well here is

some news updates for you "said the Voice. "All right then just promise to leave Kyle J. Chang

and Nikki Avalon out of it " said Walker !

_Note_

_Well this Chapter is done and know we are all back on the road. "Yeah Walker and the annoying purple monkey can back the Amaro Region! And Tara can get back to Rayne and Afeleon and Sparx can "… Ok thank you Jolteon. Well once again a special thank you to , Darkiceflame, and afeleon276 for allowing me to use your OC's Walker,Tara, and Afeleon in my spin-off story of Pokémon :League of Ultimate's. Anyways here is a preview for next time. As our heroes arrive in Mossdeep City they decide to visit the Mossdeep City Space Center where meet Tate and Liza the Mossdeep City Gym Leaders. But what happens when Team Rocket shows to steal the new X2 Deep Space Shuttle? What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !_


	45. Chapter 45 Mission: SPACE

Chapter 45: Mission: SPACE

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura. Only the original characters and things like that.

_Arrival in Mossdeep City_

Following their production of Cinderella and adventures in Lilycove City our heroes arrive in

Mossdeep City the site of Kyle and Nikki's seventh Hoenn League Gym Battle but first decide to

pay a visit to the Mossdeep Space Center. "Wow look at all this cool stuff "said Kyle! " This is

the stuff they use to train astronauts for space missions " said Jimmy. "Hey let me try this thing "

said Nikki ! "But what is it "asked Madison? " It's a Moon Walker. It's supposed to simulate

what it's like to walk on the moon " said Jimmy. "Sounds like fun said "Nikki strapping herself

in. "Awesome I have got to get this on camera "said Madison. After watching use the moon

walker and looking at other exhibits a series of lights and sounds coming from some low

windows nearby caught Kyle's and Espeon's attention. The six of them saw Pokémon battle

between an identically dressed boy and girl (Tate and Liza) while a Baltoy is positioned at each

corner of the room, four in total. "Lunatone use Ice Beam" said Liza .Lunatone formed a light

blue ball in front of its nose, in between the two corners of its body. The ball released light blue

beams from it. "Solrock dodge it and use Sandstorm "said Tata ! Solrock released a sandstorm

from its body. The Sandstorm did nothing however. "How many times do I have to keep

reminding you that Sandstorm has no effect on my Lunatone " said Liza." Now finish it off with

Psychic. Lunatone's eyes glowed blue, then Solrock became outlined in blue and was lifted into

the air was sent into the wall knocked out with swirly eyes. "Solrock return thank you my

friend you did your best " said Tate. "Well guess I am still better trainer "said Liza. "If your

Pyschic didn't hit Solrock I would have beaten you "said Tate! Just then Kyle,Nikki and the

others came in. "Hello said Kyle but before he could finish the six of them started floating except

for Espeon, Jolteon and Little Miss ." Hey what is going on here said Melanie? "Teddiursa "said

Brownie! "Don't panic "said Liza! "It's just the Baltoy using Confusion. It simulates zero

gravity. "Hey this is kind of fun "said Jimmy. "Bet you can't do a somersault in midair" teased

Jimmy! "Oh yeah watch this" said Jimmy doing a midair somersault in midair although he

fumbled towards the end. "Not bad although my friend Max Maple was able to three of them "

said Tate. "By the way you are very strong trainers. Oh I the name is Kyle J. Chang said Kyle. "

I am Nikki Avalon and this is my cousin Madison "said Nikki! " I am Kyle's fiancée Melanie "

said Melanie waving her hand. "And I am the World Famous Pokémon Idol Marina" said Marina

and that's my Boyfriend Jimmy! "I am Liza and that is my little brother Tate "said Liza. "Why

do you keep calling me your Little Brother when we are both twins with the same birthday " said

Tate angrily! "Mostly because it makes you angry "said Liza. Steam started coming out of Tate's

head. "By the way Tate did you said Max right. Did he have glasses and older sister named May

asked Kyle? "Yeah he sure did and they were traveling with a trainer named Ash Ketchum why

do you ask "said Tate. "It just so happens I met them back at the Kaufe Town Battle Tournament

in the Amaro Region a while ago "said Kyle." Wait a minute! I have seen you before on TV

"said Tate. " And you lost to his cousin Gavin I believe. Oh can I get your autograph Marina I

am one of your biggest fans "said Liza. " Sure thing "said Marina taking a pen out. "By the way

where is the Mossdeep Gym Leader " asked Nikki doing some rhythmic gymnastics in midair.

"You're looking at them! Tate and I are the Co Gym Leaders "said Liza! " And we accept your

challenge Nikki " said the both of them. "Make that me as well "said Kyle. "Well it looks like

we're going to battle of you then " said Liza. "All right we accept "said Tate. "Hey about we go

on Mission: SPACE first " said Liza. "Mission: SPACE what is that "asked Kyle? " Mission:

SPACE,is a motion simulator ride here the Mossdeep Space Center, that is as close as you can

get to blasting off into space without leaving Earth" said Liza. It realistically mimics what an

astronaut might experience during a space flight to Mars " finished Tate. "Sounds like fun "said

Marina. "Good thing you know Confusion as well Babe. I would have been floating up there as

well"said Jolteon. "Espeon Espeon-Esp(Don't mention it ) said -

Misdreaveous (I am Ghost type so Psychic attacks have little effect on me) said Little Miss.

They soon left the anti-gravity room and entered a room with a rotating gravity wheel. "So can

our Pokémon come out as well " asked Kyle ? " Absolutely "said Liza! Soon everyone released

there Pokémon to them explore the Mossdeep Space Center.

_Briefing Room_

Capcom: Welcome to the International Space Training Center. You're here today to train for the greatest adventure in the history of mankind: the exploration of deep space. I know you're probably feeling a little bit nervous right now, but don't worry. Every astronaut has felt that way at one time or another. Even the heroes who went to the moon. But there is one thing that they have that you don't have. Training.

Right now at NASA and ISTC facilities around the world, future astronauts are learning how to live and work in space. But you're here today for flight training, the most thrilling experience that any astronaut candidate will ever have. Before you decide if it's right for you, let me introduce you to your spacecraft. The X-2 Deep Space Shuttle. It's powered by solid hydrogen, and can accelerate from zero to six thousand in sixty seconds. So when you hear the words "Go For Launch," you'll definitely want to hang on.

Now you've already been organized into teams, and soon each of you will be assigned a position. Navigator. Pilot. Commander. Or Engineer. And the success of your mission will depend on all of you working together as a team. I'll be your Capcom, and in a few minutes I'll give all of you specific assignments. But first our flight director has some safety instructions for you. Lieutenant?

Flight director: Remember the team number you're standing on. When the doors in front of you open you will be directed to a flight station with that number on it. When you get there, please stand on the circles. During your mission, you will be enclosed inside X-2 flight trainers that produce deep space flying conditions such as turbulence and G-forces. Those who are made uncomfortable by enclosed dark spaces, spinning, or loud noises should bypass this experience.

Capcom: As you can see, astronaut flight training isn't like anything you've ever experienced before. It is intense. And, if you would like to opt out, you can sign up for Mission Control training in the advanced training lab. Just ask any member of the ISTC crew for directions. As for the rest of you, report for your pre-flight briefing. It's go time.

_Outside the doors_

Capcom: You've been selected to train for an elite mission: the first mission to Mars. Robotic teams have already established your landing site here, at the north polar cap. Your mission is to get to that site. Your flight path to Mars will take you around the moon for a lunar gravity assist. But even with that slingshot assist, the trip will take three months, so we'll have to put you into hyper sleep.

Computer: Hyper sleep activated.

Capcom: Don't worry; it will only seem like a second or two to you. I'll give you a wakeup call when you get to Mars.

Male voice: T minus three minutes and counting.

Capcom: Okay, now, listen up. Here are your assignments. Navigator, you'll fire the thrusters for lunar orbit insertion, and for descent to the surface of Mars. Pilot, on my signal, I'll need you to trigger the second stage rocket, and also deploy the shields. Commander, you'll be responsible for first stage separation, and activating manual control for landing. Engineer, when it's bedtime, you'll activate hyper sleep. You'll also extend the wings for landing. Don't worry. When it's time to push the buttons, they'll light up, and I'll give you the go. One last thing. In the event of an emergency landing, there are control sticks at every crew position. Okay, Lieutenant. Any final instructions for the new kids?

Flight director: When the flight bay doors open, follow the markings on the floor to your capsule. Then move all the way across, taking your crew positions in the cockpit, and stow all personal items in the compartments in front of you. Then reach up and pull down your restraint. Now listen carefully. Leaning forward or looking left or right during your flight could disorient you. So keep your head back against the headrest and focus straight ahead. They're all yours, Capcom.

Capcom: Well, I guess that's everything. Good luck, Mars team. You are on the clock.

_Mission_

Firing room: Mission Control, this is the firing room, give us the go/no-go for launch.

Flight director: You are go for launch.

Firing room: We have main engine start. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero. Mission Control, the tower is clear. They're all yours.

Capcom: Mission Control to Mars X-2, you are go at throttle up. Commander. Initiate first stage separation, now.

Computer: Initiated. Zero G confirmed.

Capcom: You're looking good, team. Pilot, engage second stage rocket, now.

Computer: Engaged. Earth orbit. Velocity. Fifteen thousand. Sixteen thousand. Eighteen thousand. Twenty thousand.

Capcom: You should have view of the space station now, and you are on course for your sling shot around the moon. Navigator, fire rockets for lunar orbit insertion, now.

Computer: LOI confirmed.

Capcom: Beautiful sight, isn't it? Something to dream about on the way to Mars. Engineer, activate hyper sleep, now.

Computer: Activated. Sleep duration, three months.

Capcom: Rise and shine! Let's go team, we've got a problem!

Computer: Beginning evasive maneuvers.

Capcom: This meteor storm is directly over your Mars landing site.

Computer: Proximity alert.

Capcom: Pilot, deploy the shields, now.

Computer: Shield deployed.

Capcom: Hang on, team. We're getting you out of there right now! Navigator, Fire rockets for descent, now!

Computer: Rockets fired. Two hundred miles to planet surface.

Capcom: Engineer, extend wings for gliding, now.

Computer: Wings extended. Initiating auto landing sequence.

Capcom: We've lost auto pilot! Commander, activate manual control, now.

Computer: Activated.

Capcom: All hands on the control sticks. Pull back, pull back! Left, pull left! Watch the canyon walls! Now right! Ease it left.

Flight director: You're coming in too hot!

Capcom: Back to center! Hold it steady.

Computer: Runway ends in one thousand feet.

Capcom: Pull back...

Computer: Two hundred feet.

Capcom: Watch the barrier!

Computer: Fifty feet.

Capcom: Pull back! Hang on! Down ... and ... clear.

Computer: Location, canyon edge.

Capcom: Don't move a muscle. Good work team, you made it to the landing site, Welcome to Mars. And welcome to the astronaut corps.

Flight director: Okay, heads back. Releasing restraints. Now push the restraints up, gather all your belongings, and follow the arrows to the advanced training lab for further training.

"All right that was perhaps a little too much for me "said Kyle who was extremely dizzy. "Yeah

too much for me too" said Nikki. "You two are wimps! That was the coolest ride ever "said

Jimmy. "So Liza is that what a real trip to Mars would be like "asked Madison? " We are still

working on that " said Liza. " We do have a real prototype version of X-2 on our Launchpad.

That we will be launching in a couple of months "said Tate.

_Meanwhile _

"So that's the X-2 Deep Space Shuttle "said Cassidy looking through her binoculars. "Imagine

what the Boss will pay for that " said Butch. "Exactly Team Rocket will be able set up it's very

own Space Program " said Cassidy !

_Mossdeep Space Center_

As they continued down the falls they got a view of the Mission Control Room and a view of X-

2. However they heard a loud siren going off. "What's going on "asked Tate? "Hey it's said

Kyle and Nikki!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

"Team Rocket "said all of them!

"Don't you realize that prototype Space Craft is needed for further research "said Tate!

"Exactly we're going use so Team Rocket can set up a Space Program of its own" said Cassidy!

"We can't let them escape with the X-2 we need to use for further research if we ever to explore

the planet Mars and beyond "said Liza ! " Don't worry! Will help you stop Team Rocket "said

Kyle. Before they could do anything however the X-2 took off. "Ha ha looks we win this one "

Oh no you don't! Espeon use Psybeam "said Kyle! The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined

and she released a multicolored beam from it at the X-2. "Lunatone use Ice Beam "said Liza!

Lunatone formed a light blue ball in front of its nose, in between the two corners of its body. The

ball released light blue beams from it that froze the X-2 solid. The X-2's engines shut down and

returned to earth. "We're not giving the X-2 up that easily! Granbull go "said Cassidy! "

Mightyena go "said Butch! " Will take care of this Jolteon go "said Nikki! "It will be please to

deal with these Space Bandits "said Jolteon ! "Solrock you help out as well "said Tate!

"Solrock "said Solrock. "Granbull use Fire Fang "said Cassidy! Granbull opened its mouth and

its mouth became surrounded in flames. It then bit down and the fire surrounds its bottom jaw

and teeth." Solrock dodge it and use Psychic "said Tate! Solrock's eyes glowed blue and

Cassidy's Granbull became outlined in blue. Solrock was then able to control Granbull.

"Mightyena use Hyper Beam "said Butch! An orange ball appeared in front of Mightyena's

mouth. It then fired the ball as a beam. "Jolteon counter it with Thunder "said Nikki! "Take this

you over grown dog "said Jolteon! Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow electricity from his

body at Mightyena. The Thunder broke through the Hyper Beam and shocked Mightyena. "Now

use Pin Missle "said Nikki! Jolteon's fur became spiky and fired yellow needles from its fur.

Soon Team Rocket and its Pokémon were running around trying to dodge to Jolteon's Pin

Missile". What's wrong can't a little Pin Missile "said Jolteon? "Now Solrock finish it off with

Solarbeam "said Tate. The top rock on Solrock's head glowed white and gathered energy there.

Then, a white ball appeared in front of it and Solrock fired a white beam from the ball and fired

towards Team Rocket. A large explosion occurred and Team Rocket and there Pokémon into the

air flying. "Way to go Hutch "said Cassidy! The name is Butch! Not Hutch "said Butch! " Looks

like Team Rocket's blasting off again " ! "We did "said Kyle, Nikki, Tate and Liza! " Hey do

you happen where there is an Ice Cream Parlor around here? I could really use a hot fudge

sundae right now "said Jolteon. "Actually we do "said Tate! "I could use bowl of Ice Cream

myself " said Kyle. Everyone agreed.

_Ice Cream Parlor_

"So how about we have our Gym Battle tomorrow then "said Nikki eating spoonful of Ice

Cream? "Sounds good to me "said Liza. "But how are we going to do this asked Kyle taking

big spoonful of Ice Cream that resulted in a brain freeze. "Well since it is the two of you will

battle both of you then "said Tate. "So a Tag Battle then "said Liza. "That sounds good to me

hopefully my brain freeze will be over by then " said Kyle. Everyone just laughed. "Man this is

great sound Jolteon "eating his second sundae. "Espeon –Espeon-Espeon "said Espeon!

"Misdraevous "said Little Miss. "Ursa "said Brownie happily.

_Note_

_Well another Chapter done and the first of only of two more Hoenn League Gym Battles next. "Yeah I will say. Hey what are you going to about the Hoenn Grand Festival and …" Thank you Jolteon. Mission: SPACE for those who don't know is actually a simulator ride at Epcot. Since it's an attraction that focuses on Space I decided to include it as part of the Mossdeep Space Center as well .Anyways here is the preview for next time. Kyle and Nikki have their anticipated Gym Battle with the Mossdeep Gym Leaders Tate and Liza. Can Kyle and Nikki win their seventh Hoenn League Gym Battle? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	46. Chapter 46 To infinity and beyond!

Chapter 46: "To infinity... and beyond!"

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura. This is an original/spin off story.**

Following the events at the Mossdeep Space Center our heroes arrived at the Mossdeep Pokémon

Center where Kyle and Nikki were deciding what strategy to use for their Gym Battle against the

Mossdeep Gym Leaders Tate and Liza. "So what are we going to do against Tate and Liza "

asked Kyle ? "Well don't forget Tate and Liza will probably use Solrock and Lunatone

"saidNikki. " Yeah and Solrock and Lunatone are both duel type Psychics "said Kyle. "How

about we just use Espeon and Jolteon" said Nikki. Kyle thought for a moment and looked at

Espeon and then said. "Your right Espeon is Psychic type as well and her and Jolteon's speed

work well together. Plus she also know Bite a Dark type move "Plus Jolteon knows Pin Missile

which is a bug type move "said Nikki. " That reminds me you two need to try on your Battle

Costumes "said Madison. "What you made me a Battle Costume too "said Kyle? "I sure did

since you and Nikki are going to be battling together again "said Madison happily ! A short

while later both Kyle and Nikki were both wearing Madison's new battle costumes. Nikki's

Battle Costume was a Space Cadet Costume. The costume was a light pink color with white rims

around the skirt and her shoulders. The outfit was mainly made up of three colors, white, pink

and yellow. The skirt was very open and seems to be kept in a fixed position but also very

elastic. The skirt is made up of a white sort of padding that had two rims. The rest of the skirt

was all pink and extended all the way to her collar and shoulders. Although on her torso, there

was a golden plate that is attached to the white parts on Nikki's shoulder. The sleeves are

attached to the main dress and there are 3 white rims at the top of the sleeve with a yellow dot

which looks like it attaches all of the dress together. The whole sleeve is white and Sakura wears

gloves that go over the white sleeves. The gloves are white as well but have a pink bar going

across them with two yellow dots again on either side of the bar. The head dress that Nikki wore

was a pink hairband with two yellow dots but at each end of the hairband, there are large white

wings that really accent the whole outfit and lastly the boots. The boots were white but had a

pink sole and it also has a pink rim with two dots on either side of it. The boots extend to just

past Nikki's ankle (It's the Space Cadet Costume that Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 4

and Chapter 2 of the Manga)." It's a cute costume. But why did you have it with you "asked

Nikki? "I made it just last night because I knew you would have Gym Battle "said Madison

recording with her camera. "You look pretty good Kyle "said Nikki smiling. Kyle's Battle

Costume was designed to look like ceremonial robes. There were three parts to his outfit, which

were a hat, the over garment and the white bodysuit. The whole outfit mainly consisted of three

colors, which were green, yellow and orange. The over garment was green with orange rims on

the outfit. The sleeves of the over garment are extremely long and often trail on the floor. Each

of the sleeves had a yellow rim and both of them have a small bell attached to the end. The back

of the over garment has one thin central tail with a bell attached to the end of it. At the front of

the over garment was a wide tail. At the bottom of the tail, there is a small Ying yang symbol in

what seemed to be a yellow sun circle. Emblazoned on the front of the over garment is a black

symbol with three dots and at the back there is another ying yang symbol. In order to keep the

whole outfit from falling apart an orange waistband is used to secure the costume together. The

waistband covers some of the symbol on the front of the outfit. The white under garment had

very long sleeves and was used to keep Kyle warm as well as making it easy for him to move

around in the outfit. As for the shoes, Kyle wore a pair of pearl green shoes. To finish off the

costume, Kyle wore a pearl green hat with orange rims, which fits perfectly on the back of his

head. On the left and right side of the hat, there were two black jewels, which were surrounded

by yellow rims (The costume is actually Syaoran's Battle Costume that he wears throughout the

Cardcaptor Sakura series). "I look like Chinese Emperor or Mandarin "said Kyle. " You actually

look very handsome "said Nikki! "Thanks "said Kyle blushing bright red. Jimmy just laughed.

"Yeah very mature of you "said Marina! "So are ready for tomorrow babe "asked Jolteon? Esp-

Espeon-Esp-(Ready I will ever be) said Espeon.

_Next day_

The next day the six of them arrived at the Mossdeep Gym. "Welcome Kyle and Nikki "said

Tate and Liza! "By the Nikki love your Battle Costume "said Liza. "Thanks' said Nikki

nervously." Hey Kyle where can that cool Battle Costume "asked Tate? "Ask Madison to make

you one " said Kyle. Just then a lady with short blue hair and glasses appeared. "So you two

must be the challengers then. Allow me to introduce myself I am Tate and Liza's Mother Rachel

" she said extending a friendly handshake to Kyle and Nikki. "Pleasure to meet you "said Kyle

and Nikki. "Oh by the way thank you so much for helping Tate and Liza stop Team Rocket from

stealing the X-2 yesterday "said Rachel. "Sure no problem "said Kyle and Nikki. "So are you

ready to have a Gym Battle "asked Tate ? "You bet "said Kyle and Nikki! "Ok listen Kyle and

Nikki the Mossdeep Gym Arena includes not only the battlefield you're used to. But also the

planets you see in midair. "Out of this world "said Kyle and Nikki! "No substitutions by be made

during the match understood "? "Yes "said everyone! "No time limit the battle will be over

when both of either sides Pokémon are unable to battle further. "So I wonder what Kyle and

Nikki are planning to do "said Melanie looking the rotating planets. "Well it should be

interesting "said Madison recording with her camera. "All right Kyle and Nikki release the

Pokémon that you will be using "said Rachel. " You ready to battle girl "asked Kyle to Espeon?

Esp-said Espeon! "Jolteon let's give it all we can "said Nikki! "You have got it Nikki "said

Jolteon! "Begin "said Rachel! "Solrock tackle "said Tate! "You too Lunatone "said Liza! Both

Solrock and Lunatone both tackled Espeon and Jolteon. "Espeon use Bite "said Kyle! "Jolteon

use Bite as well "said Nikki! "Espeon "said Espeon! "Take a bite out of this you moon rocks "

said Jolteon ! Both Espeon and Jolteon bit into Lunatone and Solrock causing both of them to

flinch. "Smart move using both Espeon and Jolteon's Bite at the same time "said Jimmy! "Yeah

it caused both to flinch" said Marina."Lunatone use Ice Beam "said Liza! Lunatone formed a

light blue ball in front of its nose, in between the two corners of its body. "Jolteon dodge it and

use Pin Missile" said Nikki! "No problem "said Jolteon jumping onto one of the floating planets

that looked like Jupiter. Jolteon's fur became spiky and fired yellow needles from his fur at

Lunatone. Lunatone took a direct hit and cried out in pain. "Nikki is doing really out there "said

Melanie! "Well don't forget Pin Missile is also a Bug Type move "said Madison. "Solrock use

Pysbeam "said Tate! Solrock released a sandstorm from its body. "Espeon use Psybeam "said

Kyle! The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined and released a multicolored beam from it at

Solrock. The first Psybeam however missed Solrock because of the Sandstorm. "Espeon keep

using Psybeam "said Kyle. At last the Psybeam managed to hit Solrock. "Solrock "cried Solrock

in pain ! "Jolteon use Thunder "said Nikki! "Espeon use Psyshook "said Kyle! Jolteon fired a

massive beam of yellow electricity from his body. Espeon jumped into the air .Three thick

masses of light blue, blue and purple energy formed in front of Espeon's body, and fired the

orbs. "Lunatone use Ice Beam "said Liza! "Solrock use Solar Beam "said Tate! Soon Jolteon

and Espeon's combined Thunder and Psyshook soon collided with Lunatone 's Ice Beam and

Solrock's Solar Beam. The combination of Lunatone's Ice Beam and Solrock's Solar Beam

proved no match for Espeon's Psyshook and Jolteon's Thunder combination. Soon a large

explosion occurred. As soon as the smoke cleared Espeon and Jolteon were still standing but

Lunatone and Solrock were knocked out. "Lunatone and Solrock are both unable to battle "said

Rachel ! "Espeon and Jolteon are the winners "! "All right we did babe "said Jolteon! "Espeon –

Espeon (Yes we did) "said Espeon happily. "Thank you Lunatone you did your best out there.

Now take a good long rest "said Liza. "You were great out there too Solrock. You deserve a long

rest as well "said Tate. "We won "said Nikki hugging Kyle. "Yeah we make a great team

together "said Kyle looking into beautiful green eyes. The two pulled close together until

Melanie, Madison, Marina, and Jimmy came down from the viewing area. "Way to go Nikki and

Kyle "said Melanie! "And another great battle on camera" said Madison happily!

"Thank you Kyle and Nikki for a great battle today "said Liza. "You and Nikki make a great

team together! Maybe someday Liza and I will become a great team. If she stops being so bossy"

said Tate ! "What was that "said Liza angrily? "Uh nothing big sister "said Tate nervously! "You

two already are great team together "said Nikki! "Yeah that Ice Beam and Solar Beam

combination was incredible " said Kyle ! " I hope you two of them "said Liza. " I sure do "said

Tate holding a small chest. Tate opened the chest revealing two Mind badges. "We are proud to

present the both of you with a Mind Badge "said Liza. " As proof of your victory at the

Mossdeep Gym "said Tate. "Thank you so much "said Kyle and Nikki taking their Mind Badges.

"We just won a Mind Badge "said Kyle and Nikki holding their Mind Badges in the air! "Piss

Kyle aren't you going to kiss her "asked Tate! " Tate "said Liza slapping her twin brother on the

head. Everyone just laughed. "Next stop "To infinity... and beyond!" said Jolteon "! Espeon said

Espeon,"Misdreavous" said Little Miss, "Teddiursa "said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well another Chapter done! "Yeah that was out this world "! Thank you Jolteon now if you don't I have some news to give. First I have another poll it's who should the Sootopolis City Gym Leader be? Either Wallace or Juan (who has two votes already). Please vote ok. Anyways here is a preview for next time our heroes arrive in Purika City on Izabe Island and meet Samantha and Mawile. And given Kyle and Nikki's performances and asked to perform with her! What will happen find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !_


	47. Chapter 47 Mawile,Espeon,Jolteon !

Chapter 47: Mawile's Ribbon Dancing! Espeon's Flaming Hoops! Jolteon's Baton!

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura.**

Following Kyle and Nikki's win and seventh Hoenn League Gym Badge at the Mossdeep Gym

our heroes arrive in Purika City on Izabe Island. "Well now that we have gotten our seventh gym

badge only one more needed to enter the Hoenn League "said Kyle happily. "Espeon "said

Espeon in agreement. "So where is the final gym" asked Nikki? "Well the closest gym on the

Poke gear says Sootopolis City "said Jimmy. "Then let's head to Sootopolis City right then "

said Kyle excitedly ! "Hold on a moment "said Marina! " We are in Purika City. According to

the information here it say's only Cerosi Town has ferry services to Sootpolis City from Izabe

Island". And how far is that from here "asked Madison combing her Infernape. "About a day

from it looks like" said Melanie. "Well it looks like we'll have to spend the day here then "said

Kyle. Just then a short yellow and black Pokémon appeared. "Hey what is that Pokémon "asked?

Nikki taking out her Pokedex. _Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages _

_at the ends of its steel horns. It deceives any opponent who lowers its guard with its hypnotic _

_expression, then quickly spins around to bite them_. The jaws on Mawile's back extended and

grabbed Jolteon. "Hey why are you doing this to me "shouted Jolteon! "Mawile "said Mawile

happily. "Mawile there you are "said a Teal-Haired women that wearing a pink jacket and light

purple skirt. "Mawile leave that Jolteon alone "she said! "Mawile "said Mawile regretfully.

"Sorry about my name is Samantha said the Teal haired women. "That's ok my name is Nikki

Avalon "said Nikki. " I am her cousin Madison "said Madison! " I am Kyle J. Chang said Kyle

with his usual smile. "And I am his fiancée Melanie "said Melanie! "I am the World Famous

Pokémon Idol Marina "said Marina! "And I her Boyfriend/Bodyguard Jimmy "said Jimmy!

"Wait a minute your Marina! I JUST LOVE YOU! Can I get your autograph "said Samantha

excitedly. "Of course you can! Anything for a fan of Marina" said Marina! "This happens all

the time ! My Mawile seems like your Jolteon Nikki "said Samantha! "Sorry Mawile but my

heart belongs with my babe Espeon "said Jolteon nervously with an Anime style sweat drop.

"Espeon-Esp-Espeon( You can have him Mawile ) said Espeon ! "Mawile (Really) said Mawile

happily! "Hey what come on babe "said Jolteon! Everyone else just laughed. "Hey what is this

pink ribbon for asked "Kyle ? "Oh I use that ribbon in my show "said Samantha! " Your show

"said Melanie ? " That's right! Mawile and I like to perform together in a show we like to call

Mawile's Ribbon Dance "said Samantha! " Wow could you show us "asked Nikki? " I guess we

can give you all a sneak peak "said Samantha. " Are you ready Mawile "? "Mawile "said

Mawile happily! "Could you please turn on my stereo "asked Samantha? "Sure my pleasure

"said Marina. Soon both Samantha and Mawile were performing there ribbon dancing routine.

After they were finished performing everyone applauded. "That was awesome "said Nikki! " So

where are you performing next " ? "Well we are doing a show tonight in order to raise money for

the Children's Hospital "said Samantha." My only problem is that we don't have any other  
>performers". Kyle and Nikki looked at each other and then said. "How about we perform said<p>

Kyle and Nikki together "! "Really what can you two "asked Samantha? "Well I am skilled

cheerleading "said Nikki! "Yeah you should see her with a baton "said Madison? " And Espeon

and I have some really cool magic tricks " said Kyle ! "Espeon "said Espeon proudly! "Whoa

babe you didn't tell you were also a magician " said Jolteon ! " And I can perform some of my

best hits "said Marina excitedly. "That sound's great "said Samantha!

_**Later that day **_

That evening backstage Kyle once again wore the top hat, blue jacket, and purple that he wore

back at the Slateport City Contest. Nikki wore her cheerleading outfit that consisted of an orange

dress with a white collar. "Oh Nikki is that outfit for your routine "said Madison? "Yeah "said

Nikki ! "You look lovely…But if there were some frills on the collar and a large ribbon on it "

said Madison with hearts surrounding her. Nikki just looked at Madison with two small eyes. "

So Espeon you ready to perform are old magic routines "asked Kyle. Espeon nodded. "Hey

babe what exactly do you and Kyle " asked Jolteon ? "How about I just show you "said Kyle !

"Espeon use Psychic and make these rings float"! Espeon used Psychic and soon the three rings

floated into the air. "Awesome "said Nikki and Madison! "But that's not at all! Typholsion use

Flamethrower "said Kyle! Typhlosionsoon used Flamethrower and the rings caught on Fire

"Now Espeon jump through the rings" ! Espeon jumped through the hoops. "Wow I am

impressed babe "said Jolteon. Samanthana's Mawile however looked Espeon jealously. "Nikki

you're up " said Samantha ! " I have to be going now. Make sure to watch "said Nikki! " I will

be cheering you from the audience " said Madison waving. As Madison made her way to the

audience viewing area two guys said "She is really cute " ! Yeah "said the other one. "Well I'm

ready now. I must record Nikki's bravery on film "said Madison recording with camera. The

two guys looked at her an Anime style sweat drop and fell over Anime style. "And now from the

Sinnoh region Nikki Avalon performing her baton routine with Jolteon "said Samantha! As

Nikki started tossing her baton into the air Melanie said" Nikki is really good"." Yeah but let's

see for how much longer " said Jimmy. As Nikki tossed her baton into the air it landed on her

head. "Ouch "said Nikki who got knocked out. " See what I mean "said Jimmy! " Now it's time

for Mawile's Ribbon dancing "said Samantha! Soon Mawile and Samantha started performing

there ribbon dancing routine. Then a loud explosion occurred. "Oh no it's … "said Kyle!

Cassidy: A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

Butch: Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

The audience just screamed in terror. "Team Rocket what are you doing here "said Kyle and

Nikki! "Isn't it obvious were here for the Mawile "said Cassidy! " That Mawile will make a

great audition to our Team "said Butch! But when they pushed the button the mechas arm

grabbed Jolteon instead. "Hey what's the big idea? Let me go "said Jolteon! " Well this a

delightful turn of events "said Cassidy! " Yeah let's give the twoips Jolteon to the Boss instead

"said Butch! " You're not getting away that easily! Espeon go for it "said Kyle! " Mawile you

help out as well "said Samantha! "This should be fun Primeape go get them "said Butch!

"Granbull give them what for "said Cassidy! "Mawile use Focus Punch "said Samantha! A blue

aura appears around Mawile's hand. She then punched Granbull and Primeape. "Espeon use

Psybeam "said Kyle! The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined and she released a multicolored

beam from it at the Granbull and Primeape knocking them out. The blast from the Psybeam also

managed to free Jolteon. "Thanks' babe "said Jolteon! "Espeon –Espeon(No Problem ) said

Espeon ! "Now Jolteon finish them off with Thunder "said Nikki! Jolteon fired a massive beam

of yellow electricity from his body at Team Rocket and there Pokémon. Soon a large explosion

occurred sending them flying into the air. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again "said

Butch and Cassidy together! "We did "Kyle, Samantha and Nikki together! The rest of the nights

show went well and was able to raise a lot money for the children's hospital(_Montage of show)_

"Thank you all so much for being in my show "said Samantha! " It was no problem after all it

was to raise for the children's hospital "said Nikki! " So where are you all off to next "asked

Samantha? "Cerosi Town so we can catch the ferry to Sootpolis City "said Kyle ! " Yeah that's

where the final Hoenn League Gym is " said Nikki ! "Well good luck to both of you then. Too

bad Jolteon return Mawile's feelings " said Samantha ! " Listen Mawile I know you might have a

crush on me but my heart already belongs to someone "said Jolteon ! Mawile looked at Espeon

and Jolteon and nodded sadly. But then Mawile saw another Trainers Nidorino and grabbed him

with the back of her jaws. "Well it looks Mawile has found a new crush! Got to go now bye!

"said Samantha ! " Well this has been an interesting day "said Jolteon! "Espeon-Espeon (You

said it ) said Espeon ! "Misdraveous "said Little Miss! "Ursa" said Brownie happily!

_Note_

_Well another Chapter finally done! "Yeah it took you long enough! I couldn't stand that love sick Mawile! When are you going to…? "Ok Jolteon that will have to wait for a while. Sorry if this Chapter took a while but I have minor case of Writers Block though not as bad as PichuAuraGuardian18(No offense though we all get it sometimes). I also had trouble integrating Samantha and her Mawile into my story. Just as shout out Happy Holidays to you all! Now here is a preview for our next adventure. As our heroes continue their way Cerosi Town a large blizzard occurs causing a power outage at the Pokémon Center. If that isn't enough there is a shortage of medicine! "What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	48. Chapter 48 Slippery Slope

Chapter 48 "Slippery Slope"

**Disclaimer**

**Marina: Hi Everybody!**

**Kyle: Once again the Author does not own Pokémon! **

**Nikki: Or Cardcaptor Sakura!**

**Jimmy: The Author only owns the original characters!**

Following the performance with Samantha and her Mawile our heroes continue on the road to

Cerosi Town! One the way to Cerosi Town they had to pass a snowy mountainous area of Izabe

Island. This forced everyone to change into winter clothing. "It's good thing you had these Snow

Jackets "said Nikki! " Well I always come prepared for anything "said Madison! " Yeah it is

good thing! No one told use about snow "said Jimmy! " Well according to the Pokegear we

aren't that far from the Pokémon Center "said Kyle. "And once we get inside how about a nice

cup of Hot Chocolate "said Marina flirtatiously putting her arm around Jimmy's neck. The

others just looked at the two of them with an Anime style sweat drop. "Hey if you two don't

mind I would like to get to the Pokémon Center! It's freezing out here "said Jolteon! "Espeon

"(Agreed) said Espeon!

_Pokémon Center _

As soon as the six of them arrived at the Pokémon Center they were greeted by Nurse Joy and

her Chansey. "Welcome everybody "said Nurse Joy! "Chansey "said Chansey happily. "Thank

you very much "said Melanie ! "Yeah it's cold out there "said Jolteon! " You all just made it in

time the weather report that large blizzard is expected to pass this way " said Nurse Joy.(Just so

you all know this the same Pokémon Center from Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt!) "Oh

good there is a large fire place " said Kyle and Nikki together ! " Let's make smores "said

Madison ! "Come to think of it. When you're on snowcapped mountain" said Marina! Nikki

looked at Marina with two dot eyes ("No don't say it "thought Nikki! ) "It's time for scary

stories "said Marina excitedly! "Misdraveous "said Little Miss happily! "Teddiursa" said

Brownie ! "Anyone elsoe up for ghost stories "said a passing trainer? Soon several other

Trainers, and Coordinator's joined in front of the fire place. "So does anyone know any scary

stories about this area" said Marina with stars in her eyes? "Guys "said Nikki nervously! Hey

Jimmy, do you know any "a trainer asked? "Scary stories "said Jimmy? "There are a lot of horror

novels back in Johto and Kanto. Isn't there something "asked a Marina? " Let's see "said Jimmy

thinking for a moment. "I hope he doesn't know any "thought Nikki nervously. "Then a story

about snowcapped mountain "said Jimmy." Yay "said Marina kissing her boyfriend on the

check. Nikki just shivered at the thought. "On a snow capped mountain in the winter, there are

times that sunny skies can be suddenly overcast" began Jimmy. Nikki just closed her eyes and

covered her ears shaking. "Afterword's, a cold wind blows down from the mountain. Snow starts

to fall and when it becomes more heavy a snow fairy appears, they say " said Jimmy. Nikki just

shrieked. "The snow fairy creates an avalanche and freezes everything that she meets "said

Jimmy. "This turn of events sounds very familiar to me "said one trainer! "Yes its story that

takes place in Hoenn "said Jimmy. "It's not a story of a different region "asked Marina

surprisingly? "I thought that it would be better to tell a story that best fit the mood of the

environment " said Jimmy. "But it's not about this area "said Nikki nervously with an Anime

style sweat drop. "It's apparently a story that has been passed down in this area "said Jimmy.

Nikki started shaking in fear again. Kyle had been watching Nikki the whole time and decided

that was enough scary stories for that day. "We should stop now "said Kyle. " I guess your right

"said Marina. "Ah man it was just getting good "said Jolteon eating his fifth smore. Espeon and

Little Miss just shook their heads. Nikki just sighed in relief. "Thanks' Jimmy "said Melanie and

Marina! "No problem "said Jimmy with a smile." Can you tell me scary stories again latter"

asked Marina? Nikki just shook her head in fear. "Sure of course! How about I meet you in your

room and I can tell you all scary stories you want "whispered Jimmy into Marina's ear. Marina

just giggled in delight (Hey don't get any ideas you two! Will just get on with the story

already?). "A snow fairy, huh I wish I could meet her "said Marina excitedly! " I don't want to

meet her "said Nikki scared. "She might really beautiful "said Marina! " I don't want to freeze "

said Nikki nervously ! "But it wasn't that scary a story "said Marina. "No it was plenty scary "

said Nikki shaking her head in fear. "I didn't know you were not for scary stories Nikki "said

Jimmy. "No "said Nikki with an Anime sweat drop. " You should have told me so" said Jimmy.

"But Madison enjoys scary stories so… "said Nikki nervously. A short while only Kyle and

Nikki remained by the fireplace. Kyle just looked at the flames of the fire and was reflecting on

all the recent adventures they had all just recently had. _Flashback to Cinderella Arc. _ "Nikki said

Kyle silently. "What is it "said Nikki? Kyle turned his head around and saw Nikki was still there.

"_WHY IS SHE HERE? THOUGHT KYLE in an Anime screen tone trying to put his heart back in _

_his chest_. "W-What is it" asked Kyle? "That's what I was asking "said Nikki. The two sat on the

couch looking the flames of the fire silently. "Oh by I should thank you for earlier" said Nikki

"Huh "said Kyle? " You asked everyone to stop because I was scared right "said Nikki with

smile on her face. I-I, it wasn't really "said Kyle nervously. Nikki just laughed. "Kyle, always

say "not really" but I know actually it's not just that said Nikki. "W-Why do you think so "said

Kyle ! ? "I can tell Kyle you're a kind person "said Nikki! " W-What are you trying to "said

Kyle ? Nikki then got off the sofa and walked over towards the window. "Snow "said Nikki

Excitedly. Kyle walked over towards the window to join Nikki. "Hey why don't we go outside

for a bit "said Nikki ? "S-Sure "said Kyle. "Hey babe why we don't join them "said Jolteon!

"Espeon "(Sure) said Espeon. Nikki ran outside excitedly and dancing around as snowflakes

started falling from the sky. As Kyle watched dance around in the snow he blushed bright red.

"So pretty "said Nikki happily! Meanwhile Espeon made a snowball and used Psychic to send it

flying at Jolteon ! "Hey who threw that "said Jolteon! Espeon just giggled. "All right you asked

for it "said Jolteon! Soon Jolteon and Espeon started chasing each other around in the snow drift.

"So pretty! It's cold "said Nikki! It was at that moment however a large zap occurred.

"What was that "said Kyle? "I don't know "said Nikki? "It looks like the power went "said

Jolteon! Espeon knew that Jolteon was right. Sure enough once they got back inside the

Pokémon Center the power had gone out. "What happened "asked Kyle? " The falling snow has

caused the generator to fail "said Nurse Joy worriedly with a flash light. "Do you have a backup

generator " asked Nikki ? " Down below in the basement "said Nurse Joy! " In that case Jolteon

use Flash "said Nikki ! The fur on Jolteon's fur lit up. "Kyle I need to come with me outside to

check to see if everything still works " said Nurse Joy. " It's good I had the Professor send her

back to me " Ampharos come on out " said Kyle. In a flash of light the light Pokémon appeared.

"Ampharos use flash as well "said Kyle! The ball on the end of Ampharos's tail lit up and shined

brightly. Once Kyle, Nurse Joy, and Ampharos were outside they checked the power hatch and

flipped everything to make sure everything was working. At the same time Jolteon and Nikki

went down to the basement to see if the backup generator would. "I guess we just have to turn it

on "said Nikki. " Let me do that "said Jolteon flipping the switch with his paw. Soon all the

lights came back on. "Well that's a relief "said Nikki and Jolteon together! But soon another

problem occurred. "Nurse Joy were almost completely out medicine and other supplies "said

Melanie ! "And with the roads blocked by snow the truck won't be able to make down the

mountain " said Marina ! " What without that medicine the Pokémon might not make "said

Nurse Joy? Kyle and Nikki looked at each other for moment and said "Well get the medicine for

you "said the two of them together. "Please be careful "said Nurse Joy. "Soon Kyle, Nikki

,Espeon and Jolteon left for a small town five miles south. "The snow is starting to come down

harder now " said Nikki ! "We can't let snow stop us "said Kyle! After about an hour or so the

four of them arrived at the small town. "We are here to pick up the medicine "said Kyle once

they got to the medical warehouse ! "Not a problem "said the Manager! They soon loaded a

small sled with six wooden crates containing the medicine and other supplies. "If the snow storm

gets too hard for you to see there is cabin that trainers use and your way back " said the Manager.

They soon quickly left. The snow however was starting to come down harder now making it

impossible to see even with Ampharo's and Jolteon's flash. "I think we should find shelter "said

Nikki! Kyle knew that Nikki was right. Then Kyle remembered what the manager had told them

earlier. "The Cabin let's head there "said Kyle! The four of them soon reached the cabin and

quickly got inside. "Looks like the storm has knocked the power out "said Nikki who trying to

turn the light on. Kyle quickly spotted a small lantern and called Typhlosion out of his Poke ball.

"Typhlosion can you help me light this lantern" asked Kyle? Typhlosion nodded and flames on

his back lit up and Kyle quickly lit the lantern. "Hey look over there! A fireplace "said Nikki!

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower "said Kyle! Typhlosion's back lit up with flames and released a

red-orange stream of fire from his mouth towards the fire place. Soon a large fire appeared in the

hearth. "Guess will just have to wait here until the storm clears "said Nikki who was starting to

shiver. Kyle looked at her for moment and then thought. "Nikki if you're cold perhaps we should "

… "Should "what said Nikki? "Perhaps we should get a little bit closer. If you don't mind "

said Kyle nervously with an Anime style sweat drop. "No of course "said Nikki snuggling into

Kyle's chest. "Are you ok now "asked Kyle blushing bright red. Nikki smiled and said "Of

course I feel alright now " said Nikki. "Hey about we do the same thing babe" suggested Jolteon

! Espeon-Espeon-Esp (I guess your right) said Espeon. Both Espeon and Jolteon snuggled up by

the fire. The four stayed in this position for over two hours almost. At last the blizzard began to

let up. "Hey the blizzard is finally letting up "said Nikki getting up. "Great let's get going "said

Kyle getting up as well. "That might be a problem "said Jolteon taking at the window. The snow

had fallen so high that the door was impossible to open. "This isn't a problem. Typhlosion use

Blast Burn "said Kyle! Typhlosion's flames grew larger and it then opened its mouth and

released a cyclone of exploding flame at the snow drift outside. The snow quickly melted and

the four of them quickly proceeded back to the Pokémon Center.

_**Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center **_

Both Melanie and Madison were putting a wet cloth on the head of a sick Rattata. "I wonder

what's taking Kyle and Nikki so long to get back "said Melanie. "They probably got in the

blizzard. "You mean my fiancée might have frozen to death! That can't happen "said Melanie!

starting to cry Anime style. "Chansey – Chansey "said Chansey tugging at Nurse Joy's Apron.

"I am worried too Chansey! Something terrible might have happened to them "said Nurse Joy.

"Hey look "said Jimmy! "Can it be "said Marina? " Were back "said Kyle and Nikki! "Sorry but

we caught in the blizzard and took refuge in the cabin "said Jolteon. " We are glad you are safe.

Now hurry and bring the medicine "said Nurse Joy! The medicine was quickly administered. "So

you took refuge in a cabin "said Madison? " Yeah the snow was coming down hard "said Nikki.

Melanie looked at them with an Anime tick mark on her face said "What did you two exactly "?

Both Kyle and Nikki looked at each other and said "Uh nothing important "with an Anime style

sweat drop. "I don't know about you about you but I think a hot piece of Apple Pie would be

great now " said Jolteon ! "Espeon-Espeon"said Espeon! "Misdraveous" said Little Miss!

"Teddiursa "said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well this Chapter didn't very long to write. "Yeah thanks for letting me cuddle up with Espeon and…" Ok Jolteon please do not get any ideas ok! This Chapter was one the easier ones right I had this idea of our heroes going out into a snow storm to get supply of medicine early on. Part of the dialogue is also based on Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 64 "Sakura and the Snowy Ski Class". (Although the scary story is actually told by Eriol). Oh please vote in my poll! Who should the Sootopolis City Gym Leader Be? Either Juan or Wallace? Now here is the preview for the next Chapter. As our heroes arrive in Cerosi Town they meet with Cool Beauty Katie again. Who is training for final Pokémon Contest! Can Kyle and Nikki help Katie win her final contest ribbon? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	49. Chapter 49 Beginner's Luck!

Chapter 49: Beginner's Luck!

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura **

At last heroes arrive in Cerosi Town only to find some unexpected circumstances. "I am sorry

sir. But the Ferry to Sootopolis Town has suffered engine problems and will be not be able to sail

until tomorrow afternoon at 5:00 PM "said the Ticket Attendant. "Guess will have to spend the

day in Cerosi Town then "said Kyle. "Hey isn't that "said Nikki! " It's Katie "said Marina!

"Well if isn't Kyle, Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Marina and Jimmy! How are you "said Katie

happily? "We are doing great "said Nikki! "Yeah Nikki and Kyle won their 7th Hoenn League

Gym Badge not long ago "said Jolteon proudly! "Espeon –Espeon-Espeon (With our help of

course) " said Espeon! "I was just getting to that babe "said Jolteon! "That's great you two only

need one more badge to enter the Hoenn League "said Katie! So what brings you to Cerosi Town

"asked Kyle? "Well after Nikki beat me back in Lilycove City I decided needed to train a lot harder

if I am going to win my 5th Contest Ribbon "said Katie. "There is a Pokémon Contest "said

Marina? "Yeah its tomorrow "said Katie! "Hey maybe I can enter with Brownie "said Marina

happily! "Teddiursa "said Brownie! " Wow your Egg hatched into a Teddiursa "said Katie!

"But Marina Brownie has never been a Pokémon Contest before "said Jimmy! "Well there is

always beginner's luck "said Kyle! "Exactly! Besides I am going to use a Pokémon that hasn't

participated in a contest yet either "said Katie! " What Pokémon is that "asked Madison? "How

about I just show you ? Beautifly come on out "said Katie throwing Beautifly's Poke Ball into the

air. In a flash of light Katie's Beautifly appeared. "Beautifly "said Beautifly! "Awesome! How

about meeting my Beautifly now "said Kyle throwing his own Beautifly's Poke Ball into the air.

In a flash of light Kyle's Beautifly appeared as well. The two Beautifly quickly greeted each

other and became fast friends. "Hey Katie about we help train Beautifly for tomorrow's contest

"said Nikki! " Sure since I did enter Beautifly back at the Slateport City Contest.

(Flashback)

_"Beautifly, go get 'em!" Kyle, who was wearing a blue suit, a purple vest, and a top hat, said as _

_he hurled a Poke ball into the air. In a burst of blue light, the Hoenn-born Butterfly Pokémon _

_appeared in the air, ready to appeal. "Start off with Whirlwind and finish it off with Stun Spore!" _

_Kyle ordered. Beautifly began to flap its wings at a high speed, creating a gust of wind that _

_seemed to form into a mini tornado. Then, it released a wave of sparkling golden powder from its _

_wings into the wind, causing the cyclone to sparkle and turn gold in color. The audience was _

_awe-stricken and continued to watch the appeal in astonishment. Finally, the tornado burst into _

_a multitude of golden sparkles that shimmered throughout the air above the stage. "What a _

_performance!" Mr. Contesta said as Kyle and Beautifly finished their appeal._

(End Flashback)

"That would be great "said Katie! Soon Kyle, Nikki, and Katie went to a local park to help

Katie train for her upcoming Pokémon Contest. "This should be interesting babe" said Jolteon!

"Espeon "said Espeon. "Beautifly use Stun spore "said Kyle! Beautifly flaps her wings and an

orange powder came out of them. "Now combine it with Whirlwind "! Beautifly flapped its

wings at a high speed and creates a gust of wind from them. Then, it released a wave of sparkling

golden powder from its wings into the wind, causing the cyclone to sparkle and turn gold in

color. "That's awesome "said Katie! "That was just like back at the Slateport Contest "said

Nikki! "Oh that's nothing compared to my appeal round "bragged Jolteon! "Jolteon "said Nikki

! Espeon just glared him. "What did I say wrong "say Jolteon! "Well he does have a point.

Jolteon has had more Contest Experience "said Kyle with an Anime style sweat drop. "You're

too nice sometimes Kyle" said Nikki! "Thanks "said Kyle blushing bright red and scratching his

head. "Anyways how about my Beautifly try that Stun Spore/ Whirlwind combination "said

Katie ? "Sure "said Kyle! "All right then Beautifly use Stun Spore "said Katie! Katie's

Beautifly flapped its wings and an orange powder came out of them. "Now combine it with

Whirlwind "! However Katie's Beautifly Stun Spore and Whirlwind combination went awry and

blew towards Kyle, Nikki, Katie. "Look out "said Kyle pushing Nikki onto the ground!

Unfortunately Kyle landed on top of Nikki. "Are you alright you two "asked Katie? Both Kyle

and Nikki looked at the awkward position they were in. "Uh said the two of them with

an Anime style sweat drop. "Guess we need a little more practice "said Katie. Soon they began

practicing again. However each time Katie's Beautifly used the Stun Spore and Whirlwind it

went awry. "Beautifly! How many times are we going get this wrong "yelled Katie? Beautifly

looked at her and started tear up. "Oh I am sorry Beautifly! I guess I am more concerned about

winning my 5th Contest Ribbon tomorrow " said Katie. Just then Jolteon's stomach started to

growl. "Hey about we have some lunch! I am getting kind of hungry now "said Jolteon! "Espeon

"said Espeon in agreement! Kyle's stomach started growling too. "Guess I am kind of hungry as

well "said Kyle! " I think we could all use a lunch break "said Nikki! " Good idea" said Katie.

Fortunately there was little Hamburger and Hot Dog stand that was in the park. Soon the three

sat down to eat lunch. Jolteon quickly finished his Pokémon Food. "Hey can I have my sundae

"asked Jolteon? "Here said Nikki giving Jolteon his sundae. "Espeon –Espeon –Espeon (You eat

too many sweets) "said Espeon ! " Hey I can't help it babe "said Jolteon eating his sundae. "Man

that was good "said Kyle finishing his Cheeseburger ! "Pass some of the fries "said Nikki

finishing her own burger. Pass the chili over "said Katie. "Katie you already had two chili dogs!

How can you eat all that spicy food "asked Nikki? "Spicy food raises the cool stats of Pokémon

"said Katie! " I take it that's where you got the nick name Cool Beauty Katie" said Kyle stuffing

his mouth full of French fries. "Exactly said Katie "! Just then a large claw grabbed Jolteon and

Espeon. "Hey let me go "said Jolteon struggling to get free! " Oh no! It's …" said Nikki!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

"Team Rocket "said Kyle and Nikki! "Don't you two ever get tired of trying to steal Pokémon "

said Kyle ? "Not a chance "said Cassidy! "When we present Jolteon and Espeon to the Boss!

We're off to a Tropical Paradise "said Butch! "You're getting not away that easily "said Nikki!

"Just try and stop us. Granbull go "said Cassidy! " Mightyena go said Butch "! But before they

could do anything Katie's Beautilfy used the Stun Spore and Whirlwind combination and sent

them paralyzed and flying ! "Great our appearance in this Chapter was short "said Cassidy!

"Too short said Butch stiffly "! "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again "said the two of

them together ! "Espeon are you alright girl "asked Kyle? "Espeon "said Espeon happily.

"Jolteon are you ok "asked Nikki? "Never better! And it looks like Katie's Beautifly managed to

perfect that Stun Spore and Whirlwind combination "said Jolteon ! " Yeah you did Beautilfy

"said Katie excitedly !

_The Next Day Cerosi Town Pokemon Contest Arena _

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Cerosi Town Pokemon Contest "said Vivian! " I am your host

Vivian Meridian! " "Now here our Contest Judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo President of the

Pokémon Fan Club and Cerosi Town's Nurse Joy! " . "Welcome everybody "said Mr. Contesta!

"It's an honor to be here today "said Mr. Contesta! "I am looking forward to seeing all of the

wonderful performances today " said Nurse Joy ! "Our contest winner will receive the Cerosi

Town Ribbon! Allowing that person to compete in the upcoming Hoenn Grand Festival! Here is

our first contestant with a new partner on her team the World Famous Pokemon Idol/

Coordinator Marina and her new partner Brownie "said Vivian! Marina came out wearing the

strapless purple dress that Madison had designed for her back at the Slateport Contest. Little

Miss was floating alongside her "I can't wait to see Marina and Brownie have been up "said

Madison recording with her camera. "Just wait and see "said Jimmy. "By the way! What did the

two of you do with Katie yesterday" asked Melanie? "We taught her that combination of Stun \

spore and Whirlwind combination "said Nikki! "Can't wait to see how it turned out "said Kyle.

"This should be interesting "said Jolteon! "Espeon "said Espeon in agreement. "All right

Brownie use Round "said Marina! Brownie opened his mouth and sang a note. As he did,

multiple green, red, and blue rings came out of his mouth. As the circles flew out they grew

bigger. "Now use Fake Tears "said Marina! Brownie pretended to cry making actual tears come

out his eyes. "What a Soundsational and touching performance "said Vivian! " Now let's what

are judges have to say "! " Astonishing said Mr. Contesta "! " A great combination of music and

tears said Mr. Sukizo "! "I am even touched said Nurse Joy "! "Now here is our next Contestant!

The pride of Lilycove City! Cool Beauty Katie "said Vivian! Katie started playing the clarinet.

"Now Beautilfy use Whirlwind and finish it off with Stun Spore "said Katie! Beautifly began to

flap its wings at a high speed, creating a gust of wind that seemed to form into a mini tornado.

Then, it released a wave of sparkling golden powder from its wings into the wind, causing the

cyclone to sparkle and turn gold in color. "What a stunning performance "said Vivian! "Now

let's see what our judges have to say "! " Nothing less than the best from the Pride of Lilycove

"said Mr. Contesta! "An astonishing performance "said Mr. Sukizo! "Spectacular "said Nurse

Joy! "Wow you two did help train Katie's Beautifly "said Madison! " Our judges have finished

evaluating everyone's score and will now reveal who will be moving onto the next round "said

Vivian! Both Katie and Marina made it to the next round.

_Montage of Battle Round_

In the end only Katie and Marina remained. "Our final two Coordinators are none other the Pride

of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie and the World Famous Pokémon Idol Marina " said Vivian !

"This is going to be incredible "said Melanie! "Yeah Marina vs. Katie "said Kyle! "But I

wonder who will win " said Nikki ?"You can do it Marina "yelled Jimmy who was dressed in a

Japanese Cheer Kimono waving two fans. The others just stared a Jimmy for a moment with an

Anime style sweat drop on their heads and did an Anime style drop. "Well our first battle

together in a while " said Katie ! "Just because were friends. Don't expect me to go easy on you

Katie "said Marina! " I should expect nothing less than the best from the World Famous

Pokémon Idol "said Katie. "Judges give me five minutes on the clock and begin "said Vivian!

"All right Brownie use Fake Tears "said Marina! Brownie pretended to cry causing Beautifly to

feel sorry for it. But then Katie said "Beautifly use Stun Spore "! Beautifly flew over Brownie

and an Orange mist came out of its wings paralyzing Brownie. Marina lost points for this. Little

Miss looked concerned for her friend. "Don't worry Little Miss! Brownie use Fury Swipes "said

Marina! Brownie repeatedly slashed Beautilfy causing Katie to lose points. "Beautifly use

Morning Sun "said Katie! Beautifly's whole body began to glow white, then all around it glowed

yellow. Beautilfy was quickly healed. "That's right Beautifly knows Morning Sun "said Kyle

exchanging a quick glance with Espeon. "Now Beautifly use Silver Wind "said Katie! Beautifly

flapped its wings and a wind with silver crescents in it were released at Brownie ! Brownie was

quickly knocked out. "Brownie is out and Beautifly is the winner "said Vivian! "All right we did

it Beautifly "said Katie striking a victory pose." You did a good job for your first Pokémon

Contest Brownie. Now take a good rest "said Marina. "Misdreavous Misdreavous "(Good work

out there Brownie) said Little Miss! "Teddiursa "(Thank you) said Brownie smiling. "It gives me

an honor to present the Pride of Lilycove the Cerosi Town Ribbon "said Mr. Contesta. " Thank

you for a great Contest today "said Katie ! "Sure my pleasure "said Marina!

"And thank you Kyle and Nikki! If it hadn't been for your training yesterday Beautifly and I

wouldn't have won today "said Katie. "Well I wouldn't say that "said Kyle and Nikki with an

Anime sweat drop on their heads. "Hey Marina too bad you lost "said Jimmy! "Well it was fun

having Brownie in his first Pokémon Contest "said Marina! "By the way Katie you have all five

ribbons needed to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival "said Madison. "That's right! That means

both you and Nikki will be competing together again "said Melanie! " Well I guess I will see you

at the Hoenn Grand Festival then Nikki "said Katie! "I can't wait "said Nikki! " Uh oh it's

almost 5:00 PM "said Kyle! "This means we better hurry if we're going to catch the Ferry to

Sootopolis City "said Nikki! "Well I guess I will see you all latter "said Katie waving goodbye

to Kyle and his friends. "See you at the Grand Festival Katie "said Nikki! "And good luck

winning your 8th Gym Badge in Sootopolis City "said Katie! "Soon the six of them arrived at the Ferry Pier

and boarded the Ferry to Sootopolis City. "Well this has been interesting couple days of

beginner's luck "said Jolteon ! "Espeon-Espeon "said Espeon! "Misdreavous "said Little Miss!

" Teddiursa "said Brownie !

_**Note **_

_Well this Chapter took longer than expected! Yeah tell about it only a few days to write the last one. This one took … Ok Jolteon thank you. This chapter took a little bit longer because this I it wasn't in there in the beginning. I wrote this Chapter as a way to actually show Cerosi Town (because although it's mentioned it's never actually shown in the Anime).and as way to get Cool Beauty Katie back in. Oh please be sure to vote in poll. Who the Sootpolis Gym Leader should be? Either Juan or Wallace? Anyways here is a preview for next time. Our heroes finally arrive in Sootpolis City –the site of Kyle and Nikki eighth and final Hoenn League Gym Badge! What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	50. Chapter 50 The Watery Eight Gym Battle !

Chapter 50 :The Watery Eighth Gym Battle ! 

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura! This is an original story!**

Following their adventures with the Pride of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie and the Cerosi Town

Pokémon Contest our heroes are on board the Ferry to Sootopolis City site of Kyle and

Nikki's eighth and Final Hoenn League Gym Badge! At the moment however our heroes are

engaged in a round of bingo. "Bingo "said Jimmy excitedly! The others just groaned however.

"Jimmy are you just going to stay here and play Bingo all day "asked Kyle? "Yeah this is the

fifth round you've won " said Nikki ! "Ah come on you two. Look at all the great stuff he's won

"said Marina holding a gift basket! "That's it let's get out of here and go to the pool "said Kyle!

"Sound's good to me "said Nikki! " Fine by me! More chances of winning for me "said Jimmy!

"Sooner or later babe his luck is bound to run out "said Jolteon. "Espeon "(Agreed) said

Espeon. "Misdraveous-Misdraveous-Misdraveous (You two are just jealous) "said Little Miss!

"Teddiursa "(Exactly) said Brownie!

_Ships Pool_

After Kyle and Nikki changed into their swim attire they headed to the ships pool area. "So are

you ready to win your eighth and final Hoenn League Badge "asked Kyle? " Of course I am

especially because the Gym Leader in Sootopolis City is Wallace "said Nikki !

"But I thought Wallace is only part Gym Leader now "said Madison. "Yeah from what it says

here the Sootopolis Gym Leader is his former teacher Juan " said Melanie. "Guess will just to

wait and found out for ourselves "said Kyle. While they were talking Espeon and Jolteon were

playing a game of shuffleboard with Infernape and Hariyama. "Wow you're pretty good at this

babe "said Jolteon ! "Thanks mostly because I am a Psychic type "said Espeon! The whole

time this was going on they didn't notice that Cynthia had overheard the whole conversation.

"You two will found out who the Sootopolis City Gym Leader soon enough "said Cynthia.

_Arrival in Sootopolis City_

Soon the six arrived in Sootopolis City and both Wallace and Juan were there. "I was right

Wallace is the Sootopolis City Gym Leader "said Nikki! " Actually I am the Sootopolis Gym

Leader. And gives me great pleasure to welcome you to Sootopolis City "said Juan. " I take you

must be Kyle J. Chang and Nikki Avalon "said Wallace! "Yes" said Kyle and Nikki! "It's an

honor to meet you two finally in person" said Wallace extending his hand. "Well Madison and

go to the Wallace Cup back home in Lake Valor "said Madison. "How would Wallace know that

you two were only background characters at the time" said Marina? (Why did you have to go

and Break-the Fourth Wall Marina?) "Ah you must be the World Famous Pokémon Idol Marina

"said Juan! "And I happen to be her boyfriend Jimmy "said Jimmy annoyed. "Relax I would

never come between you and Marina "said Juan! " I take it you must be Samantha Taylor's

daughter Madison. I love what your mother has done over the years "said Wallace. "Thanks

"said Madison scratching her head. "I am Kyle's fiancée Melanie said Melanie." So how did you

know Kyle and Nikki were coming to Sootopolis City "? "I told them said Cynthia coming out

of the shadows. "Cynthia what are you doing here "said the six of them? "Well until the author

of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's decides I am needed again I accepted Wallace's challenge to

a Pokémon Battle " said Cynthia. (Don't you go Breaking-the Fourth Wall too Cynthia!)

"Cynthia told me that both Kyle and Nikki stared in the production of Cinderella that she

directed "said Wallace. "I have told Wallace nothing good things about "said Cynthia. "Thanks

"said Kyle and Nikki nervously with an Anime style sweat drop. " This going to be interesting

Chapter babe" said Jolteon "Espeon "said Espeon in agreement. (Will you please stop Breaking-

the Fourth Wall already?) "Please let make us ourselves comfortable "said Juan. All of them

quickly boarded Juan's Private Yacht. "Please help yourselves "said Juan. "Thank you very

much "said all of them. "So Wallace what are you doing back in Sootopolis City "asked Jimmy?

"Well despite being a World Famous Pokémon Coordinator and the Hoenn Champion. It's nice

to visit my home once in a while "said Wallace. "He is right there is nothing wrong but returning

home every now and then. After all Wallace was my best student "said Juan. "So when are you

having your battle with Cynthia "asked Kyle? " In three days. That should give her enough time

to prepare. And remember the deal we made "said Wallace? " How can I forget "said Cynthia?

_Flash back_

"_So Cynthia since your battle against your brother has been put on hold. How about accepting _

_my challenge "said Wallace ? " I accept! However if I win you have to take me out to dinner " _

_said Cynthia " ! " You have got a deal "said Wallace!_

_End Flashback_

"Wow Wallace has to take you out to dinner if he loses "said Madison! " A romantic but

reckless action "said Juan. Soon they arrived at the Sootopolis Gym. "Ah Sebastian please make

our guests feel welcome "said Juan. "Yes sir "said Sebastian. "He reminds me of Wei "

whispered Melanie to Kyle. "Now then who are the challengers "said Sebastian? "We are "said

Kyle and Nikki together! "Well then normally "said Juan… "Well since we have two

challengers and because I am the former Sootopolis Gym Leader. I would like to take part in this

Gym Battle as well "said Wallace. Juan thought about it for moment and then said "Well why

not! Besides you can use all the Battling experience necessary if you are going to beat Cynthia

tomorrow". "I heard that "said Cynthia! " This is great I get to battle Wallace in a Gym Battle "

said Nikki ! "Yeah I guess so "said Kyle coolly. "Very well then let's get started then "said

Sebastian. "This is going to be a very interesting Gym Battle "said Madison recording with her

camera. "Yeah two Top Coordinators vs. Kyle and Nikki "said Marina excitedly! "But I wonder

who is going to win "said Jimmy ? " So what are the rules "asked Kyle? "For this match it will

be a three on three " said Juan. "You will use one Pokémon each for each round "said Wallace!

"Sounds good to me "said Nikki! "Soon Kyle, Nikki, Juan and Wallace were in their respective

Battle boxes. "This is an official gym battle Kyle and Nikki and the Sootopolis Gym Leader said

Sebastian "…. "Ahem" said Wallace. "I mean _cough _Gym Leaders excuse me Juan and Wallace.

Both sides will use three Pokémon the match will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable

to battle " said Sebastian ! "For this first round I shall be choosing Luvdisc "said Juan throwing

Luvdisc's Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light Juan's Luvdisc appeared in the pool. "A

Luvdisc "said Nikki taking her Pokedex out. Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. _Luvdisc group _

_together during breeding season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink._ "And I

shall be choosing Gyarado's "said Wallace throwing Gyarado's Pokeball into the air. "Do you

know who to choose Kyle" asked Nikki confidently ? "I know exactly which Pokémon to

choose for this first match .Ready girl "said Kyle? "Espeon nodded. "Jolteon are you ready "

said Nikki ? " Done and done. That eighth Gym Badge is a good as ours "said Jolteon! "Begin

"said Sebastian ! "Luvdisc use Water Pulse "said Juan! Luvdisc fired a ball of water from its

mouth. "Gyarados's use Hydro Pump said Wallace! Gyarados blasted a powerful jet of water out

of its mouth. "Espeon use Psybeam "said Kyle! "Jolteon use Thunder "said Nikki! The red gem

on Espeon's forehead shines and she released a multicolored beam from it. Jolteon fired a

massive beam of yellow electricity from his body. The combined Water Pulse and Hydro Pump

soon came into contact with the combined Psybeam and Thunder. However it just created an

explosion. "Wow didn't even make contact "said Melanie! "Gyarados use Hyper Beam "said

Wallace! Gyarados shot out a yellow-orange beam from its mouth. "Jolten dodge it "said Nikki

! "No problem "said Jolteon! "That's right a Pokémon loses a turn after using Hyper Beam "said

Jimmy! "Now use Thunderbolt "said Nikki! Jolteon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity

from his body at Gyarados. Gyarados took a direct hit and cried out in pain. "Luvdisc use Water

Gun "said Juan! Luvdisc releases a spiral of water from its mouth. "Espeon dodge and use

attract " said Kyle ! Espeon winked at Luvdisc and then multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles

around them came out of its eye and floated towards Luvdisc. The attract caused Luvdisc to

become infatuated with Espeon. "Now use swift "! Espeon opens her mouth and yellow stars

shot out of her mouth towards Luvdisc. "Now let's finish this with Psybeam and Thunder again

"said Kyle and Nikki ! Once again Espeon and Jolteon used Psybeam and Thunder. This time

however both Gyarados and Luvdisc took a direct hit and were knocked out with swirly eyes.

Soon both were floating in the water of the pool. "Gyarados and Luvdisc are both unable to

battle ! "Espeon and Jolteon win "said Sebastian! "All right we did it "said Kyle, Nikki and

Jolteon together! "Well Kyle and Nikki make a quite team together "said Cynthia! "Gyarados

return "said Wallace recalling Gyarados back to its Poke Ball. "Luvdisc return "said Juan.

"Thank you my friend! Now take a good rest "said Wallace. "You put a spectacular show "said

Juan. "Well you two certainly make a good team together "said Wallace! "Yes friendship is the

strongest tool in battle " said Juan ! " But now go Whiscash "said Juan throwing Whiscash's

Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light Juan's Whiscash appeared in the pool. "Whiscash "said

Whiscash. "A Whiscash "said Kyle taking his Pokedex out. _Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokémon. _

_Whiscash has strong territorial instincts and goes berserk when any enemy approaches, creating _

_earthquakes._ "And that case I choose Sharpedo "said Wallace throwing Sharpedo's Pokeball into

the air. In flash light Wallace's Sharpedo appeared in the pool. "So Juan is using Whiscash "said

Nikki ? "And Wallace is using a Sharpedo "said Kyle? " Jolteon return "! " Espeon return "! "

Smart move both of them "said Cynthia! "But why? Both Jolteon and Espeon are perfectly fine "

said Marina ! "Well Whiscash is also part Ground type "said Jimmy! "Yeah and Electric have no

effect on Ground type "said Madison! " And Sharpedo is part Dark type "said Melanie! " Yup

and Psychic type have no effect on Dark type "said Jimmy! "Let's use our own water type

Pokémon for this round "said Kyle! "You got it! Dewgong go "said Nikki throwing Dewgong's

Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light Nikki's Dewgong appeared in the pool! "Dewgong "said

Dewgong ! "Swampert go "said Kyle throwing Swampert's Pokeball into the air. In a flash of

light Swampert appeared in the pool. "Swampert "said Swampert! " Begin Round Two then

"said Sebastian ! "Sharpedo use Aqua Jet "said Wallace! Sharpedo's body became surrounded

by water and it shot into the air like a rocket. "Swampert use Waterfall "said Kyle! Swampert

eyes began to glow light blue and a column of water rose from the water, and Swampert

swam up the column in a fast, spiraling motion. Soon both of Sharpedo and Swampert came into

contact. Both however Pokémon didn't suffer any impact. "Whiscash use Surf "said Juan!

Wailmer's eyes began to glow blue it created a huge wave of water. Wailmer then rode on top of

it and the wave crashed down on it towards Dewgong. "Dewgong use Ice Beam "said Nikki! A

light blue ball formed on Dewgong's horn. Then, multiple light fired beam at Whiscash freezing

it. Whiscash was now stuck! "Now use Aurora Beam "said Nikki! Dewgong released a

multicolored beam from the horn on its head toward Whiscash causing it to become confused.

"Swampert use Muddy Water "said Kyle! Swampert released multiple streams of brown water

from his body at Sharpedo. Sharpedo took a direct hit and cried out in pain. "Whiscash use

Hyper Beam "said Juan! Whiscash creates a giant orange ball in front of its mouth and fires an

orange beam from it at Dewgong ! "Dewgong use Ice Beam once more "said Nikki! Once again

Dewgong used Ice Beam. "Sharpedo use Hydro Pump "said Wallace! "Sharpedo blasted a

powerful jet of water from its mouth at Swampert. "Swampert use Hydro Pump as well "said

Kyle! Swampert blasted a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Wallace! At last both

Dewgong's Ice Beam and Swampert's Hydro Pump was able to break through Whiscash's Hyper

Beam and Sharpedo's Hydro Pump! Soon both Whiscash and Sharpedo were knocked out

floating in the pool with swirly eyes! "Whiscash and Sharpedo are both unable to battle!

Dewgong and Swampert win "said Sebastian! "All right "said Kyle and Nikki! " Wow Kyle and

Nikki are doing great today "said Marina! " Yeah they make quite a team together "said

Madison! "Of course they do "said Cynthia with a smile! "Whiscash return "said Juan recalling

Whishcash back to its Pokeball "Sharpedo return "said Wallace recalling Sharpedo back to it's

Pokeball. "Well you two have quite a match today "said Wallace! "Now for the final match "said

Juan! "Milotic my pride and joy I chose you "said Wallace! "In a flash of light Wallace's

Milotic appeared in the pool. "A Milotic "said Kyle once more taking his Pokedex out_. Milotic, _

_the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will _

_come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings_. "So my former student

has chosen Milotic! I am not surprised however. In that case I chose you Seaking "said Juan

throwing Seaking's Pokeball into the air. In a flash of light Juan's Seaking appeared in the pool.

"Seaking "said Seaking! "So Wallace is using Milotic "said Nikki. "And Juan is using Seaking

"said Kyle. "In that case Torterra I chose you "said Nikki throwing Torterra's Pokeball into the

air. In a flash of light Nikki's Torterra appeared. "Tropius I chose you "said Kyle! In a flash of

light Kyle's Tropius appeared. "Good thinking both Tropius and Torterra are Grass Type "said

Jimmy! "Begin the final round "said Sebastian! "Seaking use Horn Attack" said Juan! Seaking

charged at Torterra and struck it with its horn. However the Horn Attack had little effect on

Torterra. "That's right Torterra relies on Defense "said Madison! "Torterra use Razor Leaf "said

Nikki ! Torterra got on its hind legs and came down fast; making razor-sharp leaves come out of

the bushes on its back at Seaking. Seaking took a direct hit and cried out in pain. "Milotic use

Aqua Ring "said Wallace! A large ring of water appeared around Milotic's body and expanded,

towards Tropius. "Tropius dodge and use Leaf Storm "said Kyle! The leaves on the back of

Tropius back started to glow light green, and released a cyclone of wind and glowing light green

leaves from his back towards Milotic. Milotic took a direct hit. "Mioltic use Twister "said

Wallace ! An orb of wind appeared in front of the end of Milotic's tail. A tornado was released

from the orb and hit Tropius. Tropius cried in pain. "Oh no Tropius took a direct hit "said

Melanie ! "But he's still flying "said Cynthia. "Tropius are you all right "asked Kyle. Tropius

nodded. "Seaking use Horn Drill "said Juan! Seaking's horn began to spin like a drill. Then, it

rammed its spinning horn into Tropius, repeatedly. "Milotic use Dragon Pulse "said Wallace!

Milotic's body became outlined in light green and it released a pulse off its body that pushes

back anything around it. "Let's finish this with Solar Beam "said Nikki and Kyle together!

Tropius's whole body began to glow brightly as he gathered energy. The bushes on the back of

Torterra began to glow brightly as it gathered energy. Both Tropius and Torterra released a white

beam of energy. Soon a large explosion occurred; both Seaking and Milotic were knocked out

with swirly eyes. "Seaking and Milotic are both unable to battle! Tropius and Torterra win "said

Sebastian! "We did it "said Kyle and Nikki hugging each other! "Wow he feels so warm thought

Nikki. "Wow her skin is so soft and her hair has a nice smell to it thought Kyle" "All get your

hands off of my fiancé "said Melanie with a Tic Mark on her head. Both Kyle and Nikki looked

her with an Anime style sweat drop. "Seaking return "said Juan recalling Seaking back to it's

Pokeball. "Milotic return "said Wallace recalling Milotic back to its Pokeball. "Thank you my

friend now take a good rest "said Wallce. ""Bravo. I realize now your authenticity and

magnificence as Pokémon Trainers. I find much joy in having met both you and your Pokémon.

You both have proven yourself worthy of the Rain Badge "said Wallace handing Kyle and Nikki

the Rain Badge. "All right! We just won the Rain Badge "said Kyle and Nikki together! "Now

you two are both eligible for the Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference "said Wallace!

"Ah-ah-aha, excellent! Very well, you two are both the winners. From you, I sense the brilliant

shine of skill that will overcome all. However, compared with me or even Wallace, you are

lacking in elegance. Perhaps I should make you a loan of my outfit "said Juan? Kyle, Nikki and

Wallace just both stared at Juan with an Anime style sweat drop. "Ha-ha-ha, I merely jest "said

Juan! The three just did an Anime style drop. "Congratulations you two "said Madison! "Yeah

two won eighth and final Hoenn League Gym Badge " said Marina ! "Now you two are both

eligible for the Ever Grande Conference "said Jimmy ! "Yes congratulations to both of you. It

looks someone had better make reservations for dinner "said Cynthia ! " Oh come on "said

Wallace! Cynthia whispered to Kyle "It won't be long now"! Kyle just stared at Cynthia

wondering what she meant by that. "All right let's celebrate with some Cake and Ice Cream

"said Jolteon! "Espeon "said Espeon happily! "Misdraveous "said Little Miss! "Teddiursa"said

Brownie!

_Note_

_Well another Chapter and all eight Hoenn League Badges won! "Yeah it took you long enough to write about all of them! But then again! "Thank you Jolteon! "This Chapter took longer to write because I had to find because everyone wanted Juan to be Sootopolis City Gym Leader. But I also wanted to have Wallace in there as well. Because don't forget Nikki and Madison first appeared as background characters at the Wallace Cup. Anyways here is preview for the next. Following Kyle and Nikki's final gym battle our heroes spend some time in Sootopolis City visiting many of the cities attractions and watching Cynthia train for her upcoming Pokémon Battle with Wallace. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	51. Chapter 51 The Living Seas

Chapter 51: The Living Seas

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokémon. This story is my own creation!**

_Previously _

_Our heroes arrived finally in Sootopolis City for Kyle and Nikki's eighth and final Hoenn League Gym Badge! Upon arrival they learned that Sinnoh Region Champion Cynthia had been challenged to a Pokémon Battle Hoenn Region Champion Wallace. Juan and Wallace then accepted Kyle and Nikki's Challenge to a Pokémon Gym Battle. After a long hard fought battle both Kyle and Nikki emerged victorious winning them both their eighth and final Hoenn League Gym Badge allowing them both to enter the Hoenn League Ever Grand Conference!_

_Coral Reef Restaurant_

Following both Kyle and Nikki's eighth and final Hoenn League Battle our heroes arrive for a

special celebration dinner at the Coral Reef Restaurant-(which had an aquarium wall with 8 foot

high windows with incredible views of the Living Seas) all courtesy of Sinnoh Region Champion

Cynthia! "Order whatever you want. It's all on me "said Cynthia! "Thanks Cynthia "said Kyle,

Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Marina, and Jimmy! "Don't mention it! But you should really be

thanking Kyle and Nikki. After all they made of all of this possible! "Yeah that's right you both

now have all eight Hoenn League Gym Badges " said Madison ! "That means you both can now

compete in the Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference "said Melanie! "Speaking of which when

is the Ever Grande Conference "asked Kyle who had a mouth full of food. "Well it says' here

not for a while "said Jimmy! " That will give us more than enough to train then "said Nikki who

also had a mouth full of food. "Don't forget you also have the Hoenn Grand Festival to train for

as well "said Marina wiping her mouth. " You should be proud of yourself Nikki! You're Mother

would be very proud of you "said Cynthia! "Thanks' Cynthia "said Nikki. " I know I am proud

of you "said Cynthia. Meanwhile Jolteon, Espeon, Little Miss, and Brownie went by the

windows the large numbers of water Pokémon passing by. "Man don't all of these water

Pokémon get tired of swimming all day "said Jolteon? "Espeon "said Espeon. "Speaking of

which Cynthia what are those diver's doing "asked Kyle ? " This building is actually part of

what is called The Living Seas –the largest saltwater tank in the world holding

5.7 million US gallons (22,000 m3) of water. Those divers are checking the Pokémon out "said

Cynthia. "I read about The Living Seas somewhere "said Kyle. "Yeah it says here there is a Sea

Cab ride and various interactive displays "said Jimmy. "And I can also arrange it so that you help

feed the water Pokémon in the tank in the morning "said Cynthia. "That would be awesome "

said the six of them. "That reminds who is ready to order dessert "said Nikki. " I know I am

"said Jolteon excitedly! "Espeon-Espeon-Espeon (Something things never change) said Espeon

"Misdraveous "said Little Miss! "Teddiursa" said Brownie!

_The Next Morning_

The next day the six of them arrived in front large circular building with a mural of the ocean on

it. "Just follow me "said Cynthia leading the six of them inside. They soon entered The Living

Seas building where a large group of people where waiting

A screen surrounds the entire oval shaped room and blue/green waves were projected on the screen. On one side of the room is the United Technologies logo. To the right of that, it says "High technology - the common denominator of all we do." This disappears and the lights dim.

Male Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, United Technologies is proud to welcome you to The Living Seas. In a few moments, you will be entering the earth's greatest frontier: the oceans. Before your adventure begins, consider for a moment the accomplishments of those courageous pioneers who have come this way before. It was their insatiable curiosity and engineering skill that parted the waves for today's subsea explorers.

Pictures of six pioneers appear across the screen. An old wooden ship sails from one side to the other. Then humans equipped with inventions for going undersea appear.

Male Announcer: Throughout history, we humans have faced many challenges in our quest to understand the living seas. To overcome darkness, pressure, and lack of air, we developed diving bells, Aqua-Lungs, and submarines. Tools which give us a closer look at our underwater world. With new knowledge we built new tools, robots, and manned submersibles. Each advance in technology brought about the opportunity to explore further and to learn more transforming vision, curiosity, and wonder into practical knowledge.

As each of the tools above are named, a picture of the tool appears. The same thing happens below when the new ideas below are named. The microchips light up as if they are charged with energy.

Male Announcer: This tool building process has created a rich bounty of new ideas from microchips to robotics, from rocket powered spacesuits to computerized sailing ships. Virtually every aspect of our lives has been enriched by human innovation. And United Technologies [helicopter appears] is proud to play a leading role in aerospace [plane engine], electronics, and in providing systems for intelligent buildings [3 large and/or odd-shaped buildings appear]. Committing the technology we've created today to the exploration of new frontiers tomorrow.

The sounds of waves crashing on a beach are heard. A painting of a man and a woman overlooking the vast ocean appears. The woman is pointing to a huge rocky mountain in the distance.

Male Announcer: So come with us now to discover the sea, a resource so precious that our own existence depends on its health and well-being. A realm shrouded in mystery, yet possessing enormous potential for humanity. And now, from around the world, the men and women of United Technologies invite you to join us as we cross the threshold into the future of The Living Seas.

Drawings of United Technologies employees/researchers appear followed by The Living Seas logo. The doors below the screen open automatically and we then proceed into the theater. There are two theaters - one on the left and one on the right.

Cast Member: Good morning everyone. My name is Card and welcome to The Living Seas. Ocean exploration has come a long way. We now have a better understanding of our involvement with the sea. How did it form, when did it form, and what possibilities lie ahead? Possible answers to these and many other questions are about to surface in a dramatic film simply entitled "The Sea." Please remain seated and refrain from smoking and flash photography during the show. And now, the beauty and splendor of "The Sea."

The lights dim and on the screen a galaxy of stars appear. This is followed by a closer look at planet Earth.

Female Narrator: Try to imagine, just for a moment, that somewhere in the endless reaches of the universe ... on the outer edge of a galaxy of a hundred thousand million suns ... deep within a cluster of slowly forming planets, a small sphere of just the right size lies just the right distance from its mother star ... cooling in the coldness of space. Try to imagine.

A volcano loudly erupts and the lava quickly flows down its sides.

Female Narrator: Now that sphere's creation continues as countless volcanoes spew clouds of gas and steam into the sky of melted mineral formations.

Steam rises from the hardened lava on the ground.

Female Narrator: And then that cloud covered planet waits ... and waits... and waits ... until finally those clouds of gas and steam condense and rain upon that planet.

Lightning strikes, thunder roars, and the rain pours. It hits the hot ground and more steam rises.

Female Narrator: Rain upon that planet Earth. And they rain ... and rain ... and rain. The deluge rain continues to pour and then we see large amounts of water falling off a large waterfall

Female Narrator: A deluge of such magnitude that the world's greatest waterfalls flowing together for more than a million years would only just begun to approach its results. For when it finally stopped, the seas had been born.

The water stops, a few drips fall into a puddle, and then the camera pans up to see the ocean with the sun setting in the background.

Female Narrator: Seas that would make this planet unlike any other within the realm of our knowledge. For it was there, sheltered from cosmic radiation that the means to support life on Earth was able to emerge. Tiny single celled plants - fidoplankton [pictures of the organisms appear on-screen]. They capture the energy of the sun and convert it into the most basic of life sustaining elements, oxygen, creating more than half the Earth's supply. But more than that, those same seas interact with that same solar energy and the Earth's rotation to serve as the engine that drives the entire world's weather.

We see a blue sky and a palm tree followed by a beachfront. Then, using time-lapse photography, dark clouds quickly move into the beach area and then disappear.

Female Narrator: Yet these phenomenon's occur at only the first few hundred feet of seas that average greater than two miles in depth [shot of choppy water]. And it is there in those depths in an endless night, darker than the darkest light on land, that we are just now beginning to explore an amazing world. There, amid raging underwater storms and fiery underwater volcanoes, mountain ranges that dwarf the Himalayas and gorges four times deeper than the Grand Canyon. There two miles deep in that darkness - an amazing world.

At this point, the screen goes completely black and every few seconds it lights up showing a new shot of the deep ocean floor. Each time it lights up, a sound similar to that heard on a submarine is heard. We see strange organisms and plants, rocky formations, and vents that erupt gas and steam.

Female Narrator: A world where the cold sea pours deep into the mountains' warm core through immense cracks in its surface and then rises back to the ocean floor as a super-heated, mineral-laden fluid emitting what to us would be lethal concentrations of poisonous chemicals. Yet, incredibly, around these strange vents, exotic life forms flourish.

Life forms that have astonished biologists by finding the needs for their survival, not in photosynthesis and the sun, but in the chemicals of the earth itself. Chemosynthesis. An ecosystem like none other on earth. Until now, scientifically inconceivable. Yet there, nevertheless, deep beneath the sea waiting for our discovery. Waiting in a world where we've spent less time than on the surface of the moon. A world we've only just begun to explore with tools we've only just begun to imagine.

A manned submersible glides through the water studying the depths of the sea.

Female Narrator: Tools with which we'll go where no one has gone before. Searching these seas for the knowledge they conceal and the resources they hold, for answers to our past, and keys to our future. What kind of future will it be?

A computer generated "base" appears and the camera zooms in closer and then through a door, into a large research room, down a hallway, into another room where three video images of undersea creatures appear on small screens. The camera zooms right to and through the third one.

Female Narrator: Try to imagine, just for a moment, a future of amazing technological creativity ... a future of incredible adventure and discovery ... a future of remarkable awareness of understanding.

We now see a computer generated view of three doors. The computer graphics change to a shot of the real doors that are the entrance to the Sea Base hydrolators.

Female Narrator: Try to imagine. For we welcome you now to take the first steps into that future. We welcome you to The Living Seas. We welcome you to Sea Base Alpha.

The doors to the side of the theater automatically open. Signs above the doors illuminate and read "Hydrolators to SeaBase Now Boarding."

Male Dispatch 1: Sea Base Alpha to surface control. All hydrolators pressurized and prepared for boarding.

Male Dispatch 2: 10-4, Sea Base. Hydrolators now boarding for departure to Visitor's Center at sub-level 5. Control clear.

Male Dispatch 1: 10-4, Control. Sea Base Alpha clear.

Female Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, please choose hydrolator one, two, or three. Then, when the hydrolator doors have opened completely, take small children by the hand as you walk across the entryway. Watch your step as you board and please move all the way into the hydrolator to allow room for others.

.Male Announcer 1: Hydrolator Number 1 descending to Sea Base Alpha.

Male Announcer 2: Roger, Number 1 Notify when cleared at docking port.

Male Announcer 1: Docking port cleared. Sea Base Alpha, hydrolator on approach.

Long pause. Lights on the panel illuminate showing the current depth as they descended.

Male Announcer 1: Hydrolator Number 1 in lock-out chamber pressurized and prepared for guest arrival.

They then exited the hydrolators through the opposite door and are now supposedly at the depths

of the ocean. They then moved through another queue line and boared small, slowly moving blue

vehicles. A sign read "Sea Cabs Now Boarding to Sea Base Alpha." "Now boarding" in

orange and was blinking.

Male Announcer: The moving platform is traveling at the same speed as your vehicle. Please take young children by the hand, look down, and watch your step onto the platform.

Female Announcer: Please take young children by the hand and watch your step onto the moving platform. The platform and your vehicle are traveling at equal speed.

Control Man: Control, this is Base. We have incoming sea cabs on final approach to visitor's center.

Base Man: Roger, Base. We have radar contacts on sea cabs. Will advise upon arrival.

Commander Fulton: Ah, ladies and gentlemen, this is Commander Fulton. On behalf of our crew, I'd like to welcome you to Sea Base Alpha. I hope your descent from the surface was enjoyable. Right now on final approach to the visitor's center, your sea cab is passing through part of our beautiful coral reef community.

Woman: (Buzzing sound) Commander Fulton, you have a call on line 1.

Commander Fulton: 10-4. Ah, we have quite a variety of marine life living within our base of operation which is the largest of its kind in the world. Down here, we see everything from Sharpedos to Lanturn, Crawdaunt to Qwilfish. You might even spot a Huntail or two lurking beneath the Corsola. But, not to worry they all get along just fine - even with our divers. Anyway, we'll see you shortly. Enjoy your visit to Sea Base Alpha.

Commander Fulton: Ladies and gentlemen, this is Commander Fulton from Sea Base Alpha. Now, in just a few minutes, your sea cab will be arriving at our visitor's center - the final destination on your journey into the sea. In the meantime, if you'll look out to your right, you'll see part of the coral reef community that surrounds us down here. At any given time, there could be more than 6,000 different kinds of Pokémon living within our immediate base of operation which, by the way, is the largest of its kind in the world.

Woman: (Buzzing sound) Commander Fulton, this is Base 3. We're ready for you at diver lock-out.

Commander Fulton: Ah, 10-4. Code 14. Sea Base 1 clear.

Woman: 10-4 Base 3 clear.

Commander Fulton: Ah, ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid I'll have to cut my vocal a little short, but I do hope you enjoy your visit to Sea Base Alpha.

"Well that was certainly interesting "said Kyle as they exited the Sea Cab. "Yeah but perhaps a

little too much information for my liking "said Jolteon ! "Now then Cynthia where are we going

to next "asked Nikki? " Just follow me "said Cynthia. The six of then proceeded into a changing

room. Soon they were all wearing wet suits. "Now then you well each be given Pokémon food.

Just release when you get into the water "said Cynthia. " If you don't mind were just going to

observe you from the Observation Deck "said Jolteon. "Espeon "said Espeon. " Guess they don't

want to get wet "said Jimmy. Soon the seven of them were feeding the water Pokémon that

called The Living Seas there home. After about an hour or two they got out of there wet suits and

decided to look around the rest of The Living Seas.

**Level 1**

Wave Tank: This 24 foot long tank displays how waves form and how those waves affect the ocean floor and the beach.

Diver Lock-out Chamber: Every half hour, divers either enter or exit the main tank through this chamber. Divers demonstrate the latest in wetsuit and air tank technology. An assistant explains the process to us and allows us to ask any questions we may have Module 1A - Ocean Ecosystems:

Pacific Coast Kelp Forest

Pacific Coral Lagoon - 3,000 gallons of water containing Staryu, Cradily,Golden , and Krabby

Predator Tank -Feebas, Carvanha, and Gorebyss

Other free-standing tanks explain camouflage, symbiotic relationships, and bioluminescence

Module 1B – Dewgong Research Center:

This module allows underwater viewing of Dewgong

Module 1C - Earth Systems:

What on Earth - a map that marks undersea volcanoes, faults, the Ring of Fire, etc. with lights that illuminate when the corresponding button is pressed.

"An Animated Atlas of the World" - a 6.5 minute animated video

Clues to an Age-Old Mystery - display shows a sample of the earth's core.

Anatomy of the Sea - this large tube shows what the ocean is composed of.

Module 1D - Undersea Exploration:

Jason - An Audio-Animatronics version of the real Jason explains how robots can explore the depths of the ocean.

JIM suit - One complete suit is on display and two are cutaway so that we can try to turn an arrow, push a lever, turn a wheel, and shift a gear using the counterbalanced (for weightless effect) manipulator hands.

**Level 2**

Observation Deck: Allows viewing of the main tank.

Module 2A - Ocean Resources Sea Lab:

Pacific Coast Kelp Forest - same as in Module 1A. This tank spans the height of both modules.

Mari culture Lab - displays techniques for underwater farming of plants and Pokémon. A marine biologist is often available for questions/discussions.

Sea Base Challenge terminals (quiz with A, B, C, and D push buttons for answering remains)

Module 2B -Dewgong:

This is a view of the Dewgong (of 1B) from above. Dewgong specialists working with the Dewgong often talk about the Dewgong and answer questions.

After spending two hours exploring the many wonders of The Living Seas they all decided it was time to leave. Besides Juan was having a Water Pokémon Show that day as well. Following the "Sea Base Exit" sign, the seven entered a small room with three hydrolator doors in front open of them. Signs in between the hydrolator doors say "The Living Seas, Exit to Sootpolis City.

To the left of the doors was a large lighted sign that said "Thank you for visiting The Living Seas

Presented by United Technologies. Below that, it said "Automotive," "Building Systems," and

"Aerospace." Above each is a picture of the field.

To the right of the hydrolators were two plaques. One listed all of the consultants and advisors on

the pavilion (some are listed at the bottom of the Fact Sheet). The other plaque has the Pokémon

Society of Civil Engineers logo and reads "The Living Seas, Civil Engineering Achievement of

Merit, 1987, Awarded by the Hoenn Society of Civil Engineers." These announcement were then

heard:

Female Announcer: Once the hydrolator doors have opened completely, take small children by the hand and please watch your step as you board, moving all of the way into the hydrolator to allow room for others boarding behind you.

Female Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, when the hydrolator doors have opened completely, take small children by the hand and watch your step as you board. And please move all of the way into the hydrolator to allow room for others.

Once the doors opened they then moved into the hydrolator and the doors shut. These hydrolators were slightly larger than the ones they came down on and these did not have windows on the sides. Instead, there was an overhead porthole that gets lighter and brighter as they got near the sunny ocean surface. The lights dimmed and heard the following farewell announcement:

Male Announcer: On behalf of United Technologies, we'd like to thank you for visiting Sea Base Alpha. As you can tell, there's a real spirit of adventure down here. With the help of modern technology, we feel there's really no limit to what can be accomplished. Thanks for coming down. United Technologies looks forward to seeing you again here in The Living Seas.

The doors opened and the seven exited directly back into Sootpolis City.

"Well that certainly was a lot of fun "said Nikki and Kyle. "Yeah especially learning all about the different kinds of

water Pokémon "said Marina. "But I think after seeing all of this I think I have seen and learned enough about Water Pokémon for a

while now " said Jolteon."So where are we off to next "asked Melanie? "Well Juan did say

he was having a having one his show's today. So we had better hurry if we are going to get good

seats " said Madison. "Actually Wallace already saved seats for us "said Cynthia. "Well that

very nice of him "said Jimmy.

_Sootopolis Water Theater_

Soon the seven of them at Sootopolis City's Water Theater and soon took their seats alongside

Wallace. "Thanks a lot Wallace for saving seats "said Kyle. "It was no problem at all "said

Wallace. "However don't forget we have battle tomorrow" "I didn't forget "said Cynthia calmly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Presenting the Sootpolis City Gym Leader and Top Coordinator Juan "

said the Announcer ! The crowd went wild-especially his fan girls. "Thank you "said Juan. Soon

his Pokémon started performing. "Amazing "said Madison recording with her camera. "It's no

wonder that Juan was Top Coordinator " said Marina ! "Not to mention my former Teacher "said

Wallace proudly! But then a loud noise occurred. "Oh no it's …"said Nikki!

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

"Team Rocket "said Kyle, Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Marina, and Jimmy!

"Hey you're that evil organization that tried stealing my Pokémon a few years back"said Juan!

"Yes and no "said Butch! " Yes because Team Rocket did try stealing your Pokémon! "

"And no because that was Jessie and James "said Cassidy! "This time however we are actually going

to steal them "said Butch pushing a button capturing all of Juan's prized Pokémon ! "Stop you

thieves "said Juan ! "You're not getting away easily! Espeon go for it "said Kyle! "Jolteon you

go as well "said Nikki ! "No problem these two seem to learn "said Jolteon! But then Cynthia

called out her Garchomp. "Garchomp use Brick Break "said Cynthia! Garchomp's claw glowed

white and she hi the net with the claw from above. Soon the net containing all of Juan's

Pokémon came falling down. "Espeon use Psychic "said Kyle! Espeon's eyes glowed light blue

and the net became outlined in light blue. Espeon was then able to bring the net down gently. "

Now Jolteon finish them off with Thunderbolt "said Nikki! Jolteon released a powerful bolt of

yellow electricity from his body at Team Rocket. A large explosion soon occurred sending both

Butch and Cassidy into the air. "Way to go Hutch this all your fault "said Cassidy! "The name is

Butch not Hutch! And how was I supposed know to that machine was cheap "said Butch! "Looks like

Team Rockets blasting off again "said the two of them together. "Thank you three for saving my

Pokémon "said Juan. " Oh don't mention it "said Kyle with an Anime style sweat drop on his

head. "Yeah really it was no problem at all "said Nikki with an Anime style sweat on her head

as well. Juan's show quickly continued. "Well this was certainly an interesting day "said Jolteon

! "Espeon "said Espeon happily. "Misdraveous "said Little Miss! "Teddiursa "said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well another Chapter down and finished. "Yeah it didn't take you that long either" Thank you for mentioning that Jolteon. The Living Seas part was inspired from the former Living Seas Pavilion at Epcot (It was re themed as The Seas with Nemo and Friends in 2007 just so you know).Anyways here is the preview for the next Chapter. Cynthia –the Sinnoh Region Champion and Wallace the Hoenn Region Champion's long awaited Pokémon Battled has finally arrived. Who will win and What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_

.


	52. Chapter 52 The Battle between Hoenn and

Chapter 52 The Battle between Hoenn and Sinnoh !

**Disclaimer: Once again own Pokémon, Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the other properties in this story.**

After their day at The Living Seas and Juan's Water Pokémon Spectacular our heroes are now at

the Sootopolis City Pokémon Center. The Bell quickly went off and Nurse Joy and Chansey

came out. "Here you all go your Pokémon are all fully healed "said Nurse Joy. "Chansey –

Chansey" said Chansey waving happily. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy "said Kyle and Nikki!

"It was no problem at all. And Cynthia Best of Luck tomorrow "said Nurse Joy. "Thank you

very much Nurse Joy ! It really means a lot to me "said Cynthia with a smile. Just then some

passing trainers came buy and said "Hey it's Cynthia the Sinnoh Region Champion" ! "Hey can

we get your Autograph "asked one of the Trainers? "It would be pleasure my "said Cynthia!

Cynthia quickly signed gave the Trainers her Autograph. But before they left another Trainer

asked "Hey is it ok if I get your Autograph too Marina " ? " Absolutely "said Marina striking a

pose. The others just looked at Marina with an Anime sweat drop and did an Anime style drop.

"Looks like seems things never seem to change "said Jolteon! "Espeon "said Espeon in

agreement. "Thank you so much Cynthia and Marina "said one of the Trainers. "And good luck

tomorrow Cynthia in your battle against Wallace "said another Trainer. "So Cynthia do you

think you are ready for your battle against Wallace" asked Nikki ? "Oh I am ready "said Cynthia

with a smile ! "Don't forget if Wallace loses he has to take you out to dinner "said Kyle.

"Actually he has to take all you along as well now "said Cynthia! " You mean it "asked Jimmy

excitedly? "Well it was actually Juan's idea since Kyle and Nikki helped Wallace save all of

Juan's Pokémon "said Cynthia! "Awesome another free meal "said Melanie!

_Next Day _

The day the six arrived back at the Sootopolis Gym again as it was to be the location of Wallace

and Cynthia's Pokémon Battle and it was the only place big accommodate the large spectators.

"Step right up and make your bets right here" shouted Jimmy holding a box. "Place your bets

now "shouted Melanie who was also holding a box. The others just stared at Jimmy and Melanie.

"Is that all you two are going to do is make money "asked Kyle? "Soon a large mob gathered and

beginning placing bets for Wallace and Cynthia. "Why did I even bother "said Kyle with an

Anime style sweat drop. "I think I will make a bet too as well "said Nikki! "I am going to place a

bet as well "said Marina! "All right "said Jimmy and Melanie! "How about $10,000 Poke

Dollars if Cynthia wins "said Nikki placing her bet? " I will match that offer if Wallace wins

"said Marina ! " How about I place a bet for Cynthia as well for $5,000 Poke Dollars "said

Madison! At least Kyle finally gave in and said "How about we go in on the bet together "said

Kyle! "That would be awesome "said Nikki smiling. "Looks no one can resist gambling today

"said Jolteon shaking his head. "Espeon-Espeon-Espeon (Yeah even Kyle gave in) "said Espeon.

Little Miss and Brownie just laughed.

_Sootpolis City Gym _

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this very special Pokémon Battle between my former pupil

Wallace-The Hoenn Region Champion and Top Coordinator and the lovely Cynthia-The Sinnoh

Region Champion. The crowd went wild. "This is going to one awesome Pokémon Battle "said

Madison recording with her camera! "But I wonder who has the clear advantage "asked Kyle?

"Well don't forget Wallace is also a Top Coordinator. But on the other hand Cynthia has never

lost match "said Nikki ! "Well you never know my former pupil has lot of tricks up his sleeve

"said Juan taking his seat. "By the way are two still taking bets "asked Juan? "You bet we are

"said Melanie and Jimmy excitedly. "I will bet $15,000 Poke Dollars that Wallace will win and

$10,000 if Cynthia wins "said Juan! "Done and done "said Melanie and Jimmy! " Great even

Juan can't resist gambling today "said Jolteon! "Espeon "said Espeon in agreement.

"Cynthia thank you for accepting my challenge to a Pokémon Battle "said Wallace flipping his

cape. "It is my honor to accept the challenge of the Hoenn Region Champion! And don't forget

that if you lose you are taking the others and I out to dinner tonight "said Cynthia ! "There is no

way that I am losing to you today "said Wallace ! "We shall see about that! Garchomp present

yourself "said Cynthia throwing Garchomp's Poke Ball into the air ! In a flash of light Cynthia's

Garchomp appeared. "Garchomp "said Garchomp! " I should have known! Milotic I will need

your assistance "said Wallace throwing Milotic's Poke Ball into the air ! In a flash of light

Wallace's Milotic appeared in the pool. "Milotic "said Milotic gracefully! "This is going to

awesome Pokémon Battle "said Kyle! "Yeah Cynthia is using Garchomp "said Nikki! "And

Wallace is using Milotic "said Marina! "Begin the match "said Sebastian! "Garchomp let's

start thing off with Giga Impact "said Cynthia ! Garchomp flew into the air and her body became

surrounded by spiraling orange streaks. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounded Garchomp's

body and flew into Milotic with great force. "Milotic use Aqua Ring "said Wallace! Water

droplets formed around Milotic's body, and they combined together to create three rings of

water that surrounded Milotic's body, or a large ring of water appears around Milotic's body and

expanded, hitting Garchomp. Surprisingly both Pokémon were still standing. "Wow both

Garchomp and Milotic's attacks didn't even hit each other "said Kyle! "Milotic use Twister "said

Wallace! An orb of wind appeared in front of the end of Milotic's tail. A tornado was released

from the orb and hits Garchomp. Garchomp cried out in pain. "That was a direct hit and super

effective "said Madison ! "Yeah Twister is a Dragon type move "said Nikki! "And Garchomp is

part Dragon Type "said Kyle ! Cynthia's Garchomp shook it off and was quickly back into battle

mode. "Garchomp use Dragon Rush "said Cynthia! Garchomp flew at Milotic and the two

appendages on her head glow light blue. Then, her body became enveloped in a light blue aura

with the same color streaks and she slammed Milotic. Milotic took a direct hit and cried out in

pain. "A direct hit "said Kyle! "Milotic use Hydro Pump "said Wallace! Milotic blasted a

powerful jet of water from its mouth at Garchomp. "Garchomp dodge it and use Dragon Claw

"said Cynthia ! Garchomp's hand claws glowed light green and she slashed Milotic repeatedly.

Milotic took heavy damage but then managed to dodge Garchomp. "Milotic use Dragon Pulse

"said Wallace ! Milotic's body became outlined in light green and it released a pulse off its body

that pushed back anything around it. "Garchomp use Draco Meteor "said Cynthia! Garchomp's

body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appears inside her chest. The glow faded and a

ball of orange energy appears in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fired the ball into the air

and it explodes, releasing many orbs at Milotic. "Milotic use Hydro Pump again "said Wallace!

Once again Milotic used Hydyo Pump. "Garchomp dodge it and use Flamethrower "said Cynthia

! "What! But Flamethrower is a Fire Type move "said Marina! "Just watch and see what

Cynthia is going to do "said Nikki! Garchomp released a spiraling orange stream of fire from her

mouth at the Milotic' Hydro Pump. Soon both Milotic's Hydro Pump and Garchomp's

Flamethrower came into a contact. At last Garchomp's Flamethrower broke through. However

both Pokémon were still standing. "Amazing neither Milotic's Hydro Pump or Garchomp's

Flamethrower hit each other "said Kyle! "This is proving to be when one exciting Pokémon

Battle "said Jimmy! "Well what you expect from two region Champions "said Nikki!

"Garchomp use Flamethrower once more "said Cynthia pointing! Once more Garchomp used

Flamethrower this time however came into direct contact with Milotic. "Now finish it off with

Draco Meteor "said Cynthia! Garchomp used Draco Meteor once more. Soon smoke appeared

Garchomp was still standing but Milotic was knocked out with swirly eyes. "Milotic is unable to

battle! Garchomp is the winner! Which means Cynthia wins "said Sebastian! The whole crowd

went wild. "Thank you Milotic you did your best. Now take good a rest "said Wallace. "Milotic

"said Milotic happily. " Wow Cynthia won the match "said Nikki! "That means we win $10,000

Poke Dollars "said Kyle! "And don't forget I win $5,000 Poke Dollars "said Madison! "And I

win $10, I would have rather won $15,000 Poke Dollars" said Juan with a grin.

"Thank you for such a great Pokémon Battle today Cynthia it looks I still have a lot more

training to do "said Wallace. "It was honor to battle the Hoenn Region Champion and a Top

Coordinator "said Cynthia! "And don't forget the deal you made with me "? "Yeah I didn't

forget " said Wallace nervously with an Anime style sweat drop on his head.

_L' Originale Alfredo di Roma Ristorante_

Wallace decided to Cynthia along with Kyle and the others to L' Originale Alfredo di Roma

Ristorante or Alfredo's as everyone else called it. Alfredo's was famous for serving Fettuccine

Alfredo. "Thank you so much for taking us a lot to dinner "said Nikki stuffing her mouth with

Fettuccine noodles. "Well you have Wallace to thank for that. Right "said Cynthia? "Yeah of

course "said Wallace. "Well I must say you put on quite a spectacular performance today my

former pupil although you did cost me $15,000 Poke Dollars "said Juan ! Everyone just did an

Anime style drop. "However I wouldn't have been able to enjoy a nice relaxing dinner at

Alfredo's tonight "said Juan. Everyone just laughed. "Man I am stuffed "said Kyle patting his

stomach. "Yeah the food here is very rich "said Jimmy! " I don't even think I can even eat

dessert "said Marina! "Are you sure about that "asked Cynthia? Soon the waiter brought out

a Dessert table display. After seeing the deserts everyone changed their minds about being to

full. "I know I want one of everything "said Jolteon with his mouth watering! "Espeon "said

Espeon happily! "Misdraveous "said Little Miss! "Teddiursa" said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well another chapter done and finished. Yeah it took you long enough! Thank you Jolteon! This Chapter took longer than expected because I wanted make the Pokémon Battle between Cynthia and Wallace as epic as possible. Now that this chapter is done here is preview for the next chapter. Our heroes proceed to head back to the Hoenn Mainland in preparation for the upcoming Hoenn Grand Festival. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures !_


	53. Chapter 53 Stranded at Sea ForThree Days

Chapter 53: Stranded at Sea for Three Days!

_Previously_

_Last time in Hoenn Adventures the anticipated Pokémon Battle between the Sinnoh Region Cynthia and the Hoenn Region/ Top Coordinator Wallace had finally arrived! As the battle waged on both Cynthia and Wallace each proved to be formidable trainers. Finally Cynthia gained the upper hand and emerged victorious! Wallace as a result had to take Cynthia along with Kyle, Nikki and the others out to dinner after words. What will happen today? Stay tuned and find out! _

The next day the six of them of proceeded to catch the ferry back to the Hoenn Mainland. "Well

guess we better catch the ferry "said Kyle. "Espeon "said Espeon! "Yeah and Grand Festival

here we come "said Nikki ! " AndI the best part is have some new Battle Outfits that I made for

Nikki "said Madison happily! "Let's just get on board the ship "said Marina! " Yeah and I want

some Ice Cream "said Jolteon !

_On Deck_

Once onboard the ship Kyle, Nikki, and Madison headed to the pool deck. On deck Nikki

noticed that Kyle was in deep thought. "Kyle what are you thinking about "asked Nikki? " Oh

just about all the adventures we have been having " said Kyle. "Yeah we have got all eight

Hoenn League Gym Badges "said Nikki! "And don't forget you have all five ribbons needed to

enter the Hoenn Grand Festival. To think I would never come to the Hoenn Region if I hadn't

lost to Gavin at the Kafue Town Battle Tournament "said Kyle.

_Flashback Kafue Town Battle Tournament _

_Empoleon and Ampharos glared fiercely at each other while Gavin and Kyle each recalled _

_Regirock and Lapras Gavin held Regirock's ball in his hand, he whispered to it, _

_"Thank you, Regirock. Take a good and long rest."Then, he looked determinately at his _

_opponent, Kyle, who was a bit unnerved at the amount of passion shown in Gavin's brown eyes _

_currently. Gavin then decided to pull his shades over his eyes, causing a light to slide down _

_them. This did not help Kyle's nerves, however."Empoleon, use Drill Peck!" Gavin shouted. _

_Empoleon's beak and crown gave off a golden glow as it jumped and spun like a drill. It started _

_to head straight for Ampharos."Ampharos, use Iron Tail!" Kyle 's tail gave off a _

_metallic glow as it struck at Empoleon's Drill Peck attack with it. Sparks flew as the two attacks _

_collided, until the broke apart, landing back in front of their trainers."Ampharos, Discharge!" _

_Kyle commanded. Ampharos released a blast of powerful blue electricity that turned into a _

_single beam of electricity at its opponent."Empoleon, block it with Metal Claw!" Gavin ordered. _

_The blue parts on the rims of Empoleon's wings glowed white and Empoleon held its wings up, _

_using them to sort of absorb the electricity before it threw the electricity to the _

_ground."Ampharos, Electro Ball!" Kyle instructed."Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon!" Gavin _

_directed .A yellow orb of electricity appeared on the red gem the resided on the tip of _

_Ampharos's tail. Ampharos then swung its tail in Empoleon's direction, throwing the orb in the _

_process. Empoleon opened its beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a _

_glowing light blue ball of water in front of its beak appeared where the flash occurred. Finally, _

_Empoleon fired the ball at Ampharos's attack. The two attacks collided, and created an _

_explosion."Ampharos, let's end this with a Thunder Punch!" Kyle shouted "Empoleon, finish it _

_off with an Aqua Jet!" Gavin yelled. Ampharos's stubby hand became cloaked in yellow _

_electricity as it ran at its opponent, who by now was rocketing towards it with a body surrounded _

_by water. The two hit each other in the middle of the field, creating a powerful explosion that _

_caused a cloud of smoke to cover the the smoke cleared, everyone could see that the _

_Emperor Pokémon was still standing while the Light Pokémon lay on the ground with swirls in _

_its eyes."Ampharos is unable to battle! Both of Kyle's Pokémon have been knocked out, so Gavin _

_gets the win! "The crowd was in a frenzy of cheers as the two trainers shook each other's hand, _

_becoming friends after their amazing battle. Even Pichu and Espeon had become friends with _

_each other._

_End Flashback_

"If I ever meet Gavin remind me to thank him for beating you "said Nikki! " Why is that" said

Kyle? "Because if he didn't beat I would have never met you Kyle "said Nikki smiling. Kyle

started to blush bright red and looked more like a tomato. Then the ships alarm went off and

black smoke could be seen. "Hey what's going "said Nikki? "They said a fire broke out in the

ships "said Madison who just came out on deck. Just then an announcement was made. "Ladies

and Gentlemen a small fire has broken in the engine room. But we have it under control so

please enjoy the sun out on deck "said the Announcement. "Well I guess we have nothing to

worry about "said Jolteon. "Espeon" said Espeon. However things started to go bad within an

hour and quickly. Soon a large crowd was gathering in the lobby. "Now what's happening "said

Kyle? "Bad news the fire down in the engine room was worse than expected "said Jimmy! " A

rescue ship is coming to tow us back the Mainland. But it will take a day or two to get here "said

Melanie. "You mean were going to be stuck on this boat! How I am going to live "said Marina

running around in panic! "The others just stared at her with an Anime style sweat drop. "Espeon

use Psychic "said Kyle! Espeon's eyes glowed light blue and the Marina became outlined in light

blue. "Jolteon use Thunder shock "said Nikki! Jolteon released a powerful cyclone of yellow

electricity from his body at Marina. "I think I am just going to take a nap "said Marina with

swirly eyes.

_The next day_

The next day the only food that could be served was anything dry like crackers. "Hey Madison

want us to get you something "said Nikki? "No thank you I am just going to stay finish and your

new Battle Costumes "said Madison who sawing one of Nikki's new Battle Costume she had.

"Well at least someone has positive light on this "said Kyle. "18 hours and only dry food. Oh I

am going to die "said Marina! "Chill out Marina "said Jimmy! "Yeah just be glad the weather is

nice "said Melanie. But then the clouds started to darken and it started rain heavily and waves

started to pound the ship. Because the ship had no the power the ship started to rock back and

forward and crashing waves appeared on deck. "Grab on to something shouted "a passenger!

Then all of a sudeen Jimmy lost his balance and fell overboard. "Jimmy "said Marina in terror! "Help me

"shouted Jimmy in the rough water! "Man overboard "called a Sailor! Kyle quickly tied a long

rope around his waist. "Don't _worry_ Jimmy I am coming "said Kyle jumping into the water.

"Kyle are you crazy "said Nikki? Fortunately the water wasn't that cold. In no time Kyle

managed to grab Jimmy however the rope was starting to break. "Quick the rope "said Melanie!

Nikki, Melanie, and Marina grabbed the rope. "Pull, Pull "said Nikki! "Soon Kyle and Jimmy

were safely back on board the ship. "Well that was certainly refreshing "joked Kyle! "Thank you

Kyle for saving me "said Jimmy! " Yeah thank you so much Kyle "said Marina! "Oh it was

nothing at all "said Kyle! Then the Captain appeared on deck. "Is everything ok "asked the

Captain? "Jimmy here just fell overboard and I jumped into the water and saved him "said

Kyle. "Well in that case please come to my quarters and dry off "said the Captain. The five of

them soon were in the Captain's Quarters and given and changed into dry clothes and were given

Hot Chocolate to drink. "I must that was very brave thing to do. I believe I should you have this

"said the Captain. "What is it "asked Kyle? "A medal for bravery "said the Captain handing him

the medal. "Thank you "said Kyle with an Anime style sweat drop. "Oh one more thing since

you're the World Famous Pokémon Idol Marina would give my daughter your autograph "asked

the Captain ? "Well way not "said Marina getting a pen out. "But Marina weren't you the

one"….said Jimmy. Kyle and Nikki quickly covered Jimmy's mouth. "Ok that was just

awkward "said Jolteon. Espeon, Little Miss,and Brownie just nodded.

_Next Day_

The next day the rescue ship finally came to tow the ship back to the Hoenn Mainland. The ship

reached port about 12:00 PM. Not surprisingly Marina was the first one to get off and the first

thing she did was kiss the ground . "Land! Beautiful land! "said Marina with tears of joy in her

eyes. "Can't say I blame her "said Jimmy. "Yeah after being stranded at sea for three days and

that rough storm being back on land feels great "said Kyle ! "I think we better head to the

Pokémon Center "said Nikki! "Yeah none of us have taken a bath or shower in three days "said

Madison! They all smelled each other and said "Yeah your right "together!

_Pokémon Center _

Soon they reached the Pokémon Center and decided to lounge in the hot water of the baths.

"Man this feels so good "said Nikki! "Yeah tell me about "said Melanie! "Take as long as you

need. After what you all went through I don't blame you "said Nurse Joy! " Well after being

stranded at sea I know all I want is something sweet to eat "said Jolteon happily! "Espeon "said

Espeon happily! "Misdreaveous" said Little Miss! "Teddiursa "said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well Chapter 53 is finally finished! "Yeah tell about it took you…" Thank you for mentioning that Jolteon! This Chapter longer to write because it was difficult to think of at first. Originally this was going to be a recap of the all the events until now (That's why I have the flashback to the Kafue Town Battle Tournament in PichuAuraGuardian18's Pokémon: League of Ultimate's again ).But then after the recent Carnival Triumph incident I decided to have everyone stranded at sea for three days! "Yeah with only dry food "! Thank you Marina! And then I thought what could be worse than a storm at sea as well! "Yeah and you had to throw me overboard like that"? "Hey I did rescue you "! Oh if anyone wants to submit an OC to my story please either PM or leave me a review .And just give me a description of your OC and Gender along with your OC's Pokemon Team. Anyways here is the preview for next time. Our heroes arrive at a Strawberry Farm and go Strawberry picking for the day. What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	54. Chapter 54 A Berry Strange Day

Chapter 54: "A Berry Strange Day"

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura!**

After being stranded at sea for three days our heroes are on a bus to visit a strawberry farm. "Oh

Madison. Is that greenhouse for the strawberries" asked Nikki? "It seems that way "said

Madison recording with her camera. The bus soon passed under an arch and stopped in the

parking lot of the strawberry farm. Soon everyone got off the bus. Nikki couldn't help be

amazed. "Wow, these are all the strawberry houses!? It's amazing "said Nikki! Staring at the

greenhouses. Soon the others joined her. "We'll be picking strawberries here in the morning

"said Melanie. "And we can … and eat as much as we want "said Jolteon happily! "Espeon

"said Espeon in agreement. "It would be nice if we could pick a lot "said Marina! "Yeah" said

Nikki nodding. "Hey Nikki "called Kyle! Nikki then noticed everyone had left without her.

Everyone else just started to giggle. "Y-Yes "said Nikki running to join Kyle and the others. "If

you lag behind, you'll get lost "said Kyle. "I-I'm sorry "said Nikki smiling nervously." By the

way can you pick strawberries in Johto, too "asked Nikki? Kyle quietly nodded. Out of nowhere

however Jimmy should up. "Speaking of picking strawberries "said Jimmy. "Huh" said Nikki?

"Strawberries were originally from South America "said Jimmy pointing his finger into the air.

"Yeah "said Nikki nodding. "Back then, you couldn't eat strawberries much. That was because

back then strawberries could run away, unlike today. So, not many people get a hold of them

"said Jimmy. Nikki started to freak out at the idea of strawberries with legs running away. "And

so, people who really wanted to eat them running after the strawberries was how strawberry

picking "said Jimmy…. Marina walked up from behind Jimmy and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah"

dragging Jimmy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away. But Jimmy still wasn't finished

yet. "And today, what we have is a strawberry that was altered somehow so it wouldn't run away

"finished Jimmy… "Sheesh! You just keep telling lies "said Marina dragging Jimmy away.

"That was a lie "said Nikki nervously!? Kyle just folded his arms and said "I-I noticed that it

was a lie". The six of them were each given containers to put the strawberries that they picked in.

"Let's do our best "said Madison. "Yeah I promised Dad and my big brother I would ship them a

box of strawberries as a souvenir " said Nikki. A worker then said "During the afternoon,

in the materials house separate from the farm you will all watch a video prepared there to show

you desserts and others foods using strawberries. Also you actually be able to try out the recipes

using the facilities so please look forward to it. "Desserts and other foods using strawberries? I

wonder what they are like "said Nikki ! "We should try making some latter "said Madison

happily. "Yeah "said Nikki! "Let's go "said Kyle! However Nikki ran into the back of someone

who turned out to be none other than Cynthia. "Are you alright "said Cynthia? "C-Cynthia

"said Nikki ? "Nikki "said Cynthia? "What are you doing here "said Jolteon? "Hello "said

Madison politely. "Hey it's Nikki "said Professor Carolina! "Professor Carolina! What are you

doing in a place like this "said Nikki ! ? "Well it just so happens my friend owns this

strawberry farm and after the events back in Noctae City in the Amaro Region I decided to

come down "said Professor Carolina. "And I decided to tag along. I love to pick to strawberries

"said Cynthia. Professor Carolina then turned her attention Nikki's friends. "Aw this must the

friends Nikki is traveling with. You must Kyle J. Chang-aka Prince Charming "said Professor

Carolina. "The pleasure is all mine "said Kyle extending a friendly handshake and grin. "Espeon

"said Espeon happily. "And you must Melanie! Yes Cynthia told me you are Kyle's Fiancé. You

must keep a hold on him or you're going to lose him "said Professor Carolina. " I have no

intention on that "said Melanie proudly ! " Aw you must be the World Famous Pokémon Idol

Marina and her boyfriend Jimmy. Can I can get your autograph I am a huge fan of yours" said

Professor Carolina. "Of course you may "said Marina excitedly! "Wow Marina even the elderly

are fans of you "said Jimmy with a smirk. "Jimmy "said Marina annoyed! "Misdreavus" said Little Miss laughing! "Teddiursa "said Brownie in agreement! "We'll be on our way "said Nikki

running towards the greenhouses. "Excuse us "said Madison bowing to Cynthia and Professor

Carolina. "Nikki is cheerful as usual today "said Cynthia. " That's all she has going for her "said

Professor Carolina. "I have to pick lots of strawberries "thought Nikki running up the trail to

where the greenhouses were located. "Nikki really looks happy during field trips and picnics

"said Melanie. "But she seems more excited than usual today "said Marina. Meanwhile Kyle

stopped in front a closed door. "This is the materials house that the worker was talking about

earlier. Apparently, they remodeled an old storage house "said Jimmy. Kyle just nodded as soon

Jimmy left he noticed Cynthia was looking right at him. Cynthia gave Kyle a quick look and then

headed towards the greenhouses. "What's wrong Kyle? Let's get hurry ahead" said Melanie

pushing Kyle towards the greenhouses. "Strawberries, strawberries, strawberries "said Melanie

happily. None of them noticed the Dusclops from inside the materials house. Soon everyone was

picking strawberries. Jimmy even brought out Typhlosion and Treecko to help pick strawberries.

"Treecko "said Treecko picking strawberries. Nikki was having a hard to choosing which

strawberries to pick. At that moment Cynthia showed up. "Well… did you get a lot "asked

Cynthia? Nikki looked up and said "Cynthia "! Cynthia looked at Nikki's empty container and

said "What's wrong " ? "U-Umm, I want to pick delicious strawberries but they all look so

delicious "said Nikki. Cynthia got down on her knees." The delicious ones first have a dark

green hull. And the entire fruit is red. Tasty ones aren't white around the hull "said Cynthia.

Nikki was amazed how much the Sinnoh Champion knew about picking strawberries. "You

know so much "said Nikki! " I learned about it here. And all the part-time worker's pick the

strawberries, too "said Cynthia. Nikki then attempted to pick a strawberry. "Oh just a minute

"said Cynthia grabbing Nikki's hand. Nikki blushed. "When you pick strawberries, do it like

this. Hook your finger behind the green hull, behind the strawberry and pick it with the hull.

They last longer with the hull "said Cynthia. "Okay "said Nikki. During the whole time Madison

was recording with her camera. "This is such a nice shot "said Madison! "M-Madison" said

Nikki realizing that Madison was recording Cynthia and Nikki picking strawberries together.

Cynthia just laughed. Kyle then showed Cynthia and Nikki a full container of strawberries.

"Kyle "said Nikki! "Is that for me "asked Cynthia? Kyle nodded and blushed. "Hey everyone

why don't we all take a break for lunch "said Professor Carolina. Soon everyone headed towards

the strawberry farms cafeteria. "We picked a lot of strawberries "said Nikki! "Yeah I'm looking

forward to the afternoon session "said Madison. "We'll be cooking desserts or something else

with strawberries "said Marina. "Yeah "said Nikki! " I'll make some for you, Jimmy "said

Marina ! "Then I have to pray again "said Jimmy. " Why "said Marina raising her fist ? "So I

that I can stay healthy after eating it "said Jimmy clasping his hands together. "What did you

say! ? What do you mean by that! ? "said Marina with an Anime tic mark on her head while she

grabbed Jimmy by the collar and started shaking him. Nikki just looked at the two of them with

an Anime style sweat drop. "Say aaah "said Melanie picking up a piece of food with chopsticks.

"That's all right, I can eat it myself "said Kyle flatly .Nikki and Madison turned their heads and

saw the food that Melanie had made earlier that day. "Amazing! Melanie did you make all of that

yourself "asked Nikki? "Of course, I made them with all my expertise for this day! Now, say

aah "said Melanie! "I said I can eat it myself "replied Kyle. Nikki walked over to the table

where Melanie and Kyle were sitting. "It looks good "said Nikki admiring Melanie's food.

"Doesn't it? You want to try some "asked Melanie? " Oh, I can "asked Nikki? "Go ahead "said

Melanie! "Then, I'll have some "said Nikki picking up a piece of food with her chopsticks. She

put the food in her mouth and started to chew it. "It's yummy! Melanie, you're really good at

cooking "said Nikki! "Of course! There isn't anything that I CAN'T cook "said Melanie!

Melanie started to laugh with an Anime gif. "Hey, did you here? There changing they are

changing the afternoon plans "said a passing Trainer. "Why "asked Melanie? "Apparently, the

door to the materials room that we were going to use in the afternoon won't open "said the

Trainer. " Oh my! That's impossible… cooking with my strawberries "said Nikki sadly. "If

you're not going to use them well gladly finish them "said Jolteon! "Right babe? "Espeon –

Espeon –Espeon-Esp-(I won't let good strawberries go to waste) "said Espeon! "Where is the

materials room "asked Madison? "Oh it's that storehouse, we passed on the greenhouse "said

the Trainer. Kyle looked up and knew she was talking about. "I wonder if it really doesn't open.

I'm going to take a look "said Nikki heading towards the storehouse. Jolteon followed Nikki as

well. "I'll go with you "said Madison getting up from her chair. Both Kyle and Melanie watched

as Nikki and Madison left." Is something wrong Kyle "asked Melanie? "Espeon "said Espeon

looking up at her master. Soon Nikki, Jolteon, and Madison arrived at the storehouse. "I wonder

why it doesn't open "said Nikki examining the door. The door opened lightly. "Huh" said Nikki?

"It opens "said Jolteon! Soon the three of them entered the storehouse. "It looks like the

preparations have been completed "said Madison. "This way, they can teach us the recipes" said

Nikki happily. At that moment Kyle and Espeon came running inside the storehouse. "Be careful

"said Kyle! "Espeon-Espeon "said Espeon! Nikki, Madison and Jolteon turned around and saw

that Kyle, Espeon and Melanie had arrived. "You don't feel it? A strange presence "said Kyle.

The door closed by itself. "Oh no the door closed "said Jolteon ! Cynthia who was eating lunch

back at the cafeteria felt it too. Both Nikki and Madison tried to pull the door open but it did no

use. "It doesn't budge at all "said Nikki sadly. Melanie on the other got on a shelf and was

attempting to use a chair to smash the window. "Leave it to me "said Melanie raising the chair

above her head. "Stop it, Melanie "said Kyle! It was too late and as soon the chair made contact

with the window a green force sent Melanie and the chair back to the floor. "Ouch" said Melanie

in pain. "Are you all right, Melanie" asked Nikki? Melanie looked at the window and felt the

strange presence as well. "There is a Pokémon here "said Nikki ! "I believe it's a Ghost

Pokémon "said Kyle. "And it locked this building didn't it "said Nikki ? "Yeah, On top of that

it's a very powerful Ghost Pokémon. I don't what it is either "said Kyle. "We are in big trouble

"said Madison! Meanwhile Jimmy, Marina, Little Miss and Brownie were outside the

storehouse. "Here, no it doesn't open after all "said Jimmy. "A shame" said Marina.

"Misdreavous "said Little Miss. "Teddiursa" said Brownie. "Someone "said Melanie from inside

the storehouse! "Isn't that Melanie's voice "said Jimmy? "Are you there "said Marina? "Help,

the door doesn't open at all. Everyone is trapped inside "said Melanie. Kyle grabbed Melanie's

shoulder and dragged her away from the door. "Don't call for others "said Kyle! "But, we can't

get out on our own "said Melanie! "That doesn't mean people outside trying to open the door

will be able to. Besides…if there others here we might not able to defeat the strange Ghost

Pokémon "said Kyle. " Nikki looked out the window and said "Jimmy and Marina are gone now

". "If we don't hurry the farmworkers and other trainers will be here "said Madison. "In that case

we have to find a way out of here before anyone else gets here" said Kyle. "But how "said

Nikki? "Since it's a ghost type, maybe Espeon can use her Psychic powers or something "said

Madison thoughtfully. "Let's look for a way out "said Nikki. Soon they all began to look for

way out. Kyle got on the shelf and saw Jimmy, Marina and some farmworkers heading towards

the storehouse. "Someone's coming "said Kyle. This caused Nikki to lose balance and started to

fall from the shelf. "Look out "said Kyle. Fortunately Nikki grabbed the shelf before she could

fall. Madison was relieved. As Nikki hung from the shelf she saw Cynthia was watching the

whole thing from the branch of tree outside the storehouse. "Cynthia "said Nikki! ? Cynthia just

pointed her finer towards her shoulder. "Take my hand "said Kyle. "Kyle "said Nikki looking up

at Kyle pulling Nikki back up. " I just saw Cynthia on the other side of the window "said Nikki !

"What "said Kyle who looked out the window as well but saw that there was no one there. "She

was trying to tell me something. I know "said Nikki grabbing her Pokdex_.__Dusclops, the Beckon _

_Pokémon. Its body is completely hollow, and like a black hole it can swallow anything. Some say _

_that its victims never return. _Soon a large shadowy creature appeared. It had a roundish body

with two stubby legs. It had a single red eye, three tooth-like appendages its hands appeared to

be directly attached to its body. It had two tan appendages coming out of its shoulders. "Let me

handle this. Jolteon use Thunder "said Nikki! "No problem "said Jolteon! Jolteon fired a

massive beam of yellow electricity from his body at Dusclops. Dusclops cried in pain but

Dusclops tried to get away. "I won't let you get away Espeon use Psychic! "said Kyle. The gem

on Espeon's forehead glowed multicolored, her body became outlined in light green, and a

multicolored shadow reached around it. Espeon was able to control Dusclops. "Hurry, before

Dusclops gets away "said Kyle! "Yeah "said Nikki throwing a Pokeball at Dusclops who

disappeared in a flash of red light. The Pokeball clicked twice and turned off." Awesome I

caught a Dusclops "said Nikki! "Way to go Nikki "said Madison recording with her camera!

The door opened and Jimmy, Marina, Brownie, Little Miss, Cynthia and some farm workers

appeared. "Are you four all right "said a farm worker? "Y-Yeah and I caught a Dusclops "said

Nikki! "I'm glad, Nikki "said Marina. "Are you all right "said Marina? " Yeah, I am sorry to

make you all worry "said Nikki. "Now the afternoon plans are back to what we first had "said

Marina happily." Yeah "said Nikki in agreement! But then Nikki turned her attention to the

mess they had made. "It's a mess "said Madison! "It will be all right if all of us cleanup. Right

"said Cynthia looking at Nikki? "Yes" said Nikki blushing. Soon everyone began to clean the

storage house and in no time they were done and everyone was able to watch the presentation

how to make desserts and other things they could make with strawberries. At last they were able

to begin cooking. They made Strawberry shortcake, Strawberry pie Strawberry éclairs,

Strawberry tarts, etc. Soon they were back at the cafeteria eating the desserts they had all made.

Although Marina had to chase Jimmy around. "This is delicious "said Jolteon! "Espeon "said

Espeon. " Oh where did Nikki go "said Melanie? " She went outside "said Madison. Both

Cynthia and Professor Carolina were standing in front a pick-up truck with strawberries in the

back. "It was a good thing the storehouse opened up "said Cynthia! "Yeah "said Professor

Carolina. "Oh Nikki and Kyle "said Cynthia. Both Kyle and Nikki arrived with a piece of

Strawberry shortcake for the both of them. "Um, this is "said Nikki? "Can I have it "said

Cynthia? "Yes" said Nikki nodding. "Thank you, Nikki "said Cynthia taking the plate from

Nikki. Cynthia took a bite and said "Yeah, it's very tasty". "This has to be the best Strawberry

shortcake I have ever had "said Professor Carolina eating the piece Kyle had made."Well this has

certainly been A Berry Strange Day "said Jolteon! "Espeon-Espeon "said Espeon! "Misdreavous

"said Little Miss! "Teddiursa "said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well Chapter 54 is finally done ! "Yeah and perhaps the most delicious chapter yet but you should tell them ". Thank you Jolteon! This is based on Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 38 Sakura's Fun Strawberry Picking Adventure. I had to watch the episode again to make sure I got it right. Although I did replace the parts with Yukito with Cynthia. Now for the preview for the next Chapter our hero's run into Jeanette Fisher! What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	55. Chapter 55 Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 55: Pirates of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon (or Cardcaptor Sakura). **

Once again our heroes are the road heading back to Slateport City site of the Hoenn Grand

Festival! On the other they might encounter a road block. "Excellent those six idiots won't

realize we have dug hole for them "said Cassidy! "And once they fall in there Pokémon will be

ours "said Butch! "Exactly "said Cassidy! Sure enough soon enough the six of them fell in.

"Ouch" said Marina who landed on Jimmy. "Man that has got to hurt "said Jolteon! "Espeon

"said Espeon in agreement. "All right who did this "said Kyle?

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

"Team Rocket! What do you want "said Nikki? "Isn't it obvious we want your Pokémon "said

Cassidy! "Hold it right there "said a girl with long purple hair and wearing a kimono. " I know

that voice "said Kyle ! "Yeah it's…"said Marina! "Victreebel" use Razor Leaf" said Jeannette.

Victreebel launched razor sharp leaves from the two large leaves on the sides of its body at

Butch and Cassidy. "Now Beedrill use Whirlwind "said Jeannette! Beedrill flapped its wings

and a strong gust is created from them blowing both Butch and Cassidy into the air. "Looks like

Team Rocket's blasting off again "said Butch and Cassidy! "Victreebel use Vine Whip "said

Jeanette ! Victreebel brought out two light-green vines from underneath the large leaves on its

lower body and one by one lifted Kyle, Nikki, and the others out of the hole. "Thank you very

much Jeanette "said Marina ! "Sure it was no problem "said Jeanette! "Jeanette is the best "said

her Cheerleaders! "Thank you so much Jeanette "said Kyle! "Anything for a friend "said

Jeanette. "Kyle who is this "asked Nikki? "Oh this is Jeanette Fisher from Krimson City in the

Kanto Region "said Kyle! "Yeah Kyle and Jeanette battled each other back at the Mt. Silver

Conference a few years ago "said Marina!

_Flashback Mt Silver Conference Johto Region_

"_Let's go Jeanette! "Let's go Jeanette! J-E-A-N-E-T-T-E We love Jeanette "said Jeanette's _

_Cheerleading Squad! "Cant those cheerleaders' give it a rest already "said Marina! " K-Y-L-E _

"_said Jimmy wearing his own Cheering Kimono! "Let's out cheer them "said Jimmy! "Yeah _

_come on honey ! You can do it "said Melanie! "Weepinbell use Razor Leaf "said Jeanette! _

_Weepinbell spun around in a circle, and multiple razor-sharp leaves came out and flew at _

_Espeon. "Espeon use Psybeam "said Kyle. The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined and she _

_released a multicolored beam from it at Weepinbell! Weepinbell took a direct hit but was still _

_standing. "Weepinbell use Slam "said Jeanette! "Wow Weepinbell is still standing" said _

_Marina! "That's because Weepinbell is Jeanette's strongest Pokémon "said Jimmy! "Espeon _

_attract now "said Kyle! "Espeon winked at winked at Weepinbell and then multiple pink hearts _

_with pink sparkles around them came out of its eye and floated towards. However the hearts _

_didn't do anything. "Oh I forget to tell you that Weepinbell"…. "A female "said Kyle face _

_palming his head. Soon Weepinbell came into direct contact with Espeon but Espeon quickly _

_dodged it. "Espeon use Power Swap "said Kyle! Espeon's gem began to glow multicolored. The _

_glow then shot out at Weepinbell enveloping her body in the glow. Suddenly, the red aura _

_disappeared. "Smart move using Power Swap "said Jimmy! "Now use Quick Attack "said Kyle! _

_Espeon ran at a fast speed and then tackled Weepinbell. While running, a white trail of energy _

_was left behind her. Weepinbell was soon knocked out. "Weepinbell is unable to battle! Espeon _

_wins "said the Referee! _

_End of Flashback_

"You put up quite match day and made me realize how much more I needed to train "said

Jeanette! "I take that's why you evolved your Weepinbell "said Jimmy. "My Mom also gave her

Father a loan of $250,000 Poke Dollars to help build his Theme Park" said Kyle! "Yes our

family owes your Mother a debt of gratitude "said Jeanette ! "Oh it was nothing really. My

Mother just really believed in your Father "said Kyle nervously with an Anime style sweat drop

on his head. "So what are you doing in the Hoenn Region "asked Marina? "Well I decided to

take the Hoenn League " said Jeanette ! " That's awesome how many badges! Do you have

"said Melanie ? " I have seven currently "said Jeanette showing her badges. "Wow only more

left for you then "said Kyle ! "How many Badges do you have "asked Jeanette! "Nikki and I

have all eight "said Kyle showing his badges as well. "I am Nikki Avalon and this is my partner

Jolteon and that's my cousin Madison "said Nikki. "Nice to meet you "said Jolteon "We are both

from the Sinnoh Region "said Madison. "The pleasure is all where you all you heading

for "said Jeanette? "Were on our way back to Slateport City for the Hoenn Grand Festival "said

Kyle ! "Yeah I am going to become Top Coordinator "said Nikki happily! "Awesome! So how

long have you been traveling together "asked Jeanette! "Well I came to the Hoenn Region after I

lost to Gavin back at the Kafue Town Battle Tournament "said Kyle. " And we meet on board

the ship that made a stop in Lilycove City! We battled each other and then he asked if I wanted

to travel with him and I said yes "said Nikki smiling! "That is so sweet. I take you lost Ash's

Cousin then "said Jeanette! "Yeah! Wait a minute how do you know Ash and Gavin "said Kyle!

"Well I battled Ash at the Indigo Conference a few years ago. His Muk beat my Bellsprout at the

time. And then some time ago I battled his cousin Gavin and lost to him as well. His Pichu was

sure tough! As you can see I lost to both Ash and Gavin "said Jeannette. "Yeah blame it on the

author "said Kyle! (Oh no Breaking-the Fourth Wall). "Although his friend Walker openly hit on

me "said Jeanette.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you for such great battle Gavin I hope we battle each other again someday "said _

_Jeanette! "The pleasure was all mine "said Gavin! "Hey beautiful! Since you lost how about _

_going out with me. Maybe dinner and a movie "said Walker? "Aipom "said Aipom waving. _

"_Beedrill use whirlwind "said a slightly annoyed Jeanette. Beedrill flapped its wings and a _

_strong gust is created from them sending both Walker and Aipom flying._

_End of flashback_

"That's Walker for you "said Jimmy! "Wait you all know Walker as well "said Jeanette! "Do

we he played the King in Cinderella not too long ago "said Madison ! Just then Kyle noticed a

small piece of paper in Jeanette's bag. "Hey what is that "asked Kyle? "Oh this is a Treasure

Map. I am on a little Treasure hunting expedition "said Jeanette. "A treasure hunt! Can we help

as well "asked Nikki ? "A treasure hunt sounds like fun to me "said Kyle! "But what about the

Grand Festival "asked Melanie? "The Grand Festival isn't for a few days. So we have enough

time "said Nikki ! "Now that you mentioned it I can use all the help I can get. All right then

follow me "said Jeanette. "J-E-A-N-E-T-T-E IS THE BEST" said her Cheerleaders! "Give it a

break all ready "said Marina ! Little Miss and Brownie just laughed. As the six followed Jeanette

Kyle asked "So what is this Treasure"? "Supposedly it was buried by notorious the Pirate

Captain Blackheart a long time ago "said Jeanette. "Pirates! Ahoy Matey! Shiver me timbers!

"said Jimmy dressed like a pirate! The others just did an Anime style drop. "Do you have any

idea where to start "asked Nikki? "Actually not a clue "said Jeanette. "My Dad is an

Archaeologist. So I might be able to help "said Nikki! Nikki took a look at the map. The first

thing the map showed was oak tree with some skeletons hanging on it. "We had better this

magnolia tree "said Nikki! They soon entered a large swamp. In no time at all they soon found

the magnolia tree with the skeletons hanging on it. "Looks like were in the right place "said

Madison. "But then one of the skeletons grabbed Marina. Marina screamed and started running

around in circle. Kyle and Nikki quickly saw that it was Jimmy who was laughing like crazy.

"Well we found the oak tree with the hanging skeletons. Now what "said Kyle! "Well this map

look for rock shaped like Pelipper next "said Nikki! "Amazing how do you know all this stuff

"asked Jeanette! "Well I use to go into my Dad's office all the time back home. He had all sorts'

maps and other artifacts that he was always studying "said Nikki ! "Yeah one time she found a

mysterious book "said Jolteon! "So we had better find this Pelipper rock next then "said Madison

recording with her camera. However the path was covered thick bushes. "Looks like we have cut

through "said Kyle ! "Let me handle this Sceptile I chose you "said Jeanette throwing Sceptile's

Pokeball into the air! In a flash of light Jeanette's Sceptile appeared. "Sceptile "said Sceptile!

"A Sceptile "said Kyle taking his Pokdex out_. Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon. Its arms are _

_equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack _

_its enemies._ "Wow! When did you get a Sceptile "asked Marina? " A little while back when I

first got to the Hoenn Region "said Jeanette. "Sceptile use Cut "said Jeanette! Sceptile cut

through bushes with its claws. Soon Sceptile managed cut through the thick bushes. They

continued and arrived along the coast. "Look's this is the place "said Jimmy looking at a rock

shaped like a Pelipper. Several Pelipper and Wingull also made their nests. "Hey can stop for

lunch or something I am getting hungry "said Jolteon. "Now that you mentioned it I am feeling a

bit peckish "said "Jeanette. "Guess we can have lunch now then" said Kyle. Both Melanie and

Nikki made rice and kabobs. Jeanette was very impressed with Melanie and Nikki's cooking.

"Wow this has to be some of the best food I have ever eaten "said Jeanette. "Thanks' well back

home Dad was always busy so I learned to cook for myself and my family "said Nikki. "And the

first thing a good wife should know is how to cook for her husband "said Melanie! Kyle just

stared at Melanie with an Anime style drop. Not surprisingly Jolteon finished his Pokémon Food

first and soon asked "Hey where is dessert "? "Just a minute chocolate brownies sound good to

you "asked Nikki? "All right "said Jolteon! "Espeon –Espeon(I want some too) "said Espeon !

"Misdraevous "said Little Miss! "Teddirusa" said Brownie! After cleaning up everything they

proceeded to continue the treasure hunt. "Well we found the Pelipper Rock. What does the map

say next "asked Melanie? "The map shows a ship that crashed into the rocks "said Nikki! "Hey

there is a moon on the map as well "said Kyle! "That must we can only access the treasure if

there is a full moon "said Madison. "Well it just happens there is a full moon tonight "said

Jimmy. It took them a good long while but at last they found the shipwreck. It was also getting

dark by the time they reached. "Well we found the shipwreck now we just need to wait for the

moon to come out "said Kyle! The full moon finally came out and soon revealed a secret cave.

"Guess we had better go in. We have already made it this far "said Jeannette. "Do we really have

to go in there "said Nikki? "Don't worry I will be right there "said Kyle grabbing a hold of

Nikki's hand. "Thank you Kyle "said Nikki. "Actually all I need to do is use Flash "said Jolteon.

The cave soon lit up thanks to Jolteon. "Espeon-Espeon (Smart thinking) "said Espeon! "Ah

don't mention it babe "said Jolteon ! Soon they entered the dark cave. They soon entered the

cave and began to walk down a long spiral slope that zig zagged downwards. Several Zubat and

Golbat flew by them periodically. However some rocks started to fall causing Nikki to lose

balance and fall over the edge. "Nikki "cried Kyle grabbing her by the arm. But the weight of the

ledge was not strong enough to support the weight of Kyle and soon both Kyle and Nikki nearly

fell in the dark abyss. "Victreebel use Vine Whip "said Jeannette! Victreebel quickly grabbed

hold of both Kyle and Nikki. "Are you two all right "asked Jeannette? "Yeah were just fine "said

Nikki! "Guess we had not better not get too close to the ledge then "said Jimmy! "You think

"said Marina! As the got to bottom of cave they passed several skeletons. The first skeletons they

passed appeared to have gotten into a fight with each other. In fact a Krabby was showing its

claws at one of the skeletons and Wingull made its nest on top of one. Another Skeleton they

passed appeared to be a ship's pilot steering through the darkness. They soon came upon the

crew's quarters were there were four skeletons playing chess and drinking. Finally they entered

the Captain's Quarters with the Captain in bed studying a map with a harpsichord playing

music. Along the way kept hearing the phrase "Dead men tell no tales!" This all reminds of a boat

ride about Pirates "said Jolteon! (Jolteon don't start Breaking-the Fourth Wall). At last they

found the treasure. "I don't believe it but we finally found it "said Jeanette! "It's the treasure

"said Nikki! Look at all of this stuff "said Kyle! "Wow look at all of these rubies "said Marina!

"And look at all of this gold "said Jimmy taking a hand full of doubloons in his hand. "Well you

made our job a lot easier "said Cassidy ! "Oh no Team Rocket "said Madison! "That's right we

followed you the whole time side Butch. The two of them were on the decks of a flying pirate

ship dressed like pirates. "With all of this treasure we can retire to paradise "said Cassidy. Butch

then pushed a button which grabbed the treasure! "You won't get away that easily Sceptile use

Cut "said Jeanette! Sceptile cut the net grabbing the treasure. "Charizard show that green lizard

who's in charge "said Cassidy ! Cassidy's Charizard used Flamethrower but before it could

reach Sceptile Nikki said "Jolteon use Thunder "!Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow

electricity from his body at Charizard. "Primeape let's get this treasure out of here "said Butch!

But before Primeape could even get anything Kyle said "Espeon use Psybeam"! The red gem

on Espeon's forehead shines and she released a multicolored beam from it at Primeape. "We

worked really hard to find this treasure and I won't two thieves take off with it ! Sceptile use

Solar Beam "said Jeanette! Sceptile gathered sunlight in its tail, and when the attack was ready,

its tail glowed white. It then fired a white beam from its mouth at Team Rocket's Flying Ship

causing it to explode. "Well this sucks "said Cassidy! "Yeah being beaten those brats twice in

one day "said Butch ! "We're blasting off again "said the two of them.

_Next day_

The next day all of the treasure was removed to be shipped out. "Thanks for giving us a share of the

treasure. My dad is going to be thrilled to study of this "said Nikki! "But I still think we should

have kept more for ourselves "said Marina sobbing. "Yeah, yeah "said Jimmy! "Actually I think I

should be thanking you. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have able to find the treasure and

Team Rocket would have gotten it by now "said Jeanette! "WE LOVE JEANETTE "said her

cheerleaders! "So I take it then you are off to the Grand Festival now "said Jeanette! "Yes we are

"said Nikki ! "Well good luck and do your best. I had better go and win my eighth Hoenn

League Badge if I am going to compete in the Hoenn League "said Jeanette! "Good luck to you

then "said Kyle ! "Thank you and I guess I will see the both of you at the Ever Grande Conference

"said Jeanette. "Guess will you see you later then "said Nikki! "Well looks like were the wildest

crew that ever sacked the Spanish Main the Pirates of the Caribbean "said Jolteon ! "Espeon

"said Espeon ! "Misdreavous "said Little Miss! "Teddiursa "said Brownie!

_Note_

_Well another Chapter done. "Yeah take about that long treasure hunt and those cheerleaders .It's all…" Thank you Jolteon. The whole reason for this chapter was to get Jeanette Fisher into the Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Universe (Jeanette was Ash's Fourth opponent at the Indigo Plateau Conference). I also made references to the Pirates of the Caribbean."Yo ho (A Pirate's Life For Me) by Trailer Theme SongYo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho". Thank you Jolteon. Here is the preview for the next time. The Slateport Grand Festival has finally arrived! What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	56. Chapter 56 Hoenn Grand Festival Part 1

Chapter 56: Hoenn Grand Festival Part 1

**Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura ! **

The Hoenn Grand Festival in Slateport City has finally arrived! Where Nikki Avalon will

compete in order to become Top Coordinator ! "I can't believe it "said Nikki! "Believe what

Nikki asked Kyle? "The Hoenn Grand Festival is finally here "said Nikki excitedly! "Well you

did earn all five ribbons needed to enter the Hoenn Grand Festival "said Madison ! "We will

route the whole way "said Kyle ! "You bet we will "said Melanie! "Than you all so much! I am

the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like you "said Nikki smiling. "Not to mention the

prettiest girl in the world "said Kyle silently. "What was that "said Nikki? "Uh nothing "said

Kyle nervously with an Anime style sweat drop on his head. "Look out Grand Festival!

Because here we come "said Jolteon! "Espeon "said Espeon! "Hey it's Katie "said Marina!

"Well if it isn't Nikki, Kyle, Madison, Melanie, Marina and Jimmy "said Katie! "It's good to

see you Katie "said Nikki ! "Actually I should be thanking you and Kyle! If it hadn't been for

you two I wouldn't have gotten my fifth ribbon "said Katie ! "Yeah and you beat my Girlfriend

"said Jimmy ! "What did you say "said Marina with an Anime tic mark on her face! "Uh

nothing "said Jimmy with an Anime sweat drop on his head. "Hey there's Daisy Oak "said

Melanie ! "Good to see all of you again. Oh Marina I heard you are serving as one of the Judges

"said Daisy! "What "said Kyle, Nikki, Madison, and Melanie? "I agreed to serve to as one of

the Judges during the Preliminary matches "said Marina proudly ! "Yeah she kind of wanted to

kept a secret "said Jimmy ! "Of course don't expect me to play favorites with any of you just

because were friends "said Marina ! "Misdreavus" said Little Miss! "Teddiursa" said Brownie!

_Hoenn Grand Festival Registration _

"Here is my Contest Pass and Ribbons "said Nikki presenting her Contest Pass and Contest

Ribbons. "Thank you Miss Avalon from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region everything is in order.

Please take guide book which contains all of the information during the Grand Festival "said the

Receptionist! "Thank you so much "said Nikki! "Come on let's go check out the dorms "said

Katie! "Wow not to bad "said Kyle! "Although I am used to finer accommodation "said Marina

! "But it will do very nicely. "There are 247 Coordinators competing. Just so you know only 64

make it the Main Matches "said Marina who already knew the rules! "But Nikki for sure will be

one of them "said Melanie! "I know she will "said Cynthia! "Cynthia! What are you doing here

"said Nikki? " I came to watch you compete of course "said Cynthia happily! "Nikki! Don't tell

me your friends with the Sinnoh Region Champion Cynthia "said Katie! "Yes I am she has been

like big sister to me "said Nikki ! "Just remember this Nikki. You got here because of you your

Pokémon and your Friends remember Nikki "said Cynthia. "I will Cynthia "said Nikki. Now

come on Nikki I want to get measurements from you for tailoring your outfits again "said

Madison holding a tape measure! Nikki looked at Madison nervously. Madison measure Nikki

with the tape measure. "All the clothes you make me perfectly, Madison "said Nikki. "But you

are in a growth spurt. Nikki, please lift your arm a bit" said Madison." Oh okay "said Nikki as

Madison measured Nikki's waist. "I want to make them so that you look your cutest, Nikki" said

Madison. "T-Thank" said Nikki nervously. A short while Nikki changed into her new Battle

Costume! Madison had designed Nikki an Alice in Wonderland costume. "Nikki, you really

ARE too cute "said Madison This outfit was a long blue dress with a white pinafore apron on

top of the dress. The apron's shoulder was ruffled. Underneath the skirt was a white petticoat,

which is ruffled around the bottom. Attached to the back of the dress is a large white bow tie,

which is attached to the waist of the costume. On the blue dress there was a white two-pointed

collar and a line of 3 dark blue buttons. Also at the end of the sleeves are 2 white cuffs. White

tights were worn under the knickers, which were white and ruffled at the knees(It's the costume

Sakura wore in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 24) "You're embarrassing me "said Nikki blushing

bright red. "You shouldn't blush Nikki you are only Coordinator competing from Sinnoh. Seeing

you in action wearing this costume, Nikki "said Madison! Madison had a fantasy of Nikki and

Jolteon performing. Nikki just looked at Madison with an Anime style sweat drop. "M-Madison

"said Nikki. "Enough of that! Let me eat already "said Jolteon staring at a Strawberry Tart that

Madison had bought. Madison had designed Jolteon a red top hat to match Nikki's outfit as well.

_Preliminary matches_

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome Slateport City and this year's Hoenn Grand Festival. Each of

our Coordinators had to have to won at least five contest ribbons from any of the Hoenn Region

Pokémon Contests. Our Coordinators must show off their grace and power and how smoothly

they interact with their Pokémon. Only 64 of our 247 Coordinators will continue on to the main

competition. This year Hoenn Grand Festival is even more special because we have the World

Famous Pokémon Idol/Top Coordinator Marina serving as one of our judges "said Vivian

Meridian! "It is honor to be here today "said Marina happily! "Misdreavus" said Little Miss!

"Teddiursa" said Brownie! "That's my girl "said Jimmy! "Marina sure is a big ham "said Kyle

with an Anime style sweat drop on his head. "Golduck I chose you "said Katie! "Golduck "said

Katie's Golduck! "Now use Hydro Pump "said Katie while playing the Clarinet! Golduck

blasted a powerful jet of water from its bill into the air. "Wow impressive "said Madison

recording with her camera! "Terrific Golduck" said Katie! Katie received a score of 85 for the

Preliminary match. "Wow an 85 not too bad "said Melanie! "Hey Nikki is up next "said Kyle!

"Espeon-Espeon" said Espeon! "That was awesome Katie "said Nikki! "Thank you so much!

Now show them everything you and Jolteon have got "said Katie with a wink! "We will "said

Jolteon! "Our next contestant is Nikki Avalon from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region "said

Vivian Meridian! "You can do it Nikki "shouted Kyle! "Go Nikki "said Melanie! "I know you

can do it "said Cynthia! "Jolteon! I call upon you now! Use Thunder "said Nikki! Jolteon fired a

massive beam of yellow electricity from his body into the air. The crowd went wild! "Awesome

Nikki and Jolteon sure make a great team together"said Kyle! "Esepeon "said Espeon nodding

in agreement. "Incredible "said Madison! "She and Jolteon did a spectacular performance "said

Cynthia ! Nikki received a score of 92 for her Preliminary Round from the Judges! "Way to go

Nikki "said Kyle hugging her! "Thank you Kyle "said Nikki! "Espeon-Espeon-Espeon (You did

very well out there Jolteon "said Espeon ! "Awe thank you babe "said Jolteon! "Espeon-Espeon

–Espeon-Esp-Espeon (But that doesn't mean I will go out with you) "said Espeon! "Oh

come on babe "said Jolteon ! Up next was Daisy Oak who was using Lucky-tchi. Lucky-tchi use

Light Screen "said Daisy! Lucky –tchi waved her finger around in a circle once and a light-blue

glass square appears in front of it. When she puts her finger down, the glass wall disappeared.

Daisy received a score of 84. "Now our contestants must wait to see if there score is good

enough to be one of the 64 continuing on to the finals. The computer has just finished going

through all of the scores and here are the final 64 "said Vivian Meridian ! "Hey Nikki made

fourth place "said Kyle seeing Nikki's image appear on the screen ! "Look and there's Katie's

"said Melanie ! " I made it "said Katie! "Look and there is Daisy "said Jimmy! " I did it "said

Daisy! "Looks like the three of us are all continuing on to the finals "said Nikki happily! "Well

let's keep this up because we the Hoenn Grand Festival has just begun "said Jolteon! "Espeon

"said Espeon !

_Note_

_Well Chapter 56 is finally finished! "Yeah it took you a while"! Thank you Jolteon! This Chapter took a while I had to get it just right because this is the Hoenn Grand Festival after all. Once the first part of the festival is up everything should go downhill from here. Now for a preview for the next time. The Hoenn Grand Festival continues on! What will happen? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures! _


	57. Chapter 57 Hoenn Grand Festival Part 2

Chapter 57: Hoenn Grand Festival Part 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura**

_Previously _

_The Hoenn Grand Festival had finally begun! Both Daisy Oak and Cool Beauty Katie had also _

_made it as well! Not only that! But Cynthia made it to watch Nikki perform as well. Nikki scored _

_a 95, Katie scored an 85 while Daisy scored an 84. All three had high enough scores to be part _

_of the 64 continuing on to the finals! What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!_

_Pokémon Center_

Nikki was waiting with the others to for her Pokémon to be healed. "Here you all go "said Nurse

Joy! "Thank you very much Nurse Joy "said Nikki, Katie, and Daisy! "Chansey "said Chansey

! "Oh by there is Post Card for Kyle J. Chang "said Nurse Joy! "Who is it from "asked Jimmy?

"From Mom it looks like "said Kyle. "By the way where is Marina? "asked Madison "Your

welcome ! Thank your too kind "said Marina signing Autographs for her fans. "Did you have to

ask "said Jimmy? The others did an Anime style drop. "So Nikki do you want to train with us

today "asked Katie ? "Sounds good to me "said Nikki? "So Nikki what two Pokémon are you

going to use "asked Kyle ? " Well I haven't given it much thought actually "said Nikki with an

Anime sweat drop on her head. "Uh aren't you forgetting me "said Jolteon? "Well I am going to

use Jolteon of course "said Nikki! "How about Kyle coming along to train with us "said Daisy?

"Uh really "said Kyle nervously with an Anime style sweat drop on his head? "Please Kyle it

would be a big help "said Kyle ! "All right then "said Kyle! "Espeon "said Espeon.

_Training Park _

"All right Beautifly come on out "said Kyle throwing Beautifly's Poke Ball into the air. In a

flash of light Kyle's Beautifly appeared. "Beautifly "said Beautifly! "All right were going to

help Nikki choose her second Pokémon for the Battle Rounds" said Kyle. "Let's start off with

Zigzagoon first "said Nikki throwing Zigzagoon's Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light

Nikki's Zigzagoon appeared. "Zig-zagoon "said Zigzagoon. "Let's begin "said Katie! "Beautifly

"use Whirlwind "said Kyle ! Beautifly flapped both of her wings at a high speed and created a

gust of wind from them. "Zigzagoon use "Sand Attack! Jolteon use Thunder shock "said Nikki!

Zigzagoon kicked the dirt at Beautifly with its front paws. Jolteon released a powerful cyclone of

yellow electricity from his body at Espeon. "Espeon use Attract "said Kyle! Espeon winked at

Jolteon and Zigzagoon and then multiple pink hearts with pink sparkles around them came out of

its eye and floated towards. Soon both Jolteon and Zigzagoon became infatuated with Espeon (

well Jolteon we already knew that didn't we ! "You didn't have to rub it you know!) "I think

maybe using Zigzagoon isn't the best idea "said Daisy. "I think your right "said Nikki recalling

Zizagoon back to his Poke Ball. Jolteon quickly came out of the effects of the Attract. "Hey babe

would you mind doing that again "said Jolteon ? Espeon responded by using Confusion on

Jolteon. "All right I get it babe "said Jolteon! "Looks like I am going to have to use another

female Pokémon "said Nikki! "But the only two female Pokémon you have are Staraptor and

Torkoal "said Kyle! " Well you did beat me with Staraptor and Jolteon "said Marina! "Marina

when did you get here "said Katie ! "I figured that since I am done signing Autographs I should

come done and help train with you "said Marina striking a pose. The others just did and Anime

style drop. "Perhaps I could lend a few pointers how about choosing a Pokémon you haven't

entered a contest with "said Marina. "Maybe I should give some pointers. Nikki you have to be

the one to make to choose who your second Pokémon "said Cynthia.

_Next Day_

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the second day of the Hoenn Grand Festival "said Vivian

Meridian! "Here are our judges Mr. Contesa, Mr. Sukizo of the Pokémon Fan Club, Slateport

City's Very own Nurse Joy! "And also acting as judges my two sisters Nurse Joy from Lilycove

City and Rustboro City "said Nurse Joy!

_Meanwhile _

Nikki was wearing Madison's latest battle outfit-a Fairy costume! This costume was made as a

bit of fun for Madison and she thought that Nikki would look really cute in it. There was very

little to this costume apart from the dress. The dress is the main focus point. The skirt part of the

dress was cylindrical with frills (this seems to be very popular with the costumes that Madison

makes.) The dress is sleeveless and under the skirt is a pair of puffy shorts. On the front of the skirt is a seam with a yellow circle at the top of the seam. Yellow arm and wristbands had been

used throughout the costume where Madison had removed the sleeves of the dress. She also has

a necklace out of the same material as the armbands. Sakura also has 2 scrunchies tying her hair

together and two scrunchies on the top of her shoes. Sakura's shoes are ordinary white shoes

with two pom-poms which are the same as the scrunchies that have been used throughout the

costume. The main focus point of the whole costume was the green fairy wings on the back of

the dress. They were aerodynamic and therefore make it easier for Nikki to move around in (It's

the Fairy costume Sakura wore in Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 12). "Hey…this outfit "said Nikki?

"I pictured the image of a fairy that could fly freely the night skies "said Madison recording

Nikki with her camera. Nikki just sighed. "But Nikki what Pokémon did you chose "asked

Jolteon? "That "said Nikki nervously. "The camera is standing by "said Madison. "Then let's go

"said Jolteon excitedly! "First up is Nikki Avalon from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region "said

Vivian Merdian! "You can do it Nikki "said Kyle! "Go for it "said Melanie! "Jolteon use

Thunder "said Nikki! "No problem "said Jolteon! Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow

electricity from his body in the air. "Now finish it off with Pin Missile "said Nikki!

Jolteon's fur became spiky and fired yellow needles from his fur into the air. "An astonishing

performance "said Mr. Sukizo. "Shocking as well "said Mr. Contesta! "Simply spectacular "said

all three Nurse Joys ! Nikki was able to score 91 out of 100. "Awesome Nikki scored 91 "said

Kyle ! "I wonder what Katie and Daisy will score "said Marina! "Our next contestant is Daisy

Oak Granddaughter of Professor Oak "said Vivian Meridian! " Luck-tchi let's get this started

"said Daisy ! "Chansey "said Lucky-tchi! "Lucky-tchi use Sing "said Daisy! Lucky-tchi put her

hands in front of her and sang, making everyone drowsy. "Wow I am starting to feel a little

sleepy "said Vivian Meridian! " Yeah even I am starting feel a little bit sleepy "said Kyle! "You

can say that again "said Madison. "Now use Light Screen "said Daisy! Lucky-tchi waved her

finger around in a circle once and a light-blue glass square appears in front of it. When she put

her finger down, the glass wall disappeared. "What a daring performance "said Mr. Contesta.

"Refreshing and bright at the same time" said Mr. Sukizo. "A great combination between a

Coordinator and Pokémon "said Nurse Joy! Daisy Oak scored 89 out of 100. "Our next

contestant is the Pride of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie "said Vivian Meridian ! "Golduck let's do

this "said Katie throwing Golduck's Poke ball in to the air ! "Golduck" said Golduck! "Golduck

show everyone Hydro Pump "said Katie! Golduck blasts a powerful jet of water from its bill into

the air. "Now finish it off with Swift "said Katie! Golduck fired multiple white stars from the

gem on its head into the air. "A truly magnificent performance "said Mr. Sukizo! "Simply

amazing "said Mr. Contesa! "A remarkable performance from the Pride of Lilycove "said the

three Nurse Joys ! Katie scored 90 out of a 100.

_Montage of Hoenn Grand Festival_

_Backstage_

"Congratulations Nikki you were great today "said Cynthia! "Thank you so much Cynthia "said

Kyle! "Yeah Nikki you were gorgeous out there today "said Kyle pulling Nikki for a hug!

"Thank you Kyle "said Nikki! "Espeon" said Espeon! "Uh ...what are you doing with my fiancé

"asked Melanie ? The two broke apart with an Anime style sweat drop! "Something's just never

change "said Jolteon ! "Katie you were amazing today "said Marina! "Thanks Marina! That

means a lot coming from a Top Coordinator / Idol like yourself "said Katie ! "Teddiursa "said

Brownie ! "Misdraveous "said Little Miss! "You did very well as well Daisy "said Jimmy!

"Thanks' Jimmy! "Our Judges will now reveal our Top 32 finishers "said Vivian Meridian! In

first place was Nikki, in second was Katie and in third. "We made the Top Three "said Nikki,

Katie, and Daisy all at once! "The Hoenn Grand Festival is about to get interesting "said Jolteon

! "Espeon "said Espeon! "Misdreavous "said Little Miss! "Chansey "said Luchy-tchi! " Golduck

"said Golduck!

_Note_

_Well this chapter is at last done! "Yeah this chapter took the longest "Thank you Jolteon! The Hoenn Grand Festival has proven to be the hardest part of the story to write compared to some of the earlier stuff. Fortunately the Hoenn Grand Festival is almost finished and then our characters will be back on the road again! Anyways here is the preview for next time! The Hoenn Grand Festival is coming to an end! Who will emerge as Top Coordinator? Will be Nikki Avalon?, The Pride of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie ? Or Professor Oaks' Granddaughter Daisy Oak? Find out next time in Hoenn Adventures!_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Hoenn Grand Festival Part 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Pokémon or Cardcaptor Sakura! **

_Previously _

_As the Hoenn Grand Festival continued the Appeals Round had begun. Nikki and Jolteon scored _

_a 91 out of 100! The Pride of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie and Golduck scored a 89 out of 100! _

_While Professor Oak's Granddaughter Daisy Oak and Lucky-tchi scored a 90 out of 100! Now _

_the final Battle Round of Hoenn Grand Festival has come at last ! Which three will emerge _

_victorious and win the Hoenn Grand Festival and become Top Coordinator? Stay tuned and find _

_out ! _

The double battle rounds of the Hoenn Grand Festival had begun and Nikki has been paired up to

battle with the Pride of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie again. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are about

to begin the double battle rounds of the Hoenn Grand Festival ! "Whoever wins this match will

continue on to the finals "said Vivian Meridian ! " Nikki let's get dressed "said Madison happily

! "I figured as much "said Nikki nervously. This costume consisted of two main colors, which

were blue and yellow. The top part of the costume was a large collar that covered part of the

main dress. It was blue with yellow rims and had large shoulders but was sleeveless. The collar

was split at the front of the costume although at the back, it was not split and was straight. The

main part of the dress was frilly and was very cylindrical. It is split at the front of the skirt so that

you could see the light blue shorts of the bodysuit. The bodysuit of this costume is mainly black

and it covered almost all of Nikki's body as you can see from the sleeves. Over the bodysuit is a

pair of light blue shorts. The gloves also overlapped on the bodysuit and the gloves were very

long almost reaching Nikki's elbows and it is light blue with yellow rims. The boots were more

than ankle high and are light blue although at the ankle, there is a yellow line going all around

the boots. And lastly, two blue pom-poms are attached to Nikki's head and have two yellow

ribbons. coming from the pom-poms(It's the Cool Costume that Sakura wore in Cardcaptor

Sakura Episode 58). "Here are our first two contestants the Pride of Lilycove Cool Beauty Katie

and Nikki Avalon from Lake Valor in the Sinnoh Region "said Vivian Meridian ! "Let's get this

started! Golduck, Venomoth go for it "said Katie throwing Golduck's and Venomoth's Poke

ball's into the air. In a flash of light Katie's Golduck and Venomoth appeared on the Battlefield.

"Golduck "said Golduck! "Venomoth-Venomoth "said Venomoth! "Well Katie is using

Golduck and Venomoth "said Marina! "No surprise there "said Jimmy! "But I wonder what

second Pokémon decided to use "said Melanie ? "Jolteon, Dusclops I call upon you now!

Release and appear "said Nikki! "All right "said Jolteon! In a flash of light Nikki's Dusclop's

appeared. "What! Nikki is using Dusclops "said Jimmy, Marina, and Melanie? "That's the

Dusclops she caught back at the Strawberry farm "said Kyle! "Espeon "said Espeon!

"Misdreavous "said Little Miss! "Ursa"said Brownie! "But Nikki hasn't even used Dusclops in

Pokémon Battle let alone a contest "said Jimmy! "Oh I am pretty sure Nikki what she is doing

"said Cynthia with a smile! "Let the Match begin! Judges give us five minutes on the clock "said

Vivian Meridian! "Venomoth use Supersonic "said Katie! Venomoth's eyes glowed blue and

released blue circles from its body. Jolteon started to become confuse. "What's going on "said

Jolteon with swirly eyes? But Dusclops was completely immune to the Supersonic. "That's right

Dusclop's is a Ghost type "said Kyle! "And Normal attacks have no effect on Ghost types" said

Madison! "Dusclops use Astonish "said Nikki! Duskull raised its arms in the air, made a

frightening face and shadows appeared around Venomoth and Golduck. "Golduck use Hydro

Pump "said Katie! Golduck blasted a powerful jet of water from its bill at Duskull and Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Thunder "said Nikki! "Take this "said Jolteon! Jolteon fired a massive beam of

yellow electricity from his body at Golduck. Golduck cried in pain and Katie lost points.

"Venomoth use Stun Spore "said Katie! Venomoth flapped its wings and an orange powder

comes out of them. "Jolteon use Thunderbolt, Dusclop's use Shadow Sneak "said Nikki!

Dusclops shadow zooms forward until it was behind the Venomoth. The shadow then raised one

of its fists and the fists came out of the ground. Dusclops's shadow then punched Venomoth.

Jolteon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Golduck. In the end Nikki

had enough points to be declared the winner. "Nikki wins this round. Which she means she

moves on to the third stage "said Vivian Meridian ! "All right we did "said Nikki and Jolteon!

"Awesome Nikki made it the third stage "said Kyle! "That means Nikki moves on to the final

rounds" said Marina ! "Golduck, Venomoth return you two did you very well. Now you deserve

a good long rest "said Katie recalling Golduck and Venomoth back to their Poke balls. "Kate you

were awesome out there today "said Nikki shaking Katie's hand. "Thank you very and yet again

I lose to you Nikki. I hope you win the Grand Festival "said Katie. "Thanks "said Nikki with an

Anime sweat drop on her head.

_Final Round _

The final match of the Hoenn Grand Festival would be between

Nikki and Daisy. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the third and final stage of Hoenn Grand

Festival! "Whoever wins this match wins this year's Hoenn Grand Festival and the title of Top

Coordinator "said Vivian Meridian! "Are you ready to win this Jolteon "asked Nikki? "You bet

I am "said Jolteon! "Dusclops"said Dusclops! "Lucky-tchi, Vaporeon, let's do this "said Daisy!

In a flash of light Lucky-tchi and Daisy's Vaporeon appeared on the Contest Field. "Chansey"

said Lucy-tchi! "Vaporeon "said Vaporeon! "A Vaporeon "said Kyle taking his Pokedex out.

_Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is made up of molecules similar to water, which _

_allows it to melt and vanish._ "Should be an interesting match" said Marina! "Bit of an odd

choice using a Water type against Electric type though" said Jimmy! "Begin the match "said

Vivian Meridian! "Jolteon use Thunder shock! Dusclops use Night Shade! "said Nikki ! "How

about this cousin "said Jolteon ! Jolteon released a powerful cyclone of yellow electricity from

his body at Vaporeon. Vaporeon cried in pain but was still standing. A black-purple energy with

a blue outline covered Dusclops's eye and released it at Lucky-tchi as a beam. However the

Nightshade had no effect on Lucky-tchi. "What "said Nikki! "That's right Lucky-tchi is a normal  
>type "said Kyle! "And Dusclops is a Ghost type "said Melanie! "And Ghost attacks have no<p>

effect on Normal types like her "said Marina! "Lucky-tchi use Egg Bomb! Vaporeon use Hydro-

Pump "said Daisy! Lucky-tchi formed a ball of golden light between her hands and threw it at

Jolteon and it exploded on him. Vaporeon blasted a powerful jet of water from its mouth at

Dusclops. This caused Nikki to lose points. "Jolteon use Pin Missile! Dusclops use Thunder

Punch "said Nikki! "No problem "said Jolteon! Jolteon's fur became spiky and he fired yellow

needles from his fur at Lucky-tchi. "Chansey "cried Lucky-tchi in pain. Electricity surrounded

one of Dusclop's fists before fading. Then, one of its fist glowed yellow, surrounded by sparks of

electricity. Dusclops then punched Vaporeon. "Smart move Thunder punch is an Electric attack

"said Kyle ! "Espeon "said Espeon nodding in agreement. But neither Lucky-tchi nor Vapreon

were finished yet. "Lucky-tchi use Soft-boiled "said Daisy! The egg in Lucky-tchi-s pouch

glowed yellow and she raised her arms into the air. When she did, a yellow glow in the shape of

Lucky-tchi's egg rose from her pouch into the air. It then floated over to Vaporeon and melted

into its body. As it does, Vaporeon's body became outlined in yellow, healing it. "Amazing

Lucky-tchi's use of Soft-boiled has healed Vaporeon "said Vivian Meridian! "Jolteon use

Thunder "said Nikki! Jolteon fired a massive beam of yellow electricity from his body at Lucky-

tchi and Jolteon causing both of them to cry in pain ! "Now Dusclops use Fire Punch "said Nikki

! Dusclops fist ignited with flame and then it punched Vaporeon and Lucky-tchi. When the

flame touched Lucky-tchi and Vaporeon, it bursted into flames. In the end Nikki had enough

points remaining to be declared the winner. "Nikki is the winner! That's Nikki Avalon is this

year's Top Coordinator and winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival "said Vivian Meridian! "What!

We did it "said Nikki happily! "We did it "said Jolteon! "Dusclops" said Dusclops! "Wow

Nikki did it "said Kyle! "Yeah she really did it "said Melanie! "That mean's Nikki is this year's

Top Coordinator "said Jimmy! Cynthia just smiled and said "I knew you could do it Nikki "!

"Ladies and Gentlemen the judges will now present Miss Nikki Avalon the Ribbon Cup "said

Vivian Meridian! "It is an honor and privilege and to present the Ribbon Cup and the bestow the

title of Top Coordinator to such a skilled and talented Coordinator and her team "said Mr.

Contesta presenting Nikki with the Ribbon Cup!

_Audience Cheers!_

"That was great shot Nikki "said Madison recording with her camera. "But do you think you

could do it again" ? Nikki, Jolteon, Nurse Joy, Mr. Sukizo, and Mr. Contesa looked at Madison

with an Anime style Sweat Drop and did an Anime style drop.

_Later that day _

"Congratulations to you Nikki you won the Hoenn Grand Festival "said Kyle hugging her!

"Yeah congratulations "said Marina! "Congratulations Nikki "said Melanie! "Looks like you're

not the only Top Coordinator now "said Jimmy with a smirk. "I heard that "said Marina! Little

Miss and Brownie just laughed. "Espeon –Espeon- Espeon (Congratulations on your win

Jolteon) "said Espeon! " Awe thanks babe! Does that mean "said Jolteon…? "Espeon-Espeon-

Espeon-Esp (No I will still not go out with you) "said Espeon! "Oh come on babe" said Jolteon!

Everyone just laughed. "Nikki I am so very proud of you "said Cynthia with a smile. "Thank you

Cynthia! That means a lot coming from you "said Nikki blushing. "It's just "… "Just what

Nikki "asked Cynthia? "I just wish my Mom could have been here to see all of this! To see me

become Top Coordinator "said Nikki with a hint of sadness in her voice. Cynthia put arm around

Nikki and said "Your Mother was here Nikki. She had the best seat in the house and she is

watching you right now "! "Thank you Cynthia! You have always been there for me when I need

you most "said Nikki! "Hey Nikki congratulations on winning the Hoenn Grand Festival "said

Katie and Daisy! "Thank you Katie and Daisy! So where are you two off next "asked Nikki? "I

am going back home to Lilycove to take a break and do some serious training. Besides my Mom

is making my favorite spicy spaghetti with Tamato Berries "said Katie with a wink! "What about

you Daisy "asked Marina? "I am going home to Pallet Town! Grandpa he needs help around the

lab since Tracey and my little brother Gary are in the Amaro Region "said Daisy. "Well best luck

to both of you "said Nikki! "Thank you so very much and best luck to you and Kyle "said Katie!

"That's right you two are going to compete in the Hoenn League "said Jimmy! "Yes we are and

we are going to go all way "said Kyle! "You bet we are "said Katie! "Anyways how about we

all celebrate and have some cake "said Jolteon ! "Espeon-Espeon" said Espeon!

"Misdreavous" said Little Miss! "Teddiursa" said Brownie!

_Note _

_Finally done! "Yeah it took almost a month to write"! Thank you for pointing that out Jolteon I _

_will address that! This chapter took the longest in my opinion because it was the final part of the _

_Hoenn Grand Festival and I had to get it just right. Be sure to vote in my poll it is which _

_character's from Cardaptor Sakura would like to see at some point. So be sure to vote! Now for _

_the next Chapter I am going to give you a challenge. The next Chapter will be any Episode from _

_Cardcaptor Sakura (with the exceptions of the ones I have down) that you get to choose. So _

_please leave a review or PM me and remember it has to be an Episode of Cardcaptor Sakura !_


End file.
